


Written In The Stars

by OakenshieldsStar9



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Clouds, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Trauma, True Love, Trusting Newcomers, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 157,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakenshieldsStar9/pseuds/OakenshieldsStar9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could have prepared her fate. Even before she was born, there was a whisper that one day, 'The Prophecy' would show up and alter the course of history. How true that turned out to be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Father Figure Name Bilbo Baggins

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story that has formed in my head. I love The Hobbit and I adore Loki so I thought I would bring them both together in my own way. I hope that you will enjoy this story. ^_^

 

 

 

Chapter One

A Father Figure Named Bilbo Baggins

 

　

It was the middle of the night when the fire first started. I sighed and silently walked in the building, seeing if there was any surviours and praying that I had arrived in the nick of time. The fire had no effect on me as I climbed up the stairs. I stopped walking when I heard coughing from a room to my right. I quickly ran to the closed door and opened it and saw a small child in her bed. I went over to the bed and gently picked the child up. There was another child that was coughing by the window. I smile at this child and noticed the child relax a little.

"I will not hurt you little one," I say to the child who was in the middle of coughing "Let us get out of here."

While holding onto the child in my arms, I managed to grab the other child with my hand and we quickly ran back outside. The little child in my arms, never made a sound.

"Looks like I got here just in time," I whispered to myself. "You will both be safe now, little one."

I used my staff on the ground and tapped the earth on the gravel, making a light appear. The light went all around us then we were in a very familiar surrounding.

"We are now back in Middle-earth, Hobbiton to be exact!" I remarked, walking up to a blue door and ringing the door chime.

The door opened and there was a hobbit staring back at me.

"You have no idea who I am," I began "but I need your help!"

I have been watching this hobbit for a while now. His name was Bilbo Baggins and unlike the other hobbits that lived here, Bilbo seemed different. I could see at once this hobbit was destined for something greater, except I somehow knew Bilbo had no idea of that yet.

I remember one time, I had followed him, thinking he was just going for a walk. How wrong was I. Bilbo took out a map from his bag and kept checking his destination. I had kept a safe distance from him, I did not want to discouarge him on his little adventure. I followed him all the way to Frogmorton, where Bilbo had stayed for a few day.

I had no doubt in my mind that day, that Bilbo Baggins was indeed a strange hobbit but thinking that, I knew I had found a suitable solution to the problem that was about to unfold.

"Y-you need my help!" asked Bilbo, looking up at me with wide blue eyes.

The child in my arms was stirring and I knew I had to make my point across.

"I am Gandalf the Grey and I need your help," I pause, noticing the other child holding my hand had a worried look on her face "I would like you to look after these small children."

"Y-you want me to look after what?"

I sighed, this was going to be on of those days, I just knew it.

I briefly explained what had happened to these children, how a fire nearly claimed their lives. I did not admit that I was actually searching for the child in my arms. That the Lady Galadriel had requested me to see her concerning the child, she explained that Elaina was in grave danger and needed to be put in a safer place.

I was not expecting the other child of course, but I knew I could never leave her. So here we all were, waiting for Bilbo's answer, which seemed to take a long time.

"You want me to take care of two small children!"

"That is correct."

I could tell that Bilbo was mulling things over but I must admit, I was getting a little impatient, I had other things to attend to.

"Well!" I ask him, after waiting for Bilbo to say something.

"Very well, I shall look after them, even though I have no idea on how to take care of them."

I chuckled.

"You will Bilbo," I replied, placing the sleeping Elaina in Bilbo's arms. "This is Elaina and I think you and Elaina will get on just fine and this here, is Hetti."

Hetti looked from Bilbo to me with wide green eyes. I knew then I had made the right decision. Hetti would be a good friend to Elaina in the coming years, I was sure of that.

Hetti slowly stepped forward towards Bilbo and curtsied to him. The look Bilbo gave her was comical and I laugh softly. I was must surprised to see Bilbo bow his head to her, which to me was a good sign that I had indeed, made the right choice. Bilbo Baggins the guardian of two children.

"I will take care of them for you Gandalf." said Bilbo smiling at Hetti, who looked more relaxed than a she did a little eariler.

"I don't doubt that at all Bilbo," I reply, noding my head "Just keep them safe and sound."

I looked at Elaina once more and remembered the necklace that Lady Galadriel had given me. Crouching down, I gently placed the blue topez necklace around her neck and sighed. My job with Elaina was done, for awhile at least.

I knew even then, that Elaina had her own destiny to contend with. Sadly however, she had no idea what that was.

~~Twenty Years Later~~

~~Bilbo's POV~~

I stretched in my bed, wondering what the day would bring to me today. Then I remembered, it was Hetti's birthday today. I remember like it was only yesterday when that man in grey who I could never remember his name, had sent two children for me to look after. At first I thought I would be looking after them for a few weeks, but here I was twenty years later with two grown up ladies, that both mean the world to me.

Sitting up from my bed, I yawned then slowly got out of bed, remembering to straighten the bed covers over. I then went to my chest of drawers that used to belong to my beloved mother Belladonna Took Baggins and took out my yellow waist jacket and my white shirt. I walked towards my wardrobe and grabbed my dark green trousers, before placing them on my bed so I could change out of my nightwear.

Having a last look in my room, making sure everything was tidy, I left my room and walked in the hallway seeing Hetti by the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

Hetti had really blossomed, her long ruby hair was pulled into a ponytail, so I could see her face more clearly, _'for once.'_ She had an oval shaped face, full lips with a pert little nose. She was smaller than Elaina though, Hetti was 4.2 in height and had a slim body. Though she ate just as much as I did.

"I'm going out, in search of apples," Hetti replied, her green eyes looking back at me "I want to make apple crumble for our desert tonight Bilbo."

I shake my head, smiling at her. For the past ten years Hetti had developed a craft in baking. She was rather good at creating many meals for us all.

"As long as your back before sundown, young lady," I muse to her "It is your birthday after all!"

"Of course Bilbo," smiled Hetti, opening the green front door "As if I would forget my own birthday."

With that, Hetti walked out the front door and left me to my own devices.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I knew Hetti was coming and I lay in wait for her. I was sitting on a tall branch, high in the tree, watching Hetti come nearer to me. I slowly climb down the tree, making sure that Hetti had not seen me. Hetti walked by me, completely oblivious that I was spying on her.

When she was near the end of the lane, I threw a little ball at her back, seeing her turn around. Hetti smirked at me and picked up the little ball, before trying to throw it back to me. I was to fast though and I ran back towards home, knowing Hetti was close behind me.

I managed to reach the green door, taking no notice of two new arrivals and shout out,

"I won!"

"Only because your legs are longer!" retorted Hetti, slightly out of breath "Your taller than me for a start. Though," smiled Hetti, holding her basket tightly in her right hand "I won't hold that against you."

It was true I was taller than her. I was 5.2 in height but to me, I also felt I was small. Which was ridiculous considering Hetti and I had an even smaller father, our adopted father that is, Bilbo Baggins. We both loved him equally.

A strand of my chestnut hair had escaped my braid, so I tucked that strand behind my ear.

"Now," began Hetti walking back towards the pathway, "I will try again and leave."

She walked a little, then stopped, I was watching her carefully, knowing full well she was up to something. Sure enough, Hetti threw the little ball but she was not expecting it to hit one of the new arrivals. Hetti looked on in shock as I went up to the strangers, picking up the ball in the process.

"I am so sorry," I say to this elderly man, noticing for the first time he had his son with him "My friend has alway been rubbish with her aim."

I look back at Hetti, who was in the process of running away.

"You coward!" I shout back at her retreating form, whether she heard me, I had no idea. "Again, I apologise for her anti social behaviour." I add returning my attention to the now smirking older gentleman.

"It is quite alright Elaina."

I frown at him, how did he know my name?

"I'm sorry, have we met before, because I really can not place seeing you before?"

"We met briefly Elaina, many, many years ago." replied the man in grey garb.

I heard the front door open, but my brown eyes were still on this mysterious man. I did not feel any bad vibe around him, quite the opposite in fact. This man was intriging.

I heard movement behind me and I finally turn around, seeing Bilbo sitting down on the bench, smoking his pipe.

"Um, Bilbo," I began seeing him look my way "We have visitors!"

Bilbo looked at me then at the man in grey, then at the old man's son who was watching me with an amused look in his blue eyes.

"Good morning." remarked Bilbo towards our visitors.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" asked the older man.

I watch him with a puzzled look on my face. I had the feeling his answer was really a riddle of some sort but I couldn't be sure on that matter.

"All of them at once, I suppose." replied Bilbo, equally baffled by the answer we both heard.

The man shifted a little and looked at Bilbo disapprovingly. Bilbo himself, looked a little lost himself.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo finally managed to say.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm." remarked Bilbo.

"Bilbo you said the other da-," I trailed of when I saw the glare from Bilbo "Never mind!"

It appears that Bilbo had had enough, as he got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the mailbox. He opened the mailbox up and retrieved all the mail in there, including many birthday cards for Hetti. I gave Bilbo a strange look when I heard him make strange noises coming from his mouth but I could tell he was getting uncomfortable because of our guests in our front garden.

Bilbo walked towards the front door, trying to distance himself from the eyes that were watching him.

"Good morning!" said Bilbo, grabbing onto his front door.

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door." remarked the man in grey once more, staring at him with a look of disgust.

"Beg your pardon?" asked Bilbo, not understanding him.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I could tell that Bilbo was more confused than ever, as was I. After all, this strange man even knew my name. Just who was he?

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means … me!"

_'Nope, never heard of you.'_ I thought to myself.

"Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business."

At that remark, I burst out laughing as it was so out of character for Bilbo to say something like that.

"And where else should I be?" demanded Gandalf, clearly not amused by my laughing and Bilbo's little outburst, even the man on Gandalf's left was smirking a little.

"Ha, ha! Hm, hmm...!" was all Bilbo could say, who then puffed on his pipe.

"Well, I'm pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. That and the fact, I placed two small children in your care twenty years ago," Bilbo's face suddenly looked at Gandalf with wonder "Ah, the penny has finally dropped has it."

Gandalf caught me staring at him, who smiled at me. Not knowing what he meant, I just smiled back.

"Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." remarked Gandalf, looking at his friend.

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning."

With that, Bilbo huffed a little, before marching back in our home. I heard him bolt the door from the inside.

_'Great, Bilbo in a bad mood. That is not good news!'_ I thought to myself.

Gandalf walked towards the window and for a split second, I saw Bilbo look at the window the same time as Gandalf and again, I chuckle at Bilbo's started reaction, before he retreats back in the safety in his home.

Gandalf then walked to the door and I heard a scratching noise. Arching my neck a little, I saw him draw something on Bilbo's front door. At first I thought it was scribble until I looked more closely. It looked like a rune that I had read from one of Bilbo's books.

"That looks like a rune marking!" I whispered to no one really, only Gandalf had heard me.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Yes, it is a dwarven rune marking. To guide our guests here. How did you know this was a rune?"

"Bilbo has many books, I like reading." I admitted to him.

"Ah, then you will get on with my friend," smiled Gandalf looking at the younger man who was now coming towards us. "Elaina, allow me to introduce you to Loki Laufeyson."

Loki held his hand to me and I shyly took it, notiching his hand was a little cold.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elaina." smiled Loki.

Loki had medium raven hair, very skinny but looks can be deceiving. He was wearing dark green armour that had gold etched on it.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Laufeyson." I replied, letting go of his hand.

"Loki will do." he smiled.

"Right, now that you two have met," began Gandalf walking away from Bilbo's front door, "I think it would be wise if Loki stays here with you Elaina."

I look at Gandalf not understanding what he meant.

"Bilbo at first will be overwhelmed by the others coming, he will try and shut them out of his home."

"And Loki," I watch Loki while I continue "will stop Bilbo from doing that, I suposse!"

Both Gandalf and Loki laugh.

"No, Loki is really here for another reason!"

I noticed Gandalf give Loki a stern look but did not question that. It was not my place to say anything. Gandalf then walked down the path shouting back to us,

"You'll both find the front door is not bolted from the inside now!"

Turning towards the green door, I again look at the strange marking on the door, it was now blue in colour.

"Best keep quiet about this mark," I say to Loki who raised his eyebrow at me "Bilbo only painted the front door last week!"

Loki chuckled while I opened the front door. We both walked in. I had no idea what this day would bring, but if anything, it would be a night to remember that's for sure.

 


	2. Many Meetings

 

 

Chapter Two

Many Meetings

　

Even though Bilbo was a little put out that Loki was now with us, he finally relented when Loki offered to place the birthday banner for Hetti on the archway. Loki was taller than Bilbo and with my help, we both managed to stick the massive banner up.

It was a simple banner which read

' **Happy Birthday Hetti. Here's To Many More.'**

"Not bad at all." smiled Bilbo looking at the finished job.

For the past three hours, we had put a lot of food on the long table. In the middle of the table was a massive strawberry cake, which both Bilbo and I knew Hetti loved. There were mixed salads, a massive array of cheese and cold meats, like chicken legs, ham and little sauage rolls that Hetti had made the night before. There were also an assortment of little cakes and biscuits placed next to the birthday cake.

By the time everything was done, night was fast approaching. Bilbo was in the kitchen making himself his dinner of smelly fish. He did offer Loki and I some fish, I shook my head while Loki turned his nose up as the smell was pretty strong.

While Bilbo was preparing his dinner, I went to my room and retrieved Hetti's birthday present. I had wrapped it up in basic paper, but the thought was there. I really hoped she would like it.

Walking back in the dining area, I saw Bilbo place his fish supper on the table. Bilbo was in his dressing gown. He placed his napkin in the collor of his dressing gown and began sprinking a pinch of salt on the fish.

I placed my gift for Hetti next to Bilbo's and the other gifts that the other villagers had left for her. Ever since we were young, the other hobbits have treated Hetti and I with content. I was especially fond of them all. Though there was one that always acted suspicious to me.

Her name was Lobelia Sackville Baggins and I have always caught her watching our home, Bag End. She would look lovingly at our home and I once asked Bilbo why she acted like that. He said that Lobelia has always wanted Bag End for herself and all the contents with it. I remember at the time, Bilbo tried to laugh it of but I could see his pain. Lobelia was not to be trusted unfortunately.

Snapping back to the present, I could smell lemon and return my attention towards Bilbo, he is squeezing fresh lemon juice onto his fish. He then grabs his knife and fork and was about to tuck into his dinner when we all heard the door chime.

"Hetti, probably has to many apples again!" I say to Bilbo, laughing softly.

"She never learns." laughed Bilbo.

I get up but was stopped by Bilbo.

"No, I'll go." he smiled standing up.

He walked in the hallway.

"Now the fun begins." smiled Loki, stretching out his arm to grab a biscuit.

I was about to question him when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Dwalin, at your service."

Getting up from my chair, I walk towards the door and have a look down the hallway. Standing in the threshold, was a bold man who I realised at once, was a dwarf. He had bowed at Bilbo and I noticed a tattoo on his bold head.

I could see Bilbo was a little put out as he tightened his robe and stands taller then usual before saying,

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

The dwarf Dwalin just barged inside, which I thought was very rude of him. He caught me staring at him and winked at me. I raised my eyebrows at his cheek.

"D-do we know each other?" asked Bilbo, clearly confused by these turn of events.

Dwalin turns around and faces Bilbo.

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

"I-is what down where?" exclaimed Bilbo, staring at this newcomer.

Dwalin then dumps most of his possessions on the ground, before dumping the rest in Bilbo's arms.

_'The cheek of the man!'_ I fumed to myself.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it." remarked Dwalin, clearly not frazed by his bad attitude problem.

"H-he said? Who said?" asked Bilbo, looking more confused than ever.

It finally dawned on me, this had something to do with Gandalf and poor Bilbo had no idea. Dwalin walks to where I was, and brushed past me. He went straight towards Hetti's party food and grabbed a lot of food on a plate, before sitting besides Loki, stuffing his face. I was not happy about this but remained quiet.

If that wasn't enough, Dwalin, grabbed hold of Bilbo's dinner and tucks in to the fish. He actually made me feel quesy when he even ate the head of the fish and I had to turn my head from watching what he was eating.

Bilbo was not amused either by the looks of it and was glaring at Dwalin.

"Mmmm. … Very good, this. Any more?" asked Dwalin, finishing of Bilbo's fish supper.

Was Dwalin blind, there was a lot of food on the table?

"What? Uh, oh, yes, yes!" I heard Bilbo say. "Help yourself."

Bilbo pulls the assortment of cakes and biscuits towards Dwalin, noticing Bilbo take a couple of biscuits and place them in his pocket.

"Mmmm. It's just that, um, we wasn't expecting company." said Bilbo, watching Dwalin make a pig of himself, by stuffing cakes and biscuits in his mouth.

"Disgusting!" I whispered to myself, shaking my head.

The door chimes go again and this time, I went instead of Bilbo. I walked down the hallway wondering and reached the front door, before opening it.

Upon opening it, I saw a white haired dwarf watching me back intently. I knew even then, I would like him.

"Balin at your service." smiled Balin, bowing at me.

In respect, I did the same to him saying,

"Good evening to you. I'm Elaina. "

"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Um?" I began "Late for what?"

Heavy footsteps come from behind me and I turn around, seeing Dwalin with his hand in Bilbo's biscuit jar.

_'He must have a bottomless pit!'_ I thought.

"Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh." I heard Balin say, before walking in.

"Oh don't mind me!" I scoffed, closing the front door but not before notiching the rune shine a blue colour "Probably best to pretend I didn't see that!"

"Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met." smirked Dwalin.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." commented Balin.

They both suddenly laughed at one an another before placing their arms around each other. They both surprise me futher by headbuting their heads together.

"That had to hurt!" I say to myself.

"Definitely!" agreed Loki, leaning against the wall, watching the two brother walk in the larder.

I was beginning to get worried, just where was Hetti?

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

It had been a lovely day, not only did I manage to find plenty of blueberries on my travels, I was at this second, picking apples from the tree. I edge a little closer to a massive looking apple I had my eyes on and grabbed it. To me, the apple tastes much better from the branch. As long as the apple was ripe that is.

I managed to pull the apple and I held tight to it as I slowly climbed down the tree. Brushing my dark trousers, I bend down and place the last of my apple collection. I knew fifteen was more than another to make apple crumble plus I decided on making apple sauce as well.

I knew it was time to head for home, so I picked up my basket and began walking. I was in such a merry mood, I began singing one of Bilbo's songs

" _The Road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say."_

"I tell you, I hear singing!"

" _The Road goes ever on and on_

_Out from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_Let others follow it who can!_

_Let them a journey new begin,_

_But I at last with weary feet_

_Will turn towards the lighted inn,_

_My evening-rest and sleep to meet."_

I was finishing the last note when I bumped into someone, knocking my basket out of my hand. I watch as all my apples and blueberries were all over the grass.

"Terrific!" I mutter under my breath, as I kneeled down and started picking up the blueberries and apples from the ground.

"We are so sorry My Lady, aren't we Kili?" said a male voice besides me.

I turn my head while placing my apples back in the basket, I watch as two men were staring back at me.

One had long blonde hair, several braids in his hair and had two braids in his moustache. The other had long dark hair no braids, or beard only stubble. Both were quite handsome.

"Aye we are My Lady." smiled the dark haired man "We were distracted by a beautiful singing voice."

I just roll my eyes and turned around again, putting more apples in the basket. I noticed some of the blueberries had been trodden on and I growl in frustration.

_'Bang goes the blueberry pie.'_ I thought.

I then stood up, brushing dirt from my trousers once more.

"It was you, wasn't it?" asked the same man from before, watching me.

"Excuse me?" I reply, clearly puzzled.

"It was you that was singing, wasn't it?"

"If you say so," I blushed, thankful that my face was half shielded from the dark. "Well, nice meeting you both. Goodnight and god bless."

I then went on my way. Only realised I was being followed, I glance over my shoulder and see the two men behind me.

"Are you following me?" I asked them both, feeling nervous now.

"Yes!"

My eyes go wide.

"No," said the blonde haired one, seeing the shock on my face. "We are just heading in the same direction."

"You both have business in The Shire?" I query, as I stop walking and watch them both.

"You could say that!" grinned the dark haired man.

"Kili!" the other one said, glancing over to his friend "Maybe we should go another way."

I laugh softly.

"There is no other way," I point out to them both "Well, there is, but you have to walk through The Shire to get there but considering you want The Shire-," I trail of, noticing their confused faces.

"Do you live around here then?" asked the blonde haired man.

I nod my head.

"Hmm, yes. For the past twenty years in fact," I pause looking up at the night sky. "Damm, Bilbo will not be amused by my lateness!"

I turn around and begin walking towards home again.

"Wait!" cried out the men behind.

I stop and turn again.

"Did you just say, Bilbo?" asked the dark haired man named Kili.

He was looking at his friend then back at me again.

"Yes why, do you both know him?" I asked them both.

"No, but we will soon enough!" grinned Kili.

"Your here to see Bilbo?" I ask them both, noticing they won't say anything else "Funny, I've never heard Bilbo mention he was expecting guests. I should know, I live with him!"

"Why didn't you say?" smiled Kili "We can go together."

          "Oh joy!" I mutter.

I walk in front, noticing I was shaking. I willed myself to calm myself down. These men seemed alright but I was not used to seeing newcomers appear from nowhere. I only hoped they haven't noticed. Unaware that they had noticed but said nothing.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Hetti Baggins." I reply, glancing at the two men once more.

"Fili." replied the blonde haired man.

"Kili."

"At your service." they both said in unison.

"Pleased to meet you both."

"You don't look like a hobbit!" obseverd Kili, as we neared my house.

"That's because I'm not," I reply noticing a blue hue coming from Bilbo's front door "What on earth is that?" I muse, inspecting it.

_'Did Bilbo do this?'_ I wondered.

I was about to open the front door, when Kili rung the door chime.

"Um, I do have a key to open this door." I say to him, he only grinned at me.

The front door opened and saw Bilbo standing there watching me.

"Sorry I'm late Bilbo, I was distracted!"

I then grin at him, hoping he would not be to angry with me.

"You couldn't use your key?" was all Bilbo said.

"No, it was Kili here, who pulled the door chime not me. If you don't mind, I will be in my room to get changed." and with that I brushed past Bilbo and went in my room.

Where I stayed for a while.

~~Bilbo's POV~~

I was about to shut the door when I heard a yelp, opening the door once more, I saw more dwarves staring back at me.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." They both say together, before bowing.

         "You must be Mr. Boggins." grined Kili.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." I exclaimed and try and close the door on them both, a black boot stops me from closing the door however!

         "What? Has it been cancelled?"

         "No one told us." remarked Fili, looking at Kili with concern on his face.

         "Can--? No-nothing's been cancelled." I stammer, what were they talking about?

         "Well, that’s a relief." smiled Kili, pushing the door inwards.

I was even more bewildered by the thought that these dwarves were dumping their weapons on me. What was I, a pack mule?

        "Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." said the blonded haired dwarf, named Fili.

        "It's nice, this place. D'you you do it yourself?" asked Kili, scraping the mud of his boots on the edge of my chest of drawers.

        I saw Elaina walk up to us and she looked angry.

       ""Would you please stop doing that?" she began, glaring at Kili  who seemed shocked to see her there "You might do that sort thing in your own home, but please show  some respect while you are here!"

      "Exactly my point," I agree with Elaina "That is my mother's glory box, can you please not do that!"

      "Ah," we all heard Dwalin say "Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."

      "Mister Dwalin." smiled Kili.

      Were they about to headbut again, I wondered.

     "Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." remarked Balin.

     I look at Balin with a confused look on my face. The dwarves were now moving my furniture around. I had no idea what was going on but I knew I would not like it, one bit.

     "Ev-everyone? How many more are there?" I asked anyone that was listening, they wasn't of course.

     "Where do you want this?" asked Kili, holding two chairs in his hands.

 I was about to say something, when the door chime went once more. By now I was getting more angry that Hetti's birthday celebration was now ruined by all these dwarves. I  dumped all of Fili and Kili's weapons on the table, before heading towards the front door.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." I shouted through the door.

For a second I just stare at the door before opening it. As soon as I opened it however, several more dwarves fell on top of each other. I did hear them shout to themselves but I wasn't sure what they were saying. I glance up when I saw a tall figure watching everything and sighed.

"Gandalf." I say to him, seeing Gandalf smile down at me.

 


	3. Trying To Understand Dwarves

 

 

 

 

Chapter Three

Trying To Understand Dwarves

~~Elaina's POV~~

There were now twelve dwarves in our home and they were making so much mess. The once laid out food were now half eaten, leaving in its wake a lot of crumbs. The only thing they had not touched, I realised, was the cheese and the strawberry cake that were now near the edge of the table. I walked towards the table and pushed them futher back.

I step back and nearly knock someone over. Turning around I look aghast as I saw a very nervous looking dwarf nearly on the floor.

"I am so sorry," I reply steading him back on his feet "are you alright?"

The dwarf looked at me shyly and blushed.

"I'm f-fine really." he replied, blushing even more.

I nod my head, smiling at him.

"I'm Elaina."

"Ori at your service." Ori replied, smiling shyly back at me.

"Ah Ori has found a lady love!" laughed the dark haired dwarf named Kili.

I turn my head round seeing Kili watching Ori and I with a massive grin on his face. He was in the middle of grabbing a handful of sauage rolls on the table.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me." I heard Bilbo remark.

I return my attention to Ori and saw he was walking away from me.

"Don't mind him lass," I heard someone say behind me "Ori is very shy!"

"Well," I began, turning around and facing who I was speaking too "as long as I haven't offended him in some way."

"No," the dwarf started saying "his always like that to newcomers...Bofur at your service."

"Elaina." I reply, noticing his hat, Bofur was the only one wearing a hat.

"Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

I turn around again seeing Bilbo glare at another dwarf who was holding onto all the cheese that was once sitting on the table.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." smirked Bofur.

I catch Blibo's gaze and just shrug, not knowing what else to do.

Hetti came in the living quarters, wearing beige trousers, white shirt and had her ruby hair tied neatly in a bun. She clearly looked shocked by all these newcomers. Walking to where Hetti's gifts were, I leaned forward and grabbed my gift for her, taking no notice of all these dwarves. I then went up to Hetti and beckoned her to follow me away from the others.

She took the hint and followed me outside. We both walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Happy birthday Hetti," I began handing over my gift to her "I really hope you will like this."

Hetti smiled before tearing the paper of her present. I watched her face and saw her look at my gift, then at me with tears in her eyes.

"You don't like it!" I asked her.

Hetti then took me by surprise and embraced me.

"Elaina," she whispered, looking at me with tears running down her cheeks "This must have taken you ages."

Hetti looked back at the gift and smiled. I glance down at the present. It was a self portrait of Hetti, Bilbo and myself at a picnic we went to a few months before. The drawing had Bilbo and I holding Hetti with a lone horse in the background. In the drawing I was leaning on Hetti's right shoulder, while Bilbo was leaning on her left shoulder, each of us looked carefree and happy.

"This is the best present ever Elaina," whisperered Hetti "I'll shall treasure this forever."

"You have other presents to open up," I chuckled "so ask me again later on whether my gift is the best one ever."

"No, yours is special as it comes from the heart," said Hetti "thank you so much."

Again Hetti hugged me and I return the hug back.

"So," began Hetti "Just who are those men in our home?"

I then explained to Hetti just what had happened while she was searching for apples.

o0o

A little later and I was sitting next to Loki, watching these strange dwarves. They were very loud and laughed when someone happened to burp or fart. I caught one of them throw a sausage roll towards a larger than life dwarf named Bombur and he caught it in his mouth straight away.

Gandalf I noticed, had hit his head on the chandelier and despite myself, laughed a little at that.

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori." I heard Gandalf say.

Bilbo was in the process of trying to retrieve of a lot of tomatoes from another dwarf. Hetti sat down next to me now with a look of horror on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Um, well it's that dwarf over there, by that tall man."

"Gandalf," remarked Loki listening in "that's the tall man's name."

"The dwarf next to Gandalf," began Hetti once more "seems to have something lodged in his head."

"Aye, he does," remarked Dwalin plonking himself next to Hetti "he has an axe stuck in his head."

I was shocked, surely something could be done.

"Is there no way of taking it out?" I ask Dwalin who was downing a mug of ale.

"No, it could kill him, if someone even tried to remove it. Bifur can only speak in our native language Khuzdul and body language but his still the same, just got to have patience to understand him." replied Dwalin.

Glancing at Bifur, I saw how he was near Gandalf and was saying something to him. Gandalf was nearby and I heard his reply.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short."

There was another coming? Just what was going on here?

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." replied Dwalin catching my gaze and winked at me again before having another drink.

"I think you pulled." whispered Hetti in my ear, snickering at my expense.

I pretended I didn't hear her, as I watch a dwarf named Dori holding a glass of wine in his hands and was approaching Gandalf.

"Mr. Gandalf?"

"Hmmm?"

"A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet." said Dori, handing over the glass of wine to Gandalf.

"Ah, Cheers." smiled Gandalf who then downed the wine in one gulp and seems to be upset that there is no more wine in the glass.

Again, many dwarves have become rowdy and I watch in amusement as Bofur throws some food at his brother Bombur and again, Bombur manages to catch it in his open mouth, where everyone except Loki, Gandalf, Hetti and I cheer at what Bombur has just done.

I could see that Bilbo looked a little put out and walked out in disgust. I got up and followed Bilbo who was now in our now empty lauder.

"Why are they even here?" asked Bilbo, more to himself than to me.

"I have no idea Bilbo," I whispered, placing my arm around his shoulder "I'll stock up on groceries tomorrow."

Bilbo turned slightly, so he could look at me.

"Elaina, you should not have to do that," Bilbo sighed "Those dwarves should replace what they are currently eating."

"I know," I reply "I do know something though!"

"Oh!"

"I don't think I will ever understand a dwarf."

Bilbo chuckled.

"No, me either. Come on, let's see what more they can do."

We walk back in the room and see that every dwarf were causing more mess. When they drank their ale, the ale left a tell tale sign on their beards and when they ate, crumbs were now sticking on their beards. It was disgusting to watch and even Bilbo didn't look too impressed either.

Bilbo walked of in a huff, while I stayed where I was, by leaning on the wall. I saw Hetti appear to be having a conversation with that loud outspoken dwarf Kili. Bilbo comes near me again with Bofur close behind. Bilbo was holding something in his right hand.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" exclaimed Bilbo, waving the doily at Bofur's face.

"But it's full of holes!" remarked Bofur.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet!"

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." replied Bofur.

For which I found that funny and laughed at Bofur's reply, causing some onlookers to glance at me. One of them, decided to come up to me.

"We haven't been introduced," he says to me "Fili at your service."

"Elaina."

"Are you and Hetti related?" asked Fili, tilting his blonde head a little "only I noticed you both don't really look alike!"

"No," I reply "Hetti and I are not related to each other but we are honorary sisters though and are very close friends."

"That's how it should be," smiled Fili watching me intently "So you and Hetti lived here your entire life?"

I was unaware that both Gandalf and Loki were listening in to our conversation.

"No, we have stayed with Bilbo since Hetti and I were five years of age. We've been with Bilbo ever since."

For a second, we watch one another.

"Where were you before you lived here?" asked Fili.

I was about to answer when Gandalf said,

"Elaina, could you be a dear and pour me another glass of red wine?"

I nod my head and head towards the kitchen, looking for a clean glass, again I was unaware of the look Gandalf was giving Loki.

I return with a clean glass and pour a generous amount of red wine before returning to Gandalf who was now near Bilbo who was complaining again.

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" snapped Bilbo, shaking his head in frustration.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" enquired Gandalf, while I hand over his glass of red wine to him.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." replied Gandalf, taking a sip of his wine.

I watch in amusement as a dwarf had a string of sauages round his neck and Bombur was trying to grab them.

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the lauder. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom, they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" asked the shy dwarf Ori.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." said Fili walking over to him.

I then watch in complete shock to what happened next.

Fili took the plate out of Ori's hand, he then threw the same plate over to Kili who then throws the plate to Bifur who had his back turned. After that, Fili and Kili then decide to throw the other plates and bowls in the air, noticing every dwarf catch them without dropping them on the floor. The plates were being piled up to the sink, to be washed.

The plates, when washed are then thrown in the air again and the circle is repeated before being neatly stacked on the table. No plates or bowls were ever broken.

To say I was was speechless was saying something.

"That," I began watching all the dwarves slow down a little "was very impressive. That must have taken you all years to be perfect like that!"

"Oh aye lass," smiled Bofur "It did."

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" scoffed Bilbo.

Bofur and the other dwarves are now drumming knifes and folks on the table, which sounded like a little beat to me.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" demanded Bilbo, getting more angry now.

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." remarked Bofur.

I then hear Kili sing a song which the others soon join in.

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo hates!"_

Despite myself, Hetti and I start laughing as the song finishes. Bilbo huffs around the room completely angry. When three loud bangs make everyone stop what they were doing.

"He is here!" said Gandalf, somberly.

 


	4. Discussions About Erebor

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter Four

Discussions About Erebor

 

I watched as everyone except for Hetti, Loki and I all follow Gandalf in the hallway. I slowly walk a little so that I could see what the fuss was about. Gandalf opened the front door and I saw a silhouette of a person who had a hood around his head.

The person stepped in the hallway as Gandalf shut the front door once more. The newcomer than took of his hood and I finally took in his apperance.

He had long black hair which was a little wavy, a few strands of sliver in his hair which really suited him. Two braids neatly tied at the side of his ears with a sliver clasp of some sort. He had a heart shaped face, straight nose, trimmed beard and thin lips.

It was his eyes that had really caught my attention however, never have I seen the colour of his eyes before. They were the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen.

I realised I was staring so I averted my gaze to a drawing I did years ago of Bag End.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." the newcomer remarked.

_'How can you get lost in The Shire?'_ I thought to myself _'Not once, but twice. Just what was he doing?'_

"Mark?" exclaimed Bilbo, stepping forward "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

_'Maybe I should have informed Bilbo after all!'_ I realised to myself, not noticing a chuckle behind me.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," replied Gandalf facing Bilbo now "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

I could see Bilbo swallow hard when he saw that Thorin was watching him intently as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo fidgeted with his robe and I could tell he was not prepared for this question that had come from nowhere.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" asked Thorin.

I did not like where this was going.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." replied Bilbo.

"Thought as much." smirked Thorin "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Everyone around me roared with laughter but I was completely angry by the cheek this _'Thorin Oakenshield'_ person and walked up besides Bilbo who looked hurt. My eyes return to the smirking face of Thorin.

"Tell me something," I began, my eyes never left Thorin who until now was watching Bilbo "have you always been rude to your host, or is it because Bilbo is not a dwarf?"

Thorin was just staring back at me, there was no emotion from his face. I refused to back down and stared right back at him. He did not scare me in the slightest.

"It is alright Elaina," said Bilbo trying to get my attention but I continued watching Thorin "no harm done."

"No harm done," I spat "This late comer is taking the-,"

"Elaina," begged Bilbo "It is just a misunderstanding."

Finally I look at Bilbo, noticing his blue eyes had worry etched on his face.

"That was not a misunderstanding Bilbo," I say softly to him "He was mocking you."

"So, this is the lady you spoke of Gandalf," remarked Thorin, causing me to return my attention back on Thorin "What is your weapon of choice?"

At first I just blinked at him before answering him,

"Oh, it's my turn for you to mock me is it?"

Thorin's blue eyes went wide.

"Are you always like this?" asked Thorin.

"Like what?"

"Hot tempered!"

The look I gave him could have caused him to turn to stone.

"Funnily enough,"I began, noticing Bilbo trying to get my attention by placing his hand on my arm "this hot tember of mine, only emerged, since your arrival!"

With that, I brushed past the many dwarves and opened the front door, before stepping out for my anger to diminish.

~~Thorin's POV~~

Never has anyone dared raise their voice to me and to my shock walk away from me. I was not amused by her at all.

"That was not your finest moment Thorin," scorned Gandalf looking down at me like I was a naughty little boy "We need everyone present."

"I'll go check up on her."

I saw that man Loki, that I briefly met back in Bree, when Gandalf and I first spoke about how to reclaim my home, Erebor. Looking at him, I did not trust him then and I certainly did not trust him now. There was something strange about this tall man that I simply could not place.

Loki smirked at me, before he too went outside. I would be keeping an extra eye on him, I decided.

"I think you yourself should bring back Elaina!" remarked Gandalf

"I beg your pardon?"

Now I was being told of by a wizard. Who next? Perhaps the hobbit would try his luck and say something back at me. Glancing at him however, I saw he, himself look very nervous.

"You heard me Thorin!"

Gandalf was towering over me now. I glared at him, not at all amused by him.

~~Elaina's POV~~

_'The gall of that man.'_

I was pacing back and forth, willing my anger to subside. Even though Thorin only asked Bilbo what weapon he used, it was the little outburst at the end I really hated.

"Are you alright?" came a voice, causing me to stop pacing around.

I turn around and came face to face with Loki.

"Stupid question." grinned Loki.

"I have no idea who he is," I began looking at the front door "but the way he acted towards Bilbo, was not on!"

"He was trying to lighten the mood."

"At Bilbo's expense!" I point out catching Loki's amused face "You didn't see the hurt expression on his face."

"If you don't beat them," smiled Loki "join them."

I found myself smiling back at him. I had no idea who Loki was either but, I found myself being completely at ease with him.

"Come, you have a hobbit to defend!" laughed Loki.

Despite myself, I laughed with him and followed Loki back inside.

Bilbo and our guests were now in the living quarters and for a second I stayed standing by the door frame taking everything in. It surprised me that not long ago every dwarve here, were shouting, throwing food around and making a right mess of everything.

Now though, they were all sitting around the table being quiet and reserved. I glance at the head of the table and notice Thorin there, having something to eat with a drink next to his meal.

I also noticed that there was only one place to sit and it was right next to Thorin. I decided to stay where I was. I wanted nothing to do with this obnoxious man.

At first I could not find Hetti or Bilbo and I scaned the room and finally saw Hetti, sitting next to Ori, but where was Bilbo?

"Elaina, won't you have a sit?" asked Gandalf, who was sitting on Thorin's left.

"No thank you, I prefer standing!"

"I'd rather you sit down Elaina." replied Gandalf, gently to me.

I politely shook my head and lean on the wall behind me. I was most surprised to see Dwalin stand up and approach me.

"Lady Elaina, perhaps you could sit next to me."

I was about to decline when I caught Gandalf's stern looking face and I reluctantly nod my head and follow Dwalin towards the table, noticing some of the dwarves shift up one chair so I could sit next to Dwalin.

"Now perhaps we can start this meeting." said Gandalf.

I was relieved to see Bilbo hovering between Gandalf and Thorin.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" I heard Balin ask.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." replied Thorin in the middle of eating an array of food from his plate.

I raise my eyebrows when nearly everyone cheers in approval.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" asked Dwalin.

"They will not come." said Thorin and I watch him look into his meal with a hardened look on his face "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

Again all the dwarves mumour their disappointment and I wonder just what is going on here.

"You're going on a quest?" asked Bilbo, who so far had been listening quietly.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." replied Gandalf.

Bilbo walks away and goes in search of a candle. Gandalf meanwhile was in the process of smoothing out a map which he then placed on the table. Bilbo came back with a lit candle and placed it on the table, besides the map.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." said Gandalf, placing his finger on the map.

"The Lonely Mountain!" queried Bilbo, sounding a little curious.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." replied Gloin.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." remarked Oin.

I look up at Bilbo and see he is swallowing hard.

"Bilbo are you alright?" I asked him seeing him swallow hard again.

"Uh, What beast?" asked Bilbo.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals." exclaimed Bofur.

I glared at him for trying to scare Bilbo.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is!" remarked Bilbo frowning at Bofur.

I noticed Ori stand up and say,

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

His statement made my mouth twitch a little and several of the dwarves all cheer and laugh at Ori's sudden confidence.

"Sit down!" snapped Dori.

Ori then sat back down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." said Balin.

Many shout at what Balin has just said but I was having my own problem to take any real notice. For a spilt second, all was silent, I saw a red, sleeping form in a dark place in my mind and it scared me a little.

The dwarves voices came back to me which I was relieved to hear but I was wondering what just happened there.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" smiled Fili, bringing me out of that strange place I was in.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." smiled Kili.

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-," stammered Gandalf.

"How many, then?" asked Dori.

"Uh, what?" said Gandalf, causing me to smirk.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf starts coughing into to his pipe "Go on. give us a number." asked Dori.

I could tell Gandalf was getting uncomfortable as every Dwarf except Thorin are shouting over themselves. I took matters in my own hands, I stood up and whistle very loudly stopping the shouting immediately.

"Does it really matter on how many dragons have been slain by Gandalf?" I ask them all, seeing them all look at me then at the table "I thought not!...Let's just concentrate on one dragon, yes?"

"Lady Elainais right," began Thorin standing up "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!_ (To arms! To arms!)" 

Every dwarf start cheering, as Thorin sits back down again, resuming his meal.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." remarked Balin.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." smiled Gandalf.

I watch Gandalf as he delves inside his pocket and retrive something. Gandalf produces a dwarvish key, ornately wrought. Thorin looks at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?" asked Thorin, staring at the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now."

Gandalf hands over the key to Thorin, who then takes it. Thorin then puts the key on a chain and places it around his neck for safe keeping.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." remarked Fili.

"Well that's normally the way, is it not?" smiled Hetti.

"Hetti!" I warned her, giving her a stern look.

Gandalf points at runes on the map with his pipe

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." said Gandalf.

"There’s another way in!" smiled Kili.

I saw Hetti roll her eyes, trying not to smile with it.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." smiled Gandalf.

"That's why we need a burglar." admitted Ori.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine" agreed Bilbo.

I look at Bilbo and realise he is the burglar and frown. I did not like where this was going.

"And are you?" asked Gloin.

"Am I what?" asked Bilbo clearly confused.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" laughed Oin.

Looking at Gandalf I say to him,

"Do you mean to tell me, you haven't told Bilbo his the burglar?" Gandalf looked at me sheepishly. "Good grief" I add shaking my head in disgust.

Several dwarves start laughing, not noticing Thorin watch me intently.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life." exclaimed Bilbo.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." remarked Balin.

I watch Bilbo nod his head, agreeing with everything Balin was saying.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." remarked Dwalin.

Again Bilbo is nodding his head. I could understand Bilbo's hesitance but I knew he really liked traveling to places. Why was he acting like this, I wondered.

Gandalf seems to get angry and stands up and I look at him in shock as he seems to grow even more and a darkness comes around us. he then speaks using a different sounding voice.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!"

Gandalf reverts back to normal and the darkness that was around us, suddenly disappeared.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin remarked.

"No, no, no." exclaimed Bilbo, looking bewildered.

"Give him the contract," began Thorin who then caught my eye "and one for his two daughters."

_'What? Why was he including Hetti and I in his quest of his.'_ I thought, noticing that Thorin was still watching me, which I did not like.

"Please." Bilbo pleaded.

"Alright, we're off!" smiled Bofur.

Balin hands Bilbo, Hetti and I a contract which was very long.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." remarked Balin.

"Funeral arrangements?" stammered Bilbo, going pale.

"Charming!" I whispered as I read the contact.

"I cannot guarantee his safety!"

I heard Thorin say quietly to Gandalf. How was it, I could hear what he was whispering about.

"Understood." replied Gandalf.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

"Agreed!" said Gandalf somberly.

I glared at Thorin, I knew we would never be friends. I thought he was vile, nasty person, who clearly had no time for others, except these dwarves here that is.

"Terms, Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" I heard Bilbo read from the contract.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." joked Bofur.

I watch Bilbo go even more pale.

"Huh!" was his response.

"You all right, laddie?" asked Balin looking concerned at Bilbo.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint." confessed Bilbo.

"Oh my!" I remark, looking at Bilbo with worry, unaware that Thorin was watching me again.

"Think furnace with wings." joked Bofur again.

"Is that really helping him?" I exclaim getting some laughter from across the room.

"Air, I-I-I need air." remarked Bilbo.

I was getting very worried about him.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash!" smirked Bofur.

"Oh for the," I cry out watching Bilbo intently as his breathing was increasing. "If your not careful Bilbo, you will hyperventilate," I caught Thorin staring at me as I heard Bilbo's breathing "and," I add returning my attention back to Bilbo seeing him act funny. "faint!"

"Hmmm. Nope." replied Bilbo before fainting on the floor.

"Well done!" I clap sarcastically to Bofur, who looked ashamed "That was not on!"

I get up and walk towards Bilbo and kneel down.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." replied Gandalf not looking impressed himself.


	5. Bilbo's Turmoil

 

 

 

 

Chapter Five

Bilbo's Turmoil

　

As I kneeled down besides the unconscious Bilbo, I noticed Hetti wave her hands near Bilbo's head.

"Hetti, what on earth are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm trying to cool him down!" was her reply.

"Perhaps you could make Bilbo a nice cup of tea instead." I suggested to her kindly.

"Yes of course!"

Hetti got up and walked away. What Hetti was doing before, was not helping Bilbo. It looked like Hetti was about to take of and fly around The Shire. Returning my attention back on Bilbo and Gandalf, I watch as Gandalf mutters something under his breath and finally Bilbo flutters his eyes and slowly opens them.

Bilbo slowly sits himself up, I made sure he stayed where he was, until I was positive he had colour back in his cheeks.

"I am truly sorry." said Bofur looking at Bilbo then at me.

"It's not me you should be apologising too!" I reply glancing at Bofur "It's Bilbo."

"I'm f-fine." said Bilbo, placing his hand on his forehead for a second before slowly getting up with my help.

"Are you really alright?" I ask him, as I lead him to a chair.

"I don't know." admitted Bilbo, quietly.

Hetti came back with a steaming cup of tea and handed it over to Bilbo, clearly looking worried at Bilbo. As was I come to think about it, we had never seen Bilbo faint before and it was one that we did not want to witness ever again.

Bilbo smiles at Hetti and I and says,

"I'll be all right, let me just sit quietly for a moment."

I nod my head and walk away from Bilbo, though I stayed by the doorway where Loki was residing. Hetti looked at me with a pained look on her face.

"He will be alright won't he?" she asked me.

"His just had a shock. It's not every day you hear about dragons in one seating," Hetti's green eyes darted over to where Bilbo was, who was now sipping his tea "but, he'll be fine. He is a Baggins after all."

"I think I'll turn in for the night." whispered Hetti, walking in the hallway.

I realised Hetti was petrified and I quickly followed her in the hallway.

"Hetti," I began, Hetti turned around and faced me "Bilbo will be fine."

"I know it's just seeing him keel over like that, it reminded me of the fire!"

I furrow my eyebrows, what was she talking about?

"What fire?" I just watch her, not understanding "What are you talking about?"

I took no notice that Balin and Thorin were nearby probably listening in but, I wanted to know what Hetti was talking about.

"The fire in the foster home," replied Hetti "I remember seeing Mother Jane trying to reach out for us when the fire first swept thoughout the home," I saw Hetti going pale "She was outside by our window and she tried desperately to break the glass, but no matter what, the glass just would not shatter."

"I just don't remember!" I reply to her, catching Thorin's concerned look on his face.

"No, you were unresponsive because of the smoke," continuted Hetti, as I return my attention on her "I watched Mother Jane banging against the window when she suddenly stumbled and fell. Just when I thought we would perish, a man came charging through the doorway, which I now realise was Gandalf."

I do remember waking up the next day, in a completely different bed but I had no idea there was a fire in the foster home we both lived in before staying with Bilbo.

"What do you mean she fell?"

I was trying to undertand what Hetti had confessed to me.

"One minute she was banging against the window."

"Yes you said that already."

"Then she keeled over and when I saw Bilbo I thought...-," Hetti trailed of nearly in tears.

I quickly embraced her, holding her protectively.

"It's alright," I reasured her "Bilbo is fine. His right this second drinking his tea in content."

I gently pulled away from her and touch her face.

"I would like to go to bed," whispered Hetti as I gently tucked a strand of her now loose bun, behind her ear "It's been a strange night!"

I snorted, nodding my head.

"It sure has, I shall keep an eye on Bilbo. Go on, get some sleep." I reply, letting go of her,

Hetti nods then smiles at me, before walking of.

"I do love your drawing of us all," I heard Hetti say, causing me to turn around and face her again "I know I said it a million times over but, you really are a gifted artist."

"Hetti don't exaggerate!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not and on that note, I'm now going to _'bedfordshire'._ Goodnight Elaina." 

"Night Hetti." I replied, shaking my head.

Turning around, I sighed before I headed back towards the living quarters. I smiled at Balin who was near the doorway and I was completely surprised to see a smile on Thorin's face watching me intently.

 _'Why is he smiling at me?'_ I thought to myself.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves and the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps, it's out there." I heard Gandalf say and I walk to where Loki was residing, watching Bilbo and Gandalf.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End." exclaimed Bilbo.

"That has never stopped you before Bilbo!" I mutter under my breath, taking no notice of the little laugh from Loki.

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?" said Gandalf.

"Yes." whispered Bilbo.

So had I and thought Bulroarer seemed quite the character.

"Well he could." continuted Gandalf in his soothing voice "In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time."

Okay, not quite the story I knew but still a good story none the less.

"I do believe you made that up!" remarked Bilbo, glancing up at Gandalf.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." points out Gandalf, catching my gaze.

 _'Why are you looking at me like that?'_ I thought to myself.

Bilbo glances back at his cup of tea, pondering what Gandalf had said before saying quietly,

"Can you promise that I will come back?"

"No. And if you do, you will not be the same." admitted Gandalf.

Bilbo placed his cup of tea on a coaster on the side table, then got up. He looked up at Gandalf.

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit."

With that, Bilbo walked past me into the hallway.

"Bilbo!" I say to him, but he doesn't stop, he carries on walking towards his room.

He steps in and closes the door behind him. Never have I seen him act like this.

I leaned against the hallway wall, watching the room that now had Bilbo in it.

"Elaina," began Gandalf and I glance at him "Could you try and talk to Bilbo?"

I turn my whole body so that I am now facing Gandalf probably now.

"What can I do?....It seems Bilbo has already made up his mind. You can't force people to do what they don't want to do!" I pointed out to him.

"Yes normally I would agree with you Elaina but, Bilbo needs a push in the right direction, much like yourself." said Gandalf.

I was dumbstuck. True, Thorin had given his approval for Hetti and I too accompany them on his quest, but the way Gandalf spoke, it was like he was seeking answers that only he knew about.

"I beg your pardon?" I reply, frowning at him "What has this quest got to do with me?"

"You are needed as much as Bilbo, though not as a burglar." grinned Gandalf.

I was completely lost, why was I needed as much as Bilbo? It really made no sense to me. Glancing back at Bilbo's door I whisper,

"Fine, I'll try and persuade Bilbo to go on your quest but I can't promise anything!"

"Thank you Elaina." smiled Gandalf, stepping back in the living quarters.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards Bilbo's room. Unaware that Loki, Thorin and Balin were watching me intently. I gently knock on Bilbo's door.

"Go away!" I heard Bilbo from the other side of the door say.

"It's me Elaina." I reply.

I hear footsteps and slowly the door opens and out comes Bilbo looking at me with worry all over his face.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him gently.

"I have a little bump on the back of my head, but other than that fine."

Despite myself I chuckled, causing Bilbo to grin back at me.

"It might knock some sense into me!" laughed Bilbo, which did undo me as we both roar with laughter.

Trying to contol my laughing, Bilbo looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"What do you think I should do Elaina?" whispered Bilbo.

I knew what he was talking about and I was very surpised that he went straight to the quest topic.

"Do what only you think is right Bilbo. Never let anyone make you do things, that you do not want to do," I pause then said "What does your heart tell you Bilbo?"

"Well, I am curious about seeing what is further out there but, I am a little scared, truth be told Elaina!" replied Bilbo.

I kneel down a little and embrace him saying,

"There is nothing wrong with being scared Bilbo. Somewhere in this scary situation, is a light named _'courage.'_ You just have to reach out and grab it." I whisper unware that Balin was smiling.

"What if I miss my change and don't manage to grab this couage?" asked Bilbo looking worried.

We look at one another and I place my hand on my chest, noticing Bilbo give me a lopsided grin.

"Then I will pleade myself to grab the courage myself and hand this _'couarge'_ for you." I say quitely to him pulling away from him.

"That means a lot to me Elaina..I'll think about what you've said." smiled Bilbo before going back in his room.

Getting up, I whispered,

"Courage comes from within."

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers, hardly the stuff of legend." I heard Balin say, making me look his way.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." admitted Thorin shaking his head watching me, which I was unaware of.

"Old warriors." said Balin.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart," I noticed Thorin look at me then, his eyes never left mine. "I can ask no more than that." replied Thorin.

A small smile appeared on my face as I just heard that, unaware that Loki and Thorin had seen that.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." said Balin with pride in his voice.

Thorin shakes his head.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me." Thorin takes the key around his neck out and shows it to Balin "They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." replied Thorin.

 _'What an earth has happened here?'_ I thought to myself.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." said Balin.

o0o

I am now sitting where Bilbo sat earlier. All the dwarves are in here as well and I was thinking about what Hetti said, that Mother Jane had slumped over and yet I had no idea and I was quite upset about it.

I was brought back to the present when I heard humming. I turn my head and saw every dwarf watching Thorin, who was standing over the fire place with his pipe in his hand.

Thorin then surprised me further by singing closely followed by the others.

_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_   
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_   
_We must away, ere break of day,_   
_To seek our pale enchanted gold._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_   
_While hammers fell like ringing bells,_   
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_   
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord_   
_There many a gleaming golden hoard_   
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,_   
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_   
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_   
_The dragon-fire, on twisted wire_   
_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_   
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_   
_We must away, ere break of day,_   
_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves,_   
_And harps of gold, where no man delves_   
_There lay they long, and many a song_   
_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_   
_The wind was moaning in the night,_   
_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_   
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale,_   
_And men looked up with faces pale._   
_The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire,_   
_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

The mountain smoked beneath the moon.  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled the hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim,_   
_To dungeons deep and caverns dim,_   
_We must away, ere break of day,_   
_To win our harps and gold from him!"_

I realise I had tears in my eyes, which I discreetly discard or so I thought, before going outside, gathering my thoughts together.

~~Thorin's POV~~

As I finished our lament, I noticed the Lady Elaina brush her eye then retreat out of the room. It was time to have a talk with this Lady. I had no idea what to say, but I wanted her to understand that this quest could get dangerous and that she should be prepared.

That was all in my head, as I saw her walk out in the front garden. I only hoped we would have a prober conversation and not have an argument. I really was not in the mood for one of those, that was for sure.

 


	6. Preparing To Leave The Shire

 

 

I follow Lady Elaina out of the house and for a second I watch her, as she sits down on a bench.

I took a few minutes taking in her appearance. At first, I had thought her hair was dark brown but while she was talking to her sister in the hallway eariler, I noticed she had some copper in it. She had a heart shaped face, a straight nose and cupid's bow lips. Her brown eyes were at this second watching something, as she slowly got up and stood in a darkened part of the garden.

_'Just what are you doing?'_ I mentally thought to myself.

I slowly walk up to her and heard her mutter,

"Even in the night, you watch this house. You have far to much time on your hands!"

"Who has?" I asked her.

I could see her hold onto her chest and I realised I had startled her.

"Forgive me My Lady, I did not mean to make you jump."

Elania looked at me and smiled at me.

"It's quite alright. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings."

I nod my head.

"What were you watching, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked her, stepping a little closer.

Elaina returned her attention to what she was staring at originally.

"A very nosy hobbit," Elaina turned her head and watched me "Her name is Lobelia Sackville Baggins and she has watched our home for a very long time."

"Why?"

"She wants this home for herself."

"Hasn't she got her own home to go too?"

"Oh yes," laughed Elaina "but she thinks Bag End should belong to her. Never have I seen someone look lovingly at a home before."

"Which isn't her home to begin with."

"Exactly!" smiled Elaina, walking back towards the bench.

I silently watch her as she sits back down, she was certainly different to her sister. While her sister did speak up when spoken too, I noticed she could never met my gaze for long. Whereas Elaina here, had already proved to me that she could hold her own. I already felt her wrath when she was defending her adopted father, Master Baggins.

"You never did answer my question!" I remark to her, tilting my head a little, placing my hands behind my back.

Elaina looked up at me.

"You have completely lost me!"

"A little while ago, I asked you what your weapon of choice was."

"Ah I remember and in answer to your question, I'm quite good with the sword."

I close the distance, by sitting next to Eliana on the bench.

"Who taught you?"

"Believe it or not, myself."

I watch her, taken aback.

"You taught yourself? Who did you fight with?"

"Well, sometimes Hetti but mainly I practice on my own."

"Maybe my men and I could train you more, that is," I began watching her carefully "if you are coming with us."

Eliana looked away and sighed.

"Well, Gandalf said I was needed as much as Bilbo was, though I have no idea why."

No, neither did I but in Bree, Gandalf was insistent that Eliana come with us. I remember at the time, Gandalf very vaguely said she had to search out her own past.

"I very much doubt that hobbit will come though," I said, frowning "He won't be able to fight!"

"Lord Thorin."

"Please, just Thorin." I informed her kindly, seeing her nod her head.

"Thorin," she began again "Bilbo may not be able to fight but, there is something unique about him. In due course, even you will see that!"

I very much doubted that, I surmised.

"It could get dangerous."

"Yes it could," agreed Elaina "but reclaiming your home, will be worth it, won't it?"

We watch each other, I barely knew her but somehow, her words had hit me. It would be worth it, I haven't seen my home Erebor in such a long time. It was time to grab what was rightfully mine. For me and my kin.

"Yes," I smiled at her "it would be worth it in the end but the obstacle has to be seen to first."

"The dragon," Elaina whispered, I nodded "Have you any idea how to defeat it?"

That was a good question, but one I could not answer. Elaina seemed to sense my discomfort and surprised me by placing her hand over mine.

"I'm sure the answer to that question will one day present itself." said Elaina but I was watching her hand to fully understand what she had just said.

Her hand was very tiny compared to my own calloused hand and I found myself being fascinated by her touch, so soft and warm and-,

"Well, I'd better get some sleep," I heard Elaina say breaking into my thoughts "It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

Elaina gently removed her hand from mine and got up.

"Goodnight Thorin."

I glance up at her and nod my head.

"Goodnight Lady Elaina .

"Elaina."

"Goodnight Elaina." I corrected myself.

She smiled at me before heading back inside. I stayed where I was, more confused than ever. What had just happened?

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I wake up to hear the birds twirping outside my window and I slowly sit up remembering that there were guest in our house. That and the fact we were all invited to help Thorin reclaim his kindom, Erebor.

I got out of bed and went to my wardrobe and opened it and grabbed all my clothes, which were all trousers that I had made myself. Seeing as Hetti and I were not hobbits, we had to make our own clothes. When I first tried making myself trousers, it was a failure but with practice, I slowly got better.

In time, I even taught Hetti how to make her own clothes, she actually prefered wearing dresses as she said it was easier to make than trousers.

I folded my trousers neatly before placing them in my beige bag. I then went to my chest of drawers and grabbed my shirts and repeated what I did with the trousers and placed them in the bag as well.

I quickly got changed in dark trousers with a black leather belt and a white shirt. I then put on my black boots, then decided to tie my hair back in just a simple ponytail, before placing my hairbrush in my bag. I made my bed before grabbing my bag and stepping out of my bedroom, making sure my necklace was on straight.

I heard several voices in the living quarters but I went in the bathroom and grabbed my soap and a towel and a few flannels before walking in the living quarters where Fili, Kili and Loki were all sitting by the table.

"Ah the fair maiden woke up." grinned Kili, currently eating a sausage.

"Come again," I remark, taking a few apples that Hetti had found the previous day. She would not mind a few going missing, well I hoped anyway "I'm not from a fairytale!"

"Fairytale?" asked Fili "What's that?"

"Make believe stories." I replied, now putting the apples in the side of my bag.

"I would like to hear these fairytales," remarked Kili getting excited "Please tell us."

I glance up and watch Kili. He had a massive grin on his face. I had the feeling he was very easily pleased.

_'Good grief,'_ I thought _'What have I started!'_

"Some of of the stories are to long!"

"I like long stories, right Fee?"

I glance at Fili and was a little surprised he was watching me.

"If you say so Kili." smirked Fili.

"Seeing as your coming with us," I rolled my eyes, knowing where this was leading "you can be our storyteller."

"What are you, five?" I remarked pouring out some orange juice in a glass, before taking a sip, hearing Loki's laughter.

"No, I'm 77 years old," said Kili smiling at me mischievously "and Fee here is 82."

I watch them both, completely lost.

"You both look to be in your mid twenties though."

"We age slowly." replied Fili smiling at me.

All I could do was nod.

"Who ages slowly?" came a voice in the doorway.

I whip my head around and saw Dwalin entering the living quarters, walking towards a jar of biscuits.

"We do." replied Fili watching Dwalin than returned his attention back on his breakfast of sausage and egg.

_'Who cooked that?'_ I wondered _'Bilbo is still asleep!'_

There was a dishful of sausages and a bowl of scrambled egg in the centre of the table.

"Hmm, very true." smirked Dwalin, eating a biscuit, while his other hand was still in the biscuit jar.

Remembering that I had yet to sign the contract, I walked pasted Dwalin and saw the contact, sitting neatly on the side table by a chair. Taking the quill, I signed my name on it, hoping that Bilbo would change his mind and come too.

I wasn't sure if Hetti would come either, the way she acted last night when Bilbo fainted, I could see her fear. I only hoped that if she did decide to come, she should go for herself and not let others make her come with us if she really did not want to come it was her decision.

"So you are accompanying us then!" I heard a deep baritone voice behind me.

I spin around and saw Thorin and Balin near the door frame. Balin walked of and helped himself to sausage and egg on a plate, before sitting next to Loki to tuck in to his breakfast. Thorin meanwhile I noticed, was watching me.

"But of course," I reply "Though I do not want no reward."

Every head in the room all stopped what they were doing and were now watching me, causing me to go red a little.

"Oh," asked Thorin, frowning a little "why is that?"

"I care not for any reward," I pause trying to choose my wording with care "My reward, would be seeing you all have a home to go back too."

"Aww, thank you lass," smiled Balin resuming his breakfast "That means a lot to us, doesn't it boys?"

I heard everyone except Loki and Thorin all say,

"Aye."

Thorin then walked out of the room and I feared I had somehow offended him, so I quickly went after him.

"Thorin," I saw him stop walking by the front door, though he never turned around "If I have upset you in any wa-,"

"You have not upset me Elaina ," interrupted Thorin, turning around and look at me "Never in my entire life, have I heard someone say such moving words."

I avert my gaze and say softly,

"Well, it is the truth."

"Elaina." said Thorin softly, causing me to meet his gaze.

I was surprised to see he was now smiling at me, which went just as quickly when Bofur, Bombur and Ori came bounding from wherever closely followed by Gandalf, though Thorin was still watching me.

"I knew you would come Elaina." said Gandalf.

"You were that confident I would change my mind?"

"My dear girl," smiled Gandalf "I never doubted you for a second."

Gandalf then hands over something to me, that was wraped in a red velvet cloth.

"I found this lying around that trunk over there," said Gandalf, I unwrap the cloth and see a silver sword staring back at me "Something tells me, you have used this before."

"Well I-," I stutter not sure on how to explain that I liked practicing in a field when I know everyone would leave me alone for a while.

"Keep practicing, chuckled Gandalf "You are gifted with the sword."

"You knew I practiced!" I asked him.

Gandalf nods his head. 

"On several occasions. Though I have no idea what that tree did to cause so much aggression on your part."

I heard a snort and saw at once Thorin was watching me with a grin on his face.

"Saying that though," continued Gandalf "Keep doing that and whoever is fighting you, will never know what has hit them."

"That's comforting to know," I smiled at Gandalf before changing the subject "Is Bilbo coming?"

All I got was a small smile.

"That tells me a lot!" I surmised.

I laugh. Something in my head told me to leave a note for Bilbo. I put my sword in my belt as I walked back in the living room. Grabbing the quill again I quickly wrote,

_Dear Bilbo,_

_I have decided to accompany Thorin and his men on their quest. I really hope you change your mind and come with us. I know full well, you love adventures yourself._

_As I told you last night, I would find your courage for you and I meant that with all my heart. To me, you already have courage Bilbo, but you are so unaware of it. One day, you will realise what I mean._

_I really hope to see you and with luck Hetti, very soon._

_Your adopted daughter_

_Elaina_

_xxxxx_

"I knew you would make the right choice." grinned Loki, making me turn and face him.

"Was there any choice to begin with?" I ask him, placing the note for Bilbo on the mantlepiece that had his contact on it besides it.

"No, not really," smiled Loki. "You have no idea what's to come."

I tilt my head at him with a amused look on my face.

"Does anyone?"

Loki never answered, only watched me carefully.

"Life would be boring, if we all knew what was coming," I say to him "It would take the edge of surprise of many things and where's the fun in that?"

Loki grinned mischievously at me, which I smirked at.

"I knew I liked you for a reason!" was all he said before walking out of the room.

_'That was weird.'_ I thought.

I picked up my bag and walked out of the room, once more glancing over my shoulder towards Bilbo's and Hetti's room.

"I really hope you do come." I whisper to myself.

"I can't guarantee your safetly." replied Thorin, causing me to turn my attention to him.

"Believe it or not Thorin, I can take care of myself!" I said, hearing movement behind me making me glance over and see Fili and Kili walking up to us. "And you won't be responsible for my fate!" I add, returning my gaze back on Thorin, seeing his blue eyes go wide.

He watched me for a long moment before saying,

"Will shall see!"

Thorin then left the house, leaving me speechless.

"We leave in five minutes." I heard Thorin say from the other side of the door.

I glance at the closed door that Bilbo slept in.

"Be strong Bilbo." I whisper before going outside myself.

"Here, eat this," said Bofur coming towards me.

I just look at him with confusion.

"I noticed you didn't eat anything last night so. I saved you some ham, and bread."

He hands me a plate with ham and cheese and two slices of bread.

"I did eat some Bofur. I've never been a big eater though!" I reply before adding "Thank you kindly, good sir," I smile, putting the ham inbetween the two slices of bread. "I don't need the plate though."

"Well you know what to do!" grinned Bofur. "Get ready Fili."

I rolled my brown eyes before tossing the plate in Fili's direction who caught it without even looking at it.

"Now that is just showing of!" I say to him, who only grins back at me.

"You liked seeing that last night!" remarked Kili with a smile on his face.

"Yep, still do." I replied "It is a good party trick!"

Kili bowed his head before walking towards his pony. Where had they come from?

"You better chose what pony you want Elaina." said Thorin who was on his own brown pony.

I spot a white pony and go up to her.

"You are a beauty aren't you?"I whispered to the pony.

' _You may call me Midna.'_ I heard the pony say in my head.

To say I was shocked, was an understatement.

"Hello Midna." I reply geting on her not noticing that Thorin, Loki, Fili and Kili had witnessed me talk to a pony and the two brothers were surprised about that.

"Hmm," remarked Thorin galloping of. "Let's get a move on."

"Hope you know how to ride Midna." said Fili trying not to laugh.

"Yes I do know how to ride a pony, Fili." I reply.

"Just checking." smiled Fili.

"Should we be waiting for Bilbo and Hetti?" I asked innocently, praying they would come after all.

"I don't think he'll come Lady Elaina." replied Fili.

"Just Elaina." I say to him seeing him nod his head.

"It was a waste of time even asking a Hobbit to come," remarked Thorin "What exactly can he do? Except winning at Conkers!"

I hear laughter around me.

"Never judge a book by it's cover." I reply catching Gandalf's gaze.

"What do you mean?" asked Thorin.

"I mean, everyone is different in there own way. If we were all the same, we would all be bloody boring!" I pause seeing Loki chuckle beside me "Why can't you see what I can see?" I ask Thorin, who was watching me.

"And what's that?" asked Thorin.

"A young Hobbit that has hidden strength within him." I reply, noticing that Gandalf had a small smile on his face.

"What strength?" exclaimed Thorin.

I tut before repling,

"I give up."

I glare at Thorin, I knew then that I would try and protect Bilbo with my life if he did indeed come and that went for Hetti too. Thorin was very quick to judge others, that was for sure and I only hoped in time he would change his tune.

 


	7. The First Day Is Always The Hardest

 

 

As we start traveling, rather slowly I might add, I heard muttering behind me, glancing around, I saw Fili and Kili acting strange and were watching me. When they caught me watching them, they looked anywhere but at me.

"What are you two doing?"

"We um," began Kili "heard you talk to the pony."

"I always talk to animals." I point out.

_'Though they don't normally speak back to me!'_ I thought shaking my head, looking to the front again.

I heard a laugh and saw Loki looking at me with a smile on his face.

"How did you know your pony was named Midna?" asked Fili "I don't think anyone mentioned any ponies name!"

I shrugged, how could I answer that?

"The name came in my head." I admitted to them.

Well that was true, except her voice came with it.

"Are you a seer?" asked Ori, shyly.

"Not to my acknowledge."

Maybe I should ask Gandalf. He might know what had just happened. Hearing a pony speak to me was not something I was used to, that's for sure.

"Who wants to bet to see if Bilbo and Hetti will turn up?" said Kili riding up to me "I say he won't come, what about you Fee?"

I was thankful, the brothers changed the subject.

"Well, I'll say he'll come" replied Fili "What about you, Elaina?"

"I think she's in her own world at the moment," laughed Kili "Elaina."

"Hmm, Sorry, what?" I reply, glancing at Kili.

"We're doing a bet to see if Bilbo and Hetti will turn up!" explained Kili.

"I hope they do turn up!" I admitted.

"So your betting that they'll turn up too." grinned Kili.

"Hmmm, tempting offer but I have no cash on me." I reply seeing some confused faces.

"She means coins." remarked Loki, grinning at me.

"If I win the bet," smirks Kili "I want to hear a fairytale story."

"Hurry up Bilbo!" I remark, hearing several chuckles.

"I mean it." said Kili.

"Fine, if you win, I'll tell you a bedtime story!" I reply.

I only hoped Bilbo and Hetti would indeed turn up.

o0o

~~Bilbo's POV~~

I wake up to the comfort of my own bed and stretch. For a few moments I just stare up at the ceiling. Something felt wrong, it was to quiet for my liking. I was used to the noises in the kitchen, where Hetti would make us breakfast or the running down the hallway when Elaina had forgotten something important to her. No something felt different and I did not like it in the slighest.

Getting out of bed, I went to my wardrobe and chest of drawers and got out my dark trousers, white shirt, my dark green waistcoat and put them on. I then opened the door and walk through my house. Yes, something was different. I walk around my home two more times, expecting to see those dwarves from last night, but no one was here, except Hetti who was sitting by the table with a cup of tea.

"Hello?" I shout out.

"They've all gone," said Hetti "and I think Elaina has joined them as well!"

I look at Hetti in shock. Then look around the dinning area, everything was clean and tidy. I walked in my laurder and my eyes grew wide when I saw all my shelves filled up with food when only last night, everything was bare. What was going on?

I walked back in the living quarters and noticed something on my mantlepiece. I walked up to it and realised there was the contract that Balin had given to me and a note. I read the note and I was completely blown over, Elaina had so much faith in me and yet I was, contemplating on what to do.

I do like my little adventures that I go on sometimes. So why was I scared to venture out to the unknown. I glanced at Hetti and again I am shocked, she had with her a black bag and she had a smile on her face.

"You know you want too!" was all Hetti said.

A smile slowly came across my face and I ran back in my room, throwing all my clothes in my bag. I picked up my red jacket, before putting it on. I then placed my own bag around my back and walked back in the living quarters.

I picked up the note Elaina had written and the contact. Grabbing a quill, I swallow hard before signing it. Hetti had hers in her left hand and was now standing up waiting patiently for me.

"Ready?" asked Hetti, who was placing her bag around her back.

"Not really," I admitted "but we can't stay here and think of the _'what if scenario.'_ It is time for a new adventure!"

"Here, here!" grinned Hetti "We had better hurry though."

Nodding I followed Hetti out of my home. I took a long look at Bag End and sighed. Hetti broke me out of my thoughts by placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Bilbo, we have to hurry," began Hetti "They do have a head start after all."

Nodding my head, Hetti and I make a dash for it and run down the path, holding tightly to the contact in my right hand. Hetti and I run through Hobbiton like we were having a race. Though either of us knew where the running would lead us too.

While Hetti climbed over a fence, I jumped over it before we both picked up speed again, searching for Elaina and Gandalf. I noticed my neighbours and they were shaking their heads but, that did not stop us for carrying on running to our destination, wherever that was!

"Hey! Mr. Bilbo! Where are you off to?" I heard one of my neighbours say.

"Can't stop, I'm already late!" I replied, running past more of my neighbours near a field with pumkins.

"Late for what?"

"We're going on an adventure!" Hetti and I say in unison which we both chuckle at.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I knew I was not imagining it, we were traveling at a snails pace. I somehow knew this had something to do with Gandalf and I smile at the knowledge that Gandalf was stalling for time, hoping Bilbo and indeed Hetti would finally show themselves.

I did hear the mutterings of some of the dwarves however saying,

"Waste of time."

"Use of a hobbit!"

All of which, I frowned at. It seemed it wasn't just Thorin who had no respect for Bilbo and that angered me. I was deep in thought thinking about Bilbo that at first I did not hear a voice.

"I signed it!" said Bilbo holding the contact in his hand.

I turned my head and saw both Bilbo and Hetti running up to us, completely out of breath. I stopped Midna by gently pulling the reins and smile down at my two friends.

Bilbo and Hetti manage to find Balin and they both hand over their contacts. Balin put on his little glasses and read through the contacts, before glancing down at them both.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins and Miss Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." smiled Balin who was holding the contacts now.

I glance at Thorin and saw the look of disgust on his face, which really made my blood boil over.

"Give him a pony!" said Thorin.

"Turn that frown upside down!" I whispered, unaware he had heard me as he caught me watching him.

"What does that mean?" asked Thorin, softly.

"It means, that you should smile more often, frowning really doesn't suit you!" I reply to him.

"I have my reason's." said Thorin.

"Well, so do I sometimes," I admitted to him "but even if you feel like crap on the inside, one should always have a smile on there face on the outside."

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once--WAGH!"

I turn my head and saw Bilbo being picked up by both Fili and Kili and placed on his own pony.

"You," grinned Kili to Hetti "will ride with me."

The look she gave him, made me smirk, she looked completely aghast.

"No your alright," began Hetti "I'll-,"

"Oh for Mahal's sake!" I heard Dwalin mutter before scooping Hetti up and placed her in front of him on his own pony. "Hold onto the reins tightly, or you could slip of. Though I will hold you tighty"

Hetti again, looked a little put out and I saw her clench her jaw.

"I'll have to remember that!" said Thorin.

"Remember what?" I asked him, turning around again, facing him.

"Remember to watch your smile. See if it light's up your eyes, see if the smile is genuine or not."

I was speechless and I avert my eyes towards Bilbo who was riding his pony very stiffly I noticed.

"You'll be fine Bilbo." I reasured him.

_'Please go easy on him.'_ I thought to the pony, who was neighing and shaking her head.

To my surprise, the pony seemed to have settled down, which left me a little spooked out, as it appears I could speak to ponies and they understood me. No this was creeping me out a little.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." said Oin.

A lot of noise causes me to look around me. I saw nearly every dwarf catch a bag of coins that had been thrown in the air. One came right for me and I instinctively caught it.

"Quick reflex you have there!" grinned Loki.

"Very handy when a stray apple gets thrown in your face." I confessed to him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Oin.

I could see Bilbo looking around with confusion on his face.

"What's that about?" asked Bilbo to Gandalf.

Gandalf turned his head and looked at Bilbo, before returning his attenion back to the front.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." replied Gandalf.

"What did you think?" asked Bilbo watching Gandalf closey.

"Hmmm." said Gandalf before catching some money before putting it in his bag, caushing me to laugh a little.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second and neither did Elaina." smiled Gandalf looking at Bilbo.

Bilbo catches me looking at him and smiles who then suddenly sneezes.

"Bless you Bilbo." I say, gaining some laughter.

I just roll my eyes.

"Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction," exclaimed Bilbo searching for something in his pockets. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." said a shocked Bilbo.

Begrudgingly, we all stopped and watched Bilbo looking frantically for something. I raise my eyebrows again, wondering what the problem was.

"What on earth is the matter?" asked Gandalf, watching him with slight amusement.

"I forgot my handkerchief." confessed Bilbo.

Despite myself I snicker at that. I then watch Bofur tear of a piece of clothing from his own clothes.

"Here! Use this." Bofur replies and tosses his piece of clothing to Bilbo.

Bilbo catches it and looks at it in disgust. I roar with laughter seeing Bilbo's look as do many others.

"That blasted halfing!" I heard Thorin say. "Move on!"

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you, the world is ahead." said Gandalf to Bilbo.

We traveled through many beautiful areas of Middle-earth, including a forest, many hills, and plains. For a good while that was all we saw. I was most surprised to see Thorin gallop of somewhere before coming back saying,

"There is shelter over there. We shall stop there for the night!"

 


	8. Storytelling And Hearing Voices

 

Bombur and Bofur had started a fire and right at this second, Bombur was preparing our meal. I walk up to Bilbo and Hetti and without warning, I embraced them both.

"I am so glad you both are here." I grinned at both of them.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun," smiled Hetti "Right Bilbo?"

"Ask me that same question again in a few years." remarked Bilbo.

It was good to see my family here, I would have been worried and a litle homesick if Bilbo and Hetti had not come with us.

I sit next to Bilbo, while Hetti walked of towards Bombur offering to help who I noticed smiled at her and handed out some potatoes who happily complied. As I watched the others do their business, my thoughts went back on the strange encounters with Midna and Bilbo's pony.

I knew that I should ask Gandalf about this but, I saw him look relaxed leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, smoking his pipe. No, tonight, I will leave him to his own thoughts. I decided. Though I was a little spooked still.

"That is a pretty necklace you're wearing." said Bofur breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I've had this necklace since I was a little girl." I reply.

"Who gave it to you, if you don't mind me asking?" asked a very curious Bofur "Was it Bilbo?"

Bilbo shook his head.

"No, I never gave Elaina that necklace!"

"I'm not sure," I answer truthfully "It has always been around my neck."

Gandalf now had one eye open listening and watching what was happening around him.

I glance down at my necklace, looking at it as if for the first time. The necklace was very pretty. It had just one stone which I was told was called a blue topaz. I've always loved this necklace and rarely took it off. Call it stupid, but I always thought this necklace was lucky.

"I don't understand Elaina." said Bofur, clearly looking puzzled.

"This necklace has always been around my neck," I began then sighed "Though I can take this of, I've never have. This necklace has always intrigued me."

I fail to notice the glances from Gandalf and Loki as I was talking to Bofur.

"How did you know the necklace isn't really cursed?" asked Dwalin, listening in as well.

"Just a feeling I have. I somehow know I am supposed to wear this necklace, like it was meant just for me."

"Maybe that's because it is part of you Elaina!" said Gandalf "You just need to believe in yourself more."

"I have no idea on what you mean!" I reply, catching his gaze "I think you are talking riddles again!"

Gandalf just laughed softly to himself.

I watch Kili come towards me with a craftly looking smile. This did not look good.

"Will you tell us a fairytale story now?"

I frown.

"I bet that Bilbo would come though!" I point out to Kili.

"Aye you did, but," Kili's grin spread even further "but there isn't anything to do at the moment. Please!!"

I knew he would keep pestering me unless I relented. Sighing, I nod my head and thought up a story to share.

"This story is a little disturbing." I muse to Kili and the others who were all were sitting by the fire, except of course Bombur and Hetti.

"Does it have a happy ending?" asked Ori.

"For someone yes."

I heard some laughter and realised at once it was Loki. Kili sat next to me, waiting patiently.

_"Once upon a time, there were two small children, whose names were Hansel and Gretal. They were living with their woodcutter father and his second wife, who was very abusive._

_There was a famine going on and the father's wife decided that day to take the two children into the woods and leave them forever. She did that because she had had enough of them eating her food as she claimed they eat to much."_

"What a nice mother." scorned Balin, shaking his head.

_"The father opposses the idea but finally agrees to his wife's claim. Hansel and Gretel however had heard everything and took matters in their own hands._

_When everyone goes to bed, Hansel gets out of bed and sneaks out of the house and gathers white pebbles that are scattered around the ground. He then returns to his sister Gretel saying,_

_"These will help us to come back here."_

_The following morning, the whole family walk deep in the forest and Hansel discreetly drops a trail of white pebbles as they continue walking._

_The parents had somehow managed to lose the two small children. Hansel and Gretel wait patiently until night time, where there is a massive moon in the sky. They follow the trail of pebbles until they reach home again. The mother was not pleased to see them but said nothing."_

I noticed everyone was listening intently to what I was saying.

_"The mother again watches the food, slowly diminish and she is getting angry. She orders her husband to take the children deep into the forest and this time, leave them there to die. Hansel and this time Gretel look for more white pebbles but can not find any on the ground."_

"Those poor children!" said Bilbo, frowning some what.

"Indeed." I agreed.

_"The following day, the whole family walk into the woods once again. Hansel takes a slice of white bread and like before, leaves a trail of bread crumbs to follow back home. However there is a big problem!"_

"Oh please tell us!" begged Kili, when I paused for effect.

I chuckle before continuing.

_"When Hansel and Gretel realise they are alone again, they find that the birds have eaten all the bread up and they are now lost in the forest._

_Many day and nights pass and they walk aimlessly in the forest. They see a beautiful white bird in a clearing in the forest and the children discover a cottage built of gingerbread and cake."_

"Oh for Mahal's sake!" muttered Thorin "A cottage made out of biscuit and cake. They are clearly having a dream!"

I just smirked at him saying,

"Are they indeed?"

_The windows were made of panes of clear sugar glass."_

"Oh for the-," I heard Thorin say, again I smirked at him as I continued.

_"Hungry and tired, Hansel and Gretel began eating the rooftop of the house."_

"Like you would!" mused Dwalin, trying not to laugh, though the others were trying to contain their own laughter.

_"The door suddenly opens and a very old woman walks out and lures the two children inside with the promise of soft beds and delicious food."_

"Isn't the house enough?" queried Thorin.

Despite myself I laugh at that, surprised to see Thorin smile back at me.

By now, everyone was eating some stew that Bombur and Hetti had made, which wasn't that bad.

" _Hansel and Gretel were very trusting, went inside the house. unaware that the old lady was really a wicked witch who tricks children, so that she can cook and eat them up."_

"Charming." said Nori.

_"The next day, the wicked witch has now locked Hansel in a cage in her garden and forces Gretel to be a slave. The witch makes sure that Hansel is feed, so she can fatten him up. However, Hansel is very clever."_

"Of course he is," muttered Thorin again "Who else would eat a house. Very clever indeed."

_"As I was saying, Hansel is very clever, as he has found a bone in the cage and the witch feels it thinking it is his finger. You see, she is blind and can only sense others nearby. She foolishly believes Hansel is still to thin to eat. This goes on for weeks and the witch is getting very inpatient and decides to eat Hansel as he is._

_She prepares the oven for him and decides to eat Gretel as well, as she is very hungry. She gets Gretel to open the oven door and prods her to lean over in front of it, to see if the fire is hot enough."_

"Oh no!" gasped Ori, going a little pale.

_"Gretel knows something is wrong, so she pretends she does not understand what the witch means. The witch is getting angry so she demonstrates and Gretel instantly shoves the witch into the oven and slams and bolts the oven door shut. The witch is burnt alive and dies a slow horrible death."_

"That's a relief." said Balin, nodding his head.

_"Gretel frees Hansel from the cage and they discover a lot of treasure and precious stones. Grabbing the jewels into their clothing, the children set of for home."_

"How can they get home, when they were lost to began with?" asked Thorin, watching me intently.

"I'm coming to that!" I remarked.

Again Thorin surprised me by smiling at me.

"How did they get home?" asked Bilbo.

"You know how they got home," I reply to him "I used to tell you this as a child."

I did not notice the raised eyebrow from Thorin.

"I know, but its been a while since I heard this one."

_"A swam ferries them across the lake and finally find their home."_

"A swam?" smirked Thorin "Where did that come from?"

"Hey, I never wrote the story, I'm just telling you how I remember it!" I retort.

Thorin shakes his head laughing softly as do a few others.

_"The father now lives alone as the wife has died from unknown causes and is at a loss at not seeing his children again but is pleasently surprised to see them return safely. With the witches treasure, they all live happily ever after."_

"Very peculiar story." remarked Gandalf, smoking his pipe.

"Tell us another story." smiled Kili.

"It is best she doesn't, the bowls needs cleaning!" said Thorin.

"Whose she, the cat's mother?" I snapped getting up gathering the bowls.

I remember seeing a stream before we took shelter and walk of towards it.

Out of all of my new companions, Thorin was a mystery. Not only was he always grumpy, he had this knack of staring without blinking (if that was even possible!) At first, I noticed he was staring at Bilbo with a look of disgust. Then earlier his piecing blue eyes went on to me. I acted like I had not noticed, which was difficult to say the least. If he hates Bilbo with his staring, that made me realise, he felt the same about me. Though he did have a nice laugh.

As I kneel by the waters edge, I ponder what exactly I have done to deserve his hatred. Maybe it was because I was a woman or had stood up to Bilbo. Well it was not my fault if he acted like that all the time.

I placed the bowls beside me and taking one, I started cleaning it.

_'You look so much like your mother!'_ a voice said, startling me.

Glancing over my shoulder, I see if anybody had followed me. I didn't see anyone, although nothing would put it pass me if Kili or Fili would try one of there jokes on me.

Thinking that though, why did the voice mention my mother? That made no sense!

_'Because it's true!'_

"Stop it, it's not funny!"

_'Why?'_

I stood up, suddenly feeling very weird. I felt so lightheaded. I place my hand on my forehead willing everything to stop spinning.

_'Why?'_ repeated the voice.

"I said stop it!" I shouted, before falling to the ground in unconsciousness.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

Trying to get to sleep was proving fruitless. I glance around the camp, seeing many are asleep but where was Elaina?" Surely she should be back by now. I knew I should have asked Fili to go with her.

Getting up, I make my way, the way she went, hoping she was alright.

"I said stop it!" I heard Elaina shout out.

Running now, with sword in hand, I went towards the clearing, I saw Elaina staring at the water before collapsing. Reasured there was no one here, I resheathed my sword and ran up to her.

For a spilt second I just watch her and realise she truly is a sight to see. The way her dark hair gleams in the moonlight, made her look more enchanting then usual. Snapping out of my thoughts, I gently touch her. She was freezing.

Taking my cloak of, I placed it around her and then got up and picked her up. I took her back to the camp.

"Gandalf!" I shouted not caring if I woke everyone else up. "Gandalf, it's Elaina," I glance down at her who was shivering in my arms "Something has happened to her!"

Gandalf quickly walked up to us as did Bilbo and Loki.

"What happened?" demanded Gandalf, checking Elaina over.

"I noticed she never returned back here so I checked to see if she was alright. I then heard her shout _'I said stop it!'_ to whatever was there. She then collapsed. She is cold to the touch."

I was really worried for her. What had done this? I wondered. By now the whole camp was up and was crowding around myself and Elaina.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Ori.

"She, She will be alright, won't she?" I heard Hetti say and I briefly met her green eyes, she was in tears and looked defeated.

"We'll get to the bottom of this!" I say gently to her.

Kili who was nearby had placed his arm around her, trying to console her, as was Fili and Ori.

"Did someone attack her?" asked Dwalin, ready to go into battle.

I had had enough of this.

"Leave us be!" I snapped at them all.

All but Gandalf, Bilbo and Loki went away again.

"Place her on a bedroll!" said Gandalf.

Holding Elaina tightly, I walked her to a bedroll and gently placed her on it. My hand went to hers and I held it. Why was she affecting me like this. I barely knew her and yet, I wanted to protect her.

Gandalf came back with some sort of medicine.

"What are you doing?" asked Bilbo, clearly very worried about his daughter.

"I'm going to try and bring her temperature back to normal, then see what is causing this."

I look at Gandalf who was looking at Loki like they knew what the problem was. I did not like this one bit and wanted answers now!

"You both know something," I spat out to Gandalf, knowing Loki would lie. "Out with it!"

Bilbo looked up at Gandalf, with a very confused look on his face.

Gandalf frowns and surprisely it was Loki who answered me.

"It appears Elaina has communicated with someone she has never seen or met before."

"What do you mean?" asked Bilbo, looking at Loki now. "Who has communicated with her?"

Loki sighed and looked down, before saying,

"Her father!"

 


	9. Revelations

 

I watch Loki, waiting for him to continue. What was he talking about? There was no one there when I saw Elaina by the lake. Finally, Loki looked up and watched me and Bilbo. I was not amused by the continuing silence around the camp.

"Her father?" I queried, hoping he would at last explain himself.

"Perhaps it is time to tell you what we know about Elaina Baggins!" said Gandalf, somberly.

I glance at Gandalf then at Loki who was now kneeling down besides Elaina, watching her intently.

_'Now what is he doing?'_ I thought with disgust etched on my face.

"I would like to know what is wrong with Elaina!" remarked Bilbo, his blue eyes went to Gandalf then to Elaina in that order.

"Well." began Gandalf.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

_Where on earth was I? Had I died?_

_I walk slowly and look around my suroundings. Everything was hazy looking and white. As I walk on, it suddenly occurred to me, it did feel like I was actually floating up towards a....what? It looked like a cloud...Clearly confused that my breathing was fine, I walk (or float) past broken stautes of long forgotten relics._

_I notice a light at the far right corner and seeing as there is no other way, I slowly edge my way towards the source of light. The light was getting brighter and I had to shield my eyes._

_"As I said earlier, you really do look like your mother!" came that voice from before._

_Spinning around, I look around everywhere, if it wasn't for the blinding light, I would have seen where I was but this light was to strong for me to concentrate on where the voice was coming from._

_"Show yourself!" I demanded. "And turn the light down, it is starting to hurt my eyes!"_

_The stranger only laughed._

_**'How rude!'** I thought to myself._

_"Ah, but are you ready to see what I am?" came the voice again._

_"I would like to know the face behind the voice." I retort, I was beginning to get angry._

_"But would you be ready for me, little one?"_

_I was getting very annoyed now, just who was this person?_

_"If that is supposed to scare me, you are about to be very disapointed!" I remark to this voice "Show yourself, or are you a coward?"_

o0o

~~Loki's POV~~

While Gandalf was telling Bilbo and Thorin about Elaina's heritage, I glance at her and she was know tossing and turning. I knew she needed help.

With a nod from Gandalf, who seemed to know what I was about to do, I quickly teleported away. I only hope I could reach her in time.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

_"I am not a coward, little one!" came the voice again._

_"Then show yourself to me," I huffed "I prefer seeing a face to the voice. That and it kind of looks like I'm talking to myself like a lunatic!"_

_I heard a loud booming laugh. I didn't find anything here at all funny. This place was giving me the creeps. Then I saw a figure, slowly come towards me._

_He was very attactive. meduim blonde hair, with a gold crown on his head, bulging biceps around roman looking armour and piecing blue eyes. He looked very noble looking._

_**'Have I truely died?'** I wondered,_ **'that would explain walking on a cloud.'**

_As he walked towards me, I suddenly felt a little scared. This person looked powerful._

_"Relax little one," the roman man said "You are quite safe here."_

_"Relax!" I exclaim "I'm standing on a bloody cloud and you tell me to relax!"_

_"Calm down Elaina, you will not fall of the cloud!"_

_Easy for him to say, he looked like he was used to walking on the marshmallow cloud. Whereas for me, I was very worried that I would slip under and fall to oblivion. I suddenly frown, I don't remember giving him my name. In fact, I know I didn't!_

_"How do you know my name Mister?" I asked suspiciously._

_"I know everything about you Elaina Baggins!"_

_Now I'm getting agitated and I try and back away from him._

_"Do not be frightened, I mean you no harm."_

_Looking at a fluffy cloud, I whispered,_

_"Who are you?"_

_This strange man stepped closer, while I find myself stepping backwards._

_"Elaina, I mean you no harm," he repeated "Isn't that right Loki?"_

_**'Did he just say Loki?'** I thought to myself._

_I heard a sound and I turn my head and look in bewilderment as Loki causally walks up to the roman soilder man and myself. I was getting a little angry now. First the strange voice by the lake, then I find myself going lightheaded. Now I find myself with a strange man resembling a gladiator and here was Loki who actually looked relieved to see me._

_Feeling bolder but not knowing if it was because Loki was now by my side or somehow my confidence never really left me at all, I repeat to this stranger,_

_"I'll ask you again, who are you?"_

_This strange roman man was really irritating me now, especially as he was just staring at me._

_"You look so much like your mother."_

_I groan and placed my right hand on my temple._

_"Great, back to square one again," I scoffed "Clearly has a memory span of a goldfish!"_

_I heard Loki laugh but my eyes were on this other man._

_"What I meant was," he began again "you have her sassiness. As well as her power."_

_"Power?" I look at him in disdain "What power?"_

_All he did was smile at me. It was getting to the point, that I thought this man was a little forgetful. He starts having a conversation and few minutes later just stares at me, like I was one of his relics around this....cloud city place._

_"Just tell Elaina who you really are," snapped Loki making me glance at him "Everyone is worried about her!"_

_' **Everyone!'** I thought._

_This place was really creeping me out now, especially as this strange man seemed to know everything about me, which I hated!_

_"Look, now that I now know what a cloud feels like, upon my feet, I would like to go back to real world mode!" I politely say to this man._

_"Just tell her!" demanded Loki, his face had hardened and was now glaring at the other man._

_"Tell me what?" I asked, glancing at the pair of them._

_The roman guard seemed to be glaring at Loki._

_"Since when do you care for others Loki Laufeyson?" Loki remained quiet but I saw him tense up. "The last I saw," the other man continued "You tried to take over the world!"_

_Rolling my eyes, I was getting sick and tired of being here. I really wanted out of this place._

_"Oi roman guy," I began, frowning at him "Whatever Loki has done, it is in the past!"_

_"He tried to take over th-,"_

_"At this present time," I interrupted him "I couldn't give a rat's arse on what happened in the past. As it is just that...THE PAST!!"_

_By now, my anger was about to boil into motion lava. Whatever Loki may have done was in the past. Everyone deserved another change, did they not? Which I just pointed out to this weirdo! Taking no notice of the shocked look from Loki's face, I also demanded I wanted to leave._

_"Very well," he answered "You may leave, but bear in mind that we are connected to each other."_

_I just raise my eyebrow, not understanding him. Loki grabbed my hand as the other man continued speaking,_

_"After all, it is not everyday, I meet my own daughter!"_

_"Do what?" I replied, not taking on board on what he just said._

_The man simply smiled at me._

_"I Zeus, ruler of the gods, am your father."_

_Before Loki teleported us back to Middle-earth, I was in hysterical laughter, much to the amusement of Loki._

_"You will realise soon that I speak the truth, little one!" remarked Zeus._

_Taking no notice, Loki teleported us back to Middle-earth with a bang._

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

"As you can see, Elaina has no idea her father is really a King!" said Gandalf, glancing down at her sleeping form.

I just listened in complete shock. We have all been traveling with a goddess. I knew there was something intriguing about her but hearing that Elaina was the daughter of a god named Zeus confused me even more.

Hearing a noise, I arch my head round and saw Loki walking back towards us. I was most surprised to see him disappear so suddenly but Gandalf then explained who Elaina really was.

I was brought back from my thoughts, when I felt Elaina's hand move under my own. Looking at her I noticed she now had colour to her cheeks and was now warming up. She still had her eyes closed. I had no intention of leaving her, I knew she should not be alone.

Bilbo seemed to have read my mind and ran towards a bedroll, he then placed it next to Elaina and gave me a stern look.

"Y-You better not hurt her feelings!"

I was to stunned to answer him, I would never hurt her. All I did was give him a curt nod and watch him leave.

The others had now left, leaving me alone with Elaina now. I gently tuck her chestnut hair back that was shielding her face and I gently trace her cheek with my finger. She was getting to me. I had never felt this way around a woman before and it wasn't to do with her being a goddess now either. These feelings had arrived the second my eyes first saw her. Truth of the matter was, I was falling for her.

I lay down besides her and watch the stars in the sky, when my attention went back on her. Elaina had shifted nearer to me and had placed her left hand around my waist. She then settled down again and I found myself liking this position.

Even if this was the only night where I am this close to her, I would cherish this moment for the rest of my life.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I woke up to the sound of ponies neighing nearby but my mind went back to that peculiar night last night. I remember the strange voice, floating up to the clouds and that person who claimed he was really my father. My response was laughing in his face, but now all I felt was a numbness course throughout my body. I did not like this feeling at all.

Opening one eye, the sun hits my face, and I found myself shielding my eyes with my right hand, and shifted back into a warm embrace. Opening my brown eyes again, I turn my head and see a sleeping Thorin besides me. Well I assumed he was asleep. He had a hold of my left hand that was around his middle.

_'What the!'_ I thought, as I watch his sleeping form. _'Why was a future king near me and holding me like this? I thought he hated me!'_

All I could do was watch him, how his long raven hair gleamed in the sunlight, his trimmed beard that looked soft and his partially open mouth showing me a glimpse of his white even teeth.

_'His only looking after me as I'm part of his company!'_ I reasoned with myself _'He is the leader after all!'_

I try and pry my hand away from him only to feel him tighten his hold on my hand. It wasn't painful, but did feel very intimate. I tried moving my hand again and I swore I saw him smile.

Sighing, I tried again and this time I heard him chuckle, meaning he was really awake. Now knowing he was pretending to be asleep, I realised, he had a playful side to him. I found myself smiling at that revelation but tried once again, to pry my hand from his.

To my surprise, he did loosen his hold of my hand, only to entwine his fingers through mine, confusing me. I watch as his thumb gently strokes my fingers.

"Elaina." breathed Thorin.

I glance up at him and his piercing blue eyes penetrate my brown eyes. The way he was watching me, sent butterflies in my stomach.

"You gave me quite a scare last night!" whispered Thorin.

I look away suddenly feeling lost and confused. What could I say to that?

"I'm sorry!" I finally say, still not looking at him.

Thorin shifted a little and I felt his free hand cup my cheek, stroking it.

"There is nothing to apologise for," said Thorin, softly "You were not to know what was about to happen."

~~Thorin's POV~~

The way Elaina looks right now, upsets me. She looks so downcast, just what did happen last night? I really wanted to reach out to her, telling her, she had someone who would protect her.

"If you ever want to talk," I began, looking deepy into her brown eyes before my eyes trailed down to her mouth "I will listen."

"I wouldn't want to burden you, Thorin." she whispered.

"You are not a burden," I reply softly to her "Far from it."

I found myself leaning towards her and very slowly, my lips went on hers. The instant our mouths met, I knew she _was_ my one. I briefly broke the kiss and saw her flushed face staring back at me. Nudging her nose with mine, I kissed her again.

I was pleasantly surprised to feel her lips move in synch with mine and I relished this feeling that had been growing inside of me, ever since I first saw Elaina, all I thought about was her.

I felt her right hand slowly trail up to my blue tunic, where it stayed. While my own hand gently pulled her towards me as the kiss deepened.

She didn't seem to mind when I playfully niped her bottom lip. I wish we could stay like this forever, being in each others arms, kissing and then later-

"Ahem!"

We both broke up the kiss with great difficulty on my part as I could not get enough of her and while Elaina placed her head on my shoulder looking anywhere but the person who made that sound, I however glanced up and saw Gandalf smirking back at me.

_'Damm that wizard.'_ I thought.

"I was about to ask if you were alright Elaina," chuckled Gandalf "I can see that you are."

I watch Gandalf go and I tenderly kissed Elaina's forehead.

"That was embarrassing!" I heard her say.

I tensed up.

"What do you mean?" I whispered to her.

"Being caught like that."

I chuckled.

"So you aren't embarrassed on what we just did?"

Elaina looked up to me and I saw her blush.

"No."

I smile and placed my forehead on hers and wrapped my arms around her waist. At least she was warm now.

"Unfortunately, we do have to get up," I whisper to her, feeling her touch my hair "Not that I don't like this."

I took a change and kissed her again and was pleasantly surprised that Elaina responded back. I relished in this feeling of her being in my arms.

o0o

~~Fili's POV~~

Rolling up my bedroll, I glanced up and saw Hetti sitting on a stump of a tree looking forlorn. I went to my pony Minty and quickly tied my bedroll and my belongings back on her before I made my way towards Hetti.

Hetti was playing with her barely eaten breakfast of boiled fish and looked like she was in another place.

"You should eat something Hetti." I remark to her.

She clearly looked surprised to see me before she regained her bearings again.

"I'm not really hungry." she whispered.

I sat besides her knowing all to well, she was worried for her sister.

"Elaina is fine," I reply to her "Uncle Thorin will look after her."

Hetti raised her eyebrows.

"Uncle?"

I smirk at her watching her green startled eyes.

"Oh aye, Thorin is my uncle, as is Kili."

"Kili is your uncle too?" asked Hetti who then glanced at Kili who was at this second speaking to Dwalin.

I laughed, knowing I should have rephased what I had just said.

"No, Kili is my younger brother whereas Thorin, is my uncle!"

"Oh, I see!" replied Hetti, looking away again. "Sorry for not realising sooner, I can see the resemblance."

"And yet you and Elaina do not!"

"That's because we are not related, Fili."

"Whose not related?"

I look up and see Kili walk towards us. I noticed he was watching Hetti more than me and I rolled my blue eyes.

"Myself and Elaina!" replied Hetti, now mashing the fish to bits with her folk.

"You don't have to be related for us notice the pair of you are very close." grinned Kili watching Hetti.

_'That's quite deep Kili.'_ I thought to myself, smiling a little at him.

"Or that your both beautiful!"

"If you say so!" remarked Hetti, getting up and walking of.

"What did I say?" asked Kili who for once seemed confused.

"I think Hetti is not used to compliments," I reply to Kili "that and the fact she barely slept last night as she was worrying over her adopted sister."

I continue watching Hetti who was with Bilbo. She now had a smile on her face and I found myself smiling at that. I then walked back towards Minty taking no notice of the laughter of my brother who had obviously been watching me, watch Hetti.

 


	10. Trying To Forget That Night

 

~~Elaina's POV~~

Again we travel on and while there was cheerful banter around me, I kept to myself though. Finding out that a roman soldier, on a cloud I might add, is really my father has turned my life around for the worse.

_'If he was really my father, where the the hell was he while I was placed in a foster home? Why show himself now and not then_?'

All these thoughts swirled around in my head, which was causing me to develope a headache.

"Are you alright Elaina?"

The voice made me jump and I glanced around and was surprised to see Loki looking back at me with concern on his face. Composing myself while holding Midna, I placed a smile on my face.

"I'm fine Loki."

"No your not Elaina, your in turmoil." replied Loki.

"I'm fine!" I repeat.

"Elaina, I heard you."

I look back at him, not understanding.

"I never said anything!"

"Never said what?" asked Bofur listening in.

"It can wait!" remarked Loki, watching me intently, before galloping off to the front where Gandalf and Dwalin were.

_'Very weird!'_ I thought to myself.

"You had us all worried last night, lass," said Balin, making me glance at him "Even Gandalf, Master Bilbo and Thorin were very concerned for your well being!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Was this always going to the way, me apologising, that was not even my fault? I never wanted to see that man on a cloud ever again.

_'King of the gods,'_ I scoffed to myself _'More like insensitive arsehole.'_

I never wanted to see him again. He said that him and I were connected, no, not going to happen. He means nothing to me and I intend to keep my vow, to never have anything more to do with him.

I was unaware at the time, that Loki had heard everything I was thinking!

~~Hetti's POV~~

I was thankful to Kili, when he offered to look after me today. I was still getting used to all these men being near me. I was just used to Bilbo and the other hobbits back in the The Shire.

I glance over to where Elania is, she looks alright now, I surmised but watching her last night completely freaked me out. It brought back memories of that night.

~~Flashback~~

_The fire raging outside the locked door, the strange black shadow that was near Elaina as she slept on in the foster home, hovering after her ,about to do something awful. The pounding of the window had stopped the black shadow momentarily, and I remembered sinking under my covers a little, hoping this thing would not realise I was not asleep._

_The pounding continued and I watch carefully as Mother Jane started screaming and then nothing. The black shadow was about to go towards Elaina again when something strange happened._

_I could see a light emanate all around Elaina, while she slept on. Trying not to disturb the black shadow, I got out of bed carefully and tiptoed towards the window and watch the light speard out, hitting the black shadow._

_The noise it made should have woken Elaina up but still she slept. I remember watching the black shadow succumb to the light, though it was trying desperately to fight the light source, but to no avail._

_Just as suddenly as the light appeared, it went and had taken the black shadow with it. I was to petrified to move and when I heard someone pound on the window again, I turned my attention at the window and saw Mother Jane trying to shatter the glass without no sucess._

_She went away and I thought all hope was lost. Then the pounding starts again and I watch as Mother Jane frantically tries smashing the glass with a hammer and I move back, just in case she could finally smash the window._

_Nothing seemed to work and by now, I was coughing as fire smoke were slowly sweeping into the room. I glanced at Elaina and still she was out cold. That black shadow must of done something. The pounding of the window suddenly ceased and I turn my head and watch in horror as I saw Mother Jane slump to the ground. It was very apparent, there was something out there._

_Just as I was wondering if another of those black shadows were now outside, the door opened and I saw a man hover over Elaina. He picked her up then he had noticed me when another cough took hold of me and that was the night that had changed my life forever._

~~Flashback End~~

I shiver at all these memories I thought I had buried came back to haunt me. I was brought back to the present when an arm held me tighter.

"Are you alright butterfly?"

"Sorry, what?" I reply, still thinking about that night.

"I asked you if you were alright," whispered Kili "You're shivering."

Swallowing hard, I try and relax in Kili's embrace.

"I'm fine." I lied "Just tired."

"Then lean back on me and sleep butterfly and sleep."

I was thankful I was in the front of the pony, I knew my cheeks were scarlet.

"No, your alright," I finally managed to say "I'm fi-,"

"You can not fool me Hetti," interrupted Kili "A little bird told me, that you did not sleep last night."

I felt Kili gently pull me against him.

"Now, you will lean on me and sleep and that's an order."

_'An order,'_ I thought _'What gave him the right to order me around?'_

The nerve of the dwarf.

"Please Hetti," I heard Kili say against my right ear "Sleep for a little while, I'll never let you fall of, sleep."

Sighing, I knew he would never leave me alone so I leaned back and my head found his left shoulder. I did shut my eyes but I knew sleep would not come for me.

Unbeknown to me that both Fili and Bilbo had listened in to the entire conversation.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

We were now camping out for the night near the edge of a cliff. At least we were nowhere near a lake tonight. While many of the others were sitting by the firelight, I was in shadow, wanting to be left alone.

I was not in the mood to be sociable, I had to much on my mind. I could see the others watching me from time to time but, I tried not to respond to that. I just wanted to be left alone.

Bilbo was not fooled though.

"Elaina come into the light, you will catch cold."

"I just want to be left alone for a while Bilbo," I whispered to him "I have things on my mind."

"You know I am always here for you, don't you Elaina?" said Bilbo.

I nod my head.

"Yes," I smile up at him "I know you are a very good listener."

"Well I don't know about that." blushed Bilbo adjusting his jacket.

"I know so. I just want to be alone for a little while."

Bilbo looked at me and I could see the concerned look on his face, though he tried to shield his worry by smiling back at me. I watch him go back towards the others, while I try and make out what last night was really about.

~~Fili's POV~~

Even though the camp was in a joyful mood, my eyes kept drifting towards Elaina. I had heard what Gandalf had said to Bilbo and Uncle, about Elaina's real father being a King and that she was really a princess in disguise.

Looking at her now, she looked troubled, which was understandable after what happened to her last night. I just wish I could help ease her troubled mind. I was surprised to see Uncle get up and approach Elaina though. I hoped he wasn't going to upset her.

"Look, Uncle is sitting next to Elaina in the shadow," pointed out Kili who was sitting next to me "I think he likes her."

I turn my head and watch Kili.

"Are you serious? Elaina has other things on her mind at present. As does Uncle for that matter," I exclaimed to him "Yet already you are matchmaking! Kili you are to much sometimes."

"Yeah, I admit to that," grinned Kili "But I think Elaina and Uncle would make-,"

"Kili," I interrupted "You never learn." and despite myself, I smile at my brother's observant nature.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I had my eyes closed when I felt an arm go around me. I snapped my eyes open and glance to my left to see Thorin now leaning his head on my shoulder with his arm wrapped around my middle feeling his warmth radiate my own cooling body.

"Tell me your heart!" whispered Thorin, placing a kiss on my temple.

Never in my entire life would I have guessed that a dwarf king, act like this towards me. Until last night, I really thought he hated me.

"There is nothing to tell." I replied.

"Elaina," breathed Thorin in my left ear "You have barely said anything all day."

"There has been nothing to say," I confessed "but I'm fin-,"

Thorin silenced me by surprising me with a kiss. As our lips met, I heard him growl and felt his free hand cup my cheek, pulling me towards him as the kiss deepened. I found myself placing my hands through his long hair, again hearing a growl.

Thorin nipped my bottom lip which caused me to make a little noise, causing him to smile into the kiss.

"You are not fine Elaina," remarked Thorin breaking the kiss "Let me in, so that I can ease your troubles."

"Thorin," I began and noticed Thorin lean into my neck, nipping and kissing the soft skin he found there. "That tickles."

I chuckled.

I felt and heard him laugh back as he continued assaulting my neck.

"At least you are laughing now." mused Thorin as he continued kissing my neck, tickling my neck with his trimed beard, before capturing my lips again.

~~Hetti's POV~~

Despite my better judgement, I did manage to fall asleep as Kili had woken me up when we had could not go any further as the night was setting in. Now here I was, sitting besides Kili and Gloin who was showing me a picture of his son Gimli.

"He really wanted to come with us," Gloin was saying "but I put my foot down."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I would worry," admitted Gloin "No his safe in Ered Lindon. That's all that matters."

Glancing at the picture once more, I wondered who drew this. It was very good.

"Um," I began shyly, taking no notice of Kili's sudden chuckle "Who drew this? It is very lifelike."

"Ori sketched this for me," smiled Gloin "His a excellent artist."

"As is Elaina." I admitted.

"Is she indeed?" said Kili "We'll have to strike a pose for her to sketch us."

"You would have to ask Elaina." I reply to him, catching his gaze.

"Oh don't you worry, I will," grinned Kili "then she can tell us another fairytale, while she sketches us."

"I er hmm." was all I said before a sound was heard.

I glance around the camp, everyone was doing their own thing. Bofur was playing on his flute, Bombur was eating something, Bilbo was by the ponies and Fili was heading this way, sitting next to Kili.

_'Did I imagine that noise?'_ I thought to myself _'I really hope I did.'_

"What was that?" I heard Bilbo say.

_'So I did hear something!'_

"Orcs." replied Kili.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I noticed Thorin stop his tender kisses. Though he stayed by my side, he looked like he was now in a different place altogether. Another howl could be heard which to me, sounded quite near to us.

"Orcs?" mummered Bilbo.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." said Fili and I look at him with shock, noticing Hetti go pale.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." exclaimed Kili.

I then watch them both look at one another before they roaring with laughter. Hetti then got up and walked away, visibly upset.

I was about to go to her when I saw Dwalin go by her side, who then shocked me when he placed his arms around her. It was when she moved her head, I realised she was in tears. My attention went back on Fili and Kili, I was livid.

Uncoupling myself from Thorin's embrace, I got up and walked towards the two brothers.

"I know not what an Orc is," I started to say, seeing them both look up at me "but it seems those Orcs are not to be trifled with, so how dare you scare my sister!"

The pair of them only watched me with slight amusement on their faces. I walked away from the pair of them. Not noticing Thorin's startled gaze.

I then heard Thorin's voice,

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." replies Kili and I turn around and saw him looking ashamed now.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." remarked Thorin walking of besides me, but I don't look at him my eyes rest on both Bilbo and Hetti who was still being consoled by Dwalin.

I hear Balin talk to Fili and Kili. I felt Thorin's eyes on me though.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

I finally look at Thorin's gaze and I am instantly transported to his past.

~~Flashback~~

_I watch in shock as I see many dwarves fighting grotesque creatures, which I realised were Orcs. I saw a younger Thorin with Balin and other dwarves fighting for their lives. My eyes skimmed around the whole area and I watch in horror when I spotted a tall, pale Orc, wiping out many dwarves with his weapon. A noble looking dwarf looks on in anger._

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race, Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King." I head Balin say.

_I could not believe what I was seeing. The pale Orc sliced of the head of the noble dwarf and was now holding it high in the air, roaring. I then watch in shock as he then flings the head, which bounces and rolls to where Thorin is._

_**"Nooo!"** shouted Thorin._

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." said Balin.

_I watch on as Orcs have now overtaken the dwarves and many dwarves are running away from them._

"That is when I saw him, a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc." continued Balin.

_Thorin now has to face this Orc named Azog. The pale Orc swings his weapon and manages to knock away Thorin's shield and then his sword. I watch on as Thorin falls down an embankment and lands hard on the ground._

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." Balin said.

_Azog runs_ _to where Thorin is and tries to kill him, but Thorin has grabbed hold of a branch that was lying nearby. Thorin manages to evade the Orcs weapon by rolling away in the nick of time._

_Azog does not stop and he wields his mace against Thorin once more but Thorin blocks his weapon, using the branch which is acting like a shield now. Again Azog is determined to finish of Thorin but Thorin finds a sword lying near him and cuts off his left arm, his weapon arm. His stumb of an arm is bleeding a lot and the Orc cries out in pain._

_"_ Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." remarked Balin.

_The pale Orc is chased in a cave with other Orcs following him in._

_I hear Thorin shout something, which I do not understand_

_"Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"_

_Thorin and the others go into battle once more. The Orcs seem to know that Thorin and Co are on fighting form._

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." continues Balin.

_Everywhere I look, are corpses of dwarves and Orcs. I see Balin and Dwalin hug one another and place their foreheads together as they weep for their fallen comrades. I notice a silhouette of a dwarf, it was hard to make out who it was, until he turns a little and I saw Thorin, holding onto his branch that had safed his life._

~~Flashback Ends~~

_"_ And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." remarked Balin proudly.

I snap out of whatever that was and I watch Thorin who was watching me back with concern on his face. I was about to walk, when I stumpled but don't fall over as Thorin picks me up.

Thorin turns around and we both notice everyone was watching Thorin with a look of awe and understanding.

"I am sorry for your loss." I managed to say to him.

Thorin mets my eyes and smiles.

"Elaina!" whispered Thorin, kissing my forehead.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" asked Bilbo.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." replied Thorin walking back to his bedroll.

He gently placed me down and he found another bedroll and Thorin helped me sit down as I felt a little funny as to what I had just seen.

We were both unaware that Balin and Gandalf were watching each other, like they both knew something, the others didn't.

 


	11. The Vision

 

I lay next to Thorin and watch the stars as I heard the others settle down themselves, well except for the dwarf who was on watch duty. After a while, I felt Thorin's arm snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Why did you stare at me like that?" asked Thorin softly.

I close my eyes and whisper,

"I saw everything that you did. Saw everything that happened to you, your family, friends," I open my eyes, tears coming down my cheeks but I refuse to look at Thorin "I am so, so sorry Thorin."

"Elaina." whispered Thorin, brushing a tear away from my face before kissing me.

"I didn't mean to probe your mind," I pause looking away "That sort of happened on its own accord."

"Has it happened before?" asked Thorin.

"No, that was the first time."

"Then I am honoured." whispered Thorin, causing me to look at him.

He was much nearer than he was a few moments ago.

"Why are you honoured?" I asked him "It wasn't a pleasant thing to witness."

Thorin gently cupped my face, stroking it.

"I know it was not nice to see some of my past Elaina. when I close my eyes, I sometimes dream of the battle of Azanulbizar," began Thorin softly "My brother Frerin had also died that day and there was nothing I could to stop that from happening."

Thorin looked away from me, though he still caressed my cheek. He appeared to be in his own world once more.

"It was Balin who had informed me what had happened to my brother," continued Thorin after a while "He told me that Frerin was the first to fight the Orcs. At first he was doing well, slaying many Orcs that dared come near him. However things have a way of changing good fortune."

Again Thorin paused and I could tell he was in pain. I gently touched his face, wishing he was alright.

"Frerin and his own army were driven into a wood and it was in this wood, where he was slain. Not only did I lose my grandfather, I also lost my younger brother Frerin."

I gently stroke his beard seeing Thorin close his eyes.

"There not really gone you know!" I point out to him, seeing him open his eyes once more.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I began, trying to elaborate what I really meant "that in here," I place my hand on his warm chest, where his heart was beating "is where the good memories reside. If you ever feel sad about your kin, just remember the happy times with them."

~~Thorin's POV~~

I smile. What Elaina had just said, has moved me. I will try and remember what she has said. Maybe thinking of happier times, will ease my heart with this quest we are all on.

"There are many happy memories," I admitted, I placed my arm around Elaina's waist once more "but I have so many things on my mind."

"Don't we all!" Elaina muttered under her breath.

I had heard her and thought of her own troubles. So I gently kissed her forehead and started stroking her back, hoping it will help Elaina to relax once more.

"I meant what I said earlier Elaina," we both watch one another as I continue "I will always be there for you, should you wish to consult me with your own problems."

"And vice versa." Elaina mused, smiling at me.

"And vice versa!" I repeated.

I lean forward and coax her lips to respond to mine and feel her lips move against mine. The kiss deepens and I realise that I am in love with her and would always protect her from harm.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I woke with a start. My breathing was erratic. I had had a strange dream. I dreamt that I was high in a tree with Loki, Gandalf and Dwalin. Where fire was speading beneath us. Orcs were trying to bring us down. Everything went into slow motion as I saw something that had freaked me out. Slowly out of nowhere was a massive white dog that looked evil and on top of this animal was a pale tall Orc watching everything around him. It was Azog the Defiler and I could tell at once, he wanted Thorin dead.

I glance at Thorin who is still beside me. I turn slightly, facing him and realised he was handsome even when asleep. I noticed he had a small smile which I guess means he was dreaming about something. I close my eyes again and felt Thorin tighten his hold on me. I did not realise at the time, that Thorin was not really asleep.

o0o

~~Hett's POV~~

I wake up and stretch my limbs. I was still upset that both Fili and Kili would joke about an Orc raid. Thinking what they said, brought me to that night once more. Every time I closed my eyes, all I saw was that black shadow.

I glance around the camp and saw everyone was still asleep. Elaina was with the leader Thorin who had his arm wrapped round her, which is quite touching to see. When I first saw all these dwarves back in Bag End, I was a little miffed.

Slowly however, I found I actually liked them all, including the two brothers. Both of them seem to joke around alot and I find myself smiling at their antics. Though what they had said last night was not at all funny and I found my smile disapper again.

" _No, not funny, more like pathetic!'_ I thought bitterly to myself.

Slowly the camp come back to life and I watch Ori start writing in his journel, but pay no heed to him. A diary is a private matter. I pick up my bag and look for something clean to wear. I had a feeling, it was going to be a long day.

"How are you feeling lass?" came a voice behind me.

Turning around, I saw Dwalin, with a bowl of red berries in his hand.

_'Where on earth did they come from?'_ I thought.

As if reading my mind Dwalin smirked before saying,

"Bombur and Bifur found these last night, would you like some?"

Dwalin handed out the bowl to me but I politely declined. I really was not at all hungry.

"I'll ask you again, how are you feeling?"

I continue staring at the red berries unable to answer.

"What those brothers said was very reckless of them!" said Dwalin.

I shake my head, trying to work things out in my head.

"What they said was not very amusing but that is not the reason I acted the way I did last night!"

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Dwalin.

Could I really explain my past to someone else? Dwalin might think I was a right idiot, that I probably dreamt what I saw back in the foster home. I glanced at Dwalin's brown eyes and saw concern on his face. Perhaps I could explain to him my past a little. It could even help me out.

Slowly, I nod my head.

"Let us talk away from the others then." smiled Dwalin.

Dwalin then lead me away and we walk towards a boulder where I finally explain what I saw twenty years prior, before Elaina and I arrived in The Shire.

~~Kili's POV~~

I nudged Fili who was munching on an apple. He followed my gaze and we both saw Thorin and Elaina snuggled next to each other.

"Our new Auntie to be." I smirked, which earned me a slap on my back from Fili.

"Don't even think about winding up Elaina, Kili, She has been through alot!" I heard Fili say to me.

"I wouldn't dream of it. It is nice to know that Thorin has feelings for her." I reply, looking away to where Hetti was and my smile went.

I saw Hetti and Dwalin walk of and I found I did not like that in the slighest. Where were they going? Ever since Fili and I bumped into her in The Shire, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

She was very pretty and there was something about her that made me want to reach out to her. She had green eyes, full lips and a slim body and yet she seemed to favour Dwalin more than me.

~~Fili's POV~~

I was finishing eating my apple before throwing the core on the ground when I caught Kili's gaze. He was watching Hetti and a smile slowly spread out across my face.

"I'm not stupid Kee," I began "I know you like Hetti."

Kili looked at me then back at the retreating form of Hetti and I saw a ghost of a smile.

"After all," I continued "it's not every day I hear my own brother call Hetti a butterfly."

"That is what she is," confessed Kili "A pretty butterfly that moves gracefully around us, observing everything. Though it seems she like Dwalin."

I saw the hurt look on his face and I patted his back.

"Have you seen them get close to one another?"

Kili shook his head.

"Then think of that as a good thing little brother. Hetti may still see you for...you!"

Kili's answer was a shove, at least he was smiling again.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I woke up and found my head was moving on it's own accord. Up and down, up and down. I gingerly tilt my head slightly and find myself staring up to the face of Thorin. He gently traced his thumb on my cheek, with a smile on his face.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you, my angel."

Despite myself, I smile back at him. I felt Thorin pull me slightly so I was facing him fully. He was watching me and my mouth. I blush at the way he is looking at me and look down, only for Thorin to cup my chin.

"Don't hide your face from me, my angel," whispered Thorin. "You are so beautiful."

I shake my head.

"No, no I'm not." I whispered, not meeting his gaze.

"Elaina, you are beautiful," I shake my head again "Yes you are. You just need to start believing in that!"

Thorin wraps his arms around me protectively while placing his forehead on mine.

"Elaina, are you alright?" I heard a voice I knew too well, it was Bilbo.

"She's fine." replied Thorin, catching my eyes.

"I asked Elaina, not you Thorin." snapped Bilbo.

Watching Thorin frown after what Bilbo said, made me laugh a little.

"I'm okay Bilbo," I reply to him, still watching Thorin, who thankfully lost his frown. "Really I am."

"Well, if you sure." said Bilbo walking off.

"That halfing is driving me crazy." muttered Thorin.

"Hey, that's my foster father your insulting." I whispered to him.

"He had the gall to be rude to me!"

I just smile at him and placed my hand on his cheek, who leans into my touch, before brushing his lips on mine.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I'm letting Elaina do all the leading. I will never rush her. When she caressed my cheek, I wasn't expecting that. As we both deepen the kiss, I feel her stroking my beard and Mahal help me, it is driving me mad. I definitely know she is my one. I am completely in love with her.

"Ahem!" came a voice.

With great reluctance, we both break the kiss. I look up and find Gandalf standing over us.

_'Not again!'_ I thought to myself.

"It's good to see romance but we should move on, yes?" smirked Gandalf walking of again.

Growling, I let go of my love and rolled up my bedroll, watching Elaina do the same.

"Will you stay by my side every night?" I whispered to her, seeing her blush again.

"As you wish."

"I will never rush you Elaina, if you don't want to be by my side, I will-,"

"I said, as you wish." interrupted Elaina.

I pull her towards me and just watched her. As well as helping out for my men, I will always help and protect my heart. For I know she is my soulmate.

~~Elaina's POV~~

"Will you tell me what happened the other night?" asked Thorin, his lips near my own.

I actually look away. What had happened to me had really freaked me out. I was now wondering if that lightheadedness would come back and then see him again. That was not what I wanted at all.

I returned my attention back on Thorin, seeing his worried face. I placed my hand on his cheek as I think on how I could tell him about my newly discovered father.

"Only if you want to!" whispered Thorin, kissing the palm of my hand as I gently stroke his beard.

Maybe explaining this new problem would ease my heart. Sighing, I then began my tale on how I talked to a moron who liked repeating himself, how Loki appeared from nowhere, how this roman soldier took the crap out of Loki which I was angry about.

"What do you mean?" asked Thorin.

"Well he seemed to relish in Loki's guilt over what he did in his past!"

"And what did Loki do?"

"Well, the man," I could not call him father "said that Loki tried to take over the world!"

"What?"

Despite myself, I chuckled, causing a growl from Thorin.

"Do you speak the truth Elaina?"

I nod my head.

"Yet he is traveling with us!" muttered Thorin, glancing at Loki who was by Gandalf's side.

"Like I told that prat on the cloud, everyone deserves a second change."

"Your to trusting Elaina." replied Thorin, placing his forehead on mine.

"No," I shook my head "No I'm not. I just think Loki needs another chance to put things to right...He looked a little lost earlier, much like yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"When those Orcs were making those strange noises, you looked like you were in a different place."

Thorin looked away and I feared I had upset him in some way.

"Tell me your heart." I repeated what Thorin had said earlier.

A low chuckle caused through him and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"All in good time, my heart, all in good time."

All these feelings came to me then, I realised that Thorin has suffered a lot of pain in his life. I hoped he would tell me more of his past, maybe he could help me with my own past.

It felt like there were memory lapses when I try and remember life in the foster home. It was when Hetti mentioned about a fire and Mother Jane that I tried thinking about my childhood in that foster home.

I just could not remember my previous life and that was quite frightening. Just why could I not remember anything about that foster home? Maybe it had something to do with that roman man, seeing as he had somehow summoned me.

_'When I get the change, I will have to ask Gandalf about this!'_ I thought to myself, catching the concerned look from Loki. _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_

~~Loki's POV~~

I watch Elaina walk of with Thorin, both of them head towards their ponies. I knew exactly what she had thought and I was appalled. What happened to her in that foster home? I knew I was to protect her, but Gandalf had never mentioned her memories lapses. Something was clearly not right here and I did not like it one bit.

 


	12. It Never Rain, But It Pours

 

~~Hetti's POV~~

Dwalin had never interrupted me once, as I explained my past to him. I told him about that black shadow, how the weird thing hoverd over Elaina, the sudden light that came from within Elaina and the repeating attempts of the pounding of the window. All in all, I told him everything that I could remember.

Even if Dwalin did not believe me, I was relieved that I had finally opened up to someone. The silence that followed was not nice however, so I looked elsewhere, he finally spoke,

"You've kept this inside you, the whole time?"

I nod my head, not knowing what to say. He then brought me out of my thoughts by wrapping his strong arms around me.

"She is safe now lass."

"You believe me?" I asked him.

"Aye, I do and it's thanks to Gandalf that your both safe," replied Dwalin "We better get back, we shall be leaving shortly."

I stepped back as Dwalin picked up the empty bowl and we walk back to where the others were residing. As soon as we stepped back I saw Fili and Kili walk up to us and I groaned. I was not in the mood for any of their jokes this morning.

"Hetti," began Kili not looking at me but at his boots, "I'm sorry for scaring you about those Orcs noises."

I refuse to look at the pair of them, nor do I say anything.

"Aye, I'm sorry too," replied Fili "I shouldn't have encouraged him."

"Er, I wasn't scared of weird noises in the dark." I admitted to the two brothers, noticing Gandalf and Loki smirking in the corner.

"You walked of though!" pointed out Kili.

"I er-,"

"Oh for Mahal's sake," groaned Dwalin "Just drop it Kili. Everything is settled now."

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

We are now riding on our ponies/horses through a muddy forest as it pours down with rain. We are all getting soaked to the skin. I am riding alongside Loki on one side and Bilbo on the other, who looks just as miserable as I feel.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" asked Dori.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." remarked Gandalf, causing me to smirk at his reply.

"Are there any?" asked Bilbo.

"What?"

"Other wizards?" asked Bilbo.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

Two foreign names came in my mind and I whispered,

"Alatar and Pallando!"

"Yes that is there names," remarked Gandalf looking at me with shock "How on earth did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." I replied, but I could tell Gandalf didn't really buy that but he did not press me for more answers, thankfully.

"And who is the fifth?" asked Bilbo, breaking the weird mood that I may have caused.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?"

I found that funny as did many others but glancing at Gandalf, I could see he was not amused, which made me laugh even harder.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." said Gandalf.

There was a few minutes of silence before Hetti surprised me by singing.

"There are 100 green bottles, hanging on the wall." sang Hetti.

"Good grief!" I muttered.

I heard Loki's laugh.

"I take it you don't like the song Elaina?" asked Loki.

"No I do not," I admitted "It's very annoying."

Loki laughs.

"And if one green bottle, should accidentally fall, there'll be 99 green bottles, hanging on the wall."

Hetti then repeated the song again and I heard several groans but that did not stop Hetti.

"At least she isn't singing _'There's a hole in my bucket'_ Now that song is more annoying then this one." said Bilbo.

"Don't," I smile at him, "She might sing that later."

Bilbo's face was a picture. We both remembered when Hetti was younger, she used to sing those two songs when the mood suited her. She used to sing while she was baking. She does have a nice voice, but those two songs, especially this one, was just annoying!

"What's that song about?" asked Bofur.

"It's about a bucket with a hole in it!" I reply, matter of factly, causing some laughter from around me.

"I gathered that, but what happens?"

"It's about an old married couple who find a bucket and try and mend it with stupid items like straw and such, but the straw is to dry. See even this song is rubbish. It's like this one, It's on a loop." I said.

"Loop?" asked Thorin.

"Going round in circles, saying the same thing over and over. Just like what Hetti is singing now."

"There are 95 green bottles, hanging on a wall." Hetti continues.

"Someone please knock those damm bottles of the wall, perhaps she'll shut up singing about them." remarked Loki.

Despite myself, I burst out laughing, noticing a few were laughing with me.

The song keeps going on and I am fed up with it. To drown out that most awful song, I try and think of something else and absent mindingly hum a tune that is in my head.

I have always had this same tune in my mind for as long as I could remember but, no one in The Shire had taught it to me. I had no idea where I had heard it, but the tune always calmed me down, when I felt anxious about something. Which wasn't that often, thankfully.

I could tell everyone was listening in to my humming but they never said a word.

o0o

I wish I could say the scenery was nice as we traveled on but it wasn't. We were now on a field and I noticed an old home and a feeling went through me that something bad had happened here.

"We'll camp here for the night." I frowned when Thorin said that, something did not feel right.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them" said Thorin, getting of Petal the pony, as I get of my own pony.

I walk up to the farmhouse and that feeling was very strong now. Something bad had recently happened here.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." remarked Gandalf standing besides me and I glanced up at him.

"Oin, Gloin." called out Thorin.

"Aye?" replied Gloin.

"Get a fire going."

I felt Thorin's gaze on me but my eyes return to the farmhouse, something bad had indeed happened here. I could feel it.

"Right you are" repiled Gloin.

Gandalf walked where Thorin was but I stayed where I was, looking at the ruined farmhouse. Just what had happened here?

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." said Gandalf to Thorin.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." replied Thorin dryly.

I look at the pair of them, wondering what they both were going on about.

"I do not need their advice." spat Thorin.

I glance at Thorin then, glaring at Gandalf.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." confessed Gandalf.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." remarked Thorin sounding angry now.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." said Gandalf.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." spat Thorin.

' _Oh for the life of honey bread.'_ I thought to myself.

I hated fights.

I saw Gandalf walk of in a huff.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" asked Bilbo.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" remarked Gandalf walking past me.

"Who's that?" asked Bilbo looking worried.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day." said Gandalf walking of to the unknown.

"Great!" I mutter to myself.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." said Thorin.

I watch Gloin get a fire started, while Bombur set to work on preparing our meal for this evening. Before I slowly walked up to Thorin. After all, I wasn't sure if his temper had died down yet.

"Is he coming back?" asked Bilbo "He's been a long time."

"Bilbo, it's only been three minutes." I remark to him with a smirk on my face, as I carried on walking.

"Elaina, I know what you are about to say!" began Thorin who was now standing next to Loki.

"You mean you can read minds?" I asked him.

"No I can't read your mind." smirked Thorin.

"Then why say you know what I am about to say?" I point out seeing Loki smile at that.

"Your going to say I should listen to Gandalf." remarked Thorin.

"Actually no I wasn't. I was going to say, that something stinky and massive recently ransacked this farmhouse and they could still be around!"

"Really!"

"Yes really, everything has been knocked to pieces, I think something bad happened here." I reply glancing at the farmhouse again.

Loki walks away, leaving us to talk in private, well whisper in private.

"Is that really on your mind?" asked Thorin watching me intently.

I nod, watching the broken table and the smashed up crockery, the smell of the house was revolting.

"Yes, a very bad feeling."

"Nothing will happen." whispered Thorin stepping closer.

"Famous last word!" I quoted to him.

"Elaina!" growled Thorin, yanking me to him and pulling me in the shadow with him.

"....I can understand what Gandalf has said as well."

"I knew it." smirked Thorin, wrapping his arms around me.

"Not all elves can be-,"

Thorin cut me of by crashing his lips on mine as I place my arms around his neck.

"All elves only think for themselves," breathed Thorin his lips teasingly brushing against mine "They do not care for outsiders."

I was comprehending what Thorin had said but his lips went back on mine and we were both unaware we were being watched.

o0o

~~Bilbo's POV~~

I pace around the camp, just where was Gandalf.

"He's been a long time." I remark.

"Who?" querred Bofur, filling up some stew in some bowls.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor, take this to the lads."

I took the two bowls that Bofur handed out and I sighed before walking to where Fili and Kili were, well I try to as Hetti ran up to me.

"Want some company?"

My answer was a relieved smile. We walk a little way from the camp and Hetti and I could see that the brothers were watching something. I tried handing them their stew but they just ignore me. Just what are they staring at?

"What's the matter?" I asked them both.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." replied Kili, glancing at me then at Hetti then back to what he was staring at.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." carried on Fili.

"We had sixteen." points out Kili.

"Now there's fourteen." replied Fili.

Hetti and I went where the brothers were, crouching down and examine the remaining ponies.

"This is not good!" whispered Hetti.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing."

I look at Kili in shock.

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" I reply.

"Yes," agreed Hetti "That is an excellent idea."

Hetti was about to walk back to camp when Fili grabbed her arm.

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar here, we thought you might like to look into it." said Fili now looking at Bilbo.

I wasn't really listening to what Fili had said, I was looking around and I noticed some trees recently uprooted and laying on the ground.

"Well, uh...look, some--something big uprooted these trees." I say to them.

"That was our thinking." said Kili.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." I whisper looking at the trees.

"Which we should tell Thorin about!" demanded Hetti, finally managing to snatch her arm back from Fili's grasp.

"No, he wouldn't understand." said Kili, shaking his head.

"He might." replied Hetti.

Kili just shook his head.

I turn my attention on the uprooted trees and see a light or something nearby.

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down." whispered Fili.

All four of us quickly run a little deeper in the forest, heading straight for the light. We all hide behind a fallen log when we all realise the light we saw, is really a lit fire. Laughter comes in that direction and I caught Hetti's shocked expression

"What is it?" I asked looking ahead of me, once more.

"Trolls!" replied Kili.

The two brothers decided to investigate further by running towards the fire. I start walking and stop, as I have forgotten to pick up the bowls that was lying on the log. I quickly pick them up and make my way towards Fili, Kili and Hetti.

I hid behind a tree and watch in horror when a massive troll walks toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." I exclaimed.

I had really grown to love that pony. This was completely wrong. Thorin should be told about this, yes maybe I could get Hetti to-

"Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small." remarked Kili, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"N-n-no-," I stammer.

"I agree, you go yourself!" spat out Hetti, coming to my defense.

"They'll never see you." said Kili, ignoring Hetti and my plight.

"No, no, no!" I repeated.

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." reassured Kili.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." said Fili.

"No," snapped Hetti "this is completely wrong. Bilbo could get hurt."

"No he won't, his so small." replied Kili.

"And your an idiot!" spat out Hetti, not noticing the hurt look on Kili's face as she walked up to me. "I'll come with you Bilbo."

"No!" remarked Kili.

"Bilbo should not do this on his own," said Hetti "but should anything happen to Bilbo and myself, I will personally-,"

"Hetti," I interrupted "L-let's get this over with."

Hetti and I begin walking towards the fire. I began whispering Fili's instructions to myself about barn owls and brown owl, trying to remember them, but I get mixed up. Just what have I let myself in for.

I gulped and slowly made my way towards the trolls. I was grafeful Hetti had come with me. I just hoped we would not get caught by these trolls.

 


	13. How The Trolls Were Stoned?

 

~~Elaina's POV~~

A feeling had come in waves. At first I thought it was to do with the farmhouse but in time, that passed. This new feeling I had was a warning. Realising that, I got up and watched everything around me. I slowly walked around the camp, hoping this feeling would just fizzle out.

Watching the camp now, I realise Bilbo and Hetti were not here. Just where were they?

"Where are Bilbo and Hetti?" I asked everyone.

"I sent him a task for him to take some food to Fili and Kili. That was a while ago though." replied Bofur.

I frowned.

"What do you mean, you haven't seen him in a while?" I began looking at Bofur "How long does it take for food to be delivered to the two dwarves?"

"Well I-," stammers Bofur.

"Bilbo is a little guy," mused Loki "Perhaps he got stuck in a hedge."

I glared at Loki while some of the others found what Loki said to be funny. I somehow knew this bad feeling had something to do with Bilbo and Hetti now and I did not like it.

o0o

~~Bilbo's POV~~

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown, once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Fili and Kili who were nowhere to be seen.

"Cowards!" snapped Hetti, shaking her head "Looks like its up to us after all."

I swallow hard and nod my head. We both tred very slowly as we ventured towards the fire.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow."

Hetti and I hid behind a tree and saw three trolls hoving over a fireplace.

"What on earth is that smell?" asked Hetti covering her nose with her hand.

"I think its them!" I whispered to her, feeling quite queasy myself.

"Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!" We both heard one of the trolls say.

"Oh, I don't like 'orse. I never 'ave. Not enough fat on them."

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth."

Hetti gasped a little.

"Oh my, those poor farmers." she whispered, going quite pale.

I was about to console her when we both jump, as one of the trolls sneezed really loudly.

"Oh, that's lovely, that is, a floater." said one of the trolls.

"Oh, might improve the flavor!" said another.

"Ah! There's more where that came from."

These trolls are disgusting and I shuddered when one of the trolls tries to sneeze again but the other two manage to stop the inpending sneeze.

"Oh no you don't." said a troll who then throws another troll down on the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Sit down." sneered another troll.

The same troll from before sneezes again, only this time he now has a hankie on him. Why could he not have used his handkerchief before? I pondered as I gently touch Hetti's arm for us to move closer towards the ponies that are being held.

As we slowly reached the pen, I look at the knotted rope that is tied together and try with all my might to untie the ropes. Unfortunately, I was having no luck. I needed something to cut it with but what?

Hetti pulled me down as a troll suddenly turned around looking at the ponies. I gave Hetti a grateful smile, that was a very close call. I turned my attention towards the trolls, noticing one troll in particar had a knife around his belt. Just how was I going to retrieve that? That was the question that was swimming around my mind.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

_'No, this feeling is getting stronger.'_ I thought to myself.

Glancing at the farmhouse, I knew this feeling I was having was connected to the farmhouse.

"What's bothering you?"

Turning around, I saw Loki watching me intently.

"And don't say it's nothing," carried on Loki "I know that would be a lie."

"I can't put my finger on it, but something is wrong." I reply causing Thorin to walk towards me.

"The essence of this house is still fresh." remarked Loki glancing at the farmhouse.

"No the house is not the problem now," I frowned "It's something else."

Loki stepped near me.

"It is strange that that hobbit isn't back."

"It's definitely connected." I realised.

"What is?" asked Thorin, clearly not liking Loki being near me.

I was about to confirm my suspicions to Thorin when I heard rustling behind me. I turned around and saw Kili come running out of the clearing heading straight for us.

"Uncle three trolls have caught Bilbo...Who was trying to get back our ponies the trolls had stolen!"

"I knew it!" I muttered "Where is he?"

Kili refused to answer me which angered me.

"She asked you a question," snapped Loki "Where is the hobbit?"

"And more to the point, where is Hetti?" I asked Kili, who still would not meet my gaze.

"Their both deep in the forest." said Kili.

I growl at him.

"Show us Kili?" demanded Thorin. "If anything happens to that burglar Kili."

I managed to grab Kili,

"And that goes for Hetti as well."

"Hey, her safety is my first priority I really lik-,"

I let go of Kili before running towards the others. I only hoped Bilbo and Hetti were alright.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

I was been held upside down by a troll that stank to high heaven. Bilbo was been held by two trolls. If we ever get out of this mess, I will be having harsh words with Kili and Fili, that's for sure.

I was beginning to feel lightheadedness, god knows how Bilbo must be feeling.

~~Flashback~~

_Bilbo had told me to stay where I was while he slowly walked behind a troll. With complete concentration, Bilbo tries to grab the knife that was hanging down on the trolls belt and was nearly successful._

_The troll suddenly moved by scratching his bottom and Bilbo's disgusted look, nearly made me laugh out loud._

_Taking no notice of the banter between the three trolls, I watch Bilbo as he tries once again to reach out for the knife. The troll that had the knife, looked like he was about to sneeze again and was searching for his hankie. Instead he managed to grab onto Bilbo._

_I watch aghast as the troll sneezed all over Bilbo, which must have been awful for him. The troll looked down at his hand and his eyes went wide._

_"Argh!!! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything."_

_I watch on as the other two trolls come forward._

_"What is it?" asked one troll, staring at poor Bilbo._

_"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!"_

_**'Do you blame him!'** I thought to myself._

_I really wanted to help but I had no idea what to do. Thankfully, the troll was now placing Bilbo who was covered in snot on the ground._

_"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"_

_"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit!" replied Bilbo, clearly shaken up a little._

_"A Burgla-Hobbit?" asked the troll with an apron around his body._

_"Can we cook 'im?" asked another._

_**'Oh god no!'** I thought_ **'Would this nightmare never end!'**

_"We can try!" sneered the third troll._

_Bilbo thankfully moves out of the way when one of the trolls tries catching him again._

_"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!"_

_"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie." remarked the troll with the apron around him, looking around._

_I hid behind a tree but my movement must have caught the attention of the troll that was nearer. He came bounding over and looked around the tree I was trying to shield myself with when I felt an massive hand grab me._

_"Wot ave we 'ere," sneered the troll " Look what I've found," he walked back in camp holding me tightly "another Burgla-Hobbit!"_

_"God you stink," I manage to shout out to it "Don't you believe in soap?"_

_The look I received, would have been laughable if the situation was different. This stinky troll then turned me upside down and I could see the others had now cornered Bilbo as well._

~~Flashback End~~

This was all Fili and Kili's fault. They should be in this spot not Bilbo and I. I really was beginning to hate those brothers. They both have no respect for others.

"Please have a bath," I shout at this troll "You really smell!!"

"Wot!!" sneered the troll " Your kidding right? 'Ere that Bert, this thing 'ere wants me to have a bath!"

"Hetti!" cried out Fili.

Oh, now he shows up does he? It's a little late to be the knight in shining armour.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I was watching Fili come out of nowhere and shout out,

"Drop them!"

"Well, at least we now know what that revolting smell is." I whispered dryly.

I feel Thorin's eyes on me but I was watching Hetti being upside down by one of the trolls. Bilbo was held by the other two.

"Please be careful my angel." whispered Thorin.

I glance at Thorin then, before a troll says,

"You what?"

"I said, drop them." repeated Fili.

I glanced around the forest trying to work out what to do. There was no way I would abandom my two close friends. I just needed to think what to do.

_'Use your power!'_ I heard a male voice in my head.

"I need a diversion." I say quitely to Thorin, trying to ignore that voice in my head.

"Very well, but please be careful Elaina." said Thorin.

"You too," I reply to Thorin before I turn to Loki, "I may need your help." I whisper back before silently walking away from the others.

We both discreetly climb up a tree watching these three trolls. I watch a troll throw Hetti on to Fili. Hetti lands on Fili, knocking them both down.

The rest of the Company charge forward out of the bushes and begin fighting the trolls with all their might.

"This is going to end badly!" mused Loki.

I don't say anything, just watch what is going on.

As the dwarves fight, I watch Bilbo grabs a troll's knife and run towards the ponies . With quick incision , Bilbo cuts the ropes, freeing the ponies. The troll nearby, sees Bilbo and picks him up by the arms and legs.

"Shit!" I whisper to myself.

"Told you so!" smirked Loki.

"Must you gloat?" I asked him.

"When I know I'm right, then yes!"

The dwarves stop fighting when they see what the trolls are holding.

"Bilbo!" cried out Kili.

"No!" shouted Thorin.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." sneered the troll holding Bilbo.

I watch as Thorin looks at Bilbo in frustration and disgust, then drops his sword on the ground. The others drop their swords and weapons as well.

"And urt this runt here too." sneered another troll holding Hetti.

"The word is hurt, you blithering idiot!" Hetti hissed at the troll.

_"It's time to use your power Elaina. Stop pretending you can't hear me little one!"_ came a voice in the wind.

That is what I do and I fail to notice Loki's somber face as I watch the trolls tying several dwarves on a spit which is then turned over a fire and the rest, which included Thorin, Hetti, Fili, Kili, Balin, Oin and Bilbo, are all tied up in sacks.

"Don’t bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." remarked the troll with the apron on.

"I'll squash you with bubble bath, you stinky, revolting rat dropping!" Hetti spat out

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." replied another troll.

"Is this really necessary?" I heard Dori say.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." squealed a troll that was near Bilbo, who looked most uncomfortable in that sack.

"Untie us, you monsters!" cried out Oin.

"Take on someone your own size!" agreed Gloin.

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." confessed the troll turning the spit with my friends on it.

_'What's that about the Dawn?'_ I thought.

They seem to be in a hurry all of a sudden. Suddenely it hit me.

"Their frightened of the Sun!" I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry?" asked Loki.

"Didn't you hear?" I glance at Loki "These three trolls hate sunlight, one even mentioned being turned to stone...Its time to show these thick trolls on who they are really dealing with."

"What do you mean?" asked Loki.

"It's time to trick them! but first we need someone elses help." I remark, watching Bilbo intently.

_'Come on Bilbo, work out what those trolls said, about Dawn.'_ I thought to myself.

For a long, long moment, there was complte silence.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." I heard Bilbo say and I smile to myself.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" cried our Dori.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" scoffed Bofur.

Bilbo, is trying to stand up with great difficulty but somehow manages to stand up straight.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." said Bilbo.

I think Bilbo was forming a plan and my smile broadened.

"What about the seasoning?" asked a troll.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." remarked Bilbo.

I saw and hear all the Company call Bilbo a traitor.

"Um, Bilbo, their the ones that reek. They don't know what soap is for Christ's sake!" I heard Hetti say to him.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" asked a troll by the fireplace.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." cried out a troll, turning the spit.

"They can't even hold a sentence together!" I mutter to Loki who grinned at me.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-," stammered Bilbo.

_'Come on Bilbo, you can do it.'_ I silently willed him on.

"Yes? Come on." replied one of the trolls.

"It's, uh-," stuttered Bilbo.

"Tell us the secret." exclaimed a troll.

I glance at Loki and whispered,

"It's time to trick them!"

Loki's smile broadens.

"Lead the way!"

We slowly climb down the tree and I slowly walk to the pile of swords and grab a few before walking confidently towards the trolls.

"Elaina, go back!" I heard several of my friends say.

"Ohh look, there is another one!" squealed the troll by the spit.

I was not listening, I was just thinking how to rescue everyone to safety.

"Use your power." whispered Loki, causing me to glance at him in surprise.

Before I had a change to say anything, a massive hand had grabbed me but not before I threw a sword at Loki's feet, hoping he would take the hint and free the others.

"Your a woman." said the troll.

"Am I really?" I reply sarcastically "I had no idea. Thank you so much for informing me."

"Elaina!" I heard Thorin cry out but I was busy watching the troll that was holding me to notice.

"You will put me down now!" I demanded.

"N-no-no-yeh ok!" replied the troll and he loosened his hold of me and placed me on the ground.

"What are you doing Bert?" shouted one of the trolls.

The troll that had let me go was watching me with a lovy dovy look on its face.

_'What the?'_ I thought _'That is not normal.'_

The troll leaned forward and grabbed me again crushing my ribcage.

"That troll is hurting her!" shouted Thorin "Do something Loki!"

"I said l-let go of me."

I was beginning to find it hard to breath and the troll was crushing my ribs like I was made of paper.

' _Stay calm Elaina, just distract them.'_

_'How?_ ' I thought back.

_'You know what to do!_ ' came the male voice once more.

Did I know what to do? My ribs were clouding my judgement.

"I'll think I'll 'ave you as me wife your lovely." I heard the troll say.

I watch him with disgust on my face and started squirming out of his grasp, which made my ribs hurt even more.

"Let me down and I'll- I'll sing for you.

"Do what? Singing?" exclaimed the troll by the spit "We don't sing."

I look in his direction.

"Oh but a song always calms me down when I cook my own meals," I lied "Maybe it will work on you three."

The three trolls looked at one another, then back at me.

"Yeh, that makes sense, you can sing us a song before we marry."

_'Not going to happen!'_ I thought.

"Let's ear ya then."

"I-I-I, I stutter, closing my eyes in disdain and discomfort "Very well, but please put me down this second, I need air in my lungs!"

Surprisingly the troll did as I asked and placed me next to Bilbo. I just thought of the tune that has always been in my head for a long time. I have a quick look round and notice Thorin, Fili and Balin out of their sacks and were all watching me .

Taking a deep breath, which was hard I began.

_"Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark_   
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart   
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain   
Melodies of life, love's lost refrain"

I felt every eye on me and I blush scarlett.

_"Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_   
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye   
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?   
Let them ring out loud till they unfold   
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me   
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name

#

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_   
Adding up the layers of harmony   
And so it goes, on and on   
Melodies of life,   
To the sky beyond the flying birds, forever and beyond

#

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by_   
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky   
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings   
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings

#

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_   
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?

#

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_   
Adding up the layers of harmony   
And so it goes, on and on   
Melodies of life,   
To the sky beyond the flying birds, forever and beyond

#

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_   
Your voice will still remember our melody   
Now I know we'll carry on   
Melodies of life   
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts   
As long as we remember."

As I finish the song, I realise the trolls were trying to move their legs but could not. Holding my ribs, I walked where the spit was and grabbed my sword and cut it. Taking no notice of every dwarf staring at me. Dwalin, Bofur and Co, all fell safely on the ground.

"I can't move!" exclaimed the troll near the fireplace.

"You's done something." replied the troll that wanted to marry me a minutes ago.

"All I did was sing."

Which was the truth.

"Your a wit-,"

"The dawn will take you all!" I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"Can we eat him?"

I turned around and saw Gandalf, standing on top of a boulder, before raising his staff and shattering the boulder in half and bringing in the light.

Suddenly, the troll make an awful noise and I watch them slowly turn to stone. While everyone was cutting themselves free, I sat on a log feeling a little off. I heard footsteps and glance up and saw Hetti walking up to me.

"You were fantastic Elaina," smiled Hetti. "This would never have happened if Fili and Kili didn't egg Bilbo on!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's true!" said Hetti, shaking her head in disgust.

The sun was now shining and I watch as everyone was happy to see Gandalf. Dwalin Ori and Gloin walk over to me.

"You alright lass?" asked Dwalin.

"I will be, just trying to regain my bearings." I admitted to him.

Truth of the matter was, my ribs were killing me now but I didn't want to appear weak in front of Dwalin.

Fili and Kili came bounding over and embraced me causing me to wince in pain.

"You stopped them moving." grinned Kili.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I admitted to him.

"They could not move after that song you sung," said Fili. "Thank you."

I merely nodded, not understanding what had happened. It was just a song after all. Gandalf must have been nearby and did his magic on those three trolls.

I watch Thorin walk towards Gandalf and I could hear what they were saying.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" asked Thorin, catching your gaze with a smile on his face.

"To look ahead." admitted Gandalf.

"What brought you back?" asked Thorin.

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece." remarked Gandalf walking towards the stone trolls.

"No thanks to your burglar." spat Thorin.

I was seething and walked up to him saying,

"That is not the tale I was told," Thorin looked at me with wide eyes "Your dear nephews decided to use Bilbo for their own means. You see, Fili an Kili could not be bothered to reclaim the stolen ponies themselves, so they got both Bilbo and Hetti to do all the dirty work. You can see what happened next!...I am sick and tired of you picking on Bilbo all the time."

"Elaina!" began Gandalf but I wasn't having any of it

"No!! Don't you dare stop me Gandalf, he has to be told."

I look at Gandalf then return my attention back on Thorin, glaring at him.

"It's about time that chip on your shoulder was knocked of. Every time there is a problem, you always look at Bilbo, like it is his fault. You mak me sick!!!You insufferable moron!!!"

I walked of completely angry, well try to as I colapse into unconsciousness.

~~Hetti's POV~~

"Elaina!" I scream as I rush towards her only to be held back by Fili.

"Get of me!" I hiss at him.

"What's happened to her?" asked Thorin looking very worried.

Gandalf bent down as did Loki and Bilbo and looked at Elaina's small waist.

"She has broken her ribs, one of the ribs has punctured her lung!"

"Elaina!" I tried pushing Fili of but he held me tighter.

"Can you help her?" asked Thorin.

"Oh yes, though she will be a little sore afterwards but, she'll be fine."

Gandalf gently touched Elaina's forehead and saw her breathing return to normal.

"We shall stay here, until Elaina is completely ready to continue our journey!" said Thorin.

I saw everyone nod there heads. I hoped Elaina was alright, as Bilbo and Elaina were all I had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called Melodies Of Life and is from Final Fantasy 9


	14. Making Up Is Hard To Do

 

~~Thorin's POV~~

As I watched Elaina, I was surprised at my hearts harsh words, I watch her closely before I look up at my nephews then at Gandalf who was watching me.

"I can not be certain," began Gandalf leaning on his staff "but I do believe Elaina is speaking the truth!"

"Elaina did say she had this strange feeling." scorned Loki, giving me a glare.

"She will be alright, won't she Gandalf?" asked Bilbo.

"She'll be fine Bilbo." Gandalf reassured him.

I glanced up at my nephews again.

"Just what did happen before this got out of hand?" I asked Fili and Kili.

"We were looking after the ponies like you asked Uncle," began Kili and I roll my eyes "Only we um, got distracted."

"What do you mean?"

"I, er decided to climb on the trees as there were apples on the branches and they looked-,"

"Do you mean to tell me," I interrupted Kili "that instead of guarding the ponies like you were surpossed to do, you were both thinking about your stomachs?"

The silence explained it all.

"So it wasn't the halfings fault at all, was it?" I shouted at them both, especially when they continue to do the mute game "You could have had us killed. Just what goes through those heads of yours. Stay out of my way!"

~~Elaina's POV~~

I woke up but keep my eyes closed as I quietly listen in to what Thorin was talking about. So he finally realised I was speaking the truth did he? So I should think! I was sick of Thorin's prejudice towards Bilbo. One day Bilbo would show everyone what a remarkable hobbit he truly is.

"Your lucky Elaina will be alright!" I heard Thorin say.

"Bilbo had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that. Yes, even Elaina stepped in as well." smiled Gandalf.

"Uncle!" Kili more than whispered.

"I said, stay away from me!" roared Thorin.

I slowly open my eyes and move slightly and felt that pain again. not as bad as it was, but still noticeable.

"Elaina!" said Hetti coming towards me "Am I glad to see you awake."

I slowly get up and walk away, I needed to clear my head for a while.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I wanted to be alone. Fainting was embarrassing for me and I knew every eye was on me, which I hated.

"Elaina, do you think it's wise to walk of?" said Gandalf but I continue walking of.

Unaware that Thorin nodded to Gandalf and went after me.

I continue walking until I find a little stream and slowly sit on the grass, taking in what had recently happened. That voice I had heard, sounded just like that man on a cloud. Does that mean he is watching everything that I am doing? That thought alone, sent chills down my spine.

I heard a twig snap but I can not be bothered to see what or who it was. I close my eyes, hoping nothing else could go wrong. I felt a presence sitting besides me, who then gently traces my face with their fingers.

"Leave me alone Hetti, I'm not in the mood for one of your games today!" I remark, trying to swot her finger away.

"I'm not Hetti, Elaina." whispered Thorin.

My eyes snap open and see Thorin mere inches from me.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were-," I trail of, remembering I was angry at him.

"Indeed!" smiled Thorin.

"Wait, why am I apologising to you? I'm angry at you and your nephews!" I scoffed at him trying to get back up.

"Elaina!" said Thorin, softly "We need to talk."

"No we don't. I've said all what I have to say, now if you'll excuse me!" I reply getting up slowly and walked away from him.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Thorin getting up and watching me.

"Where am I going?" I snapped at him "Away from you for a start. I am sick of your constant distrust of Bilbo," I dab my finger at Thorin's chest, prodding him with it "when he hasn't said one bad word about you. I am sick of this male voice in my head and I'm sick of-,"

My rant was quashed as I felt Thorin's skillful mouth over mine. I should be pushing him of but his kisses were very drugging and made me crave for more. I felt his beard tickle my face as he kissed me ardently. Very slowly, we both broke the kiss and I watch him look back with a smirk on his face which only returned my anger.

"That will never happen again." I decided as I began walking of again.

"Oh yes it will." laughed Thorin grabbing me and crashing his lips back on mine.

This time I place my hands around his neck as the kiss deepened and I could feel his beating heart. Thorin gently bit into my bottom lip causing me to moan into his mouth. Just when things were getting interesting, Thorin broke the kiss off and stepped back.

"Lost for words?" asked Thorin, watching me intently.

That did it. I watch him and slapped him hard across the face before walking of again completely vexed. Only for Thorin to grab and pull me towards him again.

"Look you-,"

"No one dares strikes me, you do," began Thorin, talking in his normal baritone voice, cupping my face "Your temper matches mine, you intrigue me...I can't stop thinking about you...Then, when I saw you collapse, I felt my heart nearly stop beating." he whispered looking at me and my mouth.

For once in my life, no words came out of my mouth as we watch one another. Thorin gently cups my other cheek.

"You really have no idea, do you?" Thorin whispers, watching me intently.

"Thorin I-,"

"I never thought I would find my one while on this quest and yet," Thorin leans closer to me "here you are, by my side.... _Men lananubukhs menu."_

I heard some gasps but I was looking at Thorin. He had said something in a different language and the way he said it, so lovingly, made me want to know what he said.

"What does that mean?" I ask him, hoping he would tell me.

Thorin smiles lovingly at me again.

" _Men lananubukhs menu_ means I love you in Khuzdul, my native tongue." Thorin whispered.

I suddenly felt lightheaded. No one has ever said they loved me before, well except Bilbo and Hetti but that was a family love. What Thorin had said was completely different and I felt butterflies swimming in my stomach.

"You do not return my feelings?" asked Thorin, breaking me out of my thoughts.

We watch each other and even though we started on the wrong foot, I could see a loyal, proud man but it was his eyes that had always caught my attention. The way he was looking at me, it felt like he was reaching out to my soul and I realised, I wanted him to reach out.

Suddenly feeling a little shy, I slowly let my hand go from around Thorin's neck and placed it on his cheek, who leans into my touch, which I smile at.

"You had me when you spoke Khuzdul." I whispered.

"You do return my-,"

"Yes," I interrupted him "I do return your feelings."

~~Thorin's POV~~

When I told Elaina of my love for her in Khuzdul, I did hear the gasps but saying _'I love you'_ in my native tongue meant that she was the love of my life. When she didn't say anything though, I thought she was repulsed by me. Then I saw her small smile and she reciprocated my feelings for her.

I pulled her gently towards me once more, careful not to hurt her ribs. I then kissed her slowly and deeply, taking no notice of the wolf whistles we were both receiving.

"Hand over the coins Dori," I heard Bofur say "I knew there was something between these two."

"Aye as did I," remarked Balin smiling at Elaina and I "I accidentally saw Thorin and Elaina growing closer in the shadow of the farmhouse earlier on."

Holding Elaina gently round the waist, I look at my men with shock.

"You placed bets on us?"

"Oh aye," grinned Bofur, catching his bag of coins. "It gave us something to do."

I glared at each of them. Money bags were flying everywhere.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked them all.

"Well," began Gandalf coming forward "Seeing as the trolls are no more, I would think their hideout was nearby."

"A troll cave!" I muse, feeling a small smile form around my face as I return my attention back on Elania "Are you ready Elaina?"

"Sure."

My right hand wraps around Elaina's left small hand and we began walking with the others in search of this troll cave.

"Where did those trolls come from anyway?" asked Elaina.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." replied Gandalf.

I frowned and looked at Gandalf.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" I asked him.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands," replied Gandalf giving me a knowing look. "They could not have moved in daylight."

We walk near a stream and the burglar kneeled down and scrubbed his face. I did wonder what was on his face, hair and clothes but I was still very weary of him to start up a conversation. Many of my men were restocking their water supply as the hobbit finally got up.

We now go in search of this cave, which wasn't far away. Elaina let go of my hand and I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll wait outside."

I gently kiss her forehead and stepped inside the cave.

~~Hetti's POV~~

Walking with Bilbo, I was relieved that everyone was alright. Truth of the matter was, I was scared those trolls would have eaten us. This should never have happened in the first place. Fili and Kili were irresponsible towards others, that was for sure.

"Hetti!" I heard someone call my name and turned my head and scowled, coming towards me was Fili.

"Leave me alone!" I hiss trying to get away from him and noticed his brother Kili walk towards me too.

Fili gently grabs my arm.

"I am sorry for what happened back there."

"Your saying sorry to the wrong person," I spat "It's Bilbo you should apologise too!"

"We have," replied Kili.

I glance at Bilbo who was watching the three us and saw him nod his head.

"Well, I am not Bilbo," I began watching Fili and Kili once more "What you both did was despicable. Bilbo is to trusting towards the pair of you. Things could have turned out quite differently if Bilbo and Elaina didn't stall those trolls."

I catch Bilbo blushing.

"I am sorry Hetti" said Kili quitely.

"As am I."

"To little, to late!"

I then walk of and catch up to Balin, Dori and Dwalin. Not noticing the sadness in Kili's eyes, but Bilbo did.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

Many went in the troll cave including Hetti. I on the other hand stayed outside. Few stayed outside too, Bilbo was sitting on the ground and I sat with him.

"How are you really feeling?" asked Bilbo, watching me carefully.

"A little sore but other than that, I'm fine," I reassured him "I didn't mean to worry you."

Bilbo smiles and I could see the relief on his face.

"Although it is partly my fault," I confessed "I never realised how quick those trolls were. I wasn't expecting one of them to pick me up."

"And say he wanted to marry you!" grinned Bilbo, then burst out laughing.

"I'm thankful that fell through." I snorted.

I heard footsteps and watch as Nori grabs a shovel from his bag.

"There's gold in there," pointed out Nori, "It smells in there though."

Nori went back inside the cave while I smirked at his remark. I knew that caves always have there own smell to them. If this cave was where the trolls used to live, I'd imagine the smell would be terrible.

I got up and went by a rock and leaned against it. I was thinking about that man, Zeus and the way he mentioned _'power'_ I had no power. For the first time ever, I felt lost and a little confused.

I heard footsteps coming near to me and I turn my head and see Thorin walking up to me with a sword in his right hand.

"Looks like you've found something of interest." I say to him

"Aye, a finely crafted sword. Though elves did make this."

Thorin frowned as he stepped near me.

"Might I ask, what is troubling you Elaina?" asked Thorin, softly, placing his new sword on his belt.

"There is nothing troubling me Thorin!"

"Elaina, I'm not daft to know something is clearly troubling you," said Thorin "Has it something to do with that man you mentioned earlier?"

The silence that followed confirmed it.

"What exactly happened?"

I watch Thorin and I took a deep breath, before explaining everything that had happened about those trolls.

"I have not got any power."

Thorin had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You did do something to those trolls, they could not move after you sung that song."

"Gandalf was nearby, he could have done that!"

~~Thorin's POV~~

I knew Gandalf had power but he turned up a little while later, when Elaina had stopped singing. I was about to ask her this when I saw her look around. I had seen this look before.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, her brown eyes glancing at everything "I just hear a strange noise. Can you not hear it?"

When she asked me that, I at first could not hear anything and was about to say that when suddenly. I did hear something.

"Something’s coming!" I shouted out, catching Elaina's brown eyes.

_'How could she have heard that?'_ I wondered. _'She's a mystery.'_

We quickly gather our stuff and run towards the woods, hoping whatever was coming was not a bad omen. _  
_

 


	15. Danger Comes In Many Forms

 

~~Elaina's POV~~

I made sure I was near Bilbo who at this moment was holding onto a sword I have never seen before. Now was not the time to ask where he found it. We rush towards a wood, as we all heard a strange whizzing sound. Without hesitation, I draw out my sword as the noise drew near us.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" shouted out a very strange looking man who was riding a sleigh.

I carry on looking and also saw alot of large rabbits that were moving the sleigh he was in.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hetti exclaimed gaining a chuckle from Fili and Kili and Bofur.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" asked Gandalf clearly surprised to see him here.

So this was Radagast, he was wearing a brown robe and wore a strange hat that I thought moved on its own accord. He appeared to be in his own world, as his eyes seemed to glaze over, until Gandalf called his name once again, which seemed to snap Radagast back to the present.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf," began Radagast, getting of his sleigh"Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." replied Radagast, heading towards Gandalf.

"I'll say," Hetti began "Rabbits moving that sleigh, that's not normal!"

Several chuckles were heard around me but I was watching Radagast. Something had definitely spooked him, as he was searching around the area, as if something was laying in wait for him.

"Yes?" replied Gandalf, which snapped me back from my staring.

As my eyes watch Radagast, it appears he is about to say something, but then closes his mouth again. He then opens it again and it looks like he is about to talk but then he shuts his mouth once more. It dawns on me, he has forgotten what he was about to say.

"This could take a while." said Loki, with a smirk on his face, despite myself I find myself laughing at that.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." said Radagast.

I watch him curl up his tongue, and looks surprised at something.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all, it's a silly old-," he continues.

Gandalf shocked me by placing his fingers inside Radagast's mouth and pulled out an insect out of his mouth.

"Stick insect." remarked Radagast.

I turn my head, suddenly feeling very queasy, unaware that Radagast was watching me which Thorin and Hetti had spotted.

"For a second, I thought she was-," I heard Radagast say before Gandalf ushered him away from us, to speak privately.

"I can safely say, we have the right wizard with us." I remark glancing at Gandalf and Radagast.

I heard some laughter and catch Thorin's gaze who had a faint smile.

"What a strange fellow!" I whispered.

"Elaina," I turn my attention at Hetti who was walking up to me "Do you know that man?"

I gave her a weird look.

"Until now, I have never met Gandalf's friend in my entire life. As well you know!"

"True but the way he-,"

"I wish they would hurry up!" I heard Thorin say, pacing around like a yo-yo.

Thorin kept glancing at Gandalf, becoming inpatient with each passing second.

~~Hetti's POV~~

The way that friend of Gandalf's stared at Elaina, unnerved me. What did he mean by _'I thought she was!'_ It was like he knew who Elaina was, which was impossible right? While waiting for signs from life from Gandalf and his odd friend, I looked around for something to do and found some twigs on the ground and was about to pick one up when Bilbo called out my name.

He motioned me to follow him away from the others and I could see he was was thinking things over.

"Hetti." said Bilbo, now watching me.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" I asked him, as he was clearly not himself.

"It's about Kili." began Bilbo.

I frowned, just what had Kili and Fili done now?

"They haven't made you do something else have they?" I ask him.

I watch Bilbo as he shakes his head.

"No, but they are both sorry for what happened Hetti." whispered Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" I begun but was interrupted by Bilbo.

"I saw the way Kili looked at you when you walked of. He looked remorseful. If I can forgive and forget then, so can you!"

Bilbo walked away and left me to my own thoughts. I smiled as I realised that Bilbo was slowly coming out of his shell. I slowly head back to the others.

"Bilbo why are you blushing?" teased Bofur.

"Bofur, please leave Bilbo alone. He was just telling me some sound advice!" I reply to him.

"What's that then?" asked Bofur.

"That everyone deserves a second change." I gently say catching Fili and Kili's gaze.

Seeing them look at each other before coming towards me. Without warning Fili grabbed me, then hugged me.

"I am truly sorry Hetti." said Fili.

"As well you should be," I reply "and I apologise for snapping at you both."

"No you were right Hetti, we were despicable and should have helped out more, right Kee?" said Fili stepping away from me now.

"Aye, that's right." said Kili.

Before I got my bearings together, Kili wraps his arms around me.

"I too am sorry for putting everyone in danger. It won't happen again." whispered Kili in my ear.

"Apology accepted from the pair of you" I reply feeling Fili hug my back "Um this is not normal" I add, hearing laughter around me.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I laughed as I saw Hetti being embraced by the both brothers.

"Enough!" remarked Thorin.

Fili and Kili stepped back but I caught Kili, who lingered near Hetti and was watching her, who seemed oblivious to his staring.

_'Seems Hetti has an admirer.'_ I thought to myself.

Shaking my head, I turn around and saw Gandalf was still having an intense conversation with his friend Radagast. Thorin meanwhile, was pacing the ground which made me smile. The smile vanished when the air around me, now smelt stale. Something was coming.

"What is the matter?" asked Thorin, who had stopped pacing and was walking up to me. "Is your ribs still hurting you?"

"No, my ribs aren't so bad at the moment," I reply.

"Then what is wrong?"

"I'm not to sure, but I sense trouble coming!"

"You are certain?"

"Yes," I began "I'm beginning to trust my instints more."

The feeling I had, was getting stronger and I went to my belt and held onto my sword, just in case I should need it. Suddenly there was a sound, it sounded like a howl.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" asked Bilbo, sounding agitated.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." I heard Bofur say.

Looking at the ground, I knew that any second now, this strange feeling that had been been building inside me, would show itself. Holding my sword tighter, I waited.

I heard a growl and saw a grey looking dog on a rock and was growling at all of us. Loki threw a knife towards the animal that was about to pounce on us and the animal cried out in pain. The knife was embedded in its neck.

Another one of these animals came forward and I watch Thorin use his sword on it, while Kili uses his bow and arrow. The animal was still moving, only to be silenced for good by Dwalin.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." replied Thorin, watching Loki as he retrieves his knife.

"Orc pack?" queried Bilbo.

Loki bend down, wiping his knife clean, on the dead animal, before putting his knife back in his inside pocket.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" demanded Gandalf, surprising me with his harshness.

"No one." replied Thorin.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" exclaimed Thorin.

"You are being hunted." said Gandalf, somberly.

"We have to get out of here." remarked Dwalin.

"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted." said Ori.

_'Use your power Elaina, you all need to leave!'_ came Zeus's voice in my head again.

Those ponies had to be nearby still. I had no idea how I could summon the ponies. The only thing I could think of was, was to whistle. Willing myself, I whistled with all my might and knew everyone was now watching me.

Thinking it had not worked, I was about to explain my actions when we all heard a lot of noise. Everyone braced themselves again, except for Loki, Gandalf and myself. The ponies came running up to us.

"I thought you said the ponies had bolted?" exclaimed Dwalin to Ori.

"They did!" exclaimed Ori, watching the ponies then at me.

I felt eyes on me and I look around and see Thorin, Bilbo and Gandalf look at me with surprise etched on there faces.

"I see your power is showing itself Elaina," smiled Gandalf "Quickly get on!"

Nearly everyone gets on their ponies and I noticed Hetti riding with Dwalin. Before I had time to protest, a hand went around my arm, pulling me up against a pony. I was now siting on Midna with an arm around me.

"Hold on tight!" whispered Thorin, in my ear.

Before I had time to respond I heard Gandalf's friend say.

"I'll draw them off."

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you!" said Gandalf.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try." remarked Radagast who then sped of.

As soon as Radagast fled, so to, did we. I felt Thorin hold me tightly as we galloped away from these animals named _'Wargs'_ Even though we were miles ahead of these Wargs, I glanced over my shoulder and saw many more of these dogs chasing us and some had these ugly Orcs on top, riding them. It was here that I first spotted a new adversary.

This figure was in complete black garp. He _'I assumed it to be a he'_ was wearing a hood, veiling his face, making it very hard to identify with. I watch as he swiftly got near us and again, I panic.

_'It is time to use your power Elaina.'_ I heard Zeus say again.

_'What power?'_

I had no idea what he was talking about.

Gandalf to had spotted this new adversary and had caught my gaze.

"Embrace your power Elaina!" shouted Gandalf.

Breaking eye contact from Gandalf, I focused on this dark figure that was swarming with Wargs now.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I had been watching everything that Elaina was doing, while being careful not to scare Midna. I saw her look fearful at something and I turned my head to my left and saw a dark figure riding on a black horse. There was something of putting seeing this. Both rider and horse, looked evil.

"Embrace your power Elaina!" I heard Gandalf shout out.

My eyes shot back on her and she then had this look about her, like she was the one who could deal damage to this dark rider. I held her closer, as I saw her left hand go up and saw a light emanate her hand.

The light touched the sky, before descending towards the Wargs and the dark rider. I was completely stunned seeing this and had no idea what would happen next.

Elaina's hand stayed firm as she trapped the advancing enemies in this light bubble and I watch as the dark rider is trying to free himself from this blinding light. It seemed to be working too, as the dark rider had managed to free his right hand out of the light.

I caught Gandalf's face and I watch him use his staff, using his power, helping Elaina's own unique power, strengthening it. I watch in fascination as the light speads out across the land, hurling advancing Wargs and Orcs that dare go in it's path. I watch and hear as the dark rider, screams in agony as he tries everything in his power, to be free from this light.

The light goes brighter and making sure Midna was alright and riding in the direction Gandalf was headed for, where ever that was. The dark rider, makes a final attempt at trying to free himself from this light, but it was no use as the light went very bright then disapeared completely.

I was shocked to say the least, everything that was tailing us, had disappeared. Hearing a sigh from Elaina, brought me back to reality as she slumbed against my chest. I held her protectively knowing for a little while, we were safe. Where was Gandalf taking us though, that was bothering me.

Gandalf galloped of futher up now and we all try and catch up to him. We were near a mountainside and watch Gandalf up ahead, slowing down. Gandalf gets of his horse and waits for our approach.

"We have to go through here, so the ponies will have to find they own way." said Gandalf.

"Where are you taking us?" I demanded to know, but Gandalf never answered which angered me.

Being careful not to knock Elaina, I got of Midna, then holding Elaina's bag, which I pass on to her sister Hetti, I gently pick Elaina up and hold her bridal style while I wait to see what Gandalf was planing.

Gandalf then went in a crack in the mountain and I nod my head when the others watch my reaction at this new turn of events. I wait as I watch the others slide inside this crack, before I too, slide in, holding Elaina protectively.

"Will Elaina be okay?" I heard the burglar say.

"She will be, Bilbo," I heard Gandalf say "She's just not used to using her full power yet!"

I glance at her sleeping form and hold her tightly across my chest before noticing something glint on the ground. With careful maneuvering, I managed to pick up the thing that was glinting, without Elaina slipping out of my grasp. Looking at what I found, I frowned, it was an arrow.

"Elves." I spat, before dropping the offending arrow back on the ground.

A sound above makes me look upwards to where we were, had there been any enemies that Elaina and Gandalf missed?

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" asked Dwalin, looking ahead.

"Follow it, of course!" said Bofur.

"I think that would be wise." agreed Gandalf.

We begin following the path. It is quite narrow, and it is a crack between two tall cliffs. At times, some of us have difficulty going through. The pathway eventually opens out into an open area, there is a valley below, and in that valley is the city of Rivendell, and I am livid at Gandalf's deception!

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." said Gandalf.

"Rivendell." replied Bilbo who appeared to be in awe of this news.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." said Gandalf, smiling.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." I spat at Gandalf.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." scored Gandalf. "And in any case, Elaina needs rest."

I glance down at her, seeing her head rest on my shoulder and felt a warmth course through my body, not once but twice had this enchanting beauty saved our lives.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." I say to Gandalf, though my eyes were on the sleeping Elaina.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

I looked up and glared at Gandalf. Who does he think he is talking too? We continue walking across a bridge and enter Rivendell. A few elves are seen strolling about. I watch Bilbo smile at being here and I roll my eyes at him. The rest of us, except, Loki and Hetti that is, look around uneasy.

A dark-haired elf walks down a flight of stairs and greets us.

"Mithrandir." said this elf.

"Ah, Lindir!" smiled Gandalf, walking up to him to embrace him.

Dwalin was by my side and I whisper to him.

"Stay sharp!"

Dwalin nods his head and starts looking around. The elf Lindir starts speaking in his own language to Gandalf and I was not amused by this.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." explained Gandalf.

"My lord Elrond is not here." said Lindir.

"Not here? Where is he?" asked Gandalf, clearly upset at these new turn of events.

Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier are heard again. We turn around and we see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

_"Ifridî bekâr!"_ ('Ready weapons!') "Hold ranks!" I remark to my men.

We bunch up together into a tight circle with our weapons pointed outward, the mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stop, and one elf, who I realise is Lord Elrond, separates himself from the others.

  
"Gandalf." smiled Elrond.

Gandalf bowed down gracefully who then starts speaking in elvish so did Elrond himself before getting of his horse.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." remarked Elrond in the common tongue.

Elrond holds out an Orc sword and shows us it, before handing over to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." confessed Gandalf "With some help from a friend." he adds looking at Elaina in my arms.

Lord Elrond walks over to us and I instinctively try and shield Elaina from him. Elrond watches her in fascination but says nothing. He then looks at me.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." said Elrond.

"I do not believe we have met." I reply, noticing Gandalf shake his head at my rudeness.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed, he made no mention of you." I scoff at him.

Ignoring my insult, Elrond turns to the dwarves and speaks in Elvish again. The others don't understand what he is saying and it is beginning to get on my nerves as well.

_"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."_ said Elrond.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" snapped Gloin.

"No Gloin," replied Gandalf, "He is offering you all food to eat."

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." said Gloin.

"Wait." I said.

Elrond and Gandalf watch me and I frown but continue what I have to say.

"Elaina is exhausted. Is there a place where she can rest in peace?"

Elrond again comes up to me and looks at Elaina.

"She will be taken care of Lord Thorin, perhaps one of my elves could help you an-,"

"I'm not leaving her!" I interrupted.

Elrond raised his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing, only nodding his head. He finally said,

"Very well, follow me, I shall take her to a quiet place where she can get her much needed rest."

Leaving the others with Gandalf, I followed Elrond to the chambers where Elaina would get her much needed sleep. One thing for sure, is that I would not leave her side, while in the company of elves.

 


	16. The Messengers

 

 

I must have nodded of myself. I woke up, realising that Elaina was still fast asleep. I hoped she was alright, as I saw her frown in her sleep. I placed my hand over hers, willing her to sleep in peace. I find myself gently stroking her fingers, which has calmed me down. 

Being in Rivendell has made my blood boil over. I should have known Gandalf would have pull a stunt like this but watching Elaina, relaxed me. So for now, my anger for Gandalf will be put to side for a while.

I heard Elaina make a noise and I could see she was having some kind of nightmare. Without really thinking about it, I got up and layed next to her, only, I did not get in the covers with her. I gently wrap my arm around her waist, making sure I did not hurt her ribs and watch as she slowly returned to a peaceful slumber. I snuggled next to her and went back to sleep.

~~Elaina's POV~~

_I am walking around in a forest and see there is a festival in full swing. I can see that people around me are having a great time. I continue walking among the crowd of bypassers, hearing and seeing laughter and banter._

_It was here where I noticed a person, dressed all in white, which I thought was weird as everyone else were wearing green and silver clothing. I decide to follow this person, who I noticed is walking away from the festival. This person walked down a flight of stairs as I continue following._

_The person then walks down a long lane which is deserted. I nearly lost him/her as I nearly walked in the wrong direction and if it wasn't for the gust of wind, making me stop where I was going, I would have missed the white robe turn right. Cursing under my breath, I quickened my pace and run in the direction where this person was headed and I freeze when I get there._

_I suddenly feel very afraid, as I watch the white robed person surrounded by those dark riders from before. I try and reach out to this person but, I find I can not move. All these dark riders swarm around this person and at last, I catch the person's gaze, it was a woman and she looked resigned to her fate._

_I feel that I was been drawn someplace else and suddenly the scene changes and I am now back on a cloud and I realise I am back in Cloud City!_

_' **Great!** ' I thought bitterly to myself._

_"Hello Elaina."_

_I spin around and saw_ Zeus standing opposite me.

_"What's going on?" I ask him "Why am I here?"_

_"You saw what happened to Sierra, did you not?" he asked me watching me._

_"Who?" I asked "That lady in the white robe?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"I saw something, though I'm not to sure on what that was!" I confess to him._

_"What you saw, was how it all started!"_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked Zeus, clearly confused._

_"Long before you were born, Sierra used to practice her magic every night around a circle of stones to protect her from any negative power and normally she was very careful."_

_I listen intently at what Zeus was saying. I wanted to know what those dark riders were. That lone rider on the field before, was pure evil._

_"This night in particular started out well," carried on Zeus "only she invited her friend this night, showing her, her power. Her friend accidentally knocked one stone out of a circle without either Sierra or herself knowing. When Sierra used her power to summon a butterfly, something else came out instead!"_

_"What came out?" I asked hesitantly._

_"It was the start of what you saw a little while ago," replied Zeus "The Messengers, as they are called were waiting for this day, they had waited eons to get what they thought was theirs."_

_I sit on a cloud quite surprised it stayed where it was, as I listen._

_"Because of one innocent accident, The Messengers grabbed the girl, thinking she was the one who summoned them and killed her on the spot. Sierra having seen what just happened, ran away._ _Because The Messengers had just been revived, they did not understand why no power came to them after sacrificing the wrong girl. When they realised there mistake, they went after Sierra."_

_I was stunned, just who were these Messengers? As if reading my mind Zeus went on to say,_

_"The Messengers are what you saw in Bruinen, are now dressed in complete black and only follow orders from an unknown source."_

_"Is that what I saw before coming here, seeing Sierra die at the hands of these Messengers?" I asked quietly, knowing full well what the answer was going to be._

_" Elaina, history has been repeating itself for 2000 years, thanks to one accident."_

_"2000 years?" I splutter in shock._

_"Yes, The Messengers have been around a long time, searching for the 'light'. I suggest you talk to Lord Elrond, Elaina, he will tell you more about the 'light' as it is not my place to say at present! I also suggest you inform that stubbon dwarf of yours as well."_

_"What!!!" I shouted to him._

_"We'll meet again." laughed Zeus._

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I woke up and stretched, accidently knocking Elaina's arm. I turn and noticed her arm was draped around my middle which made my heart increase in volume. She moved slightly and her head was now resting on my right shoulder. To my delight, I realised this felt right. I gently kiss her hair thinking that I would protect her with my life.

The knock on the door broke my thoughts and I gently moved Elaina's arm of my waist and got up and sat back on the chair.

"How is she?" asked Balin, walking in without permission.

"Elaina is still asleep."

"And have you slept Thorin?" asked my old friend.

"On and of." I admitted to him, noticing the sly smile on Balin's face.

"Love suits you Thorin." grinned Balin.

"Balin." I warned him.

"What," chuckled Balin, receiving a glare from me "I am only stating the obvious....I'll expect you are both hungry, I'll come back with food for the pair of you."

Before I could say anything, Balin went out the door.

"Who was that?" I heard Elaina say, causing me to turn around and look at her again.

"Balin," I replied softly, relieved to see she was awake now. "How are you feeling, Elaina?"

"I'm not sure," she replied "Just had a strange conversation with that man, Zeus!"

I frown not understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe I was in some sort of in-between place again, betweeen dreamworld and reality!"

"Where you were before?" I asked her.

She caught my gaze and looked defeated until she started looking around the room.

"Where are we?"

I knew she was changing the subject and for a while I allowed it.

"After we were chased by Wargs and that dark rider," I noticed Elaina frown then "Gandalf led us towards a mountain base. We went inside and eventually we found an elves home, Rivendell to be exact." I scorned at being here.

"Rivendell?" I nod "I take it you don't want to be here!"

"I don't get on with elves Elaina." I reply to her.

"Why?"

I frown and look away. True Lord Elrond was not the one who refused to help me, that was Thranduil. My hatred was with him really but because of him, I was weary of other elves now.

I look back at Elaina and decide to tell her. I explained about how a red dragon named Smaug stole our home for himself as we had vast amount of gold and jewels. Dragons loved gold and jewels and that is why Smaug attacked us. I then explained that the King Thranduil refused to help me and the others out when we were forced out of our home. Instead that elf turned his back on us and that was the start of my hatred for all elves.

By the time I told her my tale, she had entwined her fingers with mine and I watch surprised, as I find myself stroking her fingers but say,

"I don't need your pity Elaina."

"Good," she smirked "You mustn't judge one elf for another."

"Elaina."

"As I pointed out earlier, everyone is different!"

"I do not like elves," I exclaimed to Elaina. Why were we talking about elves? "What did Zeus say to you?"

Again I watch Elaina's face and heard her sigh.

"Elaina!"

She looks up, and our eyes lock, she looked so sad and fragile, not the lady I first saw using her powers on those trolls and that dark rider.

Elaina than explains what her father Zeus told her, about a lady named Sierra that had died by the hands these dark riders.

"Their called The Messengers and are out there seeking for a 'light'," whispered Elaina "I saw Sierra's past Thorin, and as soon as she was caught, she just gave up."

"What is this 'light'?" I asked her, gently.

"That I do not know," she sighed "Zeus informed me I should ask a Lord something or other."

"A Lord, what Lord?"

"He did tell me, but the name's gone, which is frustrating."

I edge closer to her.

"I'm sure the name will come back to you." I reply, softly to her.

I find myself looking at her brown eyes and her full lips. I hesitated before I find myself leaning towards her. We watch each other and our lips are mere millimeters from each other, before I gently kissed her.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

While most of the others were making a noise at the table, I was playing with my salad with my fork, barely noticing what was going on around me. My thoughts kept going back to the black shadow. I knew it was the same one I saw when I was little. Just what was happening here? I thought we were safe here?

As these thoughts swirl in my mind, a piece of tomato was thrown at my face. That was the last straw for me, taking the tomato of my cheek, I got up and walked away from these rowdy dwarves. I wasn't in the mood for their antics today, not while Elaina was recovering from her strange power. I wished Bilbo was here with me, but he went of somewhere with Gandalf. As I slowly walk down a pathway, I realise that I have never left so alone in my life.

I find myself near a waterfall and I take in the beauty of this enchanting place, but my thoughts go back to those animals with those things on top and that black shadow. I was relieved in a way, seeing that shadow again, made me well aware that I had no dreamt that evil thing up. It just scared me to see it after all these years. Was it even the same one, or was it another, that had taken the former ones place?

~~Kili's POV~~

"Hetti!"

She turns her head and saw me head towards her. Hetti then returns her attention back on the waterfall, not really in the mood for chit chat.

"Hetti, I'm sorry about throwing tomatoes at you, I was not aiming for you I was ai-," I stop talking when I am besides her, she was crying "Hetti, what's wrong?"

No answer.

"I am sorry about the toma-,"

"It's not the bloddy tomato Kili!"

I stepped closer to her, leaning over the railing.

"What has upset you?" I ask her, softly.

At first I thought she would not say anything and I never broached the subject. I wanted her to tell me in her own time.

"This place isn't that bad you know," I remark to her "but don't mention what I admitted to you, to Uncle. I don't think he will be amused."

I heard Hetti's laugh and I look at her. My feelings for her were growing stronger by the day but I knew she prefered Dwalin. Swallowing hard I say,

"Shall I get Dwalin?"

Hetti looks at me with a look of shock on her face.

"Why?"

"I- I know you have spend alot of time with him."

"His a good friend and a good listener." whispered Hetti, returning her attention to the waterfall again.

"Believe it or not," I pause, thinking on how I could explain myself "I am a good listener to and if you ever want to talk, I'll be there for you."

I caught Hetti's startled look as she gazed at me.

"Thank you, that means the world to me." smiled Hetti, who then surprised me, by leaning near me and kiss my cheek.

I knew I had gone red as she gently laughed. Well at least she was not crying now, that was a comfort in itself.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I gently play with Thorin's long locks as we continue assaulting each others lips.

"You mean everything to me," whispered Thorin, breaking the kiss "and I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back, against his lips.

"Elaina." Thorin whispered and he was about to kiss me again when the door flew open making him quickly move away from me.

"Sorry for the delay," I heard Bilbo say, "Balin kept getting lost, so Loki and I took over. How are you feeling my dear?"

Despite myself I laugh at Bilbo's observant nature.

"I'm fine Bilbo."

"Good, good, you had me worried."

Bilbo placed a tray of food on the bedside table while Loki was leaning against the door taking everything in.

"You look much better though Elaina," carried on Bilbo, "You have rosy cheeks, we brought you and Thorin food, seeing as you both missed out on dinner. It's not much, just salad and," he looks down "more salad, no meat which is a little odd, as I really love meat."

"Bilbo are you alright?" I ask him, catching Thorin's gaze who shrugged his shoulders "You are acting strange."

"I'm fine Elaina, just didn't sleep well last night, is all."

"That and drinking fourteen cups of coffee this morning," smirked Loki "His a little hyper now!"

"Oh dear," began Bilbo once more, I watched him turn around and look at the tray "We forgot the wine, I'd better retrive it before I speak to Lord Elrond about that book I want to look at. I won't be long Elaina."

With that Bilbo walked out of the room.

"Does he always act like that after drinking coffee?" Thorin asked me, turning around again, watching me.

"No, I thought he liked tea!"

I frown remembering what Bilbo had just said.

"Did Bilbo just say Lord Elrond?"

 


	17. Rivendell And Feelings

 

"Yes that is what Bilbo said," said Loki walking up to Thorin and I "Why do you ask?"

"I spoke to Zeus again."

Loki frowned and watched me carefully.

"He was not rude to you, was he?"

I shook my head.

"No, he just explained what those dark riders are," Loki sat at the end of the bed while I continued "Their real name are The Messengers and they have all been searching for a 'light!'"

"What kind of light?" queried Loki.

"I have no idea," I reply "Which is why I have to speak with this Lord Elrond. Apparently he knows more about it than Zeus does!"

"You are not seeing him alone!" exclaimed Thorin.

Despite myself, I chuckle, earning a growl from him.

"There is nothing to laugh about Elaina. You know full well I hate elves."

"Yes I agree with Thorin, Elaina," remarked Loki "There are elves out there who are power hungry."

I saw the look of triumph on Thorin's face and I rolled my eyes before catching Loki's gaze. He looked sad and I wondered what had caused that.

"Are you alright Loki?"

"Just thinking about my past," Loki caught my concerned face and he tried to smile at me "I'm alright, really I am."

I knew differently. His smile never reached his eyes.

_'I wish he would tell me what's troubling him!'_ I thought to myself.

"All in good time Elaina," smiled Loki, standing up and headed for the door "The last time I cheeked, Lord Elrond was with the others speaking with Gandalf, but that was a while ago."

With that Loki walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" asked Thorin, watching the closed door.

"I believe it was something we said," I surmised "something about elves. Loki looked a little lost."

I watch Thorin and wonder why he was frowning. He catches me looking at him and his face softens. He then leaned forward and gently caressed my cheek, which I lean into. He gently touched my hair and tucked it behind my ear before his blue eyes bore into mine.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Thorin grins.

"You know why," he whispers " _Men lananubukhs menu."_

Those endearing words again. I wished I could speak fluently in Khuzdul so I could really understand what Thorin says. I smiled as Thorin's thumb runs along my lower lip. He closes the gap and kissed me softly on the lips. I haven't known him for long but, I have never felt like this before.

For a few blissful moments, we were lost in each others embrace. When we reluctantly broke the kiss, I felt Thorin trace my cheek before placing his foreheard on mine.

"I love you too." I whispered to him, opening my eyes, noticing his smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," chuckled Thorin brushing his lips over mine "Now should we meet the others?"

I start laughing, which made Thorin chuckle too.

o0o

After Thorin had left me to change my clothes, I got out of bed, and winched a little from the sudden movement, my ribs were not hurting me badly like they were before but, they still very sore.

Seeing a blue dress I slowly grabbed it and gasped. This dress was made of satin, not only was it blue, it had little white flowers on the side of the helm. It was a beautiful dress. I don't nornally wear dresses but seeing as my travel clothes had disappered, I had no choice but to wear this.

Before I would put the dress on, I noticed another room. I got out of bed and walked towards the room. I was relieved to see a sink in the far corner of the room. I went over and quickly washed my face and body. I then dried myself of before putting the dress on. It fit snugly. Whoever made this, certainly knew my size.

Seeing a brush on a dresser, I brushed my hair and decided against tying my hair. I sighed again as I placed the brush back against the dressing table. I then went to the door and opened it.

Standing with his back turned, was Thorin. He had his hands behind his back and appeared to be in deep thought. However when I slowly approched him, he turned around and was watching me intently.

~~Thorin's POV~

As I waited for Elaina, my thoughts went back to seeing her and that bright light. I remember seeing many Wargs and that dark rider get caught up in a blinding white light, trying desperately to get free. I knew the Wargs had no chance of staying alive but that dark rider or 'The Messengers' was really putting up a fight.

I suddenly knew I was not alone, I smiled to myself, I knew it was my angel. I slowly turn around and swallow hard, she was breathtaking. She was wearing an blue elven dress which showed her curves. I noticed her chestnut hair was down and I really wanted to run my fingers through her hair.

I stepped towards her and I couldn't help it, I captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. I massaged her tongue with my own, my feelings coming out with this kiss. I growled as she theaded her fingers through my hair. All my thoughts were on Elaina, no one else.

Slowly, we broke the kiss and she placed her arms around my waist, while I did the same, making sure I did not hurt her ribs.

"You look beautiful in that dress Elaina." I whispered.

"Even if it is made by elves?" Elaina challenged me.

My eyes narrow slighly until I saw her smirk at me.

"Elaina," I growled "Much as I loathe the elves, I am thankful they let you rest in peace!"

She looked back at me in shock.

"I had no idea."

I chucked.

"Lord Elrond, guided me to here." I looked over her shoulder where Elaina was staying for the time being "I watched him as he checked your ribs while you were asleep. He was very gentle with your ribcage. Which I am thankful for."

Loosening my hold of her, I gently ran my fingers through Elaina's hair before gently kissing her forehead.

"Come, let's meet the others. I expect they'll will be pleased to see you." I said to her, taking her hand in mine.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

Leaning against the rail, I noticed Kili had shifted closer to me. He was looking at the waterfall where down below were several elves swimming, enjoying themselves. This place was beautiful but I really miss The Shire.

Where everything is simple and tranquil. Seeing all this danger around us was not what I was expecting and I hated it. I was in two minds as to whether to stay here or carry on with this quest. I would have to ask Bilbo for advice, I really had no idea what to do.

I glanced at Kili and was surprised to see he was watching me with a strange look on his face. I frowned and returned my attention back on the swimming elves. Kili was confusing me, why was he looking at me like that?

~~Kili's POV~~

The silence was disturbed when I heard splashing below us and I watch many elves swimming. I felt Hetti move and my attention shifts to her. Again she had this effect on me that wants me to reach out and protect her.

I could see she looked troubled as she realised I was watching her, I noticed her frown and despite myself, I smile at the way she returned her attention to the waterfall.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, my stomach started making noises.

"Not really!" Hetti looked at me and smiled "But I can tell you are."

All I could do was shrug and grin.

"Shall we?" I held my arm out for her.

She rolled her green eyes but laced her arm through mine which I was grateful for. We headed for the balcony where I hoped there would be prober food this time.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I walk alongside Thorin, who is holding my hand tenderly. From time to time, I felt his own fingers stroke mine. Finally we come to a balcony that has a lot of food on the table. I was not at all hungry and trying to think of something else, I wondered where the others had gotten too.

I haven't seen them since the ambush with those Wargs dog things and that Messenger. I really hoped they were alright, especially Hetti, I knew she was not used to all this either. Following Thorin, we sit down side by side and still I refuse to look at the food, I look away from the food, feeling sick.

I was willing myself not to be ill. I think the reason I felt like this was because of what transpired this past day. Finding out my father lived high in a cloud, this strange light that suddenly came out of my hand and that dark rider.

"Elaina!"

I wish I could get my head around all this.

"Elaina!"

I hope I did not go back on that cloud. It was true I was now speaking to Zeus but I just could not trust him. I was just glad I had Bilbo and Hetti by my side and now Thorin. I just hoped this Lord Elrond could tell me more about this 'light.' I also wondered if he might know more on these Messengers.

"Elaina!"

I jump when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I instinctively flinch at the touch. I look at Thorin who still had his arm around my shoulder, seeing the look of horror on his face.

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered.

"No, it is me that should be apologising," breathed Thorin, gently pulling me towards him and embraced me "I should not have touched you li-,"

I stop his talking by brushing my lips on his and find him returning my kiss by deeping the kiss. I may have started the kiss, but Thorin soon took control as the kiss deepened even more as he gently carressed my backside.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, realising this felt right, kissing Thorin was bringing new hope to my heart. A hope I thought would never come for me. The kiss breaks up and Thorin places his forehead on mine.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me Elaina." whispered Thorin, his eyes were still closed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," began Thorin, opening his eyes, watching me lovingly. "Since that dragon stole my home, I have been so bitter with everyone, that is not of my culture well, with the exception with Gandalf of course. Then I see you at the hobbits hole."

Despite myself I smirk at the way Thorin called Bilbo's home a hole.

"And change my perception of outsiders," continued Thorin "Not only have my men taken to you, you have taken my heart as well."

I watch him dumbfounded. I had no idea the others liked me, to me I thought I was just a burden that went on this quest like an outsider. Not really knowing where tomorrow would bring us.

"Never in my entire life, have I felt like this, when I first saw you, I knew even then, you are my _one_."

I frown.

"One what?" I asked him, clearly puzzled.

Thorin chuckles.

"My one true mate," he whispered "My soulmate. The love of my life."

Thorin then kissed me again before continuing.

"When Gandalf filled me in about your real father Zeus, and saw what happened to you, my heart clenched. I will always be there for you and I shall cherish you a way a man should treat his love. Never again are you going to live in fear from your past," Thorin paused and cupped my left cheek "We will face these Messengers together."

"Thorin, I-,"

Thorin interrupted me.

"Elaina, I have noticed that you are hesitating about eating again!"

I had no idea that Thorin and I were not alone anymore as Thorin continues speaking,

"You have got to eat. Food is not your enemy Elaina!"

"Thorin, I'm really not all tha-,"

"Elaina," growled Thorin "The last thing you ate was before the trouble started and I know you were struggling even then. Your have got to eat, I don't want you getting weak."

I know what Thorin was saying was true but, I really had no appetite at the moment. Watching Thorin with his piecing blue eyes, made me realise he would never let this die down. Truth of the matter was, my ribs were starting to hurt again.

" _Men lananubukhs menu."_ whispered Thorin who brushed a tear that had a escaped from my eye "You mean everything to me."

"I'll eat something later." I whispered.

Thorin frowned.

"Elaina, you need to eat!"

"My ribs are hurting a little." I confessed to him.

~~Thorin's POV~~

My eyes grew wide.

"Do you want me to take you to the house of healing?" I asked her.

"No, I just want to try and relax for a while."

"If the pain gets to much, let me know straight away," Elaina nods her head "and promise me you'll try and eat something later?"

"I promise!" whispered Elaina, leaning on my shoulder.

I watch her quietly. I will have to make sure she always eats something. I will let it slide for now, since her injury could be the course of her not eating today. Tonight however, will be a different story.

"Elaina, is the chair not comfortable enough?" smirked Kili looking at my angel.

Elaina glanced at Kili before glaring at him, which I smile at as did Loki and Hetti.

"Kili, leave the lass alone." snapped Dwalin.

I gave him a knowing nod as I knew Dwalin and Loki had overheard what I had said to Elaina about eating, as did Fili who looked at her in sympathy at her. Yes despite Kili's comment, I know my men liked Elaina and Hetti. I would protect my goddess with my life.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." I heard Dori say, seeing Bilbo and Gandalf walk towards us.

"I don't like green food!" snapped Ori.

I watched Dwalin play with his own salad.

"Where's the meat?"

That set Elaina of, her laughter set me of at Dwalin's expense. Elaina gently slide from my lap to her own chair but our hands stayed together under the table. I heard movement and saw that elf Linder and Lord Elrond walking towards us all.

"That is Lord Elrond." I whispered in Elaina's ear and I saw her turn around and watch him sit next to me while Linder stood by his right side.

"He looks noble!" I heard Elaina say and I roll my eyes.

There was nothing noble about elves. They only cared about themselves. I knew Elaina needed answers for her own problems. I only hoped Lord Elrond could help her out.

_'Time will tell I suppose.'_ I thought taking a sip of elven wine _'Time will tell!'_

 


	18. Singing and Truths Revealed!

 

 

~~Elaina's POV~~

While some of the Company are pretending to eat their salad, I glance around and saw an elf maiden playing a flute. The way she was playing it relaxed me. It was a very pretty tune. Oin however, obviously did not appreciate this beautiful melody and I watch in amusement, as he stuffs a napkin in his hearing trumpet.

"How are you feeling Elaina?" asked Bilbo, across from where I was sitting.

He appeared to have calmed down from when I last saw him.

"I'm getting there Bilbo," I smile at him "thanks for asking."

"Of course I'll ask," grinned Bilbo "You and Hetti are my family and when I saw your unconscious form, I was panicking."

"Is that why you drank a lot of coffee?" I teased him.

Bilbo turned a shade of red and my smile broadened.

"I was really thirsty." he stammered.

I didn't press him any further, I knew Bilbo had been worried about me. Again I listen to the flute and now another elf was playing a harp. They fit perfectly together. It was just as shame the dwarves thought otherwise.

Thorin's hand slips from me and I glance at him as he reluctantly hands over his new sword to Lord Elrond who looks at it in wonder.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." remarked Lord Elrond, handing back Orcrist to Thorin, who nods his head.

I wanted to stretch my legs so I slowly got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Bilbo, watching me intently.

"Nowhere," I reassured him "I just want to stretch my legs."

I slowly walked to where a pillar was but could still hear what was being said.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age!" I heard Lord Elrond say.

I watch the elves play their instruments and didn't hear someone creep up behind me.

"I can play the harp with much more feeling!" purred Thorin, in my ear.

I snap my head and saw Thorin was mere inches from me.

"You play the harp?"

"Aye," smiled Thorin "I can play."

"I would love to hear you play." I smiled at him.

"All in good time my angel." whispered Thorin, slipping his hand in mine again.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." I heard Balin say.

I turned my head and saw Bilbo looking at his own blade.

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?" asked Bilbo, clearly not happy with Balin's words.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword, more of a letter opener, really!" observed Balin.

Of course Thorin and a few others had heard that as well and were snickering at Bilbo. Which angered me. I let go of Thorin's hand and walked towards Bilbo.

"May I have a look at your sword Bilbo?" I asked him.

"Of course." replied Bilbo who hands over his sword.

I unsheathed the sword and knew at once, this sword was unique.

I momentarily saw Bilbo fighting massive spiders with this very sword before everything around me, returned to normal,

_'Okay, that was strange!'_ I thought to myself.

"This in _no_ letter opener!" I say absentmindedly.

"What do you mean Elaina?" asked Bilbo.

Unbeknown to me, Gandalf, Loki and Lord Elrond were watching me with interest.

"This sword will help you out, when you least expect it too."

I couldn't explain to Bilbo about those gigintic spiders. Mainly because, I had no idea what I had just witnessed.

"I don't understand!" said Bilbo knowing everyone was listening in to what was being said.

I gently resheathed and handed Bilbo's sword back to him.

"There will come a time, you will trust your sword Bilbo." I gently reply to him.

"So it's not a letter opener then?" queried Bilbo.

I smile at him and say,

"No, it most certainly isn't."

"How did you come by these?" asked Lord Elrond watching Bilbo.

I followed Thorin back to the table and I sat back down.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs and something else!" replied Gandalf, watching me intently.

Why was he staring at me like that? It wasn't my thought that dark rider was there!

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" queried Lord Elrond.

No one answers him, but I do notice that Thorin looks troubled as he stood up again and went by the pillar once more.

"13 dwarves two ladies," Lord Elrond looks at Loki and smiles at him "a god and a Halfling, strange travelling companions, Gandalf!"

I look at Loki, I had no idea he was a god. He had certainly kept that quiet. Just who was he really?

"These are the descendants of the House of Durin! They're noble, decent folk." remarked Gandalf before a bread roll threw past Lord Elronds right shoulder.

I tried to keep a straight face at seeing the way Lord Elrond was looking at my friends. I stood up again and walked to where Thorin was, nearly getting hit by a stray roll that came from Kili's direction.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

Thorin tilts his head and smiles at me.

"I'm fine, my angel."

I was not convinced and it showed as Thorin gently cups my right cheek with his hand.

"I'm fine Elaina."

I was about to say something when I heard someone start to sing. Turning slightly, I saw Bofur standing on a plinth next to the table Lord Elrond was using and was singing.

_"There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn_

_beneath an old grey hill,_

_And there they brew a beer so brown_

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_one night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle,_

_And up and down he saws his bow_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_a jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

_‘It's after three!' he said."_

I smile as every dwarf started singing alongside Bofur. I even saw Thorin stomp his foot in time with Bofur's song. I knew the elves were not amused but I wasn't worried. It was a nice change seeing everyone cheer up after what we all had been through.

"I love you." whispered Thorin, wraping his arm around my waist, pulling me towards his chest.

"I love you too." I replied, feeling Thorin kiss my neck.

I saw Bilbo get up as did Hetti.

"I think I shall have a look around," he glances at Lord Elrond "if that is alright with you?"

"Of course." smiled Lord Elrond.

"I'm coming too." Hetti said.

Bilbo smiled and I watch them both walk away from the balcony. In fact, nearly everyone went their own way. Apart from Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Loki Thorin and myself.

"Come and sit with us Elaina and Thorin," we both heard Gandalf say "You have plenty of time for showing affection for one another."

My cheeks flush at Gandalf's statement. I heard Thorin's growl and knew he wasn't impressed either. I felt his hand slip into mine as we walked back to the table and sat down again.

"It is an honour to finally meet you Lady Elaina." smiled Lord Elrond.

I was perplexed, how did he know who I was?

"Thank you." I reply shyly, not really knowing what else to say.

"I hear you've been living with Master Baggins," began Lord Elrond and I slowly nod my head wondering where this was leading "Lady Elaina, have you ever wondered why Master Baggins looked after you and your acquaintance, Lady Hetti?"

I furrow my brows, shaking my head.

"No." I admitted to Lord Elrond.

I felt Thorin's hand gently stroke my fingers, trying to reassure me that he was still here besides me.

"Have you always wondered who your real family were?" continued Lord Elrond.

I look at him and sigh, before saying,

"Until recently, I was content being Bilbo's adopted daughter but that all changed when I was astral projected on a cloud, where there this strange looking man said he is my real father."

"Ah Zeus," smiled Lord Elrond "I have met him several times."

"I find him rather rude, especially towards Loki here!"

My brown eyes went on Loki, who was watching me back.

"I've heard much worse than that Elaina." grinned Loki.

I knew he was trying to relax me but I remember seeing him look so disant when Zeus questioned him about his own past.

"I think it is time you told Lady Elaina about her heritage Gandalf."

I returned my attention back on Lord Elrond, he had a somber look on his face.

"Very well," began Gandalf "Though I have never met your mother Alasse, I have met Zeus."

I listen and never interrupt him.

"You are a descendant to Varda."

My mind was completely blank and it was Thorin who brought me back to the present.

"What do you mean?" asked Thorin, watching Gandalf closely.

"Varda or her complete name is Varda Elentari and is one of the mightiest of the Valar." smiled Gandalf.

"Valar?" I asked him clearly confused.

"In the world you originally came from, you might have said things like 'Heavens above' that sort of thing." explained Gandalf.

"So Valar is like Heaven then?" I ask him.

"In a way yes," smiled Gandalf "Varda is your great, great, great, great, great grandmother and it was she that created the stars and was a true friend to all elves."

I listen in stunned silence. Was Gandalf telling me the truth?

"Some claim, that when her husband Manwe sits next to her on their throne on Taniquetil, she is able to hear more clearly then any other ears. She can hear, prayers, laments of those in need from everywhere. Varda always helped those that needed help."

Until now, I had never heard her name before and for the first time I felt at peace with this new knowledge.

"In the drawings I have seen of Varda, she is too beautiful for words. She has passed her beauty onto you, Elaina." said Gandalf.

"I don't think that's true, but thanks all the same," I whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"I beg to differ." whispered Thorin, causing me to go even redder.

"Who is my great, greatfather? Do you know?" I finally ask

Gandalf looked at me wistfully then said,

"I did say earlier Elaina, His name is Manwe Sulimo. He was the greatest of the Ainur!"

"Ainur?"

"It means Holy One!" replied Lord Elrond.

I just nod my head.

"He is a king of Valar and lives atop Mount Taniquetil in Valinor, the highest mountain of the world. He was the greatest in authority and the greatest of the Aratar."

I just listen in complete silence to what Gandalf had said. Even more news that was confusing me.

"In time, you will understand Elaina," said Gandalf "and your power will grow."

Until that dark rider, I had no idea I had any power and it was scaring me.

"Elaina!" whispered Thorin but I took no notice of him, I was watching Gandalf.

"I never asked for this power!" I exclaimed.

"You have always had this power Elaina," replied Gandalf, softly "though it was dormont, until it was ready to show itself."

Thorin was watching me intently, with a worried look on his face.

"Your power saved us Elaina."

Again my eyes went on Gandalf's.

"No, you did all the work, that dark rider was to powerful."

Gandalf shook his head.

"No child, I only helped a little bit. It was you that pushed that rider back in the holy bubble."

My mind was going all over the place. The way I saw it, it was Gandalf who managed to put one of 'The Messengers' back, not me. I needed some time alone. All this new information was puzzling me.

"Please excuse me." I whispered, letting go of Thorin's hand before getting up and walk of away from the others.

When I was around the corner, I ran.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I look at the vacated spot where my angel was, then glared at Gandalf.

"You couldn't have waited a few hours," I huffed "Elaina was fine until you mentioned her power."

I got up but Loki stopped me.

"May I have a word with her first?"

I watch Loki, then nod my head.

"I will be with Elaina shortly." I remark to him.

Loki nodded and got up before walking in the direction Elaina had just vacated. Just because Elaina trusted Loki, I did not. There was something shifty about him. He really reminded me of Thranduil and that could be one of the reasons I didn't trust him.

Sighing, I sat back down but refused to talk to anyone.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I run into a room and look at the drawings of Sauron being defeated. I had noticed a broken sword and went up to it and a sudden feeling of someone watching me, made me turn my head.

On a chair was a young man, watching me intently.

_'Great, I wanted to be alone and I bump into a stranger.'_ I thought to myself.

He had long dark brown hair, stubble beard and blue eyes and he was reading a book.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." I say to him.

"No that's perfectly fine. Who were you running away from?" he asked.

' _Ground, please swallow me up!'_ I thought.

"No one, I just wanted to be alone for while."

The man shut his book and placed it next to him.

"You are part of the new company?"

"Yes, that's right."

I was about to say something else when I heard footsteps and saw Loki approach me.

"There you are," Loki turned around and frowned "Estel!"

I look at them both in bewilderment.

"You know each other?" I asked Loki.

"On and of!" replied Loki, glaring at Estel.

I hated the way Loki was watching Estel so intervened.

"Pleasure to meet you Estel, I'm Elaina Baggins!"

"It is an honour to meet your acquaintance Lady Elaina." smiled Estel, who was also watching Loki.

I watch him carefully and realise he was hiding something.

"You have another name," I whisper to him, seeing him look back at me. "Your real name is Aragorn."

"How did you know?" asked Aragorn watching Loki suspiciously.

"I have not told Elaina anything. She has the gift of foresight!" smirked Loki.

"It's true," I admitted to him "I see things in here!" I touch my forehead "I'm still getting used to seeing all these images."

"Elaina" said Loki gently "You don't have to explain."

"Yes I do Loki, as I somehow know that one day, Aragorn is going on a journey of his own."

"A journey," said Aragorn sounding curious "What journey?"

"Well that would spoil the surprise!" I remark.

"You sound just like Gandalf." laughed Aragorn, even Loki chuckled.

"No, he talks in riddles and mumbles gibberish when he thinks no one is listening."

Aragorn noticed Loki watch me and said,

"I think I'll leave you two alone."

"You don't have to go on our account," I say to him "I'll go."

"No, I need to check up on something anyway. It was nice speaking to you Lady Elaina." said Aragorn walking of.

I thought it strange that Aragorn never acknowledged Loki then.

"Elaina," began Loki and I turn and faced him "We need to talk!"

 


	19. Conflicted Woes

 

 

~~Hetti's POV~~

I watch Bilbo, with a smile on my face, he looks so relaxed here. We were high up on a bridge, overlooking a massive waterfall. It was truly beautiful to watch and I wished Elaina was here to draw this moment. Sighing, I leaned on the rail of the bridge, looking down at the flowing water beneth us.

"Hetti, are you alright?" asked Bilbo, turning his head and watching me.

"I'm fine Bilbo," I smiled at him "I'm just glad we are in a safe place for a while."

"I know what you mean, it is very peaceful here." agreed Bilbo "but one doesn't sigh like you just did."

Bilbo turned sideways and I could feel his eyes on me. I don't know how he does it, but he has always known when I am not myself. I took a deep breath and finally told Bilbo what I saw back in the foster home all those years ago. To say he was shocked, was an understatement.

"And when I saw that black shadow coming towards us, I-," I trailed of.

"You've kept all this inside of you?" asked Bilbo.

"I told Dwalin but no one else. I didn't think anyone would believe me!" I whispered.

Bilbo instintivly embraced me when all these emotions course through me.

"Shhh," whispered Bilbo "We're safe now, Elaina and Gandalf got rid of that weird rider."

I was not convinced and I shook my head at that thought.

"No, that black shadow will come back, I know it will," I took another deep breath trying to contol my breathing "I don't think I can take much more of this!"

Bilbo pulled away a little and looked at my disheveled appearance.

"You are not making any sense," began Bilbo looking over my shoulder "What do you mean?"

I sighed and whispered,

"I think I might ask the Lord here, if I could stay here!"

"Hetti no!" I heard someone shout out.

I spun around and saw Fili watching me back with concern on his face.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I watch Loki who is pacing around the room. I haven't known him long but I have never seen him act like this and truth of the matter was, he was making me nervous.

"Loki what is the matter?" I asked him finally.

I was very relieved when he stopped walking. Loki turned and we watch one another.

"It's time I told you who I really am," began Loki, he was now looking at the painting of Sauron "though some of my past is not good!"

"Loki," I stepped closer "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Oh but I do," smiled Loki, though again, it never reached his eyes "or your father Zeus will twist the knife in deeper!"

I remember seeing the way Zeus was watching Loki and realised that he was probably right. I would rather hear Loki himself tell me his past, but only if he truly wanted too. I would never force it out of him.

"My childhood was quite pleasant, my mother Frigga was compassionate towards my brother Thor and I, but my father Odin prefered Thor's company to my own and I tried to prove myself as Thor's equal to please father.

I admit that I looked different to the other Asgardians, my hair is jet black for one thing and my skin is pale in comparison to Thor and the others. That didn't stop me from studying magical arts. You see Elaina, even though I can wield weapons, I prefer using my magic, as it is works to my advantage."

I walked to where Aragorn recenty sat and sat down and waited for Loki to continue.

"I admit it to you and only to you Elaina, I am jealous of Thor. His the golden haired prince that never puts a foot wrong. Odin dotes on him. One night, I let several Jotuns enter Asgard and they tried to steal the 'Casket of Ancient Winters' while everyone was at Thor's coronation."

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"The real truth was jealousy as I wanted things to stay as they were."

I watch Loki with disdain and saw his trademark smile.

_'At least he is honest!'_ I thought to myself, noticing his smile broaden.

"Thor was eager to go after the Jotuns and I tried to stop him," continued Loki "but he being Thor, would not listen and went after them. Being curious myself, I went with him but I did inform a guard to explain where we were headed.

Once we arrived in Jotunheim, I followed Thor and we instantly fought the opposition. I started using my own power by creating fake versions of me," I raise my eyebrows "and also throw magic daggers at the advancing Jotuns. It was at this stage that things started changing within me."

o0o

~~Fili's POV~~

Even though this was a mighty place to be in, I would be relieved when we finally carried on with our journey. I had been walking, as it was better to do that, than do nothing at all. I was surprised to see Hetti and Bilbo high up on the bridge I was also on and when I heard her plight, it felt like my heart had split in two.

All that pain she had inflicted. Seeing her....what was it?....her foster mother trying desperately to break the window, so she could get to Hetti and Elaina in time, but it wasn't to be!

I dread to think what would have happened if Gandalf hadn't arrived in time. I find myself shuddering at that thought. I did see a dark rider chase after us with those Wargs but I had assumed it had something to do with the Orcs.

When I first saw Elaina use her power, I was dumbfounded. All that light coming out of her left hand. I was very surprised to see her envelope her light right round that dark rider and with help from Gandalf, they both managed to annihilate the rider and those Wargs. I was completely speechless at witnessing that and I could imagine Uncle was too!

Now here I am, watching Hetti in shock as she revealed to Bilbo that she is thinking of asking Lord Elrond to stay here. I was surprised that I had spoken out loud,

"Hetti no!"

Hetti turned around and again my heart went out to her, it was clear to me that she had been crying. I stepped closer to her and noticed her cheeks go a little red and the corner of my mouth twitches at her.

"You can't leave us Hetti!" I exclaimed to her.

Looking at her feet she whispered,

"H-How much have you heard?"

"All of it!" I admitted, seeing Hetti go pale.

"All of it?" repeated Hetti who frowned.

I nod my head, my blue eyes never left her face.

"Hetti, running away, will not solve anything," I began "it will only prolong the problem!"

"No your wrong, I was much safer in The Shire!" I watch Bilbo place his arm around Hett's waist trying to reasure her "I should never have come on this quest."

"Hetti, Fili's right," I heard Bilbo say "Staying here will not solve this matter. I know you have seen terrible things but, you are among friends now. We will always watch out for you, as will I."

I found myself smiling at Master Baggins. I could see why Elaina and Hetti liked him. Underneath his shy interior, was a warm compassionate hobbit, if only Uncle Thorin could see that as well!

I heard Hetti sigh as she leaned against the railing once more.

"I don't know what to do!" she whispered.

"Bilbo's right Hetti," Hetti turned her head and watched me "You are now with friends who all like you and would not hesitate in helping you and Elaina out should you ever need it. Besides my brother would be crushed if he knew you were thinking about leaving us!"

"Huh!" I heard Hetti say, giving me a strange look.

I realised she had no idea that Kili had feelings for her.

_'What have I done?'_ I thought to myself, giving her a sheepish grin.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

Loki was now leaning on the wall and he appeared to be in thought.

"I was attacked by one of these Jotuns and they grabbed onto my wrist," Loki began again though he was looking ahead of him as he was reliving his past "I was stunned as the Jotuns are Frost Giants and their icy touch never hurt me. In fact all it did was change my skin colour to blue, the same as the Jotuns, luckily my skin slowly reverted back to my usual pale colour."

"What did those Jotuns do to you, to make that happen?" I asked him.

"I'm coming up to that bit!" smiled Loki.

I blush.

"I'm sorry!" I mumbled, notiching Loki nod his head.

"I was beginning to get very suspicious to who I really was, but for the time being, I kept my opinion to myself when I saw Odin, who had taken Thor and I back, after the leader of the Jotuns whose name was Laufey, promises Thor they will have war and death, Thor had desired.

Safely back home, Odin and Thor were having a majar argument and I knew that Odin had had enough of Thor so he decided to punish him. I did try and stop Odin from what he was about to do to Thor but, he would not listen to me. Odin had banished Thor to Midgard."

"Midgard?" I asked Loki "What's that?"

All these names was very confusing. The Asgardians were obviously very powerful beings. Much like Zeus, I surmised.

"Midgard is another word for earth." replied Loki, softly.

I nod my head.

"Please continue." I whispered.

I was very interested in Loki's past.

"I watched in disdain as Thor is deported to Midgard and that Odin enchanted Thor's trusty hammer that would only allow a dependable person to lift it up and acquire the power within Thor's hammer.

I walked towards the healing grounds and it was there that my thoughts returned to the battlefield. I was thinking _'why did my skin change the same colour as the_ _Jotuns_.' I decided to use the 'Casket of Ancient Winters' and I lifted it up and got a shock, when my skin turns blue again and my eyes turn red. I was interrupted by Odin and I wanted answers now

He explained that I was left to die in the temple of the Jotuns during the final battle of the ancient war and that Odin's real reason for saving me was not because he cared for me but that there would be peace amonst the Jotuns and the Asgardians. I was incensed by hearing this. All this time I had thought I was an Asgardian when in reality, I was really a Jotun.

Thinking back though, it all made sense, the way Odin praised Thor more than me, the way he talked to him. Odin could never look me in the eyes probably. I finally had it out with him and Odin became overwhelmed by Thor's banishment and now me demanding answers, he went in a deep 'Odinsleep' right in front of me. Seeing as Thor was no longer around and Odin was fast asleep."

Despite myself I snorted at that causing Loki to give me an amused look.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me then!"

"My adopted mother Frigga thought it was wise that I take up the throne for a while which I did. I did a naughty thing however," I watch as Loki smirked at himself "I went down to Midgard myself and told Thor that Odin had died and that our mother never wants to see him again."

I was aghast, even I would never stoop so low and it clearly showed on my face.

"I told you Elaina, I was very jealous and this was part of my revenge."

"Thor was not to blame in any of this, it was Odin himself that treated you badly." I reply to Loki.

"I know that now Elaina but at the time, I was filled with hate for all those that had lied to me."

"I don't think your mother Frigga falls into that category," I get up and step near Loki who was watching me wearily "The look on your face when you mention her name, your eyes light up. So in my opinion, she too could see something good within you. This Odin person however, should have told you, your heritage when you were old enough to understand."

We watch one another and I saw him smile warmly at me.

"I did get on with my mother."

"Did?" I queried.

"Getting a head of ourselves," replied Loki, "Anyway, while I was in Midgard, I tried picking up Mjolnir 'Thor's hammer' but that proved fruitless so I walked away and headed for Jotunheim. I was pretending to repair the damage Thor had done and I offer Laufey a change to kill Odin as he sleeps, with the promise to return the Casket to him in return. Laufey readily agreed.

Of course Thor's friends had disobeyed my command to wait for my word by going to Midgard and bring Thor back home. I confront Heimdall and use my power on him and froze him as he allowed Thor's friends to travel to where Thor now resides. Again I was angry, so I send The Destroyer after them to kill everything that gets in its path and hopefully making it hard for Thor to ever to return home.

I was not expecting Thor's sudden courage, as he himself, confronts The Destroyer with all his power back, thanks to his humble honour of saving the Midgardians. His hammer in his hand again, destroys the Automaton and was heading back home.

I betrayed Laufey by revealing my real plan to use Laufey's attempt on Odin's life, saying it was an excuse to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifrost Bridge, which would make me worthy to Odin at long last. I then kill Laufey and Thor arrives and starts fighting me. We fight each other and the fight quickly moves to Heimdall's Observatory."

I listened to what Loki was saying, he should not be fighting Thor, it was not his thought. All this hate was really on Odin himself, not Thor!

"My dear brother destroyed the bridge to stop my plan. All this noise finally woke up dear father and he tries stoping Thor and I from falling into the abyss that was created in the wake of the fallen bridge. I er," Loki turns around and I could barely hear him now so stepped closer "I deliberately fall into the abyss when Odin rejected my offer for approval.

As I fall in to the void, Thor took my spear and for the time being that was all I could remember! Many thought I had died but I was just biding my time for the right moment."

Even though I was shocked to hear some of Loki's past, I just could not be angry with him. Instead I saw a misunderstood god who wanted to prove his loyalty to everyone, especially to Odin. For some strange reason, I just did not like Loki's adopted father, the way he treated Loki, I was disgusted.

I gingerly wrapped my arms across Loki's waist and hugged him from behind. I felt him stiffen until I whispered.

"Everyone deserves a second change."

~~Loki's POV~~

It felt strange revealing my past to someone who until recently, I wouldn't dream of telling my secrets but strangely enough, Elaina really reminded me of Frigga. When I felt her snake her arms around me, I was not expecting that. I had thought she would be repulsed by me. Then she repeated the words she had said a few nights ago, that everyone deserves a second change!

I shift and slowly turn around, feeling Elaina's arms loosen their hold on me. I watch her with curious eyes.

"There is more."

She tilts her head a little.

"Does this have anything to do with you taking over the world?" Elaina asked me coyly.

I continue looking at her and nod my head.

"Manhattan to be exact!" I reply "I wasn't really myself then, but I think I said enough at the moment."

I smile at her.

"Loki, no matter what you did, I can tell you really are trying to atone your past endeavours."

"I do help Thor much later on!" I admitted to Elaina who smiled at me.

"That's good to hear."

"There you are!"

Thorin's voice made Elaina jump causing me to laugh. I saw the way Thorin was glaring at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll tell you the rest of my tale later Elaina." I smiled at her before walking out of the room.

I actually felt better in explaining my past to her but I only hoped Elaina will not judge me when I explain what I did in Manhattan.

 


	20. Deciphering The Map

 

 

~~Hetti's POV~~

As I head back to my room, I was thinking what Fili had said.

_' My brother would be crushed if he knew you were thinking about leaving us!'_

Why would Kili be crushed if I decide to stay here? I needed to clear my head, thanks to Bilbo and now Fili's advice, I was more confused than ever. I knew that if I stayed here, I would be safe but I would miss Bilbo and Elaina.

"Then continue traveling with us then!"

I spun around and saw Loki leaning on a pillar. He was watching me with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand!" I finally manage to say.

Loki's smile broadens and he slowly approaches me, his smile slowly disappears when he spoke.

"For to long you have suffered through all the things you had witnessed as a child," my green eyes go wide "You saw everything that had happened in that home on Midgard."

"Midgard?" I exclaimed, burrowing my brows.

"Earth!" replied Loki.

_'Was Loki hiding when I told Bilbo my past!'_ I asked myself _'It was bad enough Fili was eavesdropping on my story.'_

"Hetti," I looked up and saw Loki's grin again "I have known about your past for a little while now!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?" Loki challenged me, with a twinkle in his blue/green eyes.

"It depends on the question." I retort, curious to know what he was on about.

"What if I told you I could read your mind?"

I watch Loki, not deciding if he was telling the truth or was making it up. I decided to humour him and see where my theories lie!

"Alright, if what you say is true, what am I thinking of right this second?"

Loki watches my face and again he smiles warmly at me.

"You are thinking about Bag End and the long walks you used to take," began Loki "Plus climbing up on trees grabbing-,"

"Okay, okay, you can read minds!" I cut in.

I was completly shocked and it showed.

_'To hear every thought must be tedious!'_ I thought.

"It can have its advantages," chuckled Loki "Now please explain why you think you should stay in this dump!"

I was taken aback. Rivendell wasn't a dump, it was a beautiful place. A place I could get lost in.

"The place is alright, I am not overly fond of elves." Loki went on.

"Ah another Thorin then," I smirked "he seems to hate them too."

"Thorin has every reason too!" remarked Loki dryly "Will you now tell me what's bothering you?"

"I thought you already knew?"

"I do, but I would like a recap." replied Loki crossing his arms over his chest.

Now knowing full well that Loki could hear my thoughts, I begin by explaining my full past to him, the good, the bad and the strange! I only hoped he would not think me weak for feeling the way I was feeling at present. Until now, Loki and I had never really spoken before. So why now?

Strangely enough however, I find I like him as does Elaina. So maybe that was why I let my guard down around him.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I was hoping that Loki was alright. What he told me, must have triggered some painful memories for him.

"Elaina!" whispered Thorin.

I walk towards the broken sword, still thinking what Loki had said. Looking at the sword pieces, I realise this sword would be used once more.

"Elaina, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I reassured Thorin, still looking at the sword pieces "One day, this sword will be reforged!"

Thorin momentarily looks at the broken sword then returned his attention back on me.

"I'm sure the new owner will be happy to see that." said Thorin stepping closer.

"I don't think he knows himself, these sword pieces have been like this, for 3000 years!"

"Mahal help me!" exclaimed Thorin grabbing me, then wrapped his arms around my waist "Much as I like hearing about past relics, I would like to talk about eariler!"

"There's nothing to discuss." I reply.

"Gandalf should have kept his opinion to himself," frowned Thorin watching me intently "You were alright until he mentioned your-,"

"Power!" I finish for him.

We watch one another and I notiched that Thorin looked worried. Wait, Thorin doesn't seem the type to get worried.

"What's the matter?" I ask him "I didn't break a vase, running away from..everyone, did I?"

Thorin roars with laughter, confusing me even more! He then placed his forehead on mine.

"No," grinned Thorin "no vase was smashed. I have to see Lord Elrond in a little while and I was wondering, if you would come with me."

Well that explained the way he was acting.

"Of course I'll come wth you."

~~Thorin's POV~~

I smiled at Elaina and tightened my arms around her, then kissed her deeply.

"Are you sure you are alright?" I asked Elaina breaking our kiss.

She nodded her head and placed her right hand on my cheek.

"Honestly I'm alright."

"Loki didn't upset you, did he?"

Elaina shook her head and gently stroked my beard.

I knew Loki had wanted to say something to my angel and I was curious to know what his story was. I had noticed how close they were when I had arrived here and I didn't like that, one bit.

Elaina gave me an amused look and despite myself I smile back.

"You don't think much of Loki do you?" Elaina asked me with one eyebrow raised.

"No I don't," I admitted to her "There is something odd about him."

"No, his not odd Thorin. He is just misunderstood and should be given a chance!"

"You will not say anymore about him?" I ask her.

"It's not my place to say. Though there is something that is bothering me."

I watch her carefully, she was not looking at me but was staring at my beads in my hair.

"What is it?"

"The other night, I had a strange dream," she paused and took a deep breath before continuing "We were all up on several trees, there was fire around them and slowly I saw a white Warg with a pale looking Orc on top of it."

"Azog is dead Elaina."

The look she gave me however, made me question my own thoughts.

"I hope will all my heart that I am wrong on this matter Thorin but, that dream felt lifelike and it frightened me. The way he was watching you, it looked like he was about to come after you!"

"If he is alive, he will not get me Elaina," I whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth "If he does show his face, we will all kill that murderous scum."

"I think he is alive!" said Elaina, somberly.

"You really think that?"

Elaina nodded her head. I sighed, closing my eyes, as I had a feeling Elaina was speaking the truth and that angered me.

"All this time I thought Azog was dead and find out he has been alive all along." I paused trying to get my bearings.

Elaina must of sensed the tension for she gently cupped my cheek and beard causing my heart to pound. I open my eyes and watch her lovingly.

"I know you speak the truth Elaina," I continued "but that also means Gandalf knew as well. He himself, should have told me."

My breathing was increasing, but for another reason. The way Elaina was stroking my beard, was sending messages to my heart.

"He must have known all this time and yet, said nothing."

"Thorin, I think Gandalf was trying to protect you." replied Elaina.

"Protect me?" I spat which I regretted as Elaina flinched in my embrace "Sorry my angel."

"I think Gandalf knew even then, that Azog was after you," began Elaina, still not meeting my eyes "Think about it, where did those Wargs come from and one of those Messengers?"

Elaina did have a point, we were ambushed and yet I also remember Elaina's power.

"They did come from nowhere." I agreed with my angel.

"Exactly and I don't think Gandalf's friend was being followed either. This had something to do with-,"

I stopped her talking, by crashing my lips onto hers. Elaina's continued stroking of my beard made me want to reach out to her. When I kissed her, I was letting her know of my true feelings for her. I could feel she felt the same, as we hungrily kissed one another. I could not get enough of her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt her hand run through my hair. After a long moment I reluctantly broke our kiss, breathing heavily, but my face was still close to Elaina's. Our foreheads were still touching.

"I love you." I breathed to her against her lips.

_" Men lananubukhs menu,"_ Elaina whispered back, touching my chest, as I closed my eyes at hearing her say my native tongue. "Did I say that wrong? I didn't accidentally swear at you did I?"

I open my eyes and I burst out laughing.

"No you said it correctly. You are a quick learner, my angel," I say softly to her brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Come," I add kissing her sweet mouth once more, "Let's have something to eat."

"Must I?"

"Elaina," I scorned her, "You promised!"

"Thorin, just be prepared if Azog is still alive!" whispered Elaina, changing the subject.

"I will Elaina, now let's get out of here."

I reluctantly let go of her but took her left hand and lead her back to the balcony.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

It was now evening as Thorin and I walk back to where the others were. I sit next to Thorin. Opposite me were Loki and Hetti and I was very surprised to see Hetti having a conversation with Loki. I have never seen those two speak to one another before. Hetti was normally shy. It was good to see her interact with Loki though.

"Just what have you and Thorin been up too?" asked a grinning Kili, watching Thorin and I.

I saw Thorin glare at Kili but I calmly say,

"We've spend the remander of the day collecting daisys and other flowers and scattered them all over your bedroll Kili!"

"You did What!!!" cried out Kili, running of, making me and everyone else roar with laughter.

"That was mean!" laughed Fili.

"Naw!! That wasn't mean. That was priceless." I grinned seeing Bilbo laugh even harder.

I never noticed Loki watch Thorin, who was watching me with a smile on his face.

"I wish they had chips!" remarked Ori.

I watch Lord Elrond and Gandalf walk up to us and sit down and I noticed Thorin stiffen and glare at Gandalf.

As my hand was already under the table, I gently place my hand over his and felt him stroke my hand, before entwining his fingers through mine.

"Elaina, I did not mean to upset you earlier." said Gandalf sitting next to Hetti.

"It's fine, I have to get used to this power inside me." I admitted.

"Keep doing what you have been doing Elania and you will soon get used to using your power." smiled Gandalf.

I watch Kili come back with a grin on his face, before sitting back down again, catching Hetti's amused gaze.

With my free hand, I took a fork and took plenty of salad onto my plate as I did promise Thorin I would eat something. Thorin who had been watching, placed a bread roll on my plate. I gave him a strange look, before tucking in.

As I broke of some of my roll, I watched a dark haired elf approach and whisper something in Lord Elrond's ear, before walking of again. I took a bite of my roll when Lord Elrond said,

"It is good to see you are alright Lady Elaina," smiled Lord Elrond "If you will all excuse me, I have to found the culprit who put fruit all over the bedroom floor. Someone has trodden the fruit on the tapseries."

I bite my cheek to stop myself laughing out loud.

"Who did that, do you know?" asked Gandalf.

"I have no idea." admitted Lord Elrond.

He got up, bowed at us and walked of. All eyes then went on Kili, who was busy flicking his salad on his plate.

"What a waste of fruit!" I remark making Thorin and Loki laugh.

Gandalf gets up and says,

"Someone who likes playing jokes. Very amusing, I don't think!"

Gandalf glares at Kili then walks of to wherever. We don't have the prove that Kili was responsible but he was the only one who had left us for a little while.

o0o

Thorin and I walk in a hall and I am surprised to see Gandalf, Bilbo, Balin and Loki here too. In the centre is Lord Elrond.

"Is there something you wish to show me?" asked Lord Elrond, looking at each of us

"Our business is no concern of elves." snapped Thorin.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." scorned Gandalf.

"It is the legacy of my people, it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." replied Thorin, glaring at Lord Elrond.

"Thorin, could I have a quiet word with you?" I ask him, noticing Gandalf's small smile.

Thorin nods and we go to a corner.

"I'm not an elf and yet you told me your secret about your quest."

"That's different" whispered Thorin, watching me intently.

"Why's it different?"

"Because you are the love of my life Elaina." Thorin trails of when I gently touch his face.

"Trust in Lord Elrond as I do. He may be of help!"

"Elaina, your too trusting!" said Thorin.

"No, no I'm not!" I said sadly.

"Elaina." began Thorin noticing the change in me.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." snapped Gandalf.

Thorin was still watching me and and I could see he was thinking things through, then he walked towards Lord Elrond and hands the map over to him.

"Thorin, no!" cried out Balin.

Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands Lord Elrond the map, before walking back to me. Lord Elrond looks at it.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" asked Lord Elrond.

I can tell that Thorin wants to say something, but he is stopped by Gandalf who says,

"It’s mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Lord Elrond walks away, looking at the map. As he walks, the map hits the moonlight and I saw him raise his eyebrows as if he knew something.

" _Cirth Ithil_."

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." replied Gandalf, winking at Bilbo.

"Well in this case, that is true, moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." said Lord Elrond.

"Can you read them?" asked Thorin, sounding hopeful now.

We follow Lord Elrond to an open area outside, we are on the side of a cliff with many waterfalls all around. I glance up at the sky and saw that the moon was behind a cloud. I follow the others towards a large crystalline table.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer’s Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield, the same moon shines upon us tonight." said Lord Elrond.

I glance up again as do the others and clouds that were covering up the moon, float away. Rays of moonlight hits the table causing light to flow through the map, which has been laid out on the crystalline table. A strange patten becomes visible which I realise must be the moon runes. Lord Elrond reads these runes out loud.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" asked Bilbo clearly confused and so was I truth be told.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." replied Gandalf.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." said Thorin.

"We still have time." remarked Balin.

"Time? For what?" asked Bilbo.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." replied Balin.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain!" observed Lord Elrond.

"What of it?" snapped Thorin.

I didn't like where this was going.

~~Thorin's POV~~

"There are some who would not deem it wise." said Lord Elrond.

I take back the map gruffly.

"This has nothing to do with you!" I spat.

Elaina clearly had had enough of this, and walked out of the room.

"Elaina!" I cried out, seeing her walk out. "Damm!!" I add running after her.

 


	21. The Light Within

 

 

~~Elaina's POV~~

I quickly run down some stairs and ran past another waterfall. I hastily stopped when I saw a woman approach me. She was completely in white. Her hair was long and golden, lighter then Hetti's was. She was extremely beautiful.

_"It is good to finally meet you in person Elaina Baggins!"_

I was completely stunned, she was speaking inside my head. How was that even possible and more to the point, how did she know my name?

_"Relax Elaina,"_ she smiled warmly at me _"I do not mean you any harm."_

Not knowing how to communicate through my own mind I say out loud,

"W-Who are you?"

Again the lady in front of me smiled before saying,

"I am Galadriel and I know what has been chasing you!"

' _News certainly does travels fast.'_ I thought to myself, noticing Galadriel's smile widen.

"You wish to know what this 'light' is, don't you?"

My eyes bore into hers. How did she know about that? I only told Thorin and Loki.

"My fa-," I stopped myself, to me my father was Bilbo not the man in that cloud city "I mean Zeus, told me to ask Lord Elrond about this 'light' and," I pause for a second, feeling a little shy in explaining myself like this "but I haven't got round in asking him yet."

"I could tell you a little." said Galadriel.

I slowly nod my head. I was a little apprehensive with what the answer would be. I knew all this was connected with Sierra, but what has all this, got to do with me!

"A guiding light is in each and everyone of us," began Galadriel "It is an essence of what we all are. Some are not even aware of it, which is unfortunate."

"But what is this 'light'?" I asked her softly.

Galadriel steps forward and clasps her hands over mine.

"The 'light' that is inside of you Elaina, is part of your spiritual power. It is a power that your mother Alasse bestowed upon you as a baby to protect and to heal you!"

I remember that light around my hand, and the way it went round those Wargs and that lone Messenger. The way the light enveloped them and with Gandalf's help, our enemy were no more. I was more confused then ever and it showed.

"Elaina, in time you will fully embrace your power," said Galadriel, breaking me out of my thoughts "You were five years of age, when Gandalf rescued you and Hetti. I saw what was about to transpire. The Messengers had discovered where you were and with Gandalf's help, I opened a portal for Gandalf to bring you both to safety at The Shire. You now know the rest!"

I didn't know how I got to be here, in the first place and I had no idea The Messengers were after me as a child. It shocked me to the core.

"Why are they after me?" I ask her.

"They thieve on strong power Elaina and I'm not sure why they need all this power. There is something blocking my vision, everything is hazy when I try and see what lies ahead."

Galadriel steps back again and I watch as she frowns a little. I am very concerned for her but just as I was about to say something, she glances back at me and smiles.

"I know you are scared Elaina but you are among friends now, do not shut others out."

"Elaina!" I heard Thorin's voice and I turn around and see him walk towards me.

I turn around again and found Galadriel gone.

_'Only you can change the fate of others!'_ Galadriel cryptically said in my head, causing me to glance up.

"What are you doing?" asked Thorin, turning me around.

"I was talking to a lady but she appears to have vanished!" I replied, still confused with what had transpired. "Her name is Galadriel."

"Yes, I've heard of her," Thorin looked thoughtful, then added, "Elaina, why did you walk out?"

I sigh.

"I don't like confrontations" I say, softly. walking away from Thorin.

Thorin grabs my arm and turns me around again and looks at me.

"What's troubling you?" Thorin whispered.

"Nothing is troubling me."

Thorin rolls his blue eyes.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I knew Elaina was lying. Had that elf Lady Galadriel, upset my enchanting angel. The sadness in her eyes gave it away.

"I won't let anyone hurt you my love." I whispered to her, wrapping my arms around her.

Elaina looked at me and again, my heart reacted differently and I crushed my lips on hers, deeping the kiss.

"I'm fine really," said Elaina softly, breaking the kiss "I can take care of myself!"

"Oh I'm well aware of that my love," I smiled at her "The way you used your power on those Wargs and that other being, was very impressive. As were those trolls."

"Those trolls were idiots with a speech impediment." she replied, trying to smile but failed.

I did not like to see her like this. Loosening my hold of her, I gently cupped her face.

"Please tell me what is worrying you Elaina?"

I watch her carefully as I feel her hands gently play with my hair. Elaina's eyes were downcast and I realy wanted to help her, but how could I, if she wouldn't address what was troubling her.

"I'm just thinking about what Galadriel has told me." whispered Elaina.

"What did she say to you?" I ask her, softly.

I listen and never interrupt Elaina, as she explained her troubled mind.

"She said this 'light' was bestowed upon me by my mother. Then she went on to explain that those Messengers were after me in the foster home and that she saw what was about to happen."

I could feel her trembling in our embrace and I tighten my hold on her, kissing her forehead.

"You are safe Elaina." I whispered

"Galadriel informed me that she opened up a portal for Gandalf to rescue Hetti and I, bringing us to safety but I wish I could remember life before coming here!"

"I don't understand!"

I watch her as she frowns in frustration.

"I can only remember life in The Shire but beyond that, nothing." I heard Elaina sigh "It's like someone has erased the first five years of my life and no matter how hard I try, I just can not remember living in that foster home."

I watch my angel in stunned silence. How could she not remember her past? Seeing Elaina's pained face however, I knew she was speaking the truth.

"Have you talked to Gandalf about this?" I asked her, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"No," she sighed again "Your the only one I have told."

"Maybe you should inform him."

Elaina shook her head and we watch one enough.

"I was going to but, what could he do? Wave his staff in the air and bring forth my forgotten past!" Elaina chuckled.

"Elaina, you should speak to Gandalf," I urged her "He would help you."

"No, I'm more concerned about those Messengers."

I gently caress her cheek.

"Promise something," I begin, Elaina's brown eyes watch me "that no matter what, you will not hesitate in telling me, your fears and problems."

She smiles at me and nods her head.

"I promise and that goes for you too!" Elaina tilts her head "It's only fair."

I grin and lean towards her.

"I promise." I breathed, before capturing her mouth for a kiss.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

A little later I was walking alongside Bilbo and Loki around Rivendell. Since I told Thorin about my memory lapses, I felt a little calmer. True I was still a little scared at not knowing what I did, before the age of five, but since my home was really Bag End, I should concentrate on the here and now.

We all hear talking and we see Gandalf speaking to Lord Elrond. I thought it was rude to eavesdrop and try and coax Bilbo away. Strangely though, Bilbo refused to leave.

"Of course I was going to tell you," I heard Gandalf say "I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I-I think you can trust that I know what I am doing."

"Do you?" replies Lord Elrond "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast-,"

"But if we succeed! What if the dwarves take back the mountain, then our defenses in the east will be strengthened." Gandalf interrupted.

_'Defences in the east!'_ I thought to myself _'What an earth is he on about?'_

I took no notice of Loki's concerned look on his own face.

"It's a dangerous move, Gandalf!" exclaimed Lord Elrond.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! Oh, come – the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?"

I turn my head and saw Thorin standing behind Bilbo. I know he too has heard everything that has just taken place and my heart goes to him. I slowly walk up to him but suddenly felt a chill. Turning my attention to where Gandalf and Lord Elrond stood was another man.

He was dressed in white but there was something about this newcomer that put me on edge. My breathing was increasing and I had no idea why.

"Take deep breaths." Loki whispers.

That seemed to snap Thorin out of his trance, as I felt his hand go on my back as I took Loki's advice.

"Nice and slow."

I felt Thorin gently rub my back which seemed to work, until I heard that newcomer walk past us.

"Have you forgotten, a strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions to not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth." exclaimed Lord Elrond.

I felt myself slump forward and I fall to the ground as I stare at this man walking away from us. I don't know how I knew it, but that man was not trustworthy. Both Thorin and Loki help me up and sat me down on a bench.

"Elaina, are you alright?" asked Bilbo "Your ribs aren't hurting you again are they?"

I manage to smile at Bilbo as he looks back at me with worry etched on his face. I could see that Thorin and Loki's had that look as well, they matched Bilbo's.

"I'm alright, I just wasn't expecting that!"

"Expecting what?" asked Thorin, sitting next to me, his hand went back on my waist.

"All that negative energy. W-Who was that man in white?" I asked everyone.

"Saruman the White," replied Thorin "Why do you ask?"

"I can't put my finger on it but, I have a very bad feeling about that man!"

"You felt it too!" remarked Loki "It seems my theories match yours Elaina."

"I fear that he is going to do something terrible," I whisper "Maybe not right this second but in the future. He is going to betray all those that like him."

"One of your visions?" whispered Thorin, rubbing my back which was relaxing me once more.

"Sort of," I confess to him "I have a feeling, he has already started!"

Loki raises his eyebrows.

"Are you certain?" asked Thorin.

I watch Thorin and see that he is upset.

"Thorin take no notice on what Lord Elrond said. I have no idea what this sickness is."

"It is called gold sickness," began Thorin "My grandfather had it and I used to watch him walk in the treasury room, staying in there for hours, watching the gold and the jewels. Every day and night, King Thror stayed in there, slowly getting ill with gold sickness. When he saw gold, his eyes would light up. All he saw was gold and his jems, nothing else. He mostly took no notice of his status as a king. Gold was all he thought about."

Thorin closed his eyes and I gently placed my hand on his cheek.

"I don't want to be like my grandfather Elaina," whispered Thorin "Seeing him act like that, I never want to be like that, ever!"

I saw Bilbo walk away but Loki stayed put watching Thorin.

"Everyone is different Thorin," Thorin opens his eye and watches me through hooded eyes "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. It's all to do with will power. Your will is strong."

"But what if I do succumb to this sickness?"

Placing my other hand on his cheek, I whisper,

"You won't get this sickness Thorin, have faith."

~~Loki's POV~~

As I watch Elaina tell Thorin about his will power, I noticed a glow on her hands. It appears they were both unaware that Elaina was using her power on Thorin. I had a feeling it would help him, when he least excepts it.

I decided to leave them alone and go in search for Hetti. I wanted to know more about Elaina's past before coming here. Those memory lapses were not good news.

~~Elaina's POV~~

"How can you be so sure?" asked Thorin.

"I trust my instints," I smiled "maybe you should trust yours."

"Perhaps," replied Thorin brushing his lips over mine "Are you sure you are alright?"

I nod my head and smile at him, feeling his arms wrap around my middle.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now," smiled Thorin kissing me gently on the lips "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, smiling as he hugged me lovingly.

We both had problems to contend with but I realise that Galadriel is right, I should let others in. I hoped what I said to Thorin, will help him overcome his fear of this sickness. With luck, he will be alright but, I had a bad feeling towards Saruman the White.

I saw a black aura around him and that was what had made me stumble. I knew he was out to cause trouble and I had no idea what to do. What was he doing here anyway? This place was a peaceful place but Saruman was tanishing it and I did not like that one bit!

 


	22. The Quest Continues

 

 

~~Hetti's POV~~

I had no idea where Bilbo and Elania were. I wasn't worried though, this place was completely safe. I was sitting away from the other dwarves, they were nearby making a lot of noise, but I kept to myself.

I heard a noise to my right and saw that elf that greeted Gandalf, when we had first arrived here, but I just couldn't remember his name. I watch him as he seemed to glide down the stairs. He was wearing a long silver robe and he had caught me staring at him.

I quickly averted my gaze, watching Bofur throw something into Bombur's mouth.

"You do not appear to be a dwarf my Lady."

I turn my head and saw the very same elf that only moments ago I was watching.

"Though you are tiny."

I frowned at him, tiny indeed!

"I didn't mean to upset your feelings. It's just that your friends over there are very noisy, while you on the other hand are very quiet."

"Comes with living in The Shire!" I point out, noticing his puzzled look "I'm not a dwarf, I'm a human being. For most of my life, I have lived with Bilbo and Elaina."

"The hobbit!" I nodded. "He seems at peace here."

I smile at that and turn my head, catching the solemn look on Kili's face. I gave him a quizzical look but he turns around. He did not look happy.

_'What was that about?'_ I thought to myself.

A laugh caused me to turn my attention to the source and I saw Loki walking up to me and my new acquaintance.

_'Were you reading my thoughts again?'_ I mentally asked him, seeing his smile broaden.

'Would I do something like that?'

I gave him a knowing look before returning my attention back on this elf.

"Bilbo has always been fascinated with elves," I smile, thinking back to the time Bilbo would spend hours reading about elves and their ways "Being here, is like a dream come true for him."

I think that if Bilbo had the choice, he would stay here indefinitely. Changing the subject, the elf asked,

"And what is my Lady's name?"

"Hetti Baggins and yourself?"

"Lindir." he bowed and smiled at me.

_'What is it with bowing at everyone? Surely a handshake would suffice!'_ I thought to myself, ignoring Loki's bemused look.

Lindir watched Loki then at me.

"I think I'll leave you two alone."

"Oh you don't have to leave on our account!" I replied to him.

"I must, I have things to attend to," smiled Lindir "It was nice meeting you Miss Hetti, Loki."

With that Lindir walked of.

"I thought he'd never leave!" exclaimed Loki, also watching the retreating form of Lindir.

I gave him a look of disgust who only laughed.

"Are you always so rude to others?"

I watch him through narrowed eyes as he sits opposite me watching the dwarves enjoy themselves.

"Not all elves are nice and kind Hetti, there are some that would kill without a second thought!"

"But the elves around here seem alright!"

"Just keep an open mind," remarked Loki "I wouldn't trust any elf!"

We watch one another and I somehow knew he spoke the truth. There was something in his blue/green eyes that reflected pain.

"Loki-," I began but he interrupted me.

"What do you remember, before arriving in Middle-earth?"

I was stunned, what made him say that?

"Life in the foster home," I whispered, Loki nodded "Um, playing with other children in the street, going to school, normal kid activities, why do you want to know?"

Loki lent nearer to me.

"You remember everything and yet Elaina can not!"

I frowned not understanding.

"I'm sorry, you lost me. What do you mean Elaina can't remember?"

Loki then explained to me how Elaina could remember her time since coming to Middle-earth but before all that, she could not remember her time in the foster home.

"It sounds like she is blocking out her past, somehow!" I finally say after thinking things through.

"Or someone erased her past!" points out Loki.

I was shocked.

"Who would that sort of thing?"

"That I can not say, but whatever the reason, Elaina has noticed memory lapses. She knows something is not right!" Loki was watching me intently now "How long did you know each, before living with Bilbo?"

I had to think for a few seconds.

"Well, I had lived there since a baby but Elaina arrived when she was four years of age. Mother Jane introduced us both."

"You didn't see the person who brought her?" I shook my head. "The mystery deepens!"

I slowly nod my head, agreeing with Loki. To not know your past, must be very frustrating. I only hoped that Elaina would somehow be prepared if her memories did come back. Before coming to the foster home, something big must have happened for Elaina to block our her own memories in a regressed sate and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I wake up with an arm around my waist. I turn slighly and watch Thorin who is sound asleep. Even in sleep, he is very handsome. I had this urge to reach out to him. Not sure on how to go about this, I gently guided my hand and caressed his left cheek. I saw him stir and I hesitated. I was not used to this affection from the opposite sex.

I saw him relax again and I lightly stroked his cheek. I used my fingers to trace his cheek and felt my heart beat faster. I gently lowerd my hand towards his beard and was fascinated on how it felt on my fingertips.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I woke up when I felt someone stroke my cheek. I slyly opened one eye and say my angel stop what she was doing. I tried to relax again and hoped she would continue touching me.

She did!

Elaina gently stroked my cheek again and I could feel her trace my cheekbone with her fingers. She surprised me further by stroking my beard. I slowly opened my eyes and watched her in awe as she tenderly continued to stroke my beard.

She had no idea that I loved her touching my beard as it sent messages to my heart. I knew I couldn't stay still for long. I startled her by placing my free hand on hers and gently kissed her palm.

Our eyes locked as I gently kissed her fingers, one by one, before kissing her palm again. I gently pulled her to me and kissed her slowly, showing her that I loved her with every fibre. As the kiss deepens, I felt Elaina's hand play with my hair, making me growl in approval.

Feeling Elaina stroke my hair, made me realise that I could never let her go. I broke the kiss and sat up and went round my neck, touching the key that Gandalf had given me. Without saying a word, I unclasped the chain and took it of.

Our eyes lock again and I edge closer and placed the chain round Elaina's neck, before sliding the key in front, under her clothes.

"What are you doing Thorin? I couldn't possibly have this. This key is very important to your quest."

Placing my forehead on hers, I held her tightly and whispered.

"You are important to me Elaina, I trust you completely to look after my grandfather's key."

"But-,"

I stopped her speaking by kissing her gently on her lips again.

"I trust you Elaina," I brush my lips against hers "There is another reason I wish to discuss with you though!"

Elaina arched her eyebrow at me causing me to smirk.

"I want others to know that you belong to me and no one else," I paused and gently ran my hands through Elaina's chestnut hair, notiching her look back at me shyly which nearly rendered me speechless "I-I-I wish to braid your hair, if I may!"

I watched her as she gently touched my own braid.

"Braiding hair has some sort of meaning to it, doesn't it?" she asked me.

"Aye, the braid I want to put in your hair will tell others that you are not available, that you have found the _one_."

"I beg your pardon?"

I smile down at her.

"I already told you that you are my one," I whispered to her "you are the love of my life. With my braid in your hair, it will tell everyone that you and I are connected with each other. Now do you understand?"

"I think so, yes!" Elaina replied.

I gently kissed her forehead and cupped her face.

"May I braid your hair Elaina?"

"Of course you may." she replied softly.

I was bursting with happiness as I gently kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Have you got a comb?" I whispered against her mouth.

"Um, I'm not to sure, I think I have a brush in my bag, wherever that is."

I arch my body around and look at the floor, finding her bag by the bed. I quickly retrieve her bag and handed it over to her.

"Thank you."

I watch her delve into her bag taking out her clothes, sketchbook and many paints and other items that are important to her.

"I wouldn't let Ori get a hold of these paints here, my angel."

"Oh and why is that?" Elaina asked me while still looking for her brush.

"Because he too can draw and would want to use them."

"I had no idea," mused Elaina "Ha found it."

She handed me her brush and I waited patiently as she put her clothes back in her bag.

"Ori can borrow my paints Thorin, I don't mind borrowing art equipment to fellow artists."

I just smile as I go behind her and brush her hair. I then sectioned her hair in three parts before weaving her hair slowly, working through her hair to become a braid. I heard her sigh and I could tell she liked her hair being touched, showing me her affection for me.

When I got to the end, I held the end of the braid with my left hand while I fitted the Durin's silver clasp around her braid using my right hand, sloting it in place.

"All done." I say, quietly in her right ear, grabbing her sketchbook.

"Thorin, the drawings in that aren't that great in there," exclaimed Elaina trying to reclaim her book "There just my doodles."

"Doodles, what are doodles?"

Elaina tried with all her might to get her 'doodles book' out of my grasp. I was to quick and got up and walked to the other side of the room, opening it up.

"A doodle is a drawing that I absentmindly draw, more like scribble," I heard Elaina say "I just randomly draw things that are in my head."

"These aren't doodles Elaina." I reply quietly, flicking through my drawings.

"I know, there rubbish aren't they?"

"No, for from it, these drawings are magnificent."

I meant that too, as I look through her drawings, I saw her talent through this book. There were pictures of her home in The Shire, Gandalf the Grey, leaning on his staff, my kin round the table at Master Baggins house, Hetti munching on an apple with a smiling Master Baggins alongside her. There was one of Loki and I was very surprised to see myself in one too.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I did like showing my finished drawings to people who showed an interest in them, but the drawings in my sketchbook were really rough drawings that were mainly rushed. Some of them wasn't any good.

I had been watching Thorin look through my drawings and I know he would soon spot his drawing I did. I avert my eyes on the floor, feeling very embarrassed.

"When did you draw this one?" he asked me softly.

I glance up and saw Thorin show me the drawing I drew of him.

"I drew that back in Bag End, after we spoke to one another on the bench. The way you looked that night, had stayed in my mind so, I drew you, I remember you looked lost in thought!"

"Elaina." whispered Thorin.

"Hmm!"

"I meant what I said," Thorin came close to me "These are not doodles, these drawings are very realistic and beautiful."

Thorin gently pulls me to him.

"You have real talent, my angel."

I didn't answer, I was a little surprised that Thorin liked my drawings and of course it showed on my face. Thorin smiled down at me before kissing me passionately.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I heard a gentle tap on the door and I was careful not to wake Elaina as I went towards the door. There stood Gandalf and he looked troubled.

"Wake everyone up and leave straight away," whispered Gandalf "I shall meet with you later, I have a Council meeting I need to attend to."

I took on board what Gandalf said, Gandalf was really acting strangely.

"What has happened?" I asked him.

"I fear Lord Elrond could try and stop you and your kin reclaim your home for the time being. His already very suspicious since seeing that map."

"Which was your own doing!" I hissed at Gandalf.

"Now is not the time for arguments Thorin. Wake everyone up and make haste. I'll meet you at the mountain!"

Before I could say anything, Gandalf quickly walked off. Sighing, I gently shut the door behind me and walked towards my men. Nearly everyone was fast asleep all except Loki. Loki got up and walked towards me.

"Help me wake them up, we're leaving shortly!"

"That is a relief, this place is to quiet for my taste!" smirked Loki, walking towards Bilbo.

I was actually surprised to see Loki do what I asked. I bent down and shook Dwalin up.

"Get everyone up, we are leaving!"

I knew this was going to take a while.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I had heard the gentle tap on the door but didn't pay much attention to what was being said. I gingerly opened one brown eye and saw Thorin leave me. Sighing I tried to get back to sleep.

Again I had heard the door opening but I did not open my eyes this time.

"Wake up my angel, we are leaving shortly." said Thorin, who gently traced my face with his fingers.

I open my eyes and saw Thorin mere inches from my face.

"I don't know if you heard but Gandalf has informed me that Lord Elrond could try and stop us from leaving. I think Gandalf is going to make sure that Elrond is with him for a while, so that we can leave without being detected."

Despite myself, I chuckle at what he just told me. Thorin looks at me curiously.

"Sorry, it's just all very sureal!" I reply, composing myself once more.

"It was Gandalf's idea." replied Thorin.

"You mean, Gandalf is not coming?"

"He said he will meet up with us later as he has to be at a Council with Elrond, whether that is true, I do not know!" admitted Thorin.

An image of Saruman and Lady Galadriel came in my mind then.

_'That explains why they are here.'_ I thought to myself.

"Are you alright Elaina?" asked Thorin looking concerned.

"Yes I'm alright...Best get dressed then." I reply.

o0o

Holding onto my belongings I walked alongside Bilbo and Loki. I did not like leaving this place without saying goodbye to everyone, it felt wrong. Hetti was walking with Dwalin and Bombur. It was still early morning and we were sneaking our way out of Rivendell.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths. Lead on!" said Thorin.

"Aye!" replied Balin.

Thorin had stopped working and watched everyone pass him. Bilbo to had stopped walking and turned and faced Rivendell once more. I watch him and saw his expression. I could tell he had really enjoyed his stay here. I walked over to him and placed my arm on his shoulder.

"You will come back here Bilbo. Of that I am certain!" I whispered to him, he smiled at me.

"You really think so?"

I smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder and just nod my head.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up!" I heard Thorin say and frowned at Thorin, for breaking Bilbo's longing look at Rivendell.

Slowly, Bilbo turned around, patting my hand as I gently let go of him. For a second I watched Bilbo walk past Thorin heading towards Hetti. Sighing, I too began walking again, going in step with Loki once more.

"That was a sweet thing you said to Master Baggins, Elaina." whispered Thorin, joining Loki and I as we continue leaving Rivendell.

"Well, it's the truth. He will come back here again. One day!"

"Vision?"

"No, gut feeling!"

I felt his hand go in mine, holding it in place, as we silently walked away from Rivendell. I had hoped to have spoken to Lord Elrond about my ancestors and my memories lapses. When I first saw him, I knew he had a lot of wisdom within him. Maybe one day, I too would come back here. I prayed for that to be true.

 


	23. On Dangerous Grounds

 

We were now walking back in the wild and everyone was strangely quiet. It was not like the dwarves to act like this. Thorin was now at the front of the group, even Loki seemed to be in deep thought.

"Are you alright Loki?" I asked, I really hated the silence within the group.

"I'm fine Elaina," Loki graced me with a smile "It's just a relief to be away from the elves."

"You really don't think much of them do you?"

"I hate elves Elaina, they-," Loki trailed of and I was most concerned for him.

"I'm sorry Loki, I did not mean to upset you."

"Elaina, tonight, I would like to tell you more about my past," whispered Loki "Then you can decide on what you think of elves and of myself."

I was shocked. I grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him.

"Now listen here Loki Laufeyson, I said it before and I'll say it again. Whatever you did in the past is just that, the past. Everyone makes mistakes but we all learn from them."

"I've made many mistakes Elaina!" lamented Loki.

"Who doesn't?

"You don't understand, I was-,"

"Keep up back there!" I heard Thorin shout.

We both start walking again but a little futher away from the others.

"Loki, I kind of guessed you did some terrible things in your past, but that is not going to stop me from being your friend."

"Elaina, you don't really know me."

I study Loki and noticed he always tried to joke around but underneath it all was a man who wanted to fit in. I felt that way too. Ever since I found out I was related to a god on a cloud, I had felt lost.

"I'm trying to, if you'll let me."

We watch one enough and slowly Loki grinned at me.

"Well, it is better to be friends with a goddess than be an enemy. Friends it is then, though I shall still tell you my past Elaina, the good and the bad!"

"Tell me in your own time, I will never pressure you, Loki."

"Why are you two trailing at a slower pace?" We heard Thorin shout again "Keep up. Elaina, Loki!"

"That told us!" I remarked.

I caught Loki's bemused expression and we both act like children and laugh. I somehow knew then, that Loki and I would become very good friends for years to come.

o0o

It was now getting dark so we had decided to make up camp for the night. I was feeling a little unwell, my head was pounding so I went in a dark corner and set up my bedroll before laying down and I shielded my eyes, away from the glare of the campfire.

I knew a migraine was coming and only hoped I would not vomit, I was feeling a little sick. While everyone was doing their own thing, I closed my eyes, willing my headache to go away.

~~Hetti's POV~~

It was a shock to leave Rivendell the way we did. Why did we have to leave that way? It made no sense. I sat down besides Bilbo who was eating an apple. I had a feeling I was being watched and looked to the source and caught Kili watching me. When he realised I had caught him, he quickly looked away. Just what was his problem?

I noticed we needed more logs so I volunteered to get some. Bilbo stood up and said he would accompany me and surprisingly Kili insisted on coming too. I smiled at Bilbo's sweet gesture but was confused as to why Kili would want to grab broken twigs with Bilbo and I,

I just smile at Kili then we went in search for logs. We walked in silence before I asked,

"I read in a book that there are trees out there, that can move around."

"Trees would do that," mused Kili, picking up several logs "It's called a breeze. It makes the leafs on them feel like they are alive."

I laugh at his sarcastic nature.

"No," I reply, trying to stop the giggles "these trees are different."

I walk ahead picking my own logs before turning around, walking backwards, facing Bilbo and Kili.

"These trees which are called Ents can talk and walk. Apparently they were created by Eru Iluvatar, the creater of many other things. Can you imagine the conversations we could have with an Ent!" I smiled, thinking about that.

Bilbo started laughing.

"I've never really thought about talking to a tree before Hetti," said Bilbo "I would not know what to say!"

"Hmm," smirked Kili "I'd imagine talking to a tree would be very limited. Being in a wood, their only conversation topic would be about random rodents climbing up them and the droppings they leave behind."

I smirk at the thought of droppings on the Ents.

"I'd like to think the Ents are intelligent," I frown realising something "Oh and I climbed up on many trees back at home. What if one of the Ents were there and I accidently kicked it."

While I was horrified at that thought, both Bilbo and Kili roared wih laughter.

"Hetti, I do believe you are clutching at straws!" smiled Bilbo.

Bilbo had noticed my somber look and sighed.

"Naw, Hetti is clutching at twigs right this second." grinned Kili.

Kili's smile made my own mouth twitch into a smile and we watch one other. I watch his own smile slowly disapper and as he watches me with such intensity, it felt he was reaching out for my soul.

"Well," I heard Bilbo say, breaking the very strange atmosphere between Kili and I "we seem to have a lot of logs between us, shall we return?"

"Yes," I reply rather to quickly "let's return."

I had no idea what just happened there and for the first time in a long while, I was very confused.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I had just finished my meal and I was wondering where Elaina was. I searched for her and finally saw her lying down. She was shielding her eyes from the campfire and I knew something was wrong.

I walk up to her and lay down besides her and gently placed my arm around her middle. Elaina instantly edged closer to me and burrowed her head on my waist.

"Are you alright my love?" I whispered to her.

"Not really," she whispered back "I feel a little sick and my head is pounding."

_'Well that explains why she is hiding her face!'_ I thought to myself.

I shifted a little bit, making sure I was shielding my love from the light of the fire.

"Is Elaina alright, Thorin?" asked Dwalin, sitting opposite Elaina and I, as was Loki and Ori.

"Elaina has informed me she has a headache." I admitted to my old friend.

"Where's Oin, perhaps he could help her!" said Dwalin, looking for Oin.

"May I?" asked Loki, standing up.

"May you what?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Relieve her aching head!"

Glancing at my angel, she did look very pale. I looked up at Loki and nodded my head. Loki then bent down then gently placed his hands on Elaina's forehead. I was very surprised she never made a sound as he slowly stroked her forehead. This went on for several minutes.

When Loki had finished, I felt Elaina snuggle against my chest looking much better then when she did a little while ago.

"Thank you!" I say to Loki, who nodded his head and sat back down opposite us.

I place my arm around Elaina, gently stroking her chestnut hair. I hoped she was alright.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I woke up in the arms of Thorin. I gently stretch my limbs unaware that I had accidently nudged Thorin awake. He held on to me tightly.

"How are you this morning. my angel?" whispered Thorin.

"I actualy feel much better than I did." I admitted to him, gazing at him.

"That's good to hear, you were quite pale!" replied Thorin "Did you eat anything last night Elaina?"

I shook my head, seeing him frown.

"I felt really sick last night Thorin, food was the furthest thing from my mind."

I saw the concern in his eyes and I gently stroke his beard, seeing him lean into my touch before crashing his lips on mine.

"I didn't mean to worry you," I whispered to him. "Everyone has an off day."

Thorin gently ran his hand through my hair, smiling lovingly at me.

"I will always worry about you Elaina!"

"Oh! And why is that?"

"Because you are mine and I am yours!" Thorin stated "If anything should happen to you or I, I don't know wha-,"

"Hey, nothing will happen to either of us," I butted in "Think positive, you might surprise yourself."

Thorin never uttered a word, he only threaded his fingers through my hair, his forehead resting on mine. Finally Thorin whispered,

"What were you and Loki talking about?"

I look at Thorin, then glance around the camp. Everyone was still asleep.

"We need to start on the breakfast soon." I said, knowing full well I was changing the subject.

"I'll wake Bombur in a few minutes," replied Thorin "Stop changing the subject Elaina. What were you and Loki discussing yesterday?"

"We were discussing the weather!" I began and saw Thorin roll his eyes.

"Very unlikely. The way I saw it, you and Loki were having a serious conversation about something. Should I be worried about this?"

"No of course not. We were just talking about....different kind of horses in the world!" I hastily replied to him.

"Horses?" queried Thorin, watching me intently.

"Uh huh, I was explaining that there are many types of horses out there. Unicorns, Pegasus that can fly in the air. That sort of thing!"

I watch Thorin closely and see that he is watching me weirdly.

"Your not buying this, are you?" I reply, grinning at him.

"No I'm not! What was you really talking about?"

"Please Thorin, I can't say," I saw him scowl at me "Loki is a friend and I will never betray his trust."

"Has this got anything to do with us and this quest?"

"No Thorin, it has nothing to do with your quest, or you, me etc, etc."

"I don't like secrets Elaina!" remarked Thorin.

"And I don't break confidentiality," I reasoned with him "It is up to Loki himself to tell you himself."

Thorin sighed then nodded his head.

"You will tell me when your allowed to, I take it?"

I smiled.

"I promise." I breathed, brushing my lips over his.

It was not my place to explain to Thorin about Loki's past. Loki had told me some of his story and I will never tell a soul, unless Loki himself says it is alright to fill Thorin in on this matter. I mean it was really Loki's business not mine, though I was touched that Loki had shared some of his past to me.

~~Loki's POV~~

Unbeknownst to Elaina, I had heard Thorin and her talking about me and I smiled to myself. It was good to finally have a friend that would not pass my story to someone else. I find it very hard to trust anyone, yet I found myself trusting Elaina. So far she has not judged me and I only hope it stays that way.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I was not expecting to cross a mountain, that looked ominous. For a start, it looked like there was about to be a storm. The trail we were all walking on was narrow and looked very dangerous.

I jumped when I heard lighting hit the air and of course it was now raining heavy on each of us.

"Hold on!" shouted Thorin.

We edge back on the wall and I watch in horror as Bilbo walks on, the rocks beneath him gives way and he falls into the chasm. I run towards him and search everywhere for him. I finally spotted him, holding onto a stuck out rock and I kneel down and lean over to where he is and try and grab him.

He misses my hand twice but third time lucky, I manage to grab onto his arm and pull him back up. Once I knew he was safe, I flung my arms around him in relief.

"We must find shelter!" shouted Thorin.

_'Yes, good idea!'_ I thought clinging onto Bilbo.

"Watch out!" shouted Dwalin.

We all glance upwards and saw a gigantic boulder flying in the air. It hits the mountainside above us, causing smaller rocks to fall all over us, as we huddle together against the mountain wall.

"This is no thunderstorm it's a thunder battle! Look!" exclaimed Balin.

"A what?" asked Hetti, clearly feeling what I was feeling, very confused and a little scared.

Seeing Bilbo fall over, nearly stopped my heart.

I watch transfixed as a massive rock starts moving from a nearby mountain. It rips of a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, Stone Giants!" said Bofur, clearly in awe at this new turn of events.

"I'm sorry, a what?" I ask him.

"Take cover, you'll fall!" warned Thorin.

"What's happening?" asked Kili.

_'Very good question!'_ I thought bitterly _'We should not be here!'_

One of these stone giants decided to throw his boulder high in the air while another giant that came from behind us, gets hit on the head by the very same boulder. Nearly everyone was yelling at each other and I felt movement from beneath my feet.

The ground was moving on its own accord. We all try and hold on to anything that would not move but the vibrations and the incoming rocks was making it very hard to stay still. Suddenly, the ground betweem us splits in half and part of the company are on the other side.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki-," I heard Fili shout.

I try and reach Kili but the stupid giants were now fighting with their fists, Bilbo, me and many dwarves on my end, try and hold on to dear life as we are flung around like a rag doll.

Dwalin somehow manages to jump to another spot. Yet another stone giant appears and throws a boulder at the other two.

~~Thorin's POV~~

One of the stone giants falls over, but I am watching where Elaina, Fili and Kili were only moments ago standing on the other side of the split mountain. All I saw now was smashed rocks where they used to be. I saw one of the stone giants fall over and falls into the chasm, below us.

""No! No! Kili!" I shout "Elaina, Fili!"

Thanks to the boulders, there was now a walkway to get where the other party used to be. We quickly rush other and everything is in a mess. I heard coughing and I turn around and saw Kili, stumbling out, clearly looking shocked. He was closely followed by Dwalin Balin, then Fili and I was really relieved to see Elaina crawl out.

"We're all right! We're alive!" smiled Balin, breathing in the air once more.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" asked Bofur, looking for our burglar.

"What do you mean where is Bilbo ?" questioned Elaina "He was right by my side a few moments ago, he can't have just vanished into thin air!"

~~Elaina's POV~~

"There!" replied Oin pointing his finger to the edge. "There he is!"

I quickly go where Ori is and watch in horror as Bilbo is hanging onto a ledge again.

"Get him!" said Dwalin.

Bilbo holds onto the ledge. Without really thinking it through, I again spring into action. I manage to go on the ledge that was above Bilbo and I tried grabbing onto Bilbo once more, but he kept slipping from my grasp. I was horrified when Bilbo falls another few feet below me. He manages to catch himself and hold onto another handhold.

I try once more to pull him up which was now proving unsucessful. Thorin then took over by swinging down on the cliff next to Bilbo and pull him up, where Loki and Dwalin grabs onto Bilbo and shifts him up.

Dwalin then goes to grab hold of Thorin but Thorin loses his grip and begins falling. Arching my body forward, I manage to grab his forearm and with Loki's help we pull him back up to safety.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." said Dwalin after everyone had got their bearings back.

"He's been lost ever since he left Rivendell. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" spat Thorin catching my gaze.

I was completely vexed.

"I nearly lost you Elaina and it is his fault...Sorry but that is the truth!"

I look at Bilbo who is standing next to Loki and Hetti and saw him look sad and lost.

"Bilbo!" I whispered.

"I'm fine Elaina, really I am." replied Bilbo, giving me a smile.

I knew he was lying though and again I glared at Thorin before moving on.

We begin walking again, I was by Bilbo's side, keeping an eye on him. I nealy lost him twice now, I would not let that happen again. I knew something was amiss here. This whole mountain felt wrong somehow. I only hoped this feeling I had, would disappear soon.

As we walk for a little while, we stop when we all spot a cave and that feeling I had was telling me to stay out!

"It looks safe enough." said Dwalin.

_'I don't think that's the case at all!'_ I thought to myself, taking no notice of Loki's shocked expression _'Alarm bells are ringing in my head saying 'Danger, Danger!' Would Thorin listen though? Probably not!'_

"Search to the back, caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." replied Thorin.

Dwalin searches the cave with a now lit lantern.

"There's nothing here." said Dwalin walking back towards us.

Gloin had a lot of wood in his arms and drops them on the ground, then he rubs his hands together.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started!" said Gloin.

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." replied Thorin walking towards me.

Loki also walks towards me.

"What did you mean by 'Alarm bells are ringing in your head?' Did you see something?" asked Loki, softly.

I look back at him in shock and I quickly connect the dots together that he can read minds.

"It's this mountain," I whispered back, glancing around then continue "I have a very bad feeling about this place. Something is going to happen here."

"You are certain?"

"Yes, this cave in particular is giving me a bad vibe. I can't place why that is but, it's definitely there!"

"I'll keep a look out." smiled Loki.

"Thank you Loki." I reply, smiling back that him.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." remarked Bofur.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." replied Thorin who then gently took my arm and lead me away from the others.

"It was not Bilbo's fault he slipped and fell," I hissed at him "It was those stupid giants playing with their rocks fault!"

"Elaina," he whispered holding me close "When I saw you go down to reach for Bilbo and you missed, my heart nearly gave out!"

"Thorin, Bilbo, Hetti and I have a strong bond between us. I promised him that I would always be there for him. I want him to find courage for himself!"

"You are the love of my life Elaina and I admire your will to help others, but you could have died!"

"No one died Thorin. I won't let that happen. I will always be there for you, Bilbo and the others."

"Elaina!" Thorin whispered again.

Seeing as we were in the dark, Thorin hungrily kissed me.

"I love you." he mumbled between kisses.

Thorin and I slide down onto the floor and leaned against the wall, holding onto each other.

"I know it appears that I was mean Elaina," began Thorin, softly "It's just that I thought I lost you and my nephews and my mind was going all over the place."

I cup his cheek and I felt Thorin kiss my palm.

"I'm sorry!" I breathed, wrapping my free arm around Thorin's middle "It's been one of those days,"

Thorin chuckled.

"You can say that again."

"I would, but I have no energy!" I murmur.

"Then sleep my angel!"

I shifted on Thorin's chest, feeling his arm wrap around my waist.

" _Men lananubukhs menu."_ I heard Thorin say.

"I love you too." I yawned before falling asleep in Thorin's arms.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

My kin are now resting in the cave and I hold my angel protectively. I can not get to sleep and I hear some movement and watch at the corner of my eyes that the hobbit is getting up. He appears to look around and then slowly rolls up his bedroll and packs everything together.

Master Baggins grabs hold of his walking stick and attempts to leave the cave, by tiptoeing over my kin and Hetti. My eyes are now following his every move.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Bofur who also noticed Master Baggins attempting to leave.

"Back to Rivendell!" replied the hobbit, holding onto his walking stick very tightly.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us." exclaimed Bofur.

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." he said, glumly.

I was listening in to what Master Baggins and Bofur were saying. I glance down at Elaina and knew she would not like that he was leaving us. I gently hold her close to me, kissing her forehead as I listen on.

"You're homesick, I understand." said Bofur, gently.

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves. You used to, to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere. Elaina had said that I would find courage, Ha..Where is this courage?" he spat.

I watch both Bofur and Master Baggins and saw Bofur look back at him with shock. Even I am a little taken aback by what he has just said. After what Elaina has done for him, I frown. Maybe I was right about Master Baggins after all!

"I am sorry, I didn't-," he began once more.

I listen on, curious to see how he can get out of this one. My eyes drifted to the sleeping figure of Elaina next to me. My blue eyes sparkling sadly, that tomorrow she would realise her adopted father was a coward.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do. As for Elaina telling you about courage, I think she means it will come to you when you least expect it too." replied Bofur.

Bofur smiles and places his hand on Bilbo's shoulder who turns around and glances at both Elaina and Hetti before he turns once more and begins to walk out of the cave.

"What's that?" asked Bofur, seeing something blue on Bilbo.

Something is glowing on Bilbo, he pulls his sword part way out of its sheath and sees that it is growing bright blue, meaning Orcs are nearby.

I raise my head as I hear strange noises and sees cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave. Something is coming and heading straight for us.

"Wake up. Wake up!" I yell out to everyone.

Before we could react, the floor beneath us collapsed downwards and I realise it is a giant door, that will lead us to wherever. I quickly grab Elaina and hold her close as we all fall down a chute, sliding through a tunnel and we all land in a massive wooden cage.

~~Elaina's POV~~

Still holding onto Thorin, I curse out loud to our sudden run of bad luck. It stank down here. I thought the trolls were bad, but the smell here was 100% worse. I curse again, when I saw ugly creatures swarming around us. There were a lot of these ugly things and they were now running towards us.

I felt Thorin hold me tighter but several of these creatures had grabbed a hold of me and were pulling me away from from friends and loved ones. I could see that everyone was trying to fight their way back. I managed to wack several with my foot and fist trying to get back to the others.

"Thorin!" I cried, trying to get to him.

"Elaina!"

I was near Dwalin now but I heard a strange noise and saw Bilbo being targeted by one of these creatures. I grabbed my sword and ran towards Bilbo and saw that this creature was trying to really hurt Bilbo.

' _Oh no you don't!'_ I thought.

Using my sword on any of these smelly creatures that got in my way, I finally reach to Bilbo's destination and while Bilbo was trying to distract this thing, I struck my sword in its back and tried pulling it back out, but it seemed to be wedged.

Glancing at Bilbo, he was really pale but he gave me a smile and was about to come towards me but something happened.

The creature was now slumping forward which had caught Bilbo. Now Bilbo and our enemy were over the edge. I was fantically trying to get to Bilbo. With one hand on the sword, my free hand tried to pull up Bilbo. The creature shifted and pulled me over the edge now as well. It all happened quite suddenly, I was losing my grip of my sword and I watch in horror as Bilbo, the creature and I all fall into the chasm below us.

 


	24. The Survival Game

 

 

~~Hetti's POV~~

Goblins (that was what I heard Dwalin say they were) were forcing each of us to follow them through many tunnels and wooden bridges. We stop walking when we enter a strange looking room that was completely disgusting.

There was rotten food on the ground and other nasty stuff that I wish I could block out. I looked around the place and groaned. In the middle sitting down was the most ugliest fatest Goblin I had ever laid eyes on.

"I feel a song coming on!" I heard him say and I groan.

"Must you!" I mutter under my breath.

_"Snip snap, the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they're on our rack_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

_You wont last long on the end of my prongs_

_Clish, clash, crush and smash_

_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_You can yell and yelp_

_But there aint no help_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town"_

"Catchy, isn't it?" said the Goblin King "It's one of my own compositions."

"You should give it up," I remark "You can not sing and the song was utter drivel!"

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" cried out Balin.

"You can say that again!" I whispered to myself.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations…that all you're gonna find down here!" the Goblin King snickers.

He was holding a weapon in one hand and had many warts all over his fat body. He had a gold looking crown on his head that really made him look ridiculous on his massive head. I could tell he was taller than the average Goblin hanging around. Several Goblins took hold of our weapons but I did notice Loki hide one of his weapons in his armour and he caught me watching him and he just smirked at me.

Sudden movement caused me to return my attention to our new enemy. This Goblin jumps of his chair, pushing and kicking other Goblins that get in his way, as he slowly approaches us. I realised this Goblin was the leader and king to this horrible place.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He spat at us.

_'Call this a kingdom?'_ I thought to myself _'I think someone is very delusional!'_

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." said a Goblin near him.

"Dwarves?" sneered the Goblin King.

"We found them on the front porch." said the the same Gobin again.

_'Front porch? Are these creeps for real?'_ I thought, shaking my head in disgust.

"Well, don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice." yelled The Goblin King.

Many Goblins come towards us and search us, throwing away, whatever they could get their dirty mitts on. One had grabbed Oin's hearing trumpet and threw it on the ground while another, stomped on it. I was livid and punched one Goblin hard across his face, knocking him into the other lowlifes here.

"Why you little," cried out the Goblin trying to get back to me, only for Dwalin to knock him out with his own fist.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" cried out The Goblin King, clearly enjoying himself.

"Don't worry, lads, I'll handle this!" replied Oin.

"No tricks!" remarks the Goblin King "I want the truth! Warts and all!"

_'Well you have enough of them!'_ I thought to myself.

"You're going to have to speak up," Oin replies "Your boys have flattened my trumpet!"

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The Goblin King shouts, walking toward Oin.

"If it's more information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak to!" commented Bofur.

I turn my head at him and frown. Just what was he playing at?

"We were on the road…well, it's not so much a road as a path…actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday." said Bofur.

Everyone except Loki and I were talking over themselves, trying to get their points across. After that, everyone kept quiet to this vile, fat obnoxious, idiot.

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with that girl right there."

The Goblin King points at me. However, I was most surprised when Loki went in front of me, holding me back with his left hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"And who are you?" asked The Goblin King "You do not look like a dwarf and neither does the girl there!"

_'Where were Elaina and Bilbo?'_ I thought, looking around.

I caught Thorin's gaze and knew he was thinking the same as well. I didn't like this at all.

"Who I am is none of your business," sneered Loki "You will not touch her!"

"Whose going to stop me, surely not you," laughed The fat Goblin "We have your weapons."

"Oh you think so, do you?"

Loki chuckles and momentarily let go of my hand and I wasn't sure what he was doing, until he threw something at several Goblins. I saw them fall to the floor, dead!

"That was just a warning!"

The Goblin glared at Loki.

"You have no idea on who you are dealing with!"

"Really," replied Loki, grabbing my hand once more "I have seen many things in my life that are far more intelligent than you are. You however, are just a pebble that needs to be kicked out of the way!"

The Goblin King held his gaze with Loki and I saw him use his fat arms to bring his own army near us and I knew that meant trouble. The leader was still leering at Loki and I had a horrible feeling things were about to get worse.

They did!

Many Goblins tried grabbing me and everyone else and I was relieved that Loki refused to let me go. He surprised me when he nimbly punched several Goblins into each other. I had never seen Loki act like this.

"That girl must be their play thing," laughed The Goblin King.

My cheeks were crimsom red. Not from blushing but from anger.

"You have a disgusting mind fatso!" I spat back.

The truth must have hurt as The Goblin King looked ready to explode.

"Grab that girl, no one speaks to me like that!" He spat, now glaring at me.

Loki more or less crushed my hand as advancing Goblins tried getting to me. One managed to grab me but I managed to evade their prying mitts on me. I really wanted to get away from these vile beings.

"Wait!" I heard Thorin say stepping forward.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I slowly walked towards this Goblin with a look of disgust on my face.

"Well, well, well," the Goblin King stared down at me. "Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain!"

The Goblin King bowed in jest.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a Mountain! And you're not a king, which makes you...nobody, really!"

"Your the nobody here fatso!" sneered Hetti.

The Goblin King glared at her then returned his attention back on me.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head," said the repulsive King, lowering his voice. "Just the head of course, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

I watch him, refusing to let him get to me. I remember what Elaina had said.

_'The other night, I had a strange dream. We were all up on several trees, there was fire around them and slowly I saw a white Warg with a pale looking Orc on top of it.'_

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." I reply to this vile specimen.

I knew Elaina spoke the truth, but I keep my face neutral and acted like this was the first I heard of this matter.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" leered The Great Goblin, edging close to my face.

I watch as he starts laughing then turns to a tiny Goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate.

"Send word to the Pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize." he chuckled looking at me.

I so wanted to kill this ugly monstrosity.

The little Goblin, starts writing something on the slate, laughing at nothing. He then pulls a lever, which caused the basket he was currently in to slide down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I knew I was still alive, when I felt my entire body throb. I slowly sit up and I realise I am sitting on weird shaped mushrooms. The creature from before was nearby and I slowly lean forward.

The creature was barely alive and I feel around it, in search for my sword. He was laying on it and I shift him to his side and try and free my sword. It felt like ages when I finally felt the sword come lose from its prison.

Slowly I get up completely, placing my sword around my belt and I was really relieved to see Bilbo. I was about to say something but I noticed he was preoccupied with something. Ignoring the pain in my leg, I etch towards him, wondering what he was looking at.

I looked at what Bilbo was staring at and I raised my eyebrows. There was a strange gangly creature looking around his 'I assume it was a he!' surroundings. We both watch as he slowly heads towards us and I follow Bilbo as we hide behind a rock.

"Bilbo are you alright?" I whispered to him, still watching this weird looking creature.

"Y-Yes I'm alright Elaina. Are you alright?" asked Bilbo.

"A little sore," I admitted to him, brushing my cheek and noticed my fingers had some blood on them. "Um, what exactly is that?"

"I do not know." replied Bilbo.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! Gollum. Gollum." I heard the creature say.

We quickly move around the rock, keeping out of sight. We both watch the creature named Gollum, as he was heading towards the unconscious creature that had fallen with us.

Bilbo and I watch in horror as Gollum circles around the creature before pulling it by its feet. My eyes went wide when the creature opens it's eyes and starts thrashing about. Gollum stops pulling him, grabs a nearby rock and starts pounding the creature on the head with it. I couldn't tell if the creature was alive or dead, it clearly wasn't moving though.

I felt a little sick for seeing that and glanced away. When I return my attention, I saw Gollum resume pulling his victim away. It was while he was doing that when I saw something fall out of his loincloth. Apparently Bilbo had seen it to and was waiting for Gollum to move out of the way to see what he had dropped.

"Nasty goblinses. Better than old bones, Precious, better than nothing." said Gollum to no one.

"Whose he talking too?" I whispered to Bilbo.

"I have no idea!"

We wait a few moments, making sure Gollum wasn't coming back. When we were sure that he wasn't, we slowly walked out of our hiding spot. Bilbo holds his sword and we both follow after Gollum.

I walk on ahead but stop when I saw Bilbo bend down. I walk back towards him wondering what he was doing, when I saw what Bilbo was holding. In his left hand was a gold ring and I realised this was what that strange being named Gollum had dropped.

"Where on earth did that creature find a ring from?" I ask Bilbo, softly.

"I-I do not have an answer for that Elaina." replied Bilbo.

"Maybe you should leave the ring alone Bilbo," I whispered, glancing around, in case that strange being comes back realising he has lost it "it is not ours!"

There was something about that ring that set me on edge. Which was completely ridiculous. The ring looked harmless but I had a feeling, all was not what it seemed.

"It's just a ring Elaina." replied Bilbo.

We both heard Gollum singing in the background but I watched Bilbo put the ring in his pocket for safe keeping. We then follow the sound of Gollum's voice.

"Too many boneses, Precious! Nothing of flesh!" said another voice.

Was there another one of these strange things?

"Great, he has someone with him," I hissed, grabbing onto Bilbo "We have to find a way out of here!"

"Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with its head."

"I know," replied Bilbo "But do we follow him or try our luck another way?"

I knew that if we tried finding our own path, we could get more lost then ever. I knew that we had no choice but to follow Gollum.

"I think it would be wise to follow him," I say softly, "Make sure we make no sudden noise. That strange being, looks very dangerous!"

I shudder, remembering the way he knocked that other creature out with a rock to it's head.

Cautiously, Bilbo and I walked down a dark wet cave, we saw Gollum's shadow by a small lake and I rolled my eyes when I heard him sing.

_"The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, they gnaws our feet. The rocks and stones, they're like old bones, all bare of meat. Cold as death, they have no breath, it's good to eat!"_

We tread carefully and turn a corner and see Gollum beating the body of the creature from before. I quickly look away when I realise he is about to use a rock on his victim's head once more. I glance down at Bilbo's sword and saw it glow blue. I glance up at Gollum once more and I pray that he had not seen that.

He had!

Bilbo and I quickly hide behind a rock and we both watch as the sword's blue hue slowly fades out completely. Bilbo peeks out from behind the rock and nudges me to look as well. Gollum was not where he was originally, in fact he was missing.

We took this as a sign to move. We walk slowly towards the lake, keeping our eyes open for Gollum. As we continue walking, I get the shock of my life when Gollum jumps down in front of us.

"Blesses and splashes!" Gollum groaned, "That's a meaty mouthful!"

Being so close to him now, I took in his appearance. He was very pale and gaunt looking and was only wearing a beige loincloth. He had massive blue eyes that were currently watching Bilbo and I with suspicion.

_'Be wary of this one Elaina,'_ I heard the voice of Zeus in my thoughts _'this being is not to be trusted!'_

He didn't have to tell me that. There was something of about him, especaily when Gollum steps towards us. I was thankful that Bilbo pointed his sword on his throat which made Gollum step back in fear.

"Aaahh. Gollum. Gollum. Ack!" Gollum cried out.

"Stay back," said Bilbo, I could tell, he too thought there was something dodgy about this strange creature, Gollum "I'm warning you! Don't come any closer!"

Gollum glances down at the sword and stepped back once more.

"It's got an elvish blades, but it's not an elf," Gollum looks up and watches Bilbo and I "What is it, Precious? What is it?"

Bilbo cleared his throat before speaking,

"My name is Bilbo Baggins."

"Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, Precious?" asked Gollum, looking puzzled.

"I'm a Hobbit from the Shire."

"Oh! We like Goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn't tried Hobbitses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?"

Gollum's eyes lit up as he watched Bilbo then he turned to me.

"You don't look like him here. Your not an elf either. What are you?" asked Gollum. "You don't smell of man. What are you, Precious What are you?"

I-I'm Elaina Baggins," I replied as confidently as I could "I'm Bilbo's daughter."

"We like you, yes you look tasty and juicy." exclaimed Gollum edgeing closer to me.

"Now, now, K-keep your distance! I'll use this if I have to!" Bilbo replied once more.

He started swinging his sword at Gollum and the gaunt looking thing cried loudly.

"Look, we don't mean you any harm," I say to Gollum who was watching Bilbo's sword "We just want to get out of here!"

"Why, is it lost?" smiled Gollum.

"Yes," I admitted, trying not to anger him, remembering what I witnessed earlier, "And we would like to know how to get out of here."

"Ooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark."

_'Did his voice just change?'_ I thought to myself

_'His dangerous Elaina, be careful!'_ said Zeus again.

"That's good to hear," I smile at him "Could you show us the way out?"

"Shut up!" cried out Gollum to Bilbo who looked back at him in shock.

"I didn't say anything." said Bilbo.

"Wasn't talking to you!"

I glance at Bilbo who caught me watching him and I gave him a quizzical look as to what was the problem with Gollum. I return my attention back on him and saw Gollum's face turn more serene.

"Yes, we was Precious." grinned Gollum.

Seriously, what was the matter with this strange thing?

"Look, I don't know what your game is, but-," trailed of Bilbo.

"Games?" squealed Gollum, heading towards us again "We love games, doesn't we, Precious? Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?"

I was beginning to think Gollum had some sort of illness. On one side he used rocks and smashed heads with it. The other side was calm and tranquil smiling at silly things.

"Maybe!" I heard Bilbo say, bringing me back to the present.

"What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?" Gollum said with a happy look on his face.

He then looks at Bilbo and I, waiting for the answer.

"The mountain." Bilbo said simply, and Gollum laughed in delight.

"Yess, yess, oh, let's have another one, eh? Yes, come on, do it again, do it, do it again. Ask us!"

Suddenly his face frowned and I raised my eyebrows at what I was seeing.

"No! No more riddles. Finish them off. Finish them now. Gollum! Gollum!"

Gollum then snarls and rushes towards Bilbo to hurt him but Bilbo somehow manages to handle him and stops him, before speaking to him.

"No! No, no, no. I wa-, we want to play. We do." Bilbo glanced at me and I nod my head "We want to play. We can see you are very good at this. S-So why don't we have a game of riddles? Yes, just, just you me and my daughter."

"Yes, we want to play your game Gollum." I say to him, gently.

Gollum looks back at me in disdain.

"You know who I am?"

"You keep saying your name," I reply to him "We would love to play your game."

"Yes! Yes, just, just, just us." laughed Gollum once more.

"Yes. Yes. And-and if we win, you show us the way out!" said Bilbo.

"Yes. Yes." nodded Gollum who appeared to think of something else "And if it loses? What then?"

Bilbo and I watch each other before returning our attention back on Gollum.

"Well, if it loses, Precious, we will eats it!"

I was stunned and I could tell Bilbo was too.

"Uh!" I began, then stopped speaking, not knowing what to say.

"If Bagginses loses we eats it whole!" Gollum said simply.

Glancing at Bilbo once more, I nod my head, letting him know that I would agree to whatever he decides.

"Fair enough." said Bilbo, placing his sword away from Gollum.

"Well, Baggins first." smiled Gollum.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still." said Bilbo.

I could tell Gollum was thinking this riddle through. Then I saw him smile at us both.

"Teeth!"

Bilbo nodded at him and Gollum jumped around the place.

"Teeth! Yes, my Precious. But we—we—we only have nine."

He then opens his mouth and I realise he was speaking the truth.

"Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters."

I watch as Bilbo was trying to think of the answer, he was walking towards the lake, deep in thought.

"Oh we knows, we knows precious!" Gollum said in a sing song voice to me, "Shut up!"

"I've got it," said Bilbo "Wind! It's wind!"

Gollum glares at Bilbo and says,

"Very clever, Hobbitses, very clever."

Gollum attempts to go near Bilbo but Bilbo grabs his sword and draws it near Gollum's face.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. A-A box without hinges, key, o—or, or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid." stutters Bilbo, holding onto his sword very tightly.

I watch Gollum tilt his head, thinking long and hard. I heard him talking to himself, repeating what Bilbo had just said.

"A box...and a lid...and then a key!"

"Well!" asks Bilbo, his eyes never leaving sight of Gollum.

"It's nasty. Uh, box, uh-," frowns Gollum.

"Give up?" asked Bilbo, once again.

"Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!"

I was shocked when Gollum closes his eyes and starts thrusting his feet at the ground and was also snarling again. His face changes once more, opens his eyes wide and grins.

"Eggses! Eggses!" He laughs in triumph "What crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes."

I could tell that Bilbo really thought that was the winning formula. Gollum was just as good as was Bilbo. Suddenly we all hear a bat or something and we glance around, seeing nothing. When we turn back, Gollum had disappeared.

"Ahh. We have one for you, All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. Answer us."

We look everywhere for Gollum as his voice echos throughout the cave. Just where was he?"

"Give me a moment, please, I gave you a good long while." begged Bilbo.

I watch Bilbo as he thinks up the answer. He looks at me with a troubled look on his face.

"I don't know this one!"

I tried thinking the answer too.

"Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?" asked Gollum, sounding quite close now.

"Let me think!" Bilbo said, turning his sword around looking for any signs of Gollum.

"It's stuck. Bagginses is stuck," laughed Gollum "Time's up."

My head shot up.

"The answer is time!" I shouted out, praying that was the right answer.

It was when I saw a rock being thrown, I realised I had been right. This whole scenario was really creeping me out and I really wanted out of here.

"Last question. Last chance!" sneered Gollum, coming back from wherever.

He was looking at me with disgust and I realised I had to do a riddle for him.

"Ah, uh!" I heard Bilbo say.

"Ask us. ASK US!" shouts Gollum, who then smiles at me, though his eyes were narrowed.

"Okay," I reply to him "I can not be felt, seen or touched, yet I can be found in everybody. My existence is always in debate, yet I have my own style of music."

I had no idea where that riddle came from and I only hoped it would help. I watch him scratch his forehead, thinking what I had just said and saw him frown several times.

"Leafs" asked Gollum.

I shook my head.

"Nope!"

Gollum starts jumping up and down in frustration.

"Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three!"

He then holds up two fingers to quantify three.

"Three guesses. Very well, guess away." I replied.

"Handses!"

I saw what he was doing as he watched Bilbo fidget his coat pocket.

"No it is not that!"

Gollum leans on a rock tapping his fingers on the rock. I could see he was again trying to come up with an answer.

"Fishes!"

"Wrong answer, last change!" I reply smiling at Bilbo as I somehow knew then, Gollum would never get the answer to my riddle correctly.

"Tress, bat wings, knife."

"Wrong, wrong, and wrong!" I exclaim.

We had won, thank the stars for that!

"So, come then, I won the game, you promised to show me the way out." I say to him.

"Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?" leered Gollum, looking at Bilbo and I.

Gollum grinned as he slowly advanced towards us. I could see that he was doing something to his loincloth and he stopped and kept cheeking. His eyes went really wide and I wondered what the problem was. Again he started seaching himself as if he had lost something. Then it dawned on me.

The ring Bilbo found.

"Where is it? Where is it? No! Ahh! Where is it? No! No!" screamed Gollum, now looking at the ground.

Grabbing hold of Bilbo while Gollum's back was turned, we slowly walk away from him but stop when Gollum turns around once more.

"Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!" cried out Gollum, looking defeated.

"What have you lost?" asked Bilbo, innocently.

"Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! Gollum, Gollum."

We watch Gollum leaning over the edge of the lake, crying. Suddenly his body shots up and he turns and glares at Bilbo. I did not like the look on this.

"What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?" hissed Gollum.

I can see that Bilbo is now holding the ring he found and he thrusts his sword back at Gollum's face who looks back at the pair of us with hatred. I heard him mummur something, then he starts shouting in rage.

"He stole it. He stole it! Ahh! HE STOLE IT!"

Gollum then picks up yet another rock and throws it at Bilbo. Bilbo manages to deflect the rock with his sword and he holds my hand and we run away, well aware that Gollum is close behind

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

There are many Goblins carrying massive instruments of some sort and bringing it to The Goblin King who is dancing and singing again.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town." chuckled The Goblin King.

The Goblin from before is touching our weapons and I narrow my eyes in anger. he had the gall to pick up my sword Orcrist and have a thorough look at it. I could tell at once he had seen this sword before as he gasps in disgust and throws my sword back down. It lands in full view of many other Goblins.

The Goblins all retreat in fear at my sword and I watch through hooded eyes as The Goblin King heads towards my sword and I see him scowl.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." spoke The Goblin King.

Suddenly out of nowhere several bolts of lighting come from every inch of the throne room, causing mass destruction. Many Goblins had got caught up with the bolts and were electrocuted. I duck out of the way as do my kin. I saw Hetti on the outside and I quickly pull her to my side as we all watch what happens next.

"Thought you could hurt my daughters friends, did you!" I heard a voice from above "You should know better. Gandalf, I leave the rest up to you!"

A bright light and another explosion came and the cave was shaking. The Goblin King was on his back, completely stunned. I glance up and saw Gandalf holding his staff and sword. I was thankful the light was dimming down as we slowly got back up and stare at Gandalf.

"Take up arms. Fight! Fight!" shouts Gandalf.

We didn't need to be told twice as I fought through many Goblins as I edged towards my weapons. I saw the pathetic form of the The Goblin King who was watching Gandalf to notice me. Slowly he stands up and shouts out,

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

We reach for our weapons and we all begin tossing them to their rightful owners. Now we had our weapons back, we need to show these Goblins on who they are dealing with.

"Nori!" cries out Dori.

I spin around and saw Nori nearly getting hit by The Goblin King. I run towards Nori and deflect the Goblin Kings blow, causing him to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform. We had to get out of here. I only hoped Elaina was alright.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" yells Gandalf.

We all run along a pathway leading us away from the throne room.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

"Give it to us!"

We had run into a side cave and I was surprised that Gollum had missed us. Though I was relieved. We were both out of breath as we turned around and saw a crack in the wall.

"You slip in there," pants Bilbo "I'll be right behind you."

I slipped through the gap with ease but I wish I could say the same to Bilbo, he was having trouble getting in. His buttons were stopping him from entering.

"Oh these buttons!" snapped Bilbo, trying to reach me.

I reached out and grabbed him, and pulled with all my might. I felt Bilbo's presence and realised he was now besides me. I was about to say something when I spotted Gollum looking for us.

"It's ours. It's ours!" cried out Gollum.

Gollum starts having another temper tantrum and made Bilbo jump. The ring he found shoots up in the air and Bilbo is frantically trying to retrieve it. As the ring falls back down, Bilbo manages to grab it and that was the last I saw of him.

I was mystified. Where on earth was he?

"Thief! Baggins!" hissed Gollum once more before running in the opposite direction.

"Bilbo!" I whispered "Where are you?"

"I'm right here Elaina!"

I look around not understanding.

"I can't see you, where are you?"

Then it dawned on me. The way Gollum reacted, this all had something to do that ring.

"Bilbo, you seem to be invisible because of the ring your wearing, take it of so that I can see you!"

I was happy to see Bilbo once more when he took the ring of.

"You really couldn't see me?"

I shook my head.

"It appears you have found a magic ring Bilbo. Which could explain Gollum's little meltdowns," I point out "Keep it safe, we don't want to run into him again. Let's get out of here!"

We pulled ourselves out of the rock and went in the opposite direction to where Gollum was last seen. We did not stop running until we both heard a familiar sound that I thought I would never hear again.

"Quickly!" said a deep voice.

We could hear more voices and strange sounds. We had to reach our friends. We pick up speed once more and ran towards the end of the pathway before we finally reach a tunnel opening.

"Thieves!" We heard behind us and I groaned, I really hoped he had lost him.

I had no idea where we were heading but we ran like the wind and I saw the light and had to blink several times to get used to the light. I heard raised voices and I raised myself up the rocky exit.

"Come on Bilbo, we are nearly there!" I shouted out, as I climbed up the rocks towards the light.

"Elaina!" Loki's voice called from above me but I was just glad I was in the open once more to take any notice of the others, at present.

"You look awful!"

I glanced at Loki, seeing his concern on his face.

"Thanks for that!" I reply.

"Do you need some help?"

I grace Loki with a smile but shook my head. I just needed to breath the fresh air once more and I sat down on the ground, taking everything in. I heard footsteps before someone picks me up.

"Can't I just get my breath back!" I snapped, frowning to whoever was holding me.

I glance up and saw a smiling Thorin and my frown instantly disappeared. He places his forehead on mine, holding me tightly, before kissing me tenderly on my lips.

"I thought I had lost you my angel." whispered Thorin, placing his forehead on mine again.

"No, just fell down a chasm, then had a very sureal riddle game with a weird looking hobbit like creature!"

My eyes went wide and I search around the area. Where was Bilbo? I could have sworn he was right behind me.

"What is it?" asked Thorin, looking concerned.

"W-Where is Bilbo?" I question myself more to the others but the next second, Gandalf was besides me.

"Where is Bilbo, Elaina. Tell me what happened thus far!" asked Gandalf, gently.

"Curse that halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin cried out.

Ignoring him I begin my tale.

"As I was saying to Thorin, we both fell to another area. It was completely dark. There was a strange looking creature that kept calling himself Gollum. He said he would show us the way out if we play a riddle game with him."

I pause and sighed deeply before continuing.

"We won but Gollum did not like that and started shouting something about 'his Precious'. He then turns on us and Bilbo and I had to get away."

I realised I was crying and Thorin gently brushed them away from my face with his thumb.

"If Gollum has Bilbo I-,"

Thorin held me tighter, trying to calm me down.

"I'm alright Elaina!"

Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Gandalf burst out laughing before saying,

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Thorin, placed his hand around my waist as we walked up to Bilbo.

"I wish to thank you Elaina for looking out for me back there." smiled Bilbo.

"Hey, there was no way I would let that weird being outwit us. Your the one with the knowledge of riddles. Without your quick thinking, we would still be down there!" I reply to him, seeing Hetti walk towards Bilbo and hold onto him.

"Your the one that ended that though," grinned Bilbo "That last riddle is hard what was the answer?"

I grin at him.

"When we're really safe, I'll tell you!"

I caught Thorin's gaze who whispered,

"You really are one of a kind my Elaina."

He then brushes his lips with mine.

Suddenly, we could hear a loud howling, and we realised we were still in danger.

Thorin turned to look around.

"Out of the frying pan-," trails of Thorin.

"...and into the fire. Run! RUN!" Gandalf yelled.


	25. The Warning Coming True

 

We are all running down the mountain as fast as we could. When will we ever be completely safe? Ever since we entered that mountain, a bad feeling had clung onto me. The cave was just the start of it.

I look up at the sky, it is getting dark. A sudden noise behind me causes me to spin around. A Warg is heading towards everyone and leaps in the air ready to pounce on anyone of us.

I run in its path and wait until I see the stomach of the Warg before I thrust my sword upwards into the Wargs belly. The whine it makes as I pull out my sword, alerts the others, where we are.

Of course the Warg I had stabbed had to fall on me, didn't it?

"Elaina!" I heard Thorin's frantic cry.

The Warg on top of me was very much alive and I thrash about, trying to get this animal of me. The Warg made a strange noise and I looked up and saw that it was now dead. Before I could fathom what had just happened, I felt the Warg's body move and I managed to escape.

When I stood up I was relieved to see Dwalin and Thorin. We all heard the howling again and we quickly start running. We are heading straight into many trees and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. My dream is about to come true.

There was nowhere to go, we were still high up on the mountain and all that could protect us were the trees.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" shouts Gandalf.

As we climb up the trees, I glance down and saw Bifur throw an axe at an advancing Warg, killing it. I saw Hetti climb up another tree with Kili, Balin and Fili. Thorin was above and I realise this was the very same tree from my dream.

_'It's starting!'_ I thought sadly.

"They're coming!" cried out Thorin.

I climb after Thorin and I saw Dwalin give his brother Balin a boost up. The noise below us confirms my worse fear. Wargs are circling around the trees watching each of us. I caught Gandalf grab hold of something and it was only when he releases it, I realise it is a moth. Puting that aside for now, I glance down at the Wargs, who are snarling and growling at us.

I heard more movement and turn my head. There on a white Warg was Azog the Defiler. I return my attention back on Thorin who had a look of disgust on his face, at seeing his old enemy.

"Azog?!" muttered Thorin.

The growling Warg made me return my attention back on Azog as he lovingly strokes his Warg. There was something familar about him and it had nothing to do with that strange dream I had. This felt completely different and it was bugging me.

" _Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast_?" (Do you smell it? The scent of fear?)" leered Azog, looking up " _Ganzilig_ - _i unarug obod nauzdanish_ , _Torin undag Train_ - _ob_." (I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."

I look back at Thorin and see the pain in his eyes.

"Thorin, take no notice of him," I urged him "He wants to get a reaction out of you. Don't let him in!"

"Well, this is a nice surprise," I heard Azog speak in english "You look so much like your dead mother Alasse. I will enjoy torturing you as I did to your dear old mother."

I blank out what he is saying as he is trying to lure me on the ground. There is no way that will happen. I watch Azog look at his Wargs.

"I want the girl and," I saw Azog glare at Thorin "the leader. Kill the others!"

As soon as he said that, the Wargs start leaping forward and try and climb up the trees. I watch in stunned silence as they jump as high as they could trying to reach us. They break several branches as the Wargs refuse to give up. By now, the trees are shaking from the onslaught and we all hold on for dear life.

" _Sho gad adol_! (Drink their blood!)" sneers Azog watching us.

Suddenly, with the force of what the Wargs were doing, the furthest tree near the edge of the cliff which have Bilbo. Hetti and several dwarves holding on to this tree, get uprooted from the ground and I watch in horror as the tree leans dangerously close to the ground.

More Wargs start jumping and one bites into a branch, causing the tree to tilt over even more. I heard whining again and saw Loki throw many little knifes at the advancing Wargs that were running and jumping up the trees we were all on.

However it did not stop the tree that Bilbo and Hetti were on, the tree was really leaning over now but I was relieved to see everyone quickly jump over to another tree until I saw that tree was now leaning over as well.

In a cruel twist of fate, every tree were now moving and leaned over to the other trees, slowly moving towards the next tree. We took this as a sign and quickly jumped to the next tree and the next one after that, until there were no more trees to jump from.

_'Please let this tree stay where it is and not get touched by those disgusting Wargs!'_ I thought to myself.

I could hear Azog laugh, watching us on the last tree standing upright. Something gets thrown in my hands and I look down and saw a burning pinecone. I knew what to do and and threw mine down, seeing the flames come to life when they hit the ground.

The Wargs whimper at this and we quickly throw some more pinecones at them and I realise that the Wargs are afraid of fire. I caught sight of Azog who is now glaring at these new turn of events. The fire around the Wargs have stopped there persuit for now.

"Fili!" I hear Gandalf say and I saw Gandalf throw another pinecone at him, which he caught.

For several minutes we throw burning pinecones at our enemies. The area around us is full of fire now, the Wargs and Azog retreat to a safer distance. One Warg had fire on it's fur and was frantically trying to distinguish it. Azog roars in anger and most of the dwarves start laughing.

Just when things start going our way, the tree we are on starts swaying and tilts precariously over the edge of the cliff. We all hold on as the tree continues to tilt. I watch in dread as Ori had lost his grip of the branch he was holding onto and fell but thankfully, Ori manages to grab onto Dori's leg and holds on tightly to that.

"Aaaaah! Oh! Oh no!" cried Ori.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori cried out in panic.

Dori lost his grip and fell but Gandalf swiftly swung his staff down towards Dori and I sigh in relief when Dori grabbed on to the end of Gandalf's staff. I turn around and saw Hetti clinging on to her branch but saw Loki hold on to her tightly, securing her.

The growl Azog made caused me to turn towards him once more. I felt movement behind me and saw Thorin staring back at Azog with hate in his blue eyes. I then saw him pull himself up, his sword ready for action and start climbing down the trunk of the tree.

"Oh no you don't Thorin!" I yelled after him.

Thorin appeared to not have heard me as he jumped down the tree and ran towards Azog and his white Warg. The look Azog gave Thorin, sent shivers down my entire body. He was smirking at Thorin and had his arms spread out, waiting.

Thorin ran with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog patted his Warg and I watch in horror as the Warg leaps at Thorin.

This was all to familiar with me. The way Azog sits on that Warg reminds me of something, but what? Shaking that thought away, I too climbed down the tree, taking no notice of the voices above me now, I will help Thorin in anyway I can.

Taking hold of my sword, I pulled it from my belt before I ran towards the Warg that was about to attack Thorin.

"You have to go through me to get to him!" I yelled at this vile being.

The Warg, suddenly stops what it is doing and turns and faces me. It snarls at me before leaping at me. I nimbly move out of the Wargs way and manage to slice one of the back legs of the Warg as it charges forward.

The Warg with Azog on top of it, turns around and runs right at me and before I could do anything, the Warg hit me right in the chest with its white paw. I fall to the ground and hear the cries of my friends in the tree, as they look on with shock.

"Just like your mother, pathetic!" sneered Azog, watching me.

I slowly got up and my anger is evident. The power I feel in my body courses through me as a masive light hits Azog himself. Azog hails out in pain as the light around him burns into his shoulder blades.

"That's just for starters you murdering scumbag!" I hiss at him.

"I shall kill you, like I did your mother!" shouted Azog, as he prepared to attack me.

I was stunned, my real mother dead by this vile being. Azog and his Warg charge forward and he swings his mace but misses me as I quickly duck out of the way. My eyes never leave my mother's murderer and I wait until he turns around again.

He slowly turns around once more and charges forward and my sword and his mace clash against each other as he tries everything in his power to kill me.

"The Messengers will be happy to have their power!" leered Azog.

"It's not theirs to have," I retort back "It is my power!"

Again Azog swings his mace and it hit me in the face, before I can fight back, I am brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

"Elaina!!!" I heard Thorin cry out.

Azog is roaring with laughter. I saw with the corner of my eye that Bilbo is slowly heading towards Azog as the Warg returns its attention back on Thorin.

With great difficultly, I slowly get back on my feet as I saw the Warg pin Thorin as he thrusts his sword in the Wargs gut, causing the Warg to grab hold of Thorin. Grabbing hold of my sword again I ran towards Thorin.

"Elaina! Noo" Hetti cried out in fear.

As I approach, the Warg held onto Thorin by its teeth. I struck the Warg hard with the handle of my sword and was relieved when the Warg let go of Thorin.

Roaring, the Warg swung around and charged at me, causing me to be thrown several feet away near a flat rock. I landed heavily and my sword fell out of my hand. I felt very lightheaded and I close my eyes trying to get my bearings.

"Biriz torag khobdudol. (Bring me the Dwarf's head.)" I heard Azog shout.

_'Please give me the strength to finish this!'_ I thought to myself.

A sudden calmness washes over me as my eyes flutter open. I saw Bilbo reach out for his own sword and saw the blue hue the sword had which I noticed back in the cave. An Orc approaches Thorin and puts his sword on his neck. I slowly sit up, searching for my sword.

A loud noise causes me to stop what I was doing as I saw Bilbo throw himself at the Orc and knocks the Orc over. Bilbo surprises me futher by fighting this Orc and stab him in the heart, killing him instanly. Azog growls in anger.

I look at Thorin and see that he is now unconscious. I stand up with my sword back in my hand and saw that everyone was now down fighting of other Orcs and Wargs nearby. I head straight for Thorin as does Bilbo and Loki and I watch Azog's every move.

Bilbo bravely waves his sword at Azog who is steping closer to us. I saw the smile on Azog's face and I narrowed my eyes and held my sword tightly.

"Kill him!" shouts Azog, looking at Thorin.

A couple of Wargs and Riders approached Bilbo and I, snarling, but my eyes never leave Azog. Suddenly, Fili, Kili and Dwalin come to our aid and start fighting the advaning Orcs.

In the confusion, Bilbo yelled and leaped forward, wounding a Warg. The white Warg hit Bilbo with its snout and I saw Bilbo fly in the air, but was caught by Loki. I return my attention back on Azog and his mutt and holding my sword, went for them both.

While everyone fights the surrounding Wargs, I thrust my sword deep in the white Warg, causing it to try and leap away from my sword but with no luck, my sword was buried deep in the Warg's stomach. I pulled my sword out, knowing at long last, Azog would have to fight and stop hiding behind others to do his dirty work.

As I watch Azog grab his mace, I was very aware of flying eagles flying above me but I kept my eyes on Azog. He sneered at me as I held my sword in a fighting pose. The fight was on.

Azog went for me and I block his mace as I saw both Ori and Dori being picked up by a eagle before going of some place. Again I block his attack.

"I'm actually surprised," smirked Azog, when our weapons clash again "You fight back, whereas your mother just gave up, as I plunged my mace deep in her spine when she tried to run away."

I heard yelling and I glanced up and saw Bofur and Hetti being taken away by eagles. That was my mistake as Azog took this chance and swung his mace at my stomach. Before I stumble, I plunged my sword in Azog's shoulder blade, getting satisfaction when I saw him howl in pain. That was the last thing I remembered, before I fall into oblivion.

~~Loki's POV~~

I watch in complete shock as more eagles scoop down and grab many Wargs and Orcs and fly them up in the air, before dropping them to their death. I run to the unconscious Elaina just in time as Azog raises his mace towards her. Using my own power, I summoned a sword from nowhere and plunged it in his stomach.

I knew Azog would live unfortunately, but it gave me ample time to grab Elaina and escape. Another eagle came forward fanning the flames of fire around the Wargs and Orcs, causing an inferno which burned them. I heard the leader Azog growl in frustration.

One eagle gently took hold of Thorin and his sword in its talons and flew of. I wondered where there were heading. As if reading my mind, another eagle came and picked me and Elaina up, while another eagle grabbed her fallen sword.

I looked down and saw Azog holding his stomach, glaring at our retreat. The eagles held onto Elaina and I very tightly and I found this a strange situation. I've riden on many animals in my lifetime but I can honestly say, I have never been picked up by an eagle.

The rest of the eagles pick up Bilbo, Hetti and any remaining dwarf and fly to a safer place. I knew though, that we had not seen the last of Azog and his lackeys.

~~Thorin's POV~~

I slowly come round and I see that I am in midair. I glance up and see an eagle flying me to wherever. I look around, frantically searching for Elaina. The eagles are soaring high in the sky over a vast distance of many landscapes, but I take no notice of that as I continue searching for my angel.

I caught sight of Fili and Kili, who were both looking over to me with relief washed over their faces. I continue scaning for my love and finally saw Elaina being held by Loki. I could see at once she was unconscious and I wanted to be there, holding her. I was worried sick for her.

"Elaina!" I cried out afraid.

The eagles seemed to be slowing down as they approached a massive rock structure, shaped like a bear. I watch as the eagle carrying Elaina and Loki gently place her down on the ground, while another placed her sword besides her.

I really wanted to be by her side and sensing that, the eagle that was carrying me, flew near Elaina and placed me on the ground. Another eagle landed and I saw Gandalf slide of. Both Gandalf and I ran towards Elaina, as did Bilbo and Hetti, when they arrived a few seconds after Gandalf.

"Elaina! Elaina!" said Gandalf, gently, leaning over her.

She was not responding. By now everyone was around Elaina.

"Will Elaina be alright Gandalf?" asked Bilbo, holding on to Elaina's hand.

Gandalf didn't answer and I knew then, that life without her was meaningless without her. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder and I glance up, seeing Dwalin look remorseful as well.

Gandalf placed his hands on Elaina's face and whispered a spell. I prayed his spell would work. When Gandalf had finished, I watched Elaina, hoping Gandalf's spell would revive her.

At first nothing, then slowly Elaina's brown eyes opened and she breathed in air. For a second she closed her eyes, before opening them again and met mine and I gently caress her face with my fingers. I was relieved to see her beautiful brown eyes taking everything in again.

"Where's B-Bilbo?" rasped Elaina.

"I'm right here Elaina," replied Bilbo, who had tears in his eyes "We all are."

Elaina tries to stand up but I can see the pain in her face. I place my hand around her waist and using my weight, she slowly pulls herself up, with the extra help from Bilbo and surprisingly Loki, who also appeared to be worried about her.

_'Maybe I have got him all wrong!'_ I thought.

Once Elaina was standing, I held her protectively, then we slowly turn around and faced Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

"T-Thorin please, don't start!" whispered Elaina.

I let go of Elaina and walked towards Bilbo, who looked back at me with a worried look on his face.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" I add, smiling at him.

I pulled him to me and embraced him affectionately. I heard cheers all around me as Bilbo seemed a little put out and very shyly embraced me back. I let go of Bilbo and step back towards Elaina who smiled at me. She was shivering, so I quickly wrap my arms around her again. I was unaware that Loki was concerned for Elaina.

"I am sorry I doubted you!" I said to Bilbo, smiling at him.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar!" remarked Bilbo.

Nearly everyone laughed, as Elaina was watching the eagles fly away, screeching.

"Elaina was the one giving me the courage to help her." Bilbo added causing me to look back at Elaina who I noticed was shaking a lot now.

I could feel my heart start to beat faster as I watched her. Without any warning, I turned slighly and lowered my head and captured her mouth with mine.

" _Men lananubukhs menu_ ," I whispered against her mouth.

Elaina smiled and I gently nudged her nose with mine.

"I love you too!" she whispered.

We take no notice of the others as they can see I am relieved Elaina is safe and sound.

"What you did was very foolish but thank you!" I say to her.

Elaina gently stroked my beard, giving me a tired smile.

"Takes one to know one!" she whispered.

Taking her hand, I turned around and suddenly saw something. I strode forward, and everyone followed my gaze.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Elaina.

In the distance, on the horizon, we saw the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf explained.

I looked at Elaina, lovingly, a smile on my face.

"Our home." I whisper.

A small bird flew toward Erebor, chirping merrily.

"A raven. The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf replied.

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen."

I smiled at Bilbo, before I return my attenion back on Elaina.

"You're right," said Bilbo. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

I wasn't really listening anymore as I was relieved Elaina was alright. I vowed then, that she would never leave my side again. She is the love of my life and yet she risked her life to save mine. She really was a pure jewel, that shined everytime she looked and smiled at me and I loved her with every fibre in me.

I thought only my men would risk their lives for me, I was not expecting my angel to do the same. She is my equal. I knew I had to have a chat with Fili and Kili soon about all our futures and this concerned Elaina in my future!


	26. Help Comes In Many Forms

 

 

~~Elaina's POV~~

"Is everyone alright?" asked Gandalf, glancing at everyone of us "Only I think it will be wise if we were in a safer place."

I felt something go round my shoulders and turn my head as Thorin fastens his cloak around me.

"You are shaking like a leaf my angel," said Thorin, walking in front of me, straightening his cloak around me "Hopefully this will warm you up!"

"I'm fine Thorin." I reply, trying to reassure him I was alright.

I wish I could say I was however, I was beginning to feel very nauseous. The way Thorin was watching me made me realise something, he could see right through my little lie.

"Elaina, you are not 'fine.' your shaking for one thing, have many scratches on your face, along with that gash across your right cheekbone!"

"Pot kettle!" I retort.

Thorin gently pulls me aside from the others.

"Plus, I would like Oin to look at your waist," carried on Thorin watching me intently "Your trying hard not to show it, but I have noticed you flinch when you touch your middle and I'm rather worried about that!"

Thorin motions Oin to come forward and I was becoming very self conscious, especially when I felt many eyes on me. Thorin placed his hand on the small of my back as I watched Oin walk up to us.

"You wanted me Thorin!" said Oin.

"Aye, I did," replied Thorin "Could you have a look at Elaina, she is very pale-,"

"Thorin!" I interupt.

"And she keeps holding onto her stomach!"

That got Bilbo's and Hetti's attention and they hastily ran towards me.

"Elaina you should have said that you are in pain!" panted Bilbo.

"I'm fine, stop fussing over me. I'm just..Ouch, what are you doing?" I hissed out in pain as Oin started plodding my waist.

"I'll have to look at it your waist Elaina," began Oin still touching my stomach "It feels swollen."

Oin's hands touched the spot Azog hit and again I hiss out in pain.

"I really am so sorry!" apologised Oin as he gently lifts my shirt up.

I bite down on my lip as Oin had a thorough look at the damage on my stomach. While Oin was inspecting and 'hmming' I try and keep my mind away from the pain that is coursing through me. I felt Oin gently rise up my shirt even more, causing me to hold onto Thorin, a little tightly then I should have.

"I'm really sorry," said Oin, looking guilty "but this has to be done!"

I don't reply, I try and focus on something while Oin gets to work on my wound. I glance down over the mountain and noticed a river bed and a forest to the right and I wondered where that lead.

I winch again as I felt a cold substance being applied on my wound and I look back at the river, then at Bilbo and my eyes went straight back towards the river. I could have sworn I saw a person looking up watching us.

_'I'm seeing things! There couldn't have been a person down there'_ I thought _'My eyes are just playing tricks on me!'_

"I'll see to that!"

Thorin's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turn my head and watch Thorin take bandages from Oin's hands. Thorin then ushered Bilbo, Hetti and Oin away.

"I have to do this tightly to hold the lint with salve, Oin just placed on your wound," said Thorin softly watching me "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. I watch him as he stepped closer and started wrapping the bandage around my middle and again, I bite down on my lip as Thorin does his work. I close my eyes willing the pain to go.

_'Think of something!'_ I thought as another wave of pain coursed through me while Thorin carried on wrapping the bandage around me.

I tried thinking but nothing came up that is until her name popped in my head _'Alasse'_ and I suddenly felt a little down. I was really hoping I would meet my real mother in person. Now I will never get that change. I wished I hadn't hesitated when Azog gloated about my mother's death, I should have killed him and I vowed then, that I would, should our paths ever cross again!

"Elaina!"

I felt a hand gently caress my face and I opened my eyes and saw Thorin's worried face.

"Please don't shut me out!" whispered Thorin, kissing my forehead "I am sorry if I hurt you my angel, your wound looks really angry and with your permission, I would like to change your bandages when they need to be changed."

Licking my dry lips I reply,

"Instead of Oin?"

"Aye, instead of Oin."

"Your so possessive Thorin."

I heard him growl and I cup his cheek to stop him. He closed his eyes and gently placed his arms around me.

"No I'm not Elaina," whispered Thorin "You are the love of my life and seeing you like this, is tearing my heart apart. I just want to protect you. What's so wrong with that?"

"We are going to start climbing down the carrock in five minutes!" I heard Gandalf say.

Ignoring Gandalf I whispered back to Thorin,

"There is nothing wrong with protecting me," I swallow before continuing "and I would be happy for you to tend to my wounds."

Thorin opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Only if I can tend to your wounds as well!"

"You don't have to do that, my love!"

"It is only fair," I mummer, looking at his own battle wounds across his face "unless you would like Oin to tend to your face and other places where you are hurt?"

"No I would rather it was you tending to my wounds Elaina. Oin is a very good healer only," Thorin glanced at Oin "he is not so gentle!"

"Well, I'll try my best not to hurt you Thorin." I whispered stroking his cheek as gently as I could.

Thorin caught his breath a little and I watch him curiously as I also noticed his piecing blue eyes slightly dilate a little.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Gandalf.

"Are you?" Thorin asked me.

I nod my head, though I still felt a little sick, I did not want to appear weak to him or his kin. Thorin held out his hand for me and I placed my hand in his. Glancing over the carrock (as Gandalf called it) I realised we had to descend down this mountain with caution.

_'At least there isn't anyone watching us anymore,'_ I thought to myself _'It was probably my mind playing tricks on me!'_

_'That's the second time I heard you say that,'_ thought back Loki and I catch him looking back at me expectantly _'Who did you see?'_

I had completely forgotten that Loki could read minds but I was amazed that he was asking me questions in thought mode.

_'Um,'_ I thought back, _'I was just watching the scenery when Oin and Thorin were tending to me.'_

I saw Loki nod his head urging me to continue, which caused Hetti to look at Loki oddly.

_'I could have sworn I saw a person by the river,'_ I continue _'I had to look back and the person was gone. I probably imagined it!'_

_'No I don't think you did!'_ replied Loki, before turning around.

"Are you alright my angel?"

I return my attenion back to Thorin. He really did look worried.

"Don't you dare say your fine." he warned, squeezing my hand gently, cupping my cheek with his other hand.

"I can't fool you at all can I?"

He smiled lovingly at me.

"No you can't," his smile broadens "Are you ready?"

"Not really!" I admitted to him "But we can't stay on top of this strange rock now, can we?"

"No, we can not. Just stay close to me."

~~Hetti's POV~~

I was getting a little nervous, climbing up and down trees no problem, climbing down a mountain was another matter entirely. By the look on Bilbo's face, he felt the same as I did. I went up to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" I asked him.

Bilbo turned around and graced me with a smile.

"Getting there," sighed Bilbo "Just how are we going to get down?"

"With caution Bilbo," replied Gandalf "with caution!"

I watch Gandalf as he walks forward and see him look around the place. He then turns around and seemed to be waiting for the rest of the company. When he was certain we were ready, he turned around once more and started walking towards the end.

I discovered there was a slope leading us to our destination and we slowly walked downwards. There was chatter behind me but I take no notice. My own thoughts was to thank Loki for being there for me, from that fat goblin from before.

As we descend down the slope, I caught sight of Elaina, she really did look pale and I only hoped she was going to be alright. I could tell she was trying to put her no nonsense face on and act like everything was fine. I knew better and by the looks of it, so did Thorin.

He refused to leave her side and that's when it really hit me, he really did love my sister. With that in mind, I felt slightly better at this knowledge. The slope we were walking on was slowly expanding and I soon realised, I had someone besides me now.

"How are you feeling?"

I turn my head and saw Loki, though he was looking straight ahead.

"Well, considering we have all been through hell and back, I'm fine. How about yourself?"

"Ehehehe."

I raise my eyebrow and study him. He had a lopsided grin on his face and was now watching me back.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Always full of humour," mused Loki "even when faced with danger!"

"I have a habit of speaking when I should just shut up!" I admit to him.

"No lass," I turn my head and saw Dwalin behind me "I heard what you said to those trolls and your little outburst in that goblin town, was very amusing."

I smirked remembering the Goblin King thinking he was all that, when in actual fact, he was a sad pathetic idiot, who was really a bully to all those that opposed him. I did notice one of his own minions look at his boss with disgust however, which proved that Goblin King was vile, even to them.

I noticed Gandalf had stopped and I wondered what the problem was.

"We have to be careful now," said Gandalf, turning slightly "We have to climb down this next bit and it looks a little steep. I think it will be wise if we all help each other out here, especially as we do have a few injured members among us!"

Slowly, we approached the edge and I peer over. It was a quite a drop to the next stage of getting of this mountain. Gandalf, thrust his staff in Ori's hand before he went down. He bent down and slowly descended down the rocky edge. I watch him in awe as he nimbly climbed down with ease to safety.

When Gandalf was down, Ori threw his staff back at Gandalf, which he caught and looked up to each of us.

"Let's hurry, yes!"

I was besides Bilbo now and he looked aghast at what we were about to do. Again I place my arm around his shoulder, vowing to help and protect him, should he need it. Remembering Bilbo clinging on to dear life from that over mountain with those 'stone giants' sent chills down my spine.

I watch Balin repeat what Gandalf did and he slowly climbed down to where Gandalf was. Gandalf held his arms up and helped Balin down. Next it was Thorin and again I was very surprised to see him slide down the cliff quite gracefully.

Bilbo rushed to Elaina's aid as she slowly anchored herself down and helped her descend downward. I was relieved when she reached the bottom with Thorin besides her in seconds, though she really looked exhausted. I was getting worried, she did not look at all well.

Slowly but surely we all finally climb down, with the exception of Kili, who decided to jump the last part of the cliff wall, landing right in front Dwalin, who didn't look to impressed by his antics.

It took a while to reach the bottom of this strange looking cliff and by now, it was now night. I plonked myself on the ground completely washed out.

"Get a fire started!" ordered Thorin, holding Elaina protectively.

I was relieved we wouldn't be carrying on especially as Elaina was still pale. This was worrying me, surely that salve Oin applied should have helped her, I really hope she wasn't allergic to Oin's medicine.

_'Something is not right, that's for sure!'_ I thought sadly to myself, quickly averting my eyes from Elaina, as I knew full well Loki probably heard that!

"Hetti, know any songs you could sing for us?" asked Kili, sitting opposite me.

"Er no!" I reply.

There was no way I was singing on this night.

"Oh go on!" Kili went on.

"No!"

"Please!"

I shook my head. I really was not in the mood to sing.

"Leave the lass alone Kili." Balin said and I nod my thanks at him.

To be honest, I don't think anyone, other than Kili that is, would be in the mood for any singing tonight. Not after what has recently transpired. Even I could tell, everyone was still on high alert. True we were all saved by those beautiful eagles but glancing around our new surroundings troubled me. Just where were we now?

~~Elaina's POV~~

I gingerly sat down against a boulder. I was really achy now but I suspected that was because of the climb down from that strange looking mountain. I glance upwards towards the mountain we just vacated and tilted my head. The mountain looked peculiar.

I squint my eyes and tilt my head more. The outline of the mountain really looked like an animal's structure. I frowned, who would sculpture that, or has it always been that way?

"What are you doing?" asked Bilbo, walking up to me with concern etched on his face.

"Just looking up at that mountain we were all on," I glance at Bilbo and smile "What do you see?"

I watch Bilbo look up and he to frowned.

"It looks like a bear!" mumbled Bilbo.

"Yeah, I thought that too." I reply nodding my head.

I felt an arm go round my shoulders and knew it was Thorin. I sink back against him, feeling him tighten his hold on me. I was still looking at the bear face on the mountain.

"Did someone sculpture that or is it one of natures own mysteries?" I wondered out loud.

"What?" whispered Thorin.

I quickly explain what Bilbo and I have just discovered. Thorin loosens his hold of me and gently undid my braid that he made. My eyes close as I felt his fingers untangle my hair. He then rebraids my hair.

"I must remember to return the favour." I murmur, stifling a yawn.

I heard Thorin chuckle before he kissed my temple.

"When you are well, my love," whispered Thorin nuzzling my neck "Get some sleep."

I didn't need to be told twice. Food could wait, sleep would win this round.

o0o

I woke up when I heard Gandalf arguing about something. I tried opening my eyes but found that very hard and I realised I was shivering and felt very sick once more. Maybe climbing down that cliff wasn't such a good idea after all.

~~Thorin's POV~~

"Are you hungry Elaina?" I heard Bilbo say.

There was no answer.

"Elaina you must eat!"

Still she doesn't say anything. Which made Gandalf, Bilbo, Loki and I look at her with concern. Oin stepped forward and bent down and touched my angels forehead.

"She's burning up!" exclaimed Oin.

I quickly go to her as does Gandalf and Loki.

"We have missed something!" said Gandalf.

He gently touched Elaina's face, and gently pulled up her shirt. The bandage was covered in blood.

"Can you do something Gandalf?" I ask him.

He gently placed his hands on her stomach and said another spell. I watch fervently, hoping Gandalf would help her. I heard Gandalf sigh and saw him try another spell. Still nothing. By now, I was frantic with worry.

"Place Elaina by the water's edge!" A new voice said.

We all turn around and saw a strange looking man, watching Elaina intently.

"Do you want her to live?" He said again.

Without a second thought, I picked Elaina up and walked up to the river bed. I gently placed her down near the water, waiting for something to happen. The strange newcomer, also bent down and delicately took hold of Elaina's hand and slowly placed her hand in the water.

I watch in complete shock as the water around her rose up and I quickly held onto Elaina as the wave washed over us, soaking us. When the river water returned to normal, I glared at this weird newcomer, who only smiled back at me.

He returned his attention on Elaina and slowly let go of her. I heard her sigh and I glanced down, she was still unconscious, but at least she now had colour back in her cheeks. I assumed he had finished with whatever that was and I gently pick her up once more and returned her back to the camp.

I was even more surprised as I placed her back on a bedroll to find Elaina and I both dry once more. I frowned as I wrapped her up once more in my cloak. I looked up and saw that man was again watching Elaina.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know.

He remained quiet and that angered me. By now everyone was around Elaina and I, watching the scene unfold.

"If she gets even more sick I'll-," I started but was stopped by Loki who was also looking at our newcomer with a small smile on his face.

"She said she saw someone by the river, when we were up there!" Loki glanced back at the mountain "She thought she was imagining it, but here you are!"

I look at Loki dumbfounded. What was he talking about? I never heard her say these things.

"You know this person?" I ask Loki.

By now Bilbo was holding onto Elaina's left hand while I waited for a response from Loki.

"I've known him for a very long time Thorin," sniggered Loki, which I glare at "Are you going to tell them or shall I?"

The newcomer sighed and replied.

"I mean you no harm Thorin Oakenshield and company," began the stranger stepping closer, watching each of us "My name is Poseidon, uncle to Elaina Baggins and it is a pleasure to finally meet you all." he grinned at me and my company.

I knew it was going to be one of those days!

 


	27. Coming To Terms With The Truth

~~Elaina's POV~~

_Strange dreams float across my mind. Just as I try and concentrate on one, another takes it place. In every dream however, I keep spotting the same woman over and over again, running. She had dark long hair and was wearing a dark blue dress._

_As the dream changes again, the woman is now wearing a gold headdress with little jewels around it and is now running through the forest. I watch on as she glances down at what she is holding and realise she is now holding a child._

_I was most surprised to see Lady Galadriel waiting patiently for the other woman to get to her. The woman took a moment with the child who was looking up at her and gently kissed her temple. It appeared she was whispering something in the child's ear._

_By now the woman was besides herself and had tears fall down her cheeks. She placed her child in Lady Galadriel's open arms who held the child protectively. Then I watch as the woman went round her neck and unclasped her necklace, before handing over the necklace to Galadriel._

_I caught sight of the necklace and was stunned. It was exactly like the one I was wearing. A blue topaz jewel. With great clarity, I realised in an instant, that this woman in front of me, was my birth mother Alasse and the child was me!_

_As the dream faded to black, all these thoughts swirled around my head. Why did she give me up? Who was she running away from and what had she whispered before handing me over to Lady Galadriel?_

_Why was I remembering now? That made no sense to me, though I really wanted to know what happened next, no matter how painful it may become._

_"You really have been through the wars haven't you, my dear?"_

_I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, I knew I was back on cloud city. Sitting opposite me was Zeus, sitting on what appears to be his throne. He was leaning forward, studying me, which I found rather off putting._

_I don't answer him, as I felt completely numb. Zeus continues watching me before he spoke once more._

_"Why the silent treatment? Normally you have quite the mouth on you!"_

_I refuse to look or speak to him but I was startled when a teardrop escaped my right eye. I quickly brush it away, not wanting Zeus to see that I was weak. Only, he had noticed and if I had looked up, I would have seen the sadness in his blue eyes._

~~Zeus's POV~~

_Elaina's quietness was worrying me. Where was the lady that only a little while ago, was fighting Thorin's nemesis. I had missed most of the battle until the end. I watched Elaina fight to save Thorin's life. I knew she was no match for him 'yet' but she did put up a very impressive display._

_Seeing Azog, hurt my daughter had really angered me. I should have intervened and I would have had I not noticed The Lord of the eagles and the other eagles, swoop down and grab each of the party away from Azog._

_Earlier I had been speaking to Poseidon about Elaina and her whereabouts. I knew my brother was now on Middle-earth, healing her body but seeing her soul, was another matter entirely._

_I knew a friend of hers was needed here and against my better judgement, I summomed him._

_~~Elaina's POV~~_

_What was I doing back here? That's what I wanted to know. All I remember is feeling very sick and achy. That and the fact, I did not have the strength to open my eyes. I could hear Oin calling out my name but I just could not answer him back. That's all I could remember._

_Still feeling Zeus's eyes on me, I turned my head, I did not want his satisfaction that his daughter was showing her weak side. I really wanted of this cloud, back to those that truly cared about me._

_"Elaina!" I heard Zeus say, but I try and ignore him, I wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone "Elaina, what has upset you?"_

_Strong pair of arms wrap around me and at first I flinch, until I heard his voice._

_"Elaina!"_

_I tentatively glanced up and saw Thorin. look back at me with worry etched on his face. Not saying anything, I leaned on his chest, feeling his arms tighten around me._

_"What have you done to her?" shouted Thorin._

_"You do well not to raise your voice at me Thorin son of Thrain," Zeus reprimanded "I did not summom you for you to use your anger at me.....I was hoping you could shed some light here. Elaina, seems lost!"_

_I felt Thorin shift a little and gently pulled me so that he could see my face. My eyes were downcast though and refused to look up. I felt his hand gently cup my chin, lifting my head up, though I still do not meet his gaze._

_"I know not how I came here," began Thorin gently "but I would have a guess that this is the place you were in before."_

_I nod my head in acknowledgement. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thorin look back at Zeus._

_"I know this is your realm, but could I speak to Elaina in private please!"_

_I heard Zeus sigh._

_"Very well, but I am not at all happy with this arrangement!"_

_I watch Zeus get up glance at me once more before disappearing from sight. Thorin wraps his arms around my middle and placed his forehead on mine._

_"Please tell me what's wrong?" whispered Thorin._

_I swallowed hard, unsure what to say. I had never felt so low before and I hated feeling like this._

o0o

~~Loki's POV~~

When I heard the voice of Zeus, I knew it had something to do with Elaina. Since Poseidon had used his watery skills, Elaina has failed to wake up. The wound that Azog inflicted on her has healed and the scratches on her face are now fading too, as were Thorin's. Yet still she has not stirred.

Hetti and Bilbo have never left her side since Thorin was summomed by Zeus, even Gandalf was keeping watch on Elaina's condition. Poseidon was currently snoozing against a tree, while most of the others were searching for something to eat and restacking the logs for the camp fire.

I return my attention back on Elaina before my eyes went on Hetti. She was pressing a wet cloth against Elaina's forehead, willing her to wake up. I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was getting to me. Ever since I defended Hetti from that vile fat goblin, my thoughts kept going towards her.

I frowned, I couldn't think of her like that. Hetti was just an acquaintance, a sister to Elaina. I was still trying to understand why I acted the way I did, when that now dead goblin wanted her. She was just a mortal after all. My frown increased, hating feeling like this.

My eyes follow Hetti as she walks away from the others. She was holding the cloth and I realised she was heading towards the river to re-damp the cloth for Elaina. Without thinking about it, I slowly followed her.

The company around me are keeping themselves occupied as I descend towards Hetti. She surprised me when she carried on walking a little further, away from the camp, until she finally stopped walking and bent down towards the river and placed the cloth in the water.

Hetti stays where she is for a while and I was wondering what was taking her so long. It was when she sniffed when I realised she was upset. I slowly went up to her and without saying a word, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder 'shhing' her when she realised she had been caught out.

"Let it out," I whispered "You shouldn't bottle up emotions pet."

She startled me when she turned her body around and wrapped her arms around my torso, resting her head on my chest. I slowly found myself holding her back protectively.

_'She is a mortal!'_ I thought to myself, trying to figure out what was bothering me.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

_I really did not like seeing Elaina like this, so distant and quiet. I kissed the corner of her mouth, relieved to hear a sigh from her. I loosened my hold of her and gently cupped her face, my eyes never left hers._

_"Please let me in my angel," I urged her "Are you in pain?"_

_"Sort of!" Elaina whispered and I watch her in shock "Not that sort of pain Thorin."_

_"Then please explain what the matter is," I replied "How can I help you if your not willing to let me in!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"You have nothing to be sorry for," I gently stroke her cheek with my thumb "I just don't like seeing you like this! Please tell me!"_

_She sighed then nodded her head._

o0o

~~Loki's POV~~

"Seeing Elaina like that," began Hetti breaking me out of my thoughts "echos the foster home! Unresponsive, refusing to wake up...What if she never wakes up?"

I pulled her a little so that I could see Hetti's face.

"Elaina is alright Hetti."

She gave me a strange look and despite myself I grin at her.

"Her body is here," I began, hoping she was just as intelligent as Elaina is "though her soul is in another realm. She's with her real father Zeus as is Thorin, which is strange."

"Why is it strange?"

"It is very rare for mortals to visit Mount Olympus Hetti. Thorin is a mortal. It is quite strange that Zeus himself summoned him. Unless of course, he has already accepted Thorin. After all, Thorin is very protective of Elaina!"

"Even I know Thorin loves Elaina, Loki," remarked Hetti, rolling her green eyes "of course he will be protective of her! One does when you want to be there for them!"

I don't say anything. I was processing what she had just said.

"Was Elaina in Mount Olympus when the trouble started at the foster home?" asked Hetti, more to herself but I heard her "It could explain that light that night!"

I smile down at her, Hetti really did have an excellent memory. I just wished Elaina could remember her own memories. I realised I had missed what Hetti had said next and it showed on my face. She sighed then repeated what she had just said.

"Thank you for defending me back in that awful cave. I know I should have said it earlier, but with what-,"

"Ah but you did," I interrupted her "I heard your thoughts a little while ago."

We watch one another in complete silence and again I was asking myself why I was by this lady's side. Was it because she was Elaina's friend and sister or something else entirely?

A sound of a twig snapping caused me to turn around and saw Kili glaring at me. I just smirked at him as his attention went on Hetti, who seemed to be unaware of Kili's scowl.

"Are you alright Hetti?" asked Kili, which resulted me to roll my eyes "Only you have been gone a while!"

"As you can see, Hetti is fine!" I point out.

"I wasn't asking you." snapped Kili.

I was not stupid, I knew Kili liked Hetti but I knew she had no idea of his attention and I was shocked to realise that, I was rather happy about that. Without any warning, I more or less dragged Hetti back to the others.

"Loki what are you doing?" Hetti cried out, holding onto her damp cloth in her right hand.

"Elaina will need a friendly face when she is back with us!" I lied, holding her wrist tightly.

I heard Kili tut behind me but I act like he isn't there. The sooner Hetti was back with the company, the sooner I could concentrate on something else, that isn't Hetti related.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

_I felt Thorin's piecing blue eyes watch me intently, waiting for me to tell him what was on my mind. Taking a deep breath I began._

_"While fighting Azog," I felt Thorin tighten his hold on me "he gloated that he killed my mother and I know he speaks the truth because of that dream!"_

_"Dream," asked Thorin gently "or was it a vision?"_

_At first I stayed silent, mulling what Thorin had said. The dream I had of my mother had felt lifelike. My hand went around the necklace I was wearing and I realised something._

_"It wasn't a dream," I murmured "It was a memory!"_

_"Elaina, you are not making any sense. What was a memory?"_

_Slowly, I explained what I saw before waking up here. About my mother running away with me in her arms. My mother reluctantly handing me over to Lady Galadriel and the necklace that now rests around my neck._

_When I finally stopped talking, my mind went on Azog himself. I knew I had seen him before, but it was still a little hazy around the edges. Trying to piece the picture back together was tougher then I first thought. Thorin snapped me out of my thoughts by kissing my temple whispering soothing words to me, while holding me._

_All I did in return, was hold his waist a little tighter._ We both heard movement and instinctively turned our heads and saw Zeus sitting back on his throne watching the pair of us carefully. 

_"At least you are speaking once again Elaina!" remarked Zeus, which I frowned at._

_"How much did you hear?" I asked him._

_His silence confirmed my suspicion that he had heard everything I had said to Thorin and that angered me. Facing Thorin once more I asked Zeus a question that has been bugging me for a while now._

_"Were you aware of my mother's fate?"_

_"Yes!" was his answer and I exhaled deeply, trying to keep my bearings together._

_I faced him again._

_"Did you help her in any way?"_

_"Elaina, it happened to fast for me to react!"_

_"Yet you were quick enough to help my men and I while we were held captive by those goblins!" sneered Thorin._

_I look at Thorin to see if he was serious or not, the way he was watching Zeus however, told me he was speaking the truth._

_"That was different Thorin, I would always help out when I am needed!" said Zeus._

_"But not my mother!" I hissed at him._

_"Elaina, I could not be in two places at the same time!"_

_"What were you doing?"_

_Zeus sighed but remained quiet._

_"What were you doing?" I repeated, trying to control my emotions._

_"I was protecting you!" replied Zeus finally "At that foster home you used to live in, you were about to get killed by those 'Messengers.' With a little of your power, we combined forces and attacked it, thus destroying one of them. Only something went wrong!"_

_I watch Zeus not understanding what he was talking about, but it seemed Thorin had understood._

_"Elaina's memory lapses!"_

_I look back at Thorin then at Zeus who was slowly nodding his head. Thorin's arm tightened around my middle while I was trying to take this all in._

_"I had hoped your memory would return on it's own accord," began Zeus "but unfortunately that never happened! Until now that is...Your past memories are slowly coming back Elaina. You seeing Alasse handing your younger self to the Lady Galadriel over proves that!"_

_"May we go now?" I asked him._

_I really didn't want to hear anymore. I just wanted to be back in Middle-earth, where I was among people I completely trusted._

_"Elaina, I know your upset!"_

_"Upset," I spat "Try livid! Did your guards try and help my mother?"_

_Zeus never said a word so I continued._

_"Couldn't they have helped my mother out?"_

_"We had our own problems Elaina!"_

_"Oh, do tell!" I scoffed._

_I was really angry now and if Thorin wasn't by my side, I had no idea what I would have done._

_"The Messengers were in my kingdom Elaina. They were searching for you. We were under attack...Everything was in anarchy. While I was protecting you, my soldiers were dealing with these outsiders. By the time I realised what had happened to Alasse, it was to late!"_

_"You should have explained all this from the very beginning!" I point out "Instead, you were picking on Loki and repeating yourself, saying I look so much like my mother!"_

_"Oh but you do!"_

_I roll my eyes, hearing Zeus soft chuckle._

_"You were not ready then Elaina," carried on Zeus "Our first meeting was a little sureal, don't you think?"_

_I didn't answer him, I was to worked up._

_"Very soon," began Zeus his eyes focused on Thorin now "you will have to meet with an old acquaintance. I suggest you try and keep your temper in check!"_

_"What do you mean?" asked Thorin "What acquaintance?"_

_"You'll find out soon enough." replied Zeus._

_I knew he would say no more on this matter but I could tell Thorin was just as puzzled as I was._

_"I also suggest that you hone your skills Elaina!"_

_I look at him, completely lost._

_"Ask Loki to help with your telepathy then-," Zeus looks back at Thorin who was even more puzzled by these new turn of events "you and Thorin can speak in thought without anyone listening in!"_

_I knew then, that he was trying to prepare me with something. When I returned my attention back on Thorin, I was a little surprised to see him smile at me._

_"You can read minds my angel?"_

_"I've never tried before," I admitted "It was Loki that was entering my mind!"_

_"Elaina just open your mind," said Zeus "you will soon get used to it. However," I listen to what Zeus was saying "when someone other than friends and loved ones are trying to enter your mind, keep your mind blank or imagine a brick wall."_

_"I don't understand!" I reply._

_"There are some out there who will try and read your mind without your consent. You will be aware of this and that is your cue to fight the intruder out. That goes for you too Thorin. The bond between my daughter and you have strengthened." Zeus watched the pair of us with a smile on his face "I am actually surprised you haven't tried thought talk already!" laughed Zeus._

_I heard Thorin's low chuckle as we both get up from the cloud floor. His arm still held tightly around my middle._

_"We will meet again, my daughter." grinned Zeus._

o0o

I slowly open my eyes hearing chatter among me. At first I wonder where I am until I hear Bilbo's relieved sigh.

"Elaina, oh am I happy to see you back with us my dear."

"Bilbo!" was all I said and gently cup his cheek, reassuring him that I would be alright.

I slowly sit up, noticing everyone walk towards me. Thorin more or less ran up to me and knocked me back down with his strength.

"I know we were on that cloud," breathed Thorin "but I am so relieved to be back here, with you by side."

"Your actually on top of me, not by your side!" I point out, seeing him roll his blue eyes.

"Never," began Thorin kissing my lips "ever scare me like that again, do you hear?"

"Loud and clear!"

"Seeing you like that in that strange city, I never want to see that again!"

"What was the matter?" asked Gandalf, listening in.

Thorin turned and looked at Gandalf.

"Elaina was very unresponsive at first, she wasn't even speaking to her father," Thorin returned his gaze to me "It is up to my angel to fill you in with the rest!"

We watch one another and I could see the relief on his handsome face. I gently touch his cheek, seeing him lean in to my touch and I had to try and do what Zeus had suggested as Thorin closed his eyes.

' _Men lananubukhs menu,.'_ I thought to him.

Thorin reopened his eyes and smiled lovingly at me.

_'I love you too.'_ He thought back.

I smile back at him surprised this telepathy had worked on us. A soft cough brought us both back to the present and reluctantly Thorin moved to my side. Though he refused to let me go as we both look up at Gandalf and a newcomer I had never seen before.

"It is good to see you are back with us Elaina, you had us all worried!" said Gandalf.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered, not knowing what else to say as my eyes went back on the grining stranger.

"I expect your wondering who our guest is, yes?" smiled Gandalf.

"Um, a friend of yours Gandalf!" I asked him.

Gandalf and the newcomer roared with laughter and I glanced at Thorin with a quizzical frown. He just smiled at me, which was confusing me more.

"I like to think we are all friends now," said the stranger "after all, it's not every day I see my niece."

"Niece?"

"I'm Poseidon, Zeus's brother meaning-,"

"Your my uncle!" I finished for him, seeing Poseidon smile warmly at me.

"If it wasn't for Poseidon," began Thorin watching me "You would still be unconscious from your wounds," Thorin's gaze went back on Poseidon "I thank you for saving my angel's life."

"Think nothing of it Thorin, I always help out family," He replied "When you are completely healed Elaina, I would like a private word with you."

I nod my head as he turns and walks away from us. I could tell at once that Poseidon was the polar opposite to my father.

_'I have a uncle.'_ I thought hearing Loki's chuckle.

My eyes met Loki's and he came over straight away, as I felt Thorin's arm tighten around me. It was aparrent Thorin was not going to leave my side for a while and I was quite happy about that.

"It is good to see you are back with the rest of us, Elaina," smiled Loki "With the exception of Thorin, Hetti and Gandalf, I had no one to poke fun at!"

"Really, you poked fun at Thorin here?"

I looked at Thorin who only rolled his eyes narrowing his eyes at Loki who only laughed. I returned my attention back on Loki and I asked him to help me with this telepathy link. He never said a word as I explain what Zeus had said.

"Of course I will help you." replied Loki, grinning, which turned into a smile when Hetti walked past helping Bombur out.

"Is there something I should know about?" I asked him, arching my eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" was his reply, walking of, causing me to smile at his retreating form.

"I meant what I said," I turn and faced Thorin "I never want to see you like that again Elaina. It really frightened me."

"I'm sorry!"

"When I saw Oin try and wake you up and you didn't respond," I cupped his cheek "Life without you in my life is meaningless."

"Don't say that, you have Fili and Kili and-,"

"But not to say endearments too, hug you, love you." interrupted Thorin looking at me and my mouth.

He was about to say something else when Bombur came over with two bowls of food. I took hold of the bowls, thanking Bombur before I handed a bowl to Thorin. I slowly picked up the spoon, wondering what Thorin was going to say. I glanced at him, noticing he was still watching me with love in his eyes.

"Thor-,"

I took no notice of the bemused look I was receiving from Loki as Thorin stopped my talking with a deep kiss. I only hoped Thorin will tell me what's on his mind, in his own time.

 


	28. On The Road To Recovery

The birds again were chirping waking me up. I move a little and felt an arm tighten around my waist. I was nearly asleep once more, when I heard Thorin's voice whispering in my ear.

"Elaina, you have no idea on how worried I was when you were unresponsive and I know it is all my fault. I should never have gone after Azog like that!"

I had no idea if Thorin thought I was still asleep but I lay still, willing him to continue.

"When you followed me and fought my corner, I was paralysed by fear. I have not only lost my grandfather, my father is missing and my brother as you already know died and," Thorin paused and I heard him take a deep breath "Seeing you fight Azog yourself shocked me to the very core. When he attacked you, my heart went in my mouth!"

I felt Thorin's kiss on the side of my head, nuzzling my neck.

"I know your sound asleep but I need to tell you that you are my hope to my future. Everytime I see you, my heart bursts with pride knowing you return my feelings, that you are mine. You are a rare jewel Elaina. A jewel that outshines all others. I can not wait for you to see Erebor, I know you will love it as much as I do."

I heard distant talking and felt Thorin's breath on the hollow of my ear.

"You are one of the strongest ladies I have ever met," carried on Thorin "Time and again, you have risked your life to save my men and I. You are the only one, other than my sister, to point out things when I make a rash decision. I'm learning to listen, my angel. I love you so much Elaina Baggins."

I heard some footsteps approach us but I stay completely still, feeling Thorin's hold on me tighten protectively around me.

"How is Elaina, this morning?" asked Bilbo, still sounding a little worried, bless him.

"She's fast asleep and I'm glad to say, her colour on her cheeks are rosy," began Thorin, gently kissing my forehead "I'm just waiting for Elaina to wake up."

"Aye she's strong," said Dwalin "She put a mightly fight with Azog!"

"Elaina has indeed grown stronger!" I heard Gandalf say "Though I am relieved to see the pair of you are fine."

Again I felt Thorin's lips against my forehead.

"You mean everything to me Elaina." whispered Thorin.

I couldn't take being still for long and opened my eyes, blinking rapidly as the sun hit me in the face. I slowly turned my head and saw Thorin watching me back with a bemused look on his face.

"Thorin."

I took no notice of the others, as we watch one another.

"I heard what you whispered." I finally say to him.

Thorin's blue eyes went wide and a small smile spread across my face.

"Y-you did?"

I slowly nod my head.

"Every word," I whispered, sitting up a little to reach him "I love you too!"

Thorin smiled and bridged the gap and kissed me.

"I meant every word of what I said to you." smiled Thorin, his lips brushing over mine.

For the moment, everything was calm and that was how I liked it. After what had recently transpired around us, I personally welcomed this little solitude.

o0o

I knew we were going to stay here for a couple more days around this new wilderness and I was glad about that. Even though my injuries are healing very fast, thanks to the uncle I never knew I had, I was however, still very tired.

"Are you hungry Elaina?" asked Oin, gently.

I don't respond, making Thorin look at me again, with worry on his face.

"Oi Wake Up Auntie!" shouted Kili.

Kili's shouting had woken me up and I snapped my eyes open and yawned. I slowly sat up, trying to wake myself up.

"For a second there, I thought she'd-," I heard Kili say and I look over at him and saw him get a wack from Fili, giving him a stern look.

I caught Oin and Loki watching me as if they was expecting something.

"Are you hungry Elaina?" asked Oin and I shook my head "I would like to see how your wounds are fairing!"

I groan, noticing Loki's smile come from nowhere.

"Oin, I really appreciate your concern but my wounds are healing on their own accord. At this present time, all I want to do is sleep!" I reply to him.

"I would like to be sure everything is alright. I know your uncle helped out but I to, would like to see that you are-,"

"Oin, I'm fine," I butted in "but very tired. I know you mean well but-,"

"I'll take care of her Oin," interrupted Thorin "She is my responsibility."

I was livid. Why couldn't everyone leave me alone for a little while? I watch as Oin nods his head and walked of, leaving me with Thorin.

"Look," I finally say to him and could see Thorin, trying not to smile at me "I am just tired. I will be fine, after I had some more sleep!"

I was about to lie back down when Thorin had his own idea. He picked me up and carried me of to wherever. Of course, everyone around me, found this completely funny. While I however, was mortified.

"Let me go!" I cried out, trying to wiggle out of his embrace.

Thorin caught my glare and smiled down at me, now holding me bridal style.

"No!" was all he said and I huffed my frustration at these turn of events.

I glance around to see where he was taking me and I realised he was heading towards a lake that had many trees around the edges of it. It looked to be very secluded which made me wonder if Thorin had been here before.

Returning my attention back on Thorin, I could see a small smile appear on his face and I had a vague idea he was up to something. I narrowed my eyes at him and I could tell Thorin was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Why carry me over here? You could easily check my non-existent wounds back at the camp."

Thorin looked down at me once more and I saw a flash of concern on his face.

"Non-existent! Elaina until recently you were unconscious!"

I suddenly felt bad as to what I just said. Thorin didn't say anything more until he sat on a flat looking boulder, taking me with him. He held me quite tightly as I sat on his lap, sideways, watching him intently.

"I know I nearly lost you Elaina," Thorin whispered, looking ahead of him "and I don't attend for that to happen ever again."

"I'm sorry for upseting you." I whispered, looking down at my hand now, my other being around his neck.

Thorin cupped my chin. tilting my head up and we watch one another.

"You haven't upset me, my _Azyungal,_ " Thorin pressed his lips against mine "Far from it."

" _Azyungal?_ " I whispered against his lips "What does that mean?"

Thorin pulled away from me with a smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a lopsided grin. I couldn't help it, there was something tranquil at the way Thorin was watching me and I liked that about him.

"It means my love and lover."

"Does it indeed?" I tease him, placing my free hand around his face.

"Yes," smirked Thorin coming closer to me again "it does."

"Mmm, you really have to teach me Khuzdul. Hearing you speak in your native tongue, really sends messages to my body."

Thorin laughed and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"What sort of messages?" Thorin raised an eyebrow grinning like he had won a prize, causing me to flush a little "Perhaps I should just speak to you in Khuzdul more often then. Then I could watch for any reaction from your body."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, feeling my cheeks burn even more.

"Is my angel blushing?" grinned Thorin and I mutter something under my breath "What was that, I didn't quite catch that?"

Before I could get my bearings, Thorin took the initiative and kissed me passionately. I felt his hand trail up and down my spine, causing me to have goosebumps on my skin. His touch was electric and I could feel my heart beat fast when he only had to look at me.

I've never known what love is, but I had a feeling this was part of it. I really wanted to know if he felt what I did, when we touched and looked at one another. We slowly break away from the kiss and all I could do, was watch Thorin's slightly swollen lips.

I gently placed my fingers over them and traced the outline of his lips. I saw Thorin's smile, who then kissed my fingertips. His beard was tickling my fingers which brought my own smile on my lips.

"How do I know your not really swearing at me, while speaking in Khuzdul?" I finally asked, looking at his ice blue eyes.

Again Thorin chuckled.

"Aha, my secret is out in the open."

I laugh despite myself seeing his smile broaden.

"I will teach you everything about my culture Elaina," whispered Thorin "I would like to learn everything from you as well."

"That's going to be difficult. I'm still coming to terms with a father on a cloud. Everything from my past is just a distant memory."

Thorin placed his forehead on mine.

"Then make new ones," Thorin again kissed my lips "Make new ones, with me."

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

Watching Thorin take Elaina away brought a smile on my face. It was good to see Thorin truly care about my friend and sister. Sighing, I run my fingers through my hair and quickly put my messy hair up in a bun.

It was while I was doing that, when I had the feeling someone was watching me. At the corner of my eye I survey the camp and saw that nearly everyone were doing their own thing, expect one.

I could feel his eyes on me and I sighed once more, wondering why Kili was watching me. Lookng everywhere but at Kili, I spotted Elaina's strange uncle, sitting across from me looking at the lake around us. Loki was also there, sharping a knife that I knew he hides around his person.

I walked up to Poseidon, taking no notice of the smirk that was now on Loki's face.

"I um," I began seeing Poseidon look up at me "I just wish to thank you for saving Elaina's life. Other than Bilbo, she's all I have in this world."

I saw Poseidon smile gently at me and then look at Loki causing me to glance at him too. I was completely shocked at the way he was watching me. Loki was staring back at me with a strange look on his face.

The way he was watching me, felt like he was looking right at my soul. His blue green eyes never left my face and I knew my cheeks were leaving a clue that I was blushing.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat," replied Poseidon, causing me to return my attention back on him "Though I don't think what you said is true now, is it?"

I frowned a little, not understanding.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea on what you are talking about."

Poseidon chuckled.

"You say you have only Bobo and Elaina but look around you," I did what he suggested and turned around "you have made many friends, that would not hesitate in helping you, Bobo and Elaina out. Never shut that out."

I turn around again laughing softly.

"It's Bilbo, not Bobo."

"I do apologise. It's just that one of the dwarves here told me his name was Bobo Boggins and that he is the one who looked after yourself and Elaina." replied Poseidon.

I nodded my head and instinctively looked at Kili as I knew he liked mucking around with everyone.

"Let me guess, Kili."

"No, it was the one with a hat on his head."

"Bofur! Oh my," I shook my head in disdain "He should now know he's name by now."

"He does," grinned Loki, finally breaking his silence "He was doing a wager with the others on how long it would take Poseidon here, to realise that the Hobbit's real name is Bilbo Baggins and not Bobo Boggins."

"Aye, and it is to my reckoning, two hours and five minutes that Elaina's uncle was none the wiser." grinned Bofur, looking at the sun in the sky.

I was about to say something when I heard the sound of moneybags being thrown in the air and I suddenly didn't find this funny anymore. Again the dwarves were taking the mickey out of Bilbo, at his own expense and I was getting fed up with it.

Glancing at Bilbo who was having a conversation with Gandalf and seemed none the wiser of what the dwarves had just done, I again thanked Poseidon before walking away from the others for a while. Not noticing both Kili's and Loki's eyes follow me with their eyes as I walked on.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

"Something tells me, you have been here before," I arch my eyebrow, watching Thorin's smile slowly spread "I'm right, aren't I?"

Thorin nodded his head.

"It was while you were recovering last night, I needed to stretch my legs," He admitted, looking at the lake in front of us "I found this place by accident and decided then, that when you were well enough, I would show you this place. So that we can talk in complete privacy."

I tilted my head a little watching him.

"We can talk in private," Thorin looked down at me with a somber look "Telepathy!"

Thorin smiled and gently kissed my forehead.

"Aye, that is true my angel but your forgeting something."

"Oh?"

"Loki!"

I nod my head, knowing Loki could also read minds, but I also knew he would not blab about personal matters to everyone. I trusted Loki but it seemed Thorin did not.

"Remember, I do need him to help me out with this brick wall business!" I point out to him.

"Hmm, I know, but that can wait for a little while. I just want you for myself for a while."

"Always possessive."

Thorin growled at me and I burst out laughing.

"I always protect those I care about Elaina."

Thorin held me tightly, his blue eyes locked onto my brown eyes and again I placed my hand on his cheek, seeing him lean in to my touch.

"And who protects you?" I breathed.

I could see the cogwheels turning in Thorin's mind as he reviewed on what I had just said.

"My family." He said at last.

I nod my head, liking that answer.

"I would protect you too," I whispered to him "If you'd allow that!"

Thorin's eyes went wide and he suddenly pulled me closer to him but ended up stumbling backwards taking me with him. Now Thorin was lying on the forest floor with me on top of him.

I glance down at Thorin, making sure he was alright. He appeared to be alright and was watching me with a fond smile on his face.

"Well, at least you broke the fall for me." I deadpaned.

The look on Thorin's face made me burst out laughing. Thorin shifted and quickly reversed the order we were originally in. I was now on the forest floor, while Thorin was straddling me.

"You were saying!" grinned Thorin.

"This does not count. You were the one siting on that boulder, not I!" I laughed "It's not my fault you lost your bearings while sitting down, I might add!"

"Is this how you protect me?" he chuckled.

I couldn't help myself, I playfully nod my head, while Thorin leaned forward and kissed me deeply. He then broke the kiss and nuzzled my nose with my own, before watching me lovingly.

"Elaina, there is a reason why I brought you here."

I don't say anything, just wait until he is ready to continue on with what is on his mind.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

I absentmindedly pick up a twig on the ground with a huge frown on my face. Just why was everyone still treating Bilbo like one big joke? It was nasty and completely uncalled for, especially after what Bilbo has done to them.

I saw Bilbo help out when both Thorin and Elaina were in grave danger. How he used his little dagger and plunged it in a Warg, before flying in the air by a Warg that saw him as a threat, only to be saved by Loki.

My thoughts then went back on Loki. Why did he watch me like that before? It is only recently that he has taken the time to talk to me, mostly about Elaina. So why do I still feel his eyes on me when I go back to earlier on with Elaina's uncle?

It made no sense to me. It's true he is a very handsome man. Not just any man though, he is 'The God Of Mischief' as Elaina had informed me, but as far as I'm aware, he hasn't been mischievous to me.

"Would you like me to be?" A voice behind me asked.

I slowly turn around and see the man himself watching me with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry!"

"Would you like me to be mischievous for you," grinned Loki "I'm rather good at that."

"I'm sure you are." I muttered under my breath, looking at anything that wasn't Loki.

"Ehehehe."

I instantly return my attention on Loki to see he was watching me with a grin on his face. Why was he here? Was he following me?

"You really shouldn't be walking around this forest alone little one, you never know what is out here."

"Little one!"

I swallow and glanced at the ground.

_'Of course seeing Thorin isn't around at this present time, Loki it seemed is now the leader!'_ I thought to myself.

Looking at several golden leafs on the ground, I replied.

"I can take care of myself, I always walked in forests and woods back in The Shire."

"We aren't in The Shire no more Hetti," Loki stepped closer to me "We are in a forest that is filled with danger. You, yourself should know this."

"When I spot the Ninja Squirrels, I promise I'll go back to camp. Until then, please leave me be!"

I really wasn't in the mood for all the cheerful banter in the camp. At first it was okay but thinking that I nearly lost my friend and sister Elaina, brought back painful memories from the foster home.

I turn around only Loki grabbed hold of my arm and turned me around and I was about to tell him to let me go, when I caught the expression on his face. It was the same look I saw before.

Before I could contemplate my next move, Loki seemed to have decided that motive. As the next second, Loki pulled me towards him and with his free hand and surprised me by placing his slightly cold hand on my cheek.

His ever piecing gaze now watching me and my mouth and I was like a deer in headlights, not knowing what had come over him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over mine before stroking my cheek.

"Loki, what are you-,"

My voice trailed of when his lips return on mine with more passion then the last one. In my confused state, at first don't do anything, completely unsure of myself. Until he wraps his arm around my middle, do I hesitantly respond back, giving in to the uncertainty of this situation.

I knew I was very inexperienced at kissing and I wanted to know what he was playing at. Until now, I have never been kissed and was completely in the dark in these things. Sure, I've seen other Hobbits cuddle up and show affection with each other, but I never tried kissing for myself before.

I was more of a tomboy back in The Shire, climbing trees and rooftops not a problem. Kissing the 'God Of Mischief', forget it. I was clueless on this matter.

As this strange kiss deepen, my mind went completely blank and I wondered if this had anything to do with Loki. I felt Loki's smile against my lips as his tongue gently licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, to which I gave him complete access too, especially when I find myself sighing as his tongue meets mine, exploring my mouth.

The more this kiss went on, the confident I felt and again I was thinking, if Loki had anything to do with this. I heard him groan as this kiss was becoming passionate and for once in my life, I relished this feeling. Even if I never had a kiss again, at least I could remember this strange magical moment.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

Getting up from the forest ground, I quickly dusted myself off, before returning my attention at Thorin. He looked a little lost and I wondered what he wanted to say to me, for him to look like that.

Our eyes met and Thorin held out his hand for me, which I took and he then led me back to the boulder. He then motioned me to sit on it before clearing his throat. I just look up and wait and see what was on his mind.

"Elaina, when we finally reclaim my home, Erebor and everything is put back in all it's glory." he began and I was startled by his voice, it sounded a little strained.

Thorin then threw me a little, when he went down on bended knees, placing both hands in mine watching one another. I was not expecting this at all.

"My angel."

Thorin shook his head causing me to hold back my laughter. Just what was he up to?

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The laughter that had threatened to come out, disappeared as I looked at Thorin in utter disbelief.

"Will you be my Queen?"

I was at a loss with what to say, as silent tears slowly descend down my cheeks. As I was more or less tongue tied, I leaned towards him and gently kiss his lips.

"Is that a yes?" Thorin asked against my lips.

I could hear the uncertainly in his voice and I willed myself to say yes.

_'Yes.'_ I thought, feeling him kiss me a little harder.

Thorin gently pulled me back, watching me. He gently brushed a stray tear away from my eyes all I could do was smile at him.

"Yes," I lick my lips "Yes I'll would love to be your wife."

I could see the relief on Thorin's face as his blue eyes light up when I accepted his hand in marriage.

"Do you know how happy you've made me?"

I chuckled.

"I can plainly see that, on your face." I replied.

Thorin smiled.

"I've been mulling things over for a while now, on asking you to marry me and there just wasn't a perfect moment."

"Until now."

"Aye, until now," grinned Thorin, brushing his lips over mine again "I should have done this the proper way though," I arch my eyebrow "I should have asked your father's permission."

I smile at him.

"I'm sure Bilbo would understand."

"No, not him, your real father, Zeus!"

A flash of hurt crossed through my features and I looked down. To me, Bilbo was my real father. He was the one who raised Hetti and myself, not Zeus. Thorin tips my head up with his fingers under my chin, looking concerned.

"I did not mean to upset you, my _Azyungal._ "

I nod my head.

"I know that. It's just that, Bilbo has been with me and Hetti for such a long time and to me, his my father," I sighed before continuing "I've only known Zeus a short while and yes I'm well aware he's my biological father, I just can't abandon Bilbo. He means the world to me."

Thorin brushed his lips over mine again, before placing his forehead on mine.

"You are a little greedy my angel," I see the mirth on his face "While everyone has one father, you have gotten two. Just who will give you away at our wedding?"

Despite myself, I burst out laughing, hearing and feeling his own booming laugh as we held each other. I knew I had to tell Bilbo and Hetti of our latest news, but right at this moment, I was just content in staying in my fiance's warm embrace.


	29. Be Careful Where You Walk!

~~Hetti's POV~~

I was sitting besides Bilbo, though not really listening to what was going on around me. I was still in complete shock by Loki. Just why did he do that and why had I let him? Until recently, he more or less stayed close to Elaina, taking no notice of anyone around him and yet, he had suprised me with a kiss.

I leaned back against the tree and momentarily closed my eyes, thinking of his lips on mine, the way he held me, the way he...

"You're very quiet Hetti."

I snapped my eyes open and turned my head and saw Bilbo watching me with an amused look on his face.

"You're not normally this quiet," Bilbo continued "you normally have a lot to say."

I sighed and glanced upwards, noticing the trees sway slightly from the breeze all around us.

"I don't mean be a little quiet today Bilbo, I'm just trying to get my mind back in motion."

Bilbo gently nudged my shoulder with his, causing me to smile.

"It has been a strange few days." agreed Bilbo.

I nodded.

"I'm just relieved that Elaina is going to be okay. I was so worried."

Bilbo placed his arm around my shoulder.

"She's a lot tougher than she looks. As are you Hetti."

I tilt my head, watching him, frowning a little.

"I'm not tough, Bilbo."

"Really?" grinned Bilbo "Since being here, you have slowly come out of your shell. Before we left, you were very shy around everyone."

"I have my reasons." I mutter more to myself but I knew Bilbo heard me.

It was true I was a little reserved when this quest started, I was only used to other hobbits being around me. I was not used to being with all these dwarves. Now though, I couldn't imagine a life without them. They truly had opened my eyes more to what lies ahead to the rest of Middle-earth

"Hmm, All you did was climb trees, cooking and more or less kept to yourself." continued Bilbo, breaking me out of my own thoughts.

I look away, not knowing what to say to that.

"Now here we are. On a quest to reclaim a kingdom for these dwarves and their kin and through all that, you have interacted with them. You are more at ease with yourself than what you were before Hetti and I'm proud of you and Elaina for being yourselves."

I could not say a thing. I was to choked up hearing what Bilbo had said. Instead, I shifted a little and embraced him in a gentle hug. Before I gently place a kiss on his cheek, noticing the slight blush come from his cheeks.

"I think you'll find, you have changed as well Bilbo." I whispered watching him intently.

"Nooo, no, no. I haven't changed."

I pull myself away from him slightly watching him tenderly, with a smile on my face.

"You have Bilbo. You've grown in confidence and really showed that Warg never to mess with you. When that animal was about to hurt Elaina. You used to lack courage but look what you did, you plunged your sword in that animal's stomach and saved Elaina and quite possibly Thorin's lives."

Bilbo raised his eyebrows, shaking his head. I then noticed Gandalf nearby smoking his pipe. He was acting like he wasn't listening in, but I had a feeling he was.

"You've proven Thorin wrong. You are not useless. Elaina and I have always known that. So as you're saying I've gained confidence, well, so have you and I'm proud to have you in my life. You mean the world to me."

I could tell that Bilbo was blushing a little more and to safe face, I embraced him again. Taking no notice of what was around us. What I said was true. Bilbo had come a long way to what he used to be and I smiled, realising I liked the new Bilbo.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

Thorin was now sitting back on the boulder with me currently on his lap. I was still getting over the fact that I would be his wife, in the not to distant future. We were both in our own little world. No words were needed, just smiling faces and the gentle kisses we give each other.

"I am sorry," Thorin began, breaking the silence "I have nothing to offer our engagement."

I place my forehead on his, closing my eyes. I felt Thorin's arms tighten around my middle.

"It matters not," I whisper "I'm just content with the here and now."

I place my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat against my palm.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, opening my eyes seeing his azure blue eyes watch me with a smile on his face.

"That I'm the happiest I've ever been in a long while."

I smile at his sentiment.

"I'm glad to hear that. However I was refering to your own wounds!"

"Were you indeed?" I nod "Like your own wounds, their healing. Thanks to your uncle."

He then pulls me away from him watching me intently.

"Never do that again Elaina!"

I frown, not understanding what he meant.

"Fighting Azog." said Thorin.

I glance away, remembering what that monster told me.

"When you climbed down that tree and tried attacking him yourself, something inside me snapped."

"He and his Warg nearly killed you though!" replied Thorin somberly.

I wasn't really listening to what Thorin had just said. I was lost in my own thoughts, remembering what that Orc more or less gloated about killing my mother.

"Azog admitted he killed my mother, like she was nothing."

"Elaina!" whispered Thorin.

"He said, my mother just gave up and-,"

"Elaina," I felt one of his hands caress my left cheek and I looked up, watching him "Think of the positive. I know you probably think this may seem selfish, but your mother's sacrifice, brought you to me, which I'm thankful for. Without you-,"

"You would be a king in Erebor." I whispered to him "and still will be."

Thorin smiled and brushed his lips with my own.

"That is true, however, you would not be besides me. I would never have known you and that thought alone should immediately be quashed."

"I would never have met Bilbo, Hetti, Loki, you-," Thorin cut of my sentence by crashing his lips on mine.

"Everything turned out the way it should," he whispered against my lips and despite myself, I smile at him, who grinned back "You mean everything to me, I love you."

"I love you," I stifled out a yawn with my hand "too."

I heard Thorin's chuckle as I removed my hand from my mouth.

"I'm sorry, that was rather rude of me."

"Don't apologise my angel. You look tired, lets rest here for awhile."

Thorin picked me up and then placed me on the grass. I then laid down looking up at the sky. It was still light but I had no idea how long we have been away from the others. Thorin laid down besides me and placed his cloak around us both.

I instinctively placed my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, which lulled me to sleep. Before I was asleep however, I did feel his arms drape around my shoulders and felt his fingers gently stroke my hair in a soothing notion.

o0o

_I walk around an unknown place. Everything is dark and there is a strange feeling in the air. As I slowly survey my surroundings, I see massive black gates ahead of me. I found myself walking towards it and as soon as I'm near it, I knew danger was behind this gate._

_I managed to stop walking when I realised the black gates were about to open. I had no where to hide and I was panicking as the gates opened wider. I was rooted to the spot as I saw many Orcs coming out of there, but that was not what I was looking at._

_In the centre of the dark place was a strange looking tower. On top of this tower was a fireball that looked like an eye. I knew instantly, that whatever that was, was completely evil._

_I had a strange feeling it was searching for something. The lone eyeball kept glancing around the area and I could see a light emanating from the fire eye, surveying the area for any sudden movement. This tower eye, was really creeping me out._

_**'You need to leave now!'** I heard a female voice behind me say and I spin around then..._

I woke up and sat up, breathing heavily and shaking like a leaf.

_'What was that?'_ I thought to myself, trying to get my breathing to go back to normal.

"W-what was what?" asked Thorin sleepily, but at first, I don't answer him.

I was wondering what that strange place was and more to the point, whose voice was that?

"Elaina, what is it?"

I felt Thorin pull me back to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're shivering."

I don't say anything, as I burrowed my head back on his chest, hearing his heartbeat which again, was soothing me.

"Do not shut me out my angel," I heard Thorin say "Tell me what troubles you."

I sighed softly and swallowed hard.

"It's nothing, it was just a stupid dream."

"What was the dream about?" whispered Thorin, stroking my hair.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly explain what I had dreamt.

"It was a dark place, the gates ahead of me were black and then they slowly opened," I stop, processing what I had dreamt "Orcs started coming out of this area."

"Orcs?" pressed Thorin, with disdain.

I nod slowly, as a shiver coursed through my body. Thorin gently pulled his cloak around me, which I was thankful for.

"That's when I noticed it."

"Noticed what?"

"There was a strange looking tower."

I close my eyes seeing the tower vividly in my mind.

"And right at the top of this tower, was a fireball. The most creepy thing about this tower was that, it had a fireball that looked like an eye, watching everything around. I sensed evil around the tower and the whole area. It was not a nice place to dream about!"

Even while saying that, I had a strange feeling it was not really a dream. Just what were all those Orcs doing in there and what was that tower?

"Are you sure it was a dream and not a lost memory?" asked Thorin.

I look up at Thorin, noticing he had a worried expression on his face. I shook my head.

"I have no memory of that place."

I furrow my eyebrows remembering something else. Thorin noticed and shifted a little, pulling me with him.

"Out with it?"

I raised my eyebrows at him and watch as his mouth slightly twitched and I rolled my eyes.

"When watching that tower, I heard a voice saying 'You need to leave now!' I turned around and I woke up."

"A voice?" I nod "Your father perhaps?"

"No," I shook my head "It was a feminine voice. I do think your right though."

"About what?"

"I don't think it was a dream but, it was not a lost memory either. I think its a warning of things to come. It felt to real to be a dream."

I felt Thorin hold me a little tighter.

"You are alright now, aren't you?"

"Getting there," I reassured him "I have no idea where that dream/vision came from, but I realise it is not the first time I've had these life like dreams."

I felt Thorin move a little and glanced at him. He was looking ahead and appeared to be in deep thought. Even though both Thorin and I had a mind link now, I still respect other peoples private thoughts. So I leave him to his own little world, while I think about my own.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

We had just finished eating and I made sure that the rest of the stew were for Thorin and Elaina, who still were absent from us. I wasn't worried about her, I knew she was in very safe hands.

I volunteered to wash the bowls with Fili. Truth was, I was still confused about Loki. Since he kissed me, we had barely acknowledged each other and I was actually relieved about that.

Following Fili, we walk in silence, heading towards the stream.

"You're very quiet today Hetti. Are you alright?"

"You're not the first to say that," I remark, glancing at him, gracing him with a smile "but in answer to your question, I am fine."

"Whose fine?"

Rolling my eyes, I knew it was only a mater of time before Kili would show up and low and behold, here he was. It was very endearing seeing the two brothers be very close. It reminded me of Elaina and myself. I know we weren't blood related but, we had an instant bond as soon as we met one another.

"Apparently Hetti is fine." remarked Fili.

"Fine about what?" asked Kili, bounding over to us.

Rolling my eyes I walk ahead of the two rascals until I came across the steam. kneeling down, I set to work on cleaning the bowls and spoons up. I heard Fili and Kili talking quietly amongst themselves but I pay no heed to them.

As I wipe a bowl dry with a cloth, a sudden splash of water went all over me causing me to yelp out in surprise. Looking to the source to what happened, I saw Kili looking sheepishly at me and my eyes drifted towards the water, seeing many bowls and spoons floating in there.

"Kili!"

Kili then started laughing. I didn't see what was so funny, especially as the bowls were trying to escape. Sighing, I quickly took my boots of before waddling in the water. I wasn't bothered in getting wet but boots were a no go.

"What are you doing?" asked Kili.

"I'm about to see if mermaids are in these neck of the woods," I fumed at him "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm rescuing the bowls and spoons from the water."

I managed to grab most of the bowls but the spoons had sunk to the bottom of the water. Sighing, I quickly went to the shore, dumping the bowls. I ignored the concerned look from Kili as I turned around.

Picking up several spoons from the waterbed, I was about to turn around once more, when I felt something bite my ankle, causing me to lose my balance.

"Hetti!" I faintly heard my name being called, but I was now underwater trying to get my bearings and aim for the surface.

I found my ankle was now throbbing as I kicked my legs, trying to reach the surface, but every time I kicked my legs, a shooting pain coursed through my left ankle, making it harder to concentrate.

The more I tried swimming upwards, the more I felt exhausted and I found myself closing my eyes, as I suddenly felt very sleepy. I suddenly felt like I was on air and I had no idea if it was because of the bite or if I was in some sort of limbo.

"Think of happy thoughts!" I murmured to myself.

Glancing at the sky, I watch the clouds above me and at this second, it really reminded me of elephants. Though I had no clue as to why that was. Glancing to my side, with one eye open slightly, I finally saw what was causing me to fly.

Kili was soaking wet and looking ahead with a serious expression on his face. Despite myself I chuckle softly, causing his brown eyes to glance down at me.

"Why so serious!" I giggled, before I found myself passing out.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

It was time to head back towards the camp. I was still mulling over that strange dream from before, when Thorin gently grabbed my wrist, stopping me from walking on.

"What did you mean, when you said, it was not the first time you had those dreams before?"

Sighing, I turned and faced Thorin.

"Well, the first time it happened was back in Bag End," I began "It was while you and the others were discussing Erebor when I felt a little odd."

"Odd?"

I nod my head.

"Yes. It was when I first heard about the dragon, I suddenly found myself momentarily where the dragon was residing."

Thorin frowned as if he was trying to work something out in his head.

"What was the dragon doing?" He finally asked "He didn't see you, did he?"

"The dragon was sound asleep. It was more of a blink and miss moment. So no, the dragon never saw me."

"Thank Mahal." whispered Thorin, pulling me towards him and embraced me.

I had no idea what had come over him, but I welcomed his hugs.

"What was the other dream about?"

"It was while we were staying in Rivendell," I swallow and held Thorin's gaze "It was when I was holding onto Bilbo's sword. For a second I saw Bilbo fighting giant spiders around him, with the very same sword that was in my hands at the time."

"Spiders?"

Again I nod my head.

"Not the type you see in a bathroom either. These were massive and looked very dangerous."

Thorin tilts his head, watching me intently.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a seer!"

I frown at him, not understanding.

"What is a seer?"

Thorin smiles at me and kissed my forehead.

"A seer, is a person who has supernatural insight and sees things in the future."

I snorted, shaking my head.

"I highly doubt that." I remarked to him.

Thorin didn't say anything. He just gave me a look that seemed to say 'I am never wrong.' He then took my hand in his and we both headed back to the camp with small smiles plastered on our faces.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

I wake up feeling like someone had slapped me round the head a few times. Sighing, I heard movement and saw a very relieved looking Kili staring back at me.

"Why am I on the ground?"

"You were bitten by a fish or jellyfish and it caused you to slip and lose your balance," began Kili, kneeling beside me as I slowly sat up "When I saw that you wasn't coming back to the surface, I swam towards you and helped you out."

I glance down at my ankle and saw two tiny bite marks punctured there. There was a little swelling around it and I only hoped that would go down in due course.

"I'm so sorry Hetti."

I look at Kili, he looked very remorseful and his brown eyes never left my swollen ankle.

"If I just did what you did and not throw the bowls in the water like that, then you would never have gotten hurt."

"Kili," I say, softly "You were not to know this was going to happen and in any case, it is my own fault for waddling in the water after them. No one is to blame here."

Finally, Kili returned my gaze and though I could still see the guilty look in his eyes, at least he graced me with a smile.

"Please allow me to help you to camp, Gandalf might be able to help." said Kili.

I nod my head and with Kili's help, I used my weight on my good leg, noticing Kili pick up the bowls in his left hand while I managed to retrieve my boots and held onto them in my hand.

Using his right arm, he draped it around my waist, as we slowly made our way back to the camp and I finally had to ask him,

"Where is Fili?"

At first, Kili doesn't say anything and I wonder if it was because of the accident that had happened.

"He um, wanted to be alone for a while."

Frowning, I glance at him, seeing him blushing a little.

"I thought you and Fili were close friends, did you have an argument?"

Kili shook his head, but still didn't say anything. Though the blush on his cheeks were a little darker.

"Kili, are you blushing?" I tease him, with a little chuckle.

"N-no, it's from the sun." He replied.

I wasn't so sure about that but decided leave him be. We finally arrived back at the camp and Bilbo came running over when he saw I was limping slightly.

"Hetti, what on earth happened?" He more or less shouted as he came towards me.

This caused everyone to glance in my direction and it was my turn to go red in the face. I was about to explain when Loki ran to me with a very concerned look on his face.

"Hetti, what happened?" asked Bilbo again.

"I slipped in the water." I replied, keeping my focus directly on Bilbo.

It was partly the truth, I did slip. I was not going to dob on Kili. Loki however, had other ideas. He surprised me by genty placing his hands on my cheeks, his blue/green eyes catch my own startled expression and I saw him frown then and looked directly at Kili.

"It was your stupidity that caused her to be injured in the first place." seethed Loki, now wrapping his arm around my waist.

Kili hung his head in shame and my heart went out to him.

"I'm sorry!" replied Kili.

"Kili, don't apologise, it was me that went after the bowls and spoons."

"I don't understand." replied Bilbo, looking at the three of us in confusion.

"Well, allow me to tell you what really happened!" exclaimed Loki.

To which he did. On how I retrieved the bowls that Kili dropped in the water. How I suddenly felt something bite my ankle, causing me to fall completely in the water. I watch Kili closely, seeing him go pale in the face as Loki wouldn't let up.

"While I myself love causing mischief, I would never cause an accident like that, not to someone I-," He trailed of before going on "I hold you completely to blame for Hetti's injury."

I was about to defend Kili once more when a voice stopped me.

"Loki, a word!"

I turn my head and saw Elaina and Thorin who had obviously been standing there a while. Loki did not move, his eyes caught mine again and for a second, I saw the look he gave me before, that caused my heart to accelerate.

"Loki!" demanded Elaina, causing Loki to break the moment again.

He graced me with a smile but a deadly glare at Kili, before he walked towards Elaina. I watched Elaina give Thorin a reassuring smile, before both she and Loki walked of to wherever.

Elaina's uncle came over to me as did Gandalf and with Kili's and Bilbo's help, they placed me down on the log.

"We'll soon fix this up, missy," grinned Poseidon "You'll be able sprint again, in no time."

I watch as he held out a flask and he opened it. He then bent over and placed the flask over my ankle and I watch in stunned silence as one drop of water went on my bite mark, causing it to heal.

"Thank you." I replied, softly to him, as he straightened up again.

"My pleasure, little one," He replied grinning down at me "I do suggest you stay relaxed for a while. The water will be coursing through your body, fighting of any unwanted germs and could course a little lightheadedness."

"I'll look after her." said Kili, now sitting besides me with a small smile.

"Hmm!" was all Poseidon said with a smile, before leaving with Gandalf following close behind..

It looked like Kili was about to say something and I quickly beat him to it.

"Kili, if you're about to apologise don't. You've already said you were sorry and that's all that matters. Just relax and put all this behind us."

Kili sighed and glanced at me with a smile on his face.

"I was about to say, I think I'm sitting on one of my arrows."

"Really?" I say to him, raising my eyebrows.

We watch one another before finally, I saw his trademark grin.

"Nope!" Kili replied before roaring with laughter, causing me to follow suit.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

Having returned with Thorin, I was most surprised to see everyone around Bilbo, Kili and Hetti. Loki was more or less shouting angrily at what Kili had recently done and I could tell Thorin wasn't impressed. I saw Fili roll his eyes as he too watched the scene unfold.

It was when Loki was about to start another rant when I intervened and called Loki to come to me. At first he didn't and it was only when I called him again, he reluctantly followed me away from the others.

When we were well away from the others, I turned around and faced him.

"What was that, back there?" I finally ask him.

Loki and I watch one another and at first, I thought he wouldn't say anything.

"Kili's stupidity caused Hetti's injury."

As I watch him, I remember the way Loki had watched Hetti before and it slowly slotted into place.

"You have feeling for Hetti." I whispered, more to myself, but I knew he had heard me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. She is just a friend."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? The way you acted just now is not how a friend would act. You act like a person in love!"

"Love?" scoffed Loki, though he refused to met my eyes now "That's a bit much, don't you think?"

I steped a little closer.

"No, not really," I reply softly "Not when it's written all over your face."

Loki turned around and I saw him shake his head.

"She is just a mortal. I don't even deserve her."

I knew he was referring to his past and I slowly walked around him and faced him again.

"Hetti is much like me you know," Loki looked up and watched me with a frown "She doesn't judge people. We have always given others a second chance to put things to right."

I smile, remembering a few mischievous hobbits stealing carrots and cabbages at one of the many fields in The Shire. How Hetti and I would always give a second chance to them, knowing they would still do a few days later.

"So don't judge a book by its cover. Just because the cover may be grubby, it doesn't mean the story itself will be the same."

Loki cocked his head, still watching me.

"Strange metaphor!" grinned Loki.

"But it is the truth. Who cares if Hetti is mortal. It's what's in here," I place my hand on my heart to emphasise what I meant "that matters, is it not?"

"It's to late anyway," replied Loki "Kili likes her to."

"Ah, the love triangle scenario," Loki rolled his eyes "I know you will deny this, but I know you love her, which means you need to fight for what you truly want, which of course is Hetti."

Loki crossed his arms over his chest which Thorin does too and I smile at that thought. Loki suddenly smiled at me and I wondered what he was up too.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Mrs Thorin Oakenshied."

"Reading minds without my knowledge, demerits you Loki!" I scorn at him "But thank you."

"I didn't read your mind, pet, I read Thorin's when you were asleep earlier. He's been planing to ask you, since Goblin City."

I was flabbergasted, which caused Loki to laugh.

"You are well matched with him, even I can see that." said Loki.

"Thank you," I reply before tilting my head "I meant what I said though, you love Hetti, so you fight to claim her. As long as you never hurt her of course."

"I would never hurt her," frowned Loki and I regreted what I had just said "Unlike Kili, I would protect her."

For a second I saw him back in the Goblin City, shielding her from a fat looking Goblin and I knew then, that he really did love her, no matter what he said.

"I know you will. I don't know what Bilbo will say, but you do have my blessing."

"Thanks, but I really don't care what Bilbo says anyway. I do what I want."

My eyes go wide, not to sure what he meant by that, before Loki grinned at me, causing me to chuckle at his witty comments. One things for sure, it was going to get interesting seeing this love triangle develop, between these three. Though I only hope no one will get a hurt by it.

 


	30. Tower And The Ring

 

~~Hetti's POV~~

Poseidon was right, I did feel a little lightheaded, though I was relieved that Kili was sitting besides me. He was currently lifting my mood by telling me silly jokes in weird voices, causing me to laugh at his weird facial expressions.

"Are you okay?" Kili asked after a while, watching me intently.

He had an animated look on his face, which made me smile back at him.

"A little lightheaded," Kili looked at me with alarm "but that is what Poseidon said, is it not?"

"Yes, but if it wasn't for me, this would never have-," Kili trailed off, looking at the ground.

Shaking my head, I gently grab his chin, making him look back up and noticing his eyes go wide.

"Kili, what did I tell you?"

Kili, I realised, was swallowing hard and licking his lips, which was so out of character of him. My eyes instantly went on his lips then his eyes, wondering what the matter was.

"You said that we should relax and put all this behind us," muttered Kili looking anywhere but me "but I can't help it. Seeing you slip in that water has really changed my outlook on my life."

I was thankful we were a little further away from the rest of the company, as I really wanted to hear what was really on Kili's mind.

"I may act like I'm reckless, but I try really hard to prove my uncle and even my brother, that I can be a responsible person, but sometimes, fate has other ideas."

"Kili!" I whispered, my hand still grasping his chin.

"Please, let me finish," He said, surprising me by placing his hand over mine, the one that was holding his chin "Sometimes I say things without really thinking them through. I do things rather rashly but when you're near me, I feel like I can finally be myself."

Finally he looked at me, his chocolate eyes searching mine and I am left stunned. He is looking at me, the way Loki had looked at me and I am at a lose for words.

"I tried so hard to stop this from happening, because at the time, I had no idea what the matter was," carried on Kili "but every time I see your smile, your eyes and...well everything, it lights up my heart like the sun rays from the sun itself."

I could feel a blush coursing through my cheeks, when Kili had said that. I couldn't even say anything, his words had moved me.

"Hetti, I, uh-," stammered Kili, which made me smile at his sudden shyness "Could-,"

"Oh for Mahal's sake, just kiss her Kili!" Came a voice behind us.

I turned and saw Fili leaning against a tree with a massive grin on his face. Instead of being embarrassed, I smirk at Fili's outspoken response.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Kili, causing me to return my attention back on him.

Kili was looking to his left at nothing in particular.

"Long enough," laughed Fili, which made me snicker despite myself "You certainly have a way with words, don't you Kee?...It moved me a little."

He emphasized what he meant, by placing his hand on his heart, with a lobsided grin on his face. I could tell Kili wasn't in the mood for his brothers playful remarks, as he was now frowning.

"Go away Fee!" said Kili, not glancing at his brother, but at the ground.

"Remember to breathe in and out when you finally kiss this fair maiden here. You don't want to pass out on her now, do you? In and out, in and ou-,"

"Fili! Go bother someone else!" snapped Kili, now glaring at his brother.

I heard Fili laugh as he walked away from us, back to the rest of the camp. Kili then closed his eyes and his frown increased. It really wasn't his day today. First my accident, Loki shouting at him and now Fili playfully poking fun at him. I gently stroked his chin, feeling his stubble on my palm. Kili opened his eyes and looked at me with uncertainty.

"Don't listen to your brother Kili," I finally say to him "Your words moved me."

I watch as Kili suddenly went all bashful on me, which I thought was adorable. A small smile slowly spreads across his face and he slowly edged closer to me, before his lips met mine.

His lips moved on mine with such tenderness, that it confused me. The kiss was different from Loki's. It wasn't a spir of the moment kiss. This kiss was filled with promise of what may be between us. The kiss deepened as he gently held me tighter and as I wrapped my arm around his neck, completely oblivious to who was watching us.

~~Elaina's POV~~

Walking back in the camp, I saw that everyone was doing their own thing again. Thorin was having a conversation with Poseidon which brought a smile to my face. Knowing he was getting used to my uncle. I knew Poseidon wanted to talk to me too, but for now, I left Thorin and my uncle alone.

My eyes went on Gandalf who was looking at nothing in particular. I had the feeling he was in his own thoughts, so decided to leave him be. Though looking at him closely, Gandalf looked troubled and that was not a good sign.

I walked up to Loki who had his back to me. He was watching something and I followed his gaze and my eyes widened. Further from where Loki and I were standing, I watch both Hetti and Kili kissing and then my attention found Loki's somber expression. He looked livid.

"I did tell you, that you would have to fight for her." I informed Loki, looking back at Hetti and Kili.

"Oh, I intend too Elaina. Hetti's mine, no one elses!" spat Loki, turning his back on the couple "She just doesn't realise that yet!"

I watch Loki walk of to where Gandalf was, completely blown away by his attitude. Never had I heard such venom in his voice before. Glancing at Gandalf again. I slowly went up to him. There was something that I wanted to ask him, that was plaguing my mind.

"I do not wish to discuss anything more about Hetti!" sneered Loki, turning his head slightly.

"That's good to know, as I wanted to speak to Gandalf, not you Loki!" I reply, glaring at Loki for his rude behaviour.

Gandalf sat up straighter and looked up at me. He had a pipe in his mouth and I could have sworn the smoke from the pipe were turning into little shapes, instead of the usual smoke that I was used to seeing from Bilbo's own pipe. Shaking my head, Gandalf chuckled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What can I do for you Elaina?"

"This may turn out to be a stupid question, but are there towers around these lands?"

"Towers?" enquired Gandalf, watching me carefully "There are several towers. Is there a reason why you asked?"

At first I don't say anything, trying to work out the meaning of the tower with that fireball eye right on top of it. That dream I had, felt lifelike. There was no doubt in my mind, that dark tower was evil.

"I just wanted to know more about," I stopped when Loki turned around, watching me with rasied eyebrows "everything. Being on this quest, has sparked an interest to me, on the history of Middle-earth."

Well, it was technically the truth. I had always been interested in everything. While at Bag End, you would always find me reading one of Bilbo's books. History had always fascinated me and by joining on this quest, I found I really wanted to know more on the origin of everything my eyes set on. That tower being one of them.

"Is that so?" asked Gandalf, his blue eyes never left mine.

I couldn't be sure, but the way he was watching me, felt like he was trying to piece together a puzzle that I had accidentally destroyed.

"Why do you want to know about towers?" asked Gandalf.

For a split second, I saw the dark tower with the fireball eye in my mind and I swallowed hard. Just why was I troubled by this dream? Glancing at Gandalf, I was torn in too. Should I explain what had been shown to me and hear his theories on this one particular tower or should I just try and bury it and try and get on with what matters the must?

I decided to tell him about the dream. After all, maybe he could analyse this dream for me and hopefully put my fear aside.

"I had a strange dream," I began, catching Loki's concerned gaze "I was in a strange place. The gates were black as night itself, when they slowly opened up."

In my mind, I could still see those gates, as they slowly reveal what was behind them.

"Go on, child." said Gandalf, gently.

"Slowly the gates open up and I could see sworms of Orcs marching out of this weird place. I had no idea where they were going, but it didn't look good."

"Orcs you say?" replied Gandalf, puffing on his pipe, I nod my head "Interesting! Anything else?"

"Uh...Yes." I stammered, now seeing that tower looming through my mind.

"Elaina!" I heard Loki say, bringing me back to the present.

I felt his cool hand on my own and I looked at him, seeing the worry on his face.

"What did you see, Elaina?" asked Gandalf, now sounding a little worried himself.

"As more Orcs walk out of that dark place, I remember looking past them, glancing up to a tall tower."

"The tower that started this discussion," said Gandalf, gently "In your dream, what did this tower look like?"

"It's hard to explain," I admitted to him "but maybe I could show you."

Letting go of Loki's hand, I searched the ground for a little twig or stick and found some near the campfire. Walking up to the fire, I saw a long stick that hadn't got caught in the fire, so I bent down and pulled it out.

"What are you doing, Elaina?" asked Bilbo, causing me to glance back at him.

"Um, I'm about to draw the ground." I answered him, walking back towards Loki and Gandalf.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Bilbo following me.

"I have to show Gandalf something and drawing on the ground, is the only way I can do that."

"Can't you use paper and a pencil?"

I turned my head at Bilbo and shrug, noticing I now had an audience around me.

"I haven't got a pencil on me, this will have to do." I remark holding onto the thick stick.

I stopped in front of Loki and Gandalf, but not looking at them, I was watching the ground, wondering how I could start this. Taking a deep breath, I got on my hands and knees and began drawing in the dirt. Every detail of that dream coursed through my mind as I slowly etched the gate with that dark tower in the middle of it.

I even drew in a few Orcs coming out of the gate, though I did not draw the fireball eyeball. Something told me not too, which was fine with me. That eye thing was damn right creepy. When I had finally finished I got,back up, a little muddy and looked at my work'

_'Yes, this is the tower alright!'_ I thought, shaking my head a little.

Gandalf stood up from the branch he had been sitting on and walked to where I was, looking at my handiwork. I felt an arm go around my waist and I turned my head and smiled at Thorin, who gently kissed my temple.

"What is that?" asked Ori clearly interested in my strange art work.

"It's very good, shame you did this on the ground, lass." remarked Gloin.

I grace Gloin with a smile but say nothing as I return my attention back on Gandalf. His eyebrows furrowed and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"You are certain this is what you saw?" Gandalf finally said, turning around to face me.

"Yes." I replied, noding my head.

"This tower is Barad-dur which used to be Sauron's domain. There is nothing there, except this tower!"

Gandalf watched me closely and I swallowed hard at his intense gaze. It was like he was trying to work out something from me and truth of the matter was, it was very of putting.

"I can not be certain," Gandalf finally said "but I have a feeling there is something missing in this drawing. Could you draw what is missing?"

Taking a deep breath, Thorin reluctantly let go of me as I bent down once more, heading straight for the top of the tower. At first I hesitated, I really did not want to draw this bit, which is why I left it out. How Gandalf knew that this drawing was missing something, was anyone's guess.

Slowly, I etched in the eye as best as I could. I remembered that the eye looked like a cats eye, searching for something. Once I drew the eye in, I added two lines, which was my way in explaining the eye was looking at everything. Satisfied that I had finished, I stood up and walked backwards, looking down at the mud drawing.

"What is that?" asked Fili, looking slightly alarmed.

"This is what I dreamt!" I admitted to him, suddenly feeling a little shaky from what I had just done.

Seeing this drawing was creeping me out. I hoped Gandalf would soon allow me to kick the dirt across it. Seeing that eye again, made me very uneasy again, causing me to shiver at that thought.

"Elaina," said Thorin coming to my side, before wrapping his cloak around me "Are you alright?"

Glancing at him, I grace Thorin with a smile and nodded my head.

"I will be, when that's gone." I answered, pointing at the drawing.

"What possessed you to draw this?" whispered Thorin, wrapping his arm around my waist once more.

"That dream has been bugging me and I thought Gandalf might know the answer."

"And does he?" queried Thorin, his blue eyes now on Gandalf.

"I have no idea, but it is worth a shot, isn't it?"

Thorin wrapped his other arm around my waist, cocooning me as Gandalf stepped in front of my mud sketch and inspected the now complete drawing.

"Is this connected?" I faintly heard Gandalf mutter "But it can't be...Surely not!"

"Is what connected?" I asked him, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Hmm," I heard Gandalf say, turning to face me "Best get rid of this drawing, there are to many memories of that place."

Gandalf then proceeded to leave, leaving me baffled by his strange behaviour and I watch him pass me until my eyes automatically went on Bilbo. He appeared to be in his own world, but my eyes strayed down to his hand in his pocket.

I could see movement in there and I found myself narrowing my eyes as I suddenly remembered something. In that cave, Bilbo had found a ring and thinking back, I had a bad feeling about that ring.

Fili, Bofur and Dwalin were about to destroy my sketch and without any warning I shouted,

"Wait!"

This stopped them in their tracks and again I glanced at Bilbo, who was now looking back at me with concern. My eyes then went back on the tower, then back at Bilbo's pocket. Finally slotting a piece of a jigsaw puzzle into place.

"Gandalf's right," I mumbled to myself "this is connected!"

"Elaina," whispered Thorin, losing his grip of me before turning me slowly around "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I assured him, glancing back at Bilbo.

"I'm not convinced, especially when you keep glancing at that drawing on the ground then at Master Baggins, then back again!" remarked Thorin, I could feel his eyes watching me carefully "Out with it, what's on your mind?"

I frowned, wondering how I could explain Bilbo's findings from that cave.

"Or do I have to use our bond telepathy?" smirked Thorin, arching an eyebrow.

My eyes snapped back on Thorin, before they narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare?"

Thorin smiled before lowering his mouth to mine, kissing me gently.

"Try me?" He whispered against my lips.

Taking a deep breath, I knew I couldn't keep this inside me so I nodded my head.

"Alright, I'll explain everything," I replied seeing his smile broaden "on one condition."

"And what's that, my angel?"

"I want to include Loki in this matter."

Thorin scowls at me and I could tell he was not happy with these new turn of events.

"Thorin, he can read minds and I have yet to shield my thoughts and besides," I placed my forehead on his "I would like his opinion as well as yours on this matter!"

It was the truth. Since meeting Loki, I could tell he was a very intelligent man. That and the fact, he was fast becoming a good friend to me.

_'Plus as Loki with be with us, it will keep his mind on other things for a while!' I reasoned to myself._

"Very well," said Thorin "he may be included in this discussion."

I raised my eyebrow, as Thorn let go of me.

"Though, you know how I feel about him?"

"Hmm, I know, but I like him," Thorin narrowed his eyes at me "as a friend, so stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous," remarked Thorin "I just don't trust him."

"In time you will," I reply, realising that I meant it "but until then, please try and get on with him."

"Grrr!" was Thorin's response causing me to chuckle at him.

I turned my head, noticing Loki was staring at the direction where Hetti and Kili were residing. I really didn't like seeing him like this.

"Loki!" I called out to him.

Loki turned his head, watching me with a somber expression on his face.

"Could I have a word with you?"

Loki took one last look at Hetti, before walking to where Thorin and I was. My eyes went back to the drawing I did, realising that it was now destroyed. That actually put my mind at rest. Though Gandalf was now acting weirder than usual and that bothered me.

"You wished to see me?" asked Loki, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I smiled at him.

"Yes, but not here. This is a private matter."

Loki frowned but didn't say anything. Thorin meanwhile took the initiative and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked away from the others for a little while. I glanced at him with a smirk, knowing he was protecting me from Loki. Thorin rolled his eyes when he caught me watching him and I shook my head at his protective nature.

_'Men!'_ I thought to myself with a small smile on my face.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

"Are you okay?" whispered Kili, nuzzling my neck.

"I'm not sure," I admitted to him "I wasn't really-,"

"Expecting me to kiss you!" finished Kili, looking up at me "I don't regret it and you shoudn't either. In fact, to my reckoning, kissing you, felt right."

"At least we both remembered to breathe." I teased, remembering Fili's little remark.

Kili laughed, before brushing his lips over mine again.

Kissing Kili was a pleasant surprise. He was very gentle in holding me as the kiss deepened, whereas with Loki, it felt rushed. Though I did enjoy Loki's kiss as well and that was confusing me.

Until today, I had no idea that both Loki and Kili liked me more than a friend and truth of the matter was, I had no idea what to do. I did not want to hurt either of them and yet it seemed inevitable and I hated that feeling. I did not want to lose either of them as friends, but I feared that would be the case.

Kili broke the kiss and smiled, before nuzzling his nose with mine.

"I've never felt this way with anyone before," said Kili opening his eyes "I've flirted with other women but never have I felt this content."

"Kili." I began, but Kili stopped me.

"No, let me finish...I'm not dumb, I've seen the way Loki looks at you and at first that did hurt my pride, until I realised something."

"And what's that?" I asked him, softly.

"That I'm going to fight back and earn your heart. Let Loki come, I'll be ready."

I was dumbstuck. No words would come out of my mouth. All I could do was watch him as his smile slowly spreads.

"You're worth fighting for, Hetti." murmured Kili, coming closer to me again, before crashing his lips on mine again.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

All three of us walked in silence, until we came to a clearing in the woods. Loki turned and faced Thorin and I with a bemused look on his face.

"Well, what is it that you wish to speak about?"

Sighing, I began my tale on how Bilbo and I fell down the chasm before meeting that strange creature Gollum.

"Yes, you mentioned that name before," said Loki "You played a riddle game to outwit him."

"Yes, but what I'm about to say happened, before that strange game," I remarked "You see, when we first got our bearings, Bilbo saw something glint on the ground floor and went and retrieved it. I watched him look at the object in his hand and I saw that it was a ring."

"A ring?" enquired Thorin.

I nod my head.

"Yes a ring. When I went and had a look at it however, a feeling went through me, telling me that this ring was not as it seemed!" Thorin and Loki never said anything so I continued "I did try and tell him to leave the ring alone but Bilbo, bless him, decided to do the opposite and keep it."

"You mean, Master Baggins refused to listen to you?" asked Thorin, smirking a little "He's got guts."

It was when Thorin caught my worried stance, his smirk disappeared.

"Then after the riddle game, Gollum kept saying he had lost something precious to him," I began again "I realised it was the ring Bilbo took but so did Gollum, which resulted in a long run to anyway that didn't have Gollum in it

Somehow along the way, Gollum was near us again and we frantically tried to slip away from him. It was at this stage, when Bilbo vanished from my eyesight."

"Vanished?" queried Thorin, now frowning.

"Yes, Bilbo placed the ring on him and he then disappeared."

"A magic ring!" grinned Loki "Interesting."

"When I had that weird dream about that tower, I knew it was a warning." I carried on.

"Which is why you asked Gandalf," informed Loki, watching me intently "for his input on your vision. As that is what it is, isn't it?" I nod my head "But Gandalf never revealed anything did he? Only the name of the tower!"

"Barad-dur," replied Thorin "Where the War of the Last Alliance took place. Many lives lost, but we were victorious when Sauron was slain by Isildur."

As I listened to Thorin, my thoughts went back on Bilbo's ring. It was when Thorin mentioned Sauron, that a shiver went down my spine, which made Thorin tighten his hold on me.

"It's connected!" I finally say.

"What is?" asked Loki, frowning a little.

"The tower and the ring! I have no idea why, but that ring in Bilbo's procession is not just a magic ring, it is something else entirely."

"What's that then?" asked Thorin.

"I can't be certain," I replied, glancing at Loki and Thorin "but I strongly believe the ring Bilbo is holding onto, has some connection to that tower and that I think, it is an evil cursed ring, that should be destroyed, as soon as possible!"

 


	31. A Strange Newcomer

As we walked back to the camp, my eyes again went on Bilbo. I somehow knew, Bilbo would find it hard to leave the ring behind and a funny feeling went through me, that he would hold onto that ring for a very long time to come.

"Ah, there you are," grinned Poseidon, heading towards Loki, Thorin and I "I have longed to get to know you for a while now Elaina."

"You have?" I asked him.

"Yes, my brothers and I have watched you grow," my eyes went wide, causing Poseidon to laugh "to keep an eye on you."

"Because of The Messengers." I surmised.

"Well, yes that was part of the reason, the other reason is that you are family."

I saw that Loki was walking of, though Thorin stayed by my side as I got to know my uncle.

"So," I began, returning my attention back to Poseidon "you live on that strange cloud as well then, do you?"

Again Poseidon laughed. He had a very infectious laugh which brought a smile on my own face.

"Oh no Elaina, I live in the sea."

"Come again?" I asked, clearly baffled, also hearing a low chuckle coming from Thorin's direction.

"While your father rules Mount Olympus, I rule the sea."

"Mount Olympus. Is that what that floating cloud city is called?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow up, curious to know more about my real parentage now.

"Yes, your father lives high up in the clouds, looking down on everything. He is not alone up there. As well as many guards, there are a lot more of your family that you have yet to meet. Which I assure you, you will meet when you are completely ready to see them. As for me..." He trailed of as I was now taking in that there were more family members that I never knew about.

All I could do was listen, as he explained that he lived deep in the sea water in his own domain. He then explained, he could heal through water, which did intrigue me.

"Which is how I helped yourself and Thorin, when you were both badly hurt." carried on Poseidon.

Thorin placed his arm around my middle, as I watch my uncle retrieve something from his gold armour and hands over a gold flask for me to take.

"This will come in handy for you Elaina," I take the flask from out of his hand and glance at the flask, before looking into the blue eyes of my uncle "one drop of this water, will heal those that need it most, but do not let no enemy see this, there could be repercussions."

I nod my head, watching him intently.

"I understand. I shall look after this."

"When you need more water, just go to any lake or sea and my magic will replenish your flask for you."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Elaina." smiled Poseidon walking of towards Gandalf "We will meet again Elaina." Poseidon added.

For a second, I just watch the gold flask, noticing little symbols on there. There were engraved little marks of a circle with a dot in the middle, a square, three squiggly lines and a strange looking bird of some sort.. I had no idea what the significance of these markings were, but had a feeling I would soon found out.

"Are you alright, my angel?" asked Thorin, who was clearly concerned at the way I was watching the gold flask.

"I'm fine," I reassured him "I was just looking at the strange markings on this flask."

I gently hand the flask over to Thorin, who looked down inspecting the little symbols.

"Do you know what they mean?"

"No, no idea." I admitted to him, as he gave the flask back to me.

My eyes briefly went on Bilbo who was talking to Ori and Balin and again I thought about the ring he currently had on him. The ring and that tower I had seen, were connected and yet I had no idea how to ask Bilbo to just lose that ring.

Thorin brought me back to the present by holding me a little tighter. My eyes instinctively went on his amazing blue eyes and I could tell he was looking at me with concern.

"It's about Master Baggins and his ring, isn't it?" He asked me, softly.

All I could do was nod. I didn't want anyone other than Loki and Thorin that is, to know my theories regarding that tall tower and the ring that was currently in Bilbo's jacket pocket.

I felt Thorin place his hand over mine, who then gently tugged me away from the others, once more. We walked in silence until we were sure no one could hear us talk.

"You really think that ring is evil?" asked Thorin.

"Yes, there is something about that ring, that sets me on edge," I replied sitting on a fallen tree "and I just have this feeling Bilbo will find it hard to let go of that cursed ring."

Thorin sat besides me, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. My own hand rests on his blue tunic, feeling his toned muscles of his torso. He gently kissed my head but said nothing. To change the subject, I finally asked,

"How did you and Gandalf meet?"

I felt Thorin take a deep breath, before he started running his fingers through my hair.

"We had our first meeting in Bree. That was how I met Gandalf and Loki," began Thorin "I was searching for the whereabouts of my father."

My head shot up and I could see the pain in Thorin's eyes, as he looked back at me.

"I was told that my father was near the Wilds near Dunland, but alas, I never saw him there."

"Thorin, I am so sorry." I replied, placing my hand on his cheek.

"You wasn't to know, my angel," Thorin placed his own hand over mine "Gandalf and Loki both came upon the table I was currently occupying, while I was eating in a tavern and I knew he had spoken to my father before he went missing and I wanted answers."

"Did you get your answers?"

"Sort of. He explained that he wanted my father to march upon Erebor and to rally seven armies of the dwarves. To destroy that blasted dragon and take back the Loney Mountain. Gandalf then more or less said the same thing to me."

"And the rest as they say, is history," I whispered, placing my forehead on his "never lose hope, you may yet see your father."

"I hope so, but it has been so long since I last saw him. I am beginning to think something has happened to him."

A thought struck me then, regarding the key that Gandalf had given to Thorin back in BagEnd.

"Didn't Gandalf see your father though," I gently asked him, touching the key that was around my neck "Gandalf had the key that your father had. So to my reckoning, that means your father could still be alive somewhere out here."

"Gandalf did say he saw my father, but I have no idea how long ago that was."

"Believe in hope," I breathed as I brushed my lips against his "believe."

With Thorin tightening his hold of my waist, he deepened the kiss. For the time being, it was just the two of us, lost in each other.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

I was now sitting next to Bilbo and Bofur, eating an apple. I was wondering where Elaina and Thorin had wandered of to this time. I had a feeling someone was watching me and I glance around the camp, until I found Loki watching me with a somber expression on his face.

He was standing near a tree and he refused to stop watching me. It should have been off putting but in a strange way, his staring was relaxing me. A smile slowly comes from no where as he walked up to me.

"Could I have a private word with you Hetti?" He asked and held out his hand for me to take.

I nod my head and placed my hand in his, noticing he had a cold hand. Loki pulled me up and I walked with him, away from the others. For a while, the only sound was coming from our footwear as he led me further away from camp.

Finally he stopped and turned. Again his blue/green eyes penetrated mine and for the first time, I had no idea what he was up to.

"So," He began, stepping closer to me "you and Kili have grown closer."

"This is your business because...?" I trailed off, now narrowing my eyes at him.

"Everything that is connected to you is my business!" He snapped and I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp, but he held my hand a little tighter "Tell me something Hetti, do you enjoy hurting people that care about you, when your kissing a reckless dwarf that could have killed you?"

I watch him aghast, knowing full well, Kili actually saved me when I had that accident in the water. I open my mouth to counter what he said, when he suddenly pressed his lips over mine.

For a short while, I didn't respond as I was still reeling from his distrust around Kili, however Loki was persistent, as he wrapped his long arms around my middle, holding me tight against him.

Slowly, I found myself caving in to his kiss and began to kiss him back. I heard a moan come from him as the kiss deepened. This kiss was different to the one before. This kiss was gentle and nice and I found myself wrapping my own arms around his neck as he slowly pulled away from me and started nibbering on my neck.

"You are mine, Hetti," I heard him mumble "I do not share."

I could feel his lips kiss my neck and somehow knew they would be a mark on my neck, to which I inwardly cringe about. It was when he said 'I was his' that I finally managed to pull away from him, though his arms were still around my waist.

"I don't belong to anyone Loki."

"You are mine." Loki repeated, trying to kiss me again.

With all the strength I could muster, I manage to break his hold of me. I was livid and it clearly showed on my face.

"I am not yours or anybodys, for that matter. I am my own person and how dare you treat Kili like dirt. He was the one that saved me."

"That's not how I see it," smirked Loki "He threw all those bowls and spoons in the water, which caused your accident in the first place. That dwarf has been reckless for a long time and I have no idea why you would get-,"

"Just leave me and Kili alone. Just because you can not stand him, it doesn't give you the right to try and claim me like I was a piece of meat. Just stay well away from me!"

With that, I turn around and walk back toward the camp.

"Your going in the wrong direction." shouted Loki, sounding amused.

"Good!" I shot back, before turning around to a grinning Loki, holding out his hand again "You can wipe that stupid grin of your face, it is not that amusing!"

"I beg to differ," laughed Loki, causing me to narrow my green eyes once more "Come on, I take you back to Bilbo and Elaina."

_'And the others!'_ I thought to myself, knowing he heard that, though he acted like he hadn't.

Sighing, I followed Loki back to camp, refusing to hold his hand. The sooner I was back with the others, the sooner I could distance myself from Loki Laufeyson.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

Thorin and I had walked back in the camp for a while and I found that Gandalf was acting a lot stranger than usual. He appeared to be talking to himself about mundane things, though I could have sworn I heard him mention the tower Barad-dur, that I had drawn earlier on.

My eyes momentary went on Hetti as I saw her walk away from Loki as she sat next to Fili by the fire. I could see that she was angry and again, my eyes went on Loki, who was watching Hetti herself.

_"Great, more trouble in paradise.' I thought bitterly to myself._

"What do you mean?" asked Thorin, who was in the process of rebraiding my hair.

"Hetti and Loki just walked back and judging by Hetti's face, she is not in a pleasant mood."

"Let them get on with it. It is not our concern."

I turned my head slightly.

"Hetti is like a sister to me, she may want advice."

"Hmm," remarked Thorin turning my head back to its original position "I think my nephew will look after her, my angel. Now please hold still."

I wondered what he meant, until I saw Kili sit besides Hetti, who graced him with a warm smile. I don't think I woud like my own love triangle. It looked complicated. My eyes went back on Gandalf who was now leaning on his staff, deep in thought. I had this feeling he was thinking about that tower I had drawn.

"There, all done." whispered Thorin, kissing the back of my head.

I turn my head and faced Thorin, seeing him smile lovingly at me, cupping my cheek.

" _Men lananubukhs menu."_ whispered Thorin softly.

"I love you too." I replied softly, leaning towards him, capturing his lips with my own.

"Ahem!"

Thorin and I look up and saw Gandalf watching the pair of us with a amused look on his face.

"Much as I like seeing a love story develop, I have to speak to you all." With that Gandalf walked of again.

"I have got to learn how he can sneak up on people." I muse, while Thorin laughed, before kissing me deeply.

o0o

"Is everyone here? I have to say something before we continue with our journey." explained Gandalf.

I was currently sitting between Bilbo and Thorin, feeling Thorin's arm gently stroke my back up and down. Everyone else was sitting around the campfire, waiting for Gandalf to begin.

"I am very relieved that you are all safe, after what has recently transpired," Gandalf looks at everyone, before looking at me and I found his gaze a little unnerving, so I had to look away "and with good judgement and a little luck, I have finally done it."

Again he looks at everyone before continuing.

"In truth, we are a little further east than I ever meant to come with you, but this isn't really my adventure now, is it?" grinned Gandalf "I think I may look in on it again, if I get the chance to, as I have another pressing matter to attend to."

By the way he was speaking, it sounded like Gandalf was leaving us and glancing at the others, I could tell they knew that too. When I turned and looked at Bilbo, I could see he was visibly distressed and I placed my hand on his arm to reassure him.

"Hey, it will be alright Bilbo," I say to him seeing him look at me "you still have me and Hetti, we are not going anywhere."

Bilbo graced me with a warm smile, though never said anything. When I said that, Thorin kissed my hair and whispered,

"I wouldn't have allowed you to leave my angel, you are my future."

I turned my head and faced him, seeing a smile on his face, to which I copied.

"You are my future too." I whispered back to him, noticing his smile broaden.

I return my attention back on Bilbo, who was watching Gandalf intently and I could tell that he had thought Gandalf would always be there for us. In a way, Gandalf has always been there, but perhaps we had to do things on our own, without the aid of a wizard.

I had always suspected that Gandalf has always been like this. Stays with you for a while then, walks off into the unknown. Though I really liked Gandalf, I knew that even he had many secrets that he refused to share. His mumblings about that horrid tower was still in my mind and I had a sneaky feeling he was going of to look for more answers regarding this very tower.

"Oh, do not despair, I am not leaving right this second," laughed Gandalf, finally noticing Bilbo's somber expression "I shall stay with you for a few more days. I can be of help to our next destination and I think I need a little help myself."

Bilbo walked away from me and sat near Balin who was now trying to cheer him up. I snuggled next to Thorin, who now wrapped his other arm around my waist, holding me protectively.

"As you can clearly see," continued Gandalf "we have no more food and not many baggages. No ponies to ride and you don't know where you are."

"This place reminds me of Pride Rock from a film I saw in the foster home called 'The Lion King.' Though I bet this isn't Pride Rock, is it?" asked Hetti, who was sitting besides Kili who was watching her like we wasn't even there.

"No, this is not Pride Rock, Hetti," laughed Gandalf "though I can tell you that. You are still some miles north of the path which we should be following. Because of the mountain pass, we are a little behind and being around here, few people live in these parts, unless they have come here since I was last down this way, which of course was some years ago."

Gandalf started wandering around the camp, muttering again and I found myself smirking at that.

"There is somebody that I can think of, who lives quite close to where we are."

I continue watching Gandalf, wondering who could live around here.

"This very person, made the steps on the great rock, The Carrock, I believe he calls it. He does not come here often, at least not in the daylight and it is very dangerous if we waited for him to appear to us. No, we must go and find him and if all goes well at this meeting, I think I shall be off for a while."

I saw Gloin go up to Gandalf as did Nori, Ori and Dori, begging Gandalf not to leave us. I then heard them mention that they would give Gandalf 'Dragon-gold and silver jewels,' but all Gandalf did, was shake his head.

"Hmm, that does seem tempting," replied Gandalf "I do think I have earned some of your dragon-gold when you have got it...We shall leave tomorrow morning."

Gandalf walked away from everyone then.

Thorin unwrapped his arms around me and helped me up, leading me away from the rest of the company again. We walked in the forest. I knew there was something on Thorin's mind, though I refused to pry.

"Do you know who Gandalf was talking about?" asked Thorin, facing me and wrapping his arms around my waist once more.

"For once, I have no idea who Gandalf is speaking about. The reason that may be, is because I can still see that tower in my mind."

Thorin placed his forehead on mine with worry etched on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I reassure him "to be honest though, I am not surprised that Gandalf is leaving as I think his leaving is connected to the tower I showed him."

"You are certain?"

"Yes. Though I know Gandalf will never reveal his own secrets."

"That is very true, my angel." agreed Thorin.

We watch one another, his blue eyes went slightly darker, before Thorin crashed his lips on mine.

o0o

We began our journey again and we crossed the ford. I saw Bilbo being picked up by Dwalin until we reached long green grass. There were many trees as well.

"Why is it called The Carrock?" asked Bilbo as Dwalin gently put him down on the grass.

"He called it The Carrock, because Carrock is his word for it. He calls many things Carrocks and this one is the Carrock because it is near his home, plus he knows it well." replied Gandalf.

"You are not making any sense," grumbled Gloin "who knows it?"

"Well, the person I speak of is a very great person. Though you all have to be very polite when I introduce you. I think it would be wise that we go slowly, two by two, I think, yes. You have got to be very careful not to anger or annoy him or heaven knows what will happen should that arise!" warned Gandalf.

Just who was this person Gandalf speaks of? This person sounded very dangerous.

"He can be very nasty when he gets angry." carried on Gandalf.

"Sounds just like The Hulk!" muttered Loki, who was walking with me.

I turn and gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled at me, saying nothing more.

"He is very kind, if humoured, but never anger him." warned Gandalf.

"Are you sure The Hulk is not your friend Gandalf," smirked Loki, causing Gandalf to turn and raise his eyebrows at him "as your description sounds just like him!"

"Who is this Hulk person?" I asked Loki.

"A very annoying green man that wears torn shorts, with anger issues." sneered Loki.

"A green man!" I found myself smirking at that, which caused a grin on Loki's face "Are you winding me up or-,"

"No, he exists, though I do hope he isn't here." explained Loki.

"He is not here Loki," said Gandalf, turning around once more "I have no idea who this Hulk person is, though by the sounds of it, he sounds like he might be very ill. A green man is one I have never encountered and perhaps that is for the best."

We stop walking and Gandalf was now having a private conversation with Bilbo and Gloin.

"Is that the person you are taking us to now?" asked Bilbo, now looking ahead of him.

"Couldn't you find someone more easy-tempered? Hadn't you better explain it all a bit clearer?" huffed Gloin.

I heard Gandalf sigh and I could see him sag slightly before he replied,

"Yes it certainly is! No I could not and I was explaining very carefully!"

Despite myself, I laugh earning a glare from Gandalf.

"If you must know more, his name is Beorn."

"Oh, is that his name," I surmise "nice name."

"Hmm, I suppose it is, yes," replied Gandalf nodding his head, before adding "he is also a skin changer."

I furrow my eyebrows, not understanding.

"I'm sorry," I ask him "a what changer?"

"What! a furrier, a man that calls rabbits conies, when he doesn't turn their skins into squirrels?" asked Bilbo, looking at Gandalf with disdain.

"I have no idea what you have just said!" I exclaimed seeing Loki, Fili and Kili trying to hide they're laughter in.

"Good gracious heavens, no, no, No, No!" scorned Gandalf, turning completely around and facing Bilbo, with a look of shock on his face "Do not be a fool Mr Baggins if you can help it and in the name of all wonder, never mention the word furrier again as long as you are within a hundred miles of his house and that goes for, rug, cape, tippet, muff or any other word that could cause offense. He is a Skin changer."

Everyone was watching Gandalf. He was now a little red in the face and before he turned around, he gave another long look at Bilbo, as if to tell him to listen to his advice now or suffer the consequence.

"Is he a werewolf?" asked Bilbo innocently.

Gandolf turned around and looked at me, rolling his eyes before returning his gaze back on Bilbo.

"Beorn changes his skin, sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong black haired man with huge arms with a great beard. I have nothing more to tell you, except treat him with respect. He is a bear descended from the great and ancient bears of the mountains that lived there before the giants came.

Some say however, that he is a man descended from the first men who lived before Smaug or other dragons that came into this part of the world. I can not say for sure though, but I have a feeling that could be true. Beorn is not the sort of person to ask questions though."

"So what your saying is, that this man-bear has been enchanted, yes?" asked Bilbo.

"He is not enchanted Bilbo. He lives in an oak wood and has a great wooden house. He keeps cattle and horses which are truly marvellous to look at. They work for him and talk to him. Beorn does not eat them, neither does he hunt or eat wild animals."

"Are you saying," began Loki "we are to be joined with a vegetarian bear?"

Against my better judgement, I roared with laughter, knowing it was very rare to have a vegetarian bear. Bears normally ate meat. Because I started laughing, this caused others to join in as well and I could have sworn I saw Gandalf's lip twitch just a little, before he realised what was about to happen and managed to stop himself.

"Yes, that is correct Loki. He also keeps hives with great fierce bees and lives mostly on cream and honey. As a bear, he ranges far and wide. Though I am hoping he is at his house as I speak."

I watch the others and see that they are thinking hard about what Gandalf has just said. We still had a long way to walk before we reached Beorn. We started walking again and after a while, we climbed up a slope and then down as we continued walking towards our new host. Though sometimes, we did have to stop, to regain our strengh.

o0o

It was late in the afternoon before we noticed that great patches of yellow and pink flowers had begun to spring up. All the same flowers were growing together as if they had just been planted. They were quite beautiful to look at and I momentairy stopped and looked at them, smelling them, before catching up to Thorin, who was silently watching me.

It was hear that I heard the buzzing and I somehow knew at once, we were not far now. Many bees and hornets (which I wasn't fond of ) were in the air, doing there own thing.

"We are getting near," remarked Gandalf "we are on the edge of his bee-pastures."

We carry on walking, as Thorin now took a hold of my hand as we came to many oak trees and beyond these trees, there was a hedge though you could not see anything from the other side.

"You had better wait here," informed Gandalf to us all "and when I call or whistle go, but only in pairs, mind. Five minutes between each pair of you, will do. Bombur is the largest and will do for two, he had better come alone and last. Come along, Elaina and Thorin! There is a gate around here somewhere. Let us begin."

Thorin held my hand tighter as we followed Gandalf along the hedge towards Beorn's home.

We soon came to a wooden gate that was high and broad. We could see gardens an a cluster of low wooden buildings. Some of these buildings were thatched and made of unshaped logs, barns, stables and a long low wooden house.

Inside on the south side of a great hedge, were rows and rows of hives with bell shaped tops made of straw. As we walked, the noise of the bees were noisy and I glanced up, noticing millions of them hovering in the air.

Thorin and I, followed Gandalf who pushed open the creaking gate and went down a wide track towards the house. Beautiful horses came up to us and I could tell that these horses, were very intelligent as several of them went towards the house.

"They have gone to tell him of the arrival of strangers." remarked Gandalf.

Soon we reached a courtyard, three walls of which were formed by the wooden house and its two long wings. There was a massive oak tree in the middle and that is when I saw him.

Standing near the oak tree was a huge man with a thick black beard and hair, and great bare arms and legs with knotted muscles. He was clothed in a tunic of wool down to his knees. and was leaning on a large axe. The horses from before, were standing by him, with their noses at his shoulder.

"Ugh! here they are!" I heard him say to his horses.

"Charming." I whispered to Thorin, who pulled me closer to him, now placing his arm around my waist.

"They don't look dangerous. You can be off!"

Beorn then starts laughing, puts his axe down and came towards us.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Beorn asks gruffly.

He was as tall as Gandalf but much mean looking. I found myself shuddering at his presence. Thorin held me a little tighter.

_'I_ _will not let him hurt you.'_ thought Thorin, causing me to glance at him, before I smile at him.

"I am Gandalf."

"Never heard of him," growled Beorn "And who are these with you?" he adds staring at Thorin and I.

"This is Thorin Oakenshield and his fiancee Elaina Baggins."

Thorin and I bowed down to Beorn. Though I was a little shocked that Gandalf knew about our engagement.

"I am a wizard," continued Gandalf as Thorin and I straighten ourselves up again. "I have heard of you, if you have not heard of me, but perhaps you have heard of my good cousin Radagast who lives near the Southern borders of Mirkwood?"

Beorn studied Gandalf before saying,

"Yes, not a bad fellow as wizards go, I believe. I used to see him now and again...Well, now I know who you are, or who you say you are. What do you want?"

I caught Beorn watching me and his eyes went wide before he returned his attention back on Gandalf. I did not like the way he had looked at me, as I knew nothing about him. Though judging by the way he had looked at me, I had a feeling he knew something about me and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"To tell you the truth, we have lost our luggage and nearly lost our way, and are rather in need of help, or at least of advice. I may say we have had rather a bad time with goblins in the mountain."

I watch Beorn's dark eyes go wide again.

"Goblins," he cried out "O ho, so you have been having trouble with them have you? What did you go near them for?"

"We did not mean to," stated Gandalf "They surprised us at night in a pass which we had to cross, we were coming out of the lands over west into these countries. It is a long tale."

"Then you had better come inside and tell me some of it, if it won't take all day." said Beorn who lead us through a dark door that opened out of the courtyard into the house.

We followed him inside the house and realised we were in a wide hall with a fire place in the middle. Though it was summer, there was a rising to the blackened rafters in search of the way out through an opening in the roof.

We walked through a dim hallway, lit only by the fire and the hole above it. We all walked through another door and I saw wooden posts made of single tree trunks. It faced south and was still warm to the touch, filled with the light from the sun which was slanting into it. The rays of the sun, made the garden appear to be golden, which was filled with pretty flowers that came right up to the steps.

Thorin and I sat down next to Gandalf who started telling Beorn our journey thus far.

"I was coming over the mountains with a friend or three." said Gandalf.

"Or three? I can only see two here." said Beorn looking at Thorin and I.

"Well to tell you the truth, I did not like to bother you with a lot of us, until I found out if you were busy. I will give them a call, if I may?" asked Gandalf politely.

Beorn nods his head.

"Go on, call away."

Gandalf gave a long shrill whistle and presently Loki and Bilbo came round the house by the garden path and stood bowing before them.

"One or four you meant, I see!" said Beorn "His so small."

"This is Loki Laufeyson and this is Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit." explained Gandalf.

"Never seen a hobbit before." said Beorn staring at Bilbo.

Beorn then gestued for Loki and Bilbo to sit down, which they do, Loki sat next to me while Bilbo sat on Gandalf's right, quietly obsevering the room.

"I expect you need my service. I am not over fond of dwarves."

I felt Thorin stiffen and I found his hand and try to relax him again, which worked as I felt him entwing his fingers through mine.

"If it is true you are Thorin (son of Thrain, son of Thror, I believe) and that your companions is respectable, and that you are enemies of goblins like Azog and are not up to any mischief in my lands. What are you up to by the way?" asked Beorn.

"We are on our way to visit the land of their fathers, away east beyond Mirkwood," replied Gandalf, before Thorin could "and it is entirely an accident that we are in your lands at all. We were crossing by the high pass that should have brought us to the road that lies to the south of your country, when we were attacked by the evil goblins, as I was about to tell you."

Beorn nods his head again.

"Go on tell me then!" he said inpatiently.

"You see, there was was a terrible storm, the Stone Giants were out hurling rocks and at the head of the pass, we took refuge in a cave, the hobbit and I and several of our companions-,"

"Do you call two several?" queried Beorn watching Gandalf closely.

"Well, no. As a matter of fact there were more than two."

"Where are they? Killed, eaten, gone home?"

Gandalf looked at Beorn before replying,

"Well, no. They don't seem all to have come when I whistled. Shy, I expect. You see, we are very much afraid that we are rather a lot for you to entertain." admitted Gandalf, rather sheepishly.

"Go on, whistle again! I am in for a party, it seems, and one or two more won't make much difference." growled Beorn.

Gandalf whistled again, but Dori and Nori were there almost before he had stopped. I saw Gandalf frown but he didn't say anything.

"Hello," said Beorn "You came pretty quick. Where were you hiding? Come on my jack in the box!"

"Nori at your service." said Nori.

"Dori at you-," but Beorn interrupted him.

"Thank you! When I want your help, I will ask for it. Sit down and lets get on with this tale, or it will be supper time before it is ended."

I heard Loki snort and I try and hide my own amused state. This place was very surreal, that was for sure. I caught Gandalf nodding his head and began his tale again and before to long, everyone was now in Beorn's house.

"Well now there are many of you and since goblins can count, I suppose that is all that there were up the trees. Now perhaps we can finish this story without any more interruptions."

I had thought Gandalf had been very clever on how he slowly managed to get us in Beorn's house while explaining our journey. I had the impression that Beorn was very suspicious of everyone, unless they were an animal, that was. Now Beorn had all of us sitting in his porch!

Gandalf finished our story about Azog and the eagles and of how we were brought to The Carrock. I noticed the sun was slowly going down now. We had been here for a while now.

"A very good tale!" said Beorn "The best I have heard for a long while. If all beggers could tell such a good one, they might find me kinder. You may be making it all up, of course, but you deserve a supper for the story all the same. Let's have something to eat!"

"Yes please!" nearly everyone said "Thank you very much."

o0o

I wasn't that hungry so while everyone followed Beorn in the hall, I stayed where I was. Well I thought I was alone.

"Why aren't you eating with the others?" asked Loki sitting opposite me.

"I'm not hungry." I reply to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired and thinking of that tower," I admitted to Loki, catching his concerned face "I have a feeling Gandalf is going to look for answers to what I had drawn. This is all connected."

Loki got up and walked up to me.

"That and that ring," informed Loki, now sitting next to me "Elaina, you have become a good friend to me and should you need some advice, I'll try my best and offer you any assistance that I can."

I glanced at him clearly touched that Loki had said that. All I could do was smile back at him, with a nod.

"I do want to explain more of my story to you, in exchange," grinned Loki "you did only hear part one of my tale."

"Yes, I'm up for more of your past, Loki, though perhaps not today."

"No," agreed Loki, looking ahead him "not today. Soon!"

Loki watched me again with a smile on his face. He stayed with me, until I did go in the hall with the others.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I noticed Elaina did not follow us through but I left her alone. I took a deep breath and got up, before walking outside to sit down on a wooden bench. I caught the sun slowly disappear for the night. The sky was a pinky white and was truly breathtaking to look at.

I thought back to a time when I could see the sun come and go as it pleases, when I was in Erebor. How I missed my home and I knew with the right direction, me and my men would reclaim Erebor.

I make a silent vow that I would be a good king. That I would listen to my people. Erebor will be restored to its former glory. With Elaina as my queen, nothing could go wrong. Though Smaug had to be dealt with. I still had no idea on how to slay that dragon, but there had to be away to kill him. I knew that dragon was not immortal. It was just a question of finding his weak spot, wherever that was.

I heard footsteps and knew at once it was Elaina. I had never understood how I always knew when she was close by. Perhaps it was the bond we shared. Though whatever it was, I loved feeling her presence, much as I loved her with all of my heart.

"Are you alright?" She asked me softly, sitting next to me she placed her head against my shoulder, I instantly placed my arm around her as I nod my head to her question.

For a while we sat in complete silence watching the stars slowly come out. I suddenly turn and look back at Elaina, before crashing my lips against hers.

"I love you so much Elaina." I breathed against her lips.

All she did was smile warmly at me before wrapping her arms around my neck kissing me back to which I reciperated, showing me that she felt exactly the same. Yes, one way or another, that dragon woud soon be gone, then Erebor will have a king and a queen to restore balance with, which is just what we all needed


	32. Mystifying Glow

~~Elaina's POV~~

Thorin and I returned to the others but, I still wasn't hungry. I watched Beorn clap his hands and I could not believe my eyes. Four beautiful white ponies and many grey dogs came in the hall.

I watch Beorn with curious eyes as he was speaking to them in a different language. He then barked like a dog at one time, causing me to raise my eyebrows at his odd behaviour. It was when the dogs went out of the room, then came back carrying torches in their mouths, I finally figured out, that Beorn was communicating with them as I watched them light the fire making the hall much more cosy now. What surprised me the most however, was watching the dogs stand on their hind legs as they carried things to and fro.

"Now I have seen everything!" I mumble to myself.

"It is a little unusual," agreed Thorin watching the dogs place plates on the table, before Thorin placed his hands in mind "Come, let us sit down."

Thorin and I walked up to the massive table and sat down. I was now sitting besides Thorin and Bofur and I glanced around the table and spotted Hetti and Bilbo talking quietly to themselves a little further up on another table.

Just as I thought I had seen everything, a load of sheep came in the hall along with a large black ram. I watched in stunned silence as one sheep that had a white cloth around her, went up to the dogs to which the dog bent down and took the cloth of her and quickly laid out the table with it.

Heavy footsteps came to our table and I shift my gaze from the sheep to Gandalf and Loki both sitting opposite Thorin and I. My eyes went toward a beautiful brown and white pony who was rolling a round drum shaped log along the floor, positioning it in place for the rest of the company to sit on.

When everyone was sitting around the many tables, I realised at once that Beorn must be a little lonely being away from other people. With only the animals to keep him company, my heart went out to him.

Beorn motions for everyone to have something to eat and I watch as nearly everyone tucked in to the food of bread, cheese, honey, nuts and many different fruits placed on the table. I on the other hand, just sipped on my goblet of water as I was still not at all hungry.

While most of us were enjoying the food and the mead that was on offer, I quietly listen in as Beorn told us some of the stories of his own wild lands on this side of the mountain and my eyes went wide when he spoke of a wood which was called, Mirkwood.

I momentary closed my eyes before opening them again, watching Gandalf closely. He was munching on a slab of bread with honey on it as he listened to our host. I knew then, that we would all have to venture in this wood Mirkwood and a shiver went down my spine.

Again I closed my eyes and for a split second, all I could see was a lot of strange noises around me. In my minds eye, instead of being in Beorn's home, I was now deep inside the wood of Mirkwood. There was a little sound and I glance around, wondering where that noise was coming from.

Nothing was around me but, something told me to glance up, to which I did, causing me to gasp. High up on the tress, I saw many, many massive spiders, making a weird noise. As if sensing me, a few of these spiders slowly descend towards me, but just as I got a good look at one of these spiders, I was pulled back to Beorn's warm hall, knowing my breathing had accelerated at an alarming rate.

"Elaina?"

I faintly heard my name being called out and I snapped my eyes open, though I kept my attention on the empty plate while I was trying to figure out the meaning of that vision I just had. I realised I was clenching my fists tightly, feeling my nails dig into my skin. I slowly unclench them, noticing little marks on my palms.

Bilbo was by my side and I realised it was him that called out my name. Turning slightly, I graced him with a small smile, noticing the worry on his face.

"Elaina, are you alright?" asked Bilbo gently, taking hold of my hand to which I inwardly flinch at, as my palm was still a little sore from where I had clenched my hand, causing me to think of those spiders once more.

I could still see those spiders slowing coming towards me in that vision and I shivered, causing Thorin to gently pull me towards him, holding me. Bilbo looked from me to Gandalf clearly unsettled with what was the matter with me.

"My child," I heard Gandalf say and I slowly glance at him, feeling Thorin's arm slowly hold onto me a little tighter as I try and get my bearings "what did you just see?"

"Gandalf, leave her be!" spat Loki "Can't you see, she is trying to get her breath back."

"Aye," agreed Thorin, holding me protectivly "for once I agree with Loki. Elaina will speak when she is ready. So leave her alone."

I was grateful for Thorin's and Loki's quick defence for me. I just wanted to piece together on what I had seen and I knew Gandalf wanted to know what I saw, but first, I just wanted some peace.

Bilbo sat besides me, refusing to leave my side. I could see he was worried about me, so I gently squeeze his hand, trying to reassure him that I would be alright. He didn't look convinced however and I could tell by Thorin's hold on me, he thought the same as well. I was just trying to work out what this new vision really meant to really take any notice of what Thorin was doing, for now.

o0o

By now, most of the company were drinking merrily and I glanced to my right at the window, knowing it was now dark outside. I noticed Bilbo nodding of to which I smiled at, but Ori accidently tipped his plate, causing Bilbo to wake up with a start.

I felt eyes on me and I slowly turn my head, looking into the eyes of our host Beorn. I found this a little of putting and wondered why he was staring at me like that. I watch him as he then got up and walk towards the door. Before he went through the door however, I caught him watching me again, then slipped out, slamming the door behind him.

_'Just what on earth was that all about?'_ I thought to myself, my eyes still on the closed door.

A sudden shift in movement besides me, caused me to glance at Thorin who was watching me back, with worry etched on his face.

"Elaina, are you alright?" He whispered to me.

I grace him with a smile and a nod before replying,

"I'm fine," Thorin leaned nearer to me and I could tell at once he didn't believe me "Thorin, I'm alright."

"My angel, you are not alright. You look a little pale."

I was about to counter Thorin's response but Gandalf beat me to it.

"Elaina, if your tired, your room is at the far end of the corridor in that direction."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Gandalf then repeated what he said seconds ago, before pointing his finger to the right side of us, which I gathered was where I was going to stay tonight.

"Yes, that is a good idea." I whispered, not noticing the worried gaze from Thorin.

I stood up and was about to head where Gandalf said my room was when Kili remarked,

"Are you going to sing a song Elaina?"

I turn and face Kili with a puzzled look on my face.

"Why would I sing a song?" I asked him.

"Well to lighten the mood." grinned Kili, tilting his head, watching me intently.

"I'm not really in the mood, sorry Kili."

I go to turn around only for Kili to gently grab my arm.

"Oh please, we could even get Bofar to play his flute for you," smiled Kili, glancing at Bofur "Oh come on, you know you want to. I'll keep going on and on and on and-,"

"Leave Elaina alone!" sneered Loki standing up "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Loki!" I warned him, but Loki continued to glare at Kili.

I knew these two were fighting for Hetti's affections, but I really wasn't in the mood for their silly rant right now.

"Kili," I return my attention on him, noticing him glaring at Loki "I'm really not in the right state of mind to sing. Perhaps another time?"

"But-," groaned Kili, before Hetti stood up and walk towards Kili, Loki and I.

"Oh for god's sake," She remarked "if it makes you happy Kili, I'll sing a song. Just stop pestering Elaina. She looks extremely tired."

The look on Kili's face caused me to snort. Before he had a sad look on his face, now he was smiling at Hetti, like he just won a bet or something. I watch Hetti as she walked towards the end of the hall, looking at the instruments that were scattered around, before picking up a small guitar.

Everyone that was speaking soon stopped and looked at Hetti as she strummed for a little while, warming herself up.

"This is a song I used to listen to while at the foster home." explained Hetti.

Hetti then took a deep breath than began singing.

_"_ Whoo   
Faraway voice,  
We can hear you whoo voice,  
What's it like to be heard,  
But from you not a word,  
Are you over those hills?  
Do you still hum the old melodies?  
Do you wish people listened,  
Over here with me?  
Whoo

_Whoo."_

The song was vaguely familiar to me, though I could not pinpoint how I knew this. I was concentrating on Hetti's voice, she really did have a lovely voice, when she didn't sing very annoying songs.

_"Faraway voice,_

_What I would give to hear that voice,_

_What's it like to breathe?_

_My ears deceive me voice..._

_And I will walk with you on a summer's day,_

_And I will talk to you though you're faraway,_

_And we'll sing though the years..._

_Are you over those hills?_

_Do you still hum the old melodies?_

_Do you wish people listened_

_Over here with me?_

_Over here with me?_

_Over here with me?_

_Whoo,_

_Whoo,_

_Whoo_."

As Hetti finished her song, I realised I had tears in my eyes. As it suddenly occupied to me, that once upon a time, I too was part of that foster home and vague memories were now spilling out of my mind.

Memories of Hetti and I climbing on a climbing frame, going to school, having picnics with our carers Mother Jane and someone else, who I coudn't place. Laughing and mucking around with Hetti and other children. The images in my head were telling me this really happened when I was younger.

I suddenly gasp when I also saw something that turned my stomach. I was seeing my younger self busy playing in a sandpit playing with the sand, while across from my younger self was one of those Messangers silently observing me with evil orange eyes. Without any warning, I run of into the room Gandalf told me was mine, completely oblivious that Thorin was chasing after me.

_'What was that?'_ I thought as I ran down the long corridor where Gandalf said was my bedroom for tonight _'That song triggered a memory, but seeing that Messanger was not what I was expecting!'_

I quickly make haste towards the door, opening it, then slamming it shut behind me. then ran towards the window opening it. I took in deep breaths from the cool night air. I heard heavy footsteps coming from the outside of the door, then the door opening before shuting fully.

"Elaina!" I heard Thorin say, whch caused me to jump.

I turn my head a fraction, seeing the worry etched on Thorin's face, before I return my attention to the open window, gazing up at the stars.

"Talk to me," demanded Thorin, grabbing my wrist, turning me completely around "what has upset you?" Thorin gently placed his right hand around my middle "What was all that about?"

"Doesn't matter." I whisper, trying to shake my long forgotten memories.

I heard Thorin growl and despite myself, I smile at him.

"Of course it matters Elaina. You are clearly upset. Please don't shut me out. I love you."

I found myself leaning into him, feeling his heartbeat which really had a calming effect on me. My arms go around his middle as I quietly listen to his beating heart. I felt Thorin stroke my hair, before kissing my temple.

"I love you too Thorin." I reply, glancing up to his azure blue eyes who was watching me back.

I could clearly see the love in his gaze as he gently cupped my face. Thorin smiles then leans towards me, brushing his lips over mine, before deepening the kiss. Eventually, we both broke the kiss and again, I could see the worry on his face.

"Will you tell me what that was all about my angel?" asked Thorin, softly.

I sigh before I slowly nod my head. Thorin momentarily let go of me, while I turned around and shut the window. Turning back to Thorin, he takes my hand and leads me to the bed, where we both sit. I had no idea how I could explain this to him, but I knew he wouldn't let this go. Taking a deep breath, I try to explain what I had recently seen.

o0o

~~~Hetti's POV~~

I had just finished singing my song to see Elaina and then Thorin run off, completely baffling me. Maybe I should have sung something else. I walk back towards the instruments placing the guitar back with the other instruments, though my mind was now on Elaina.

I knew something had happened to her while we were eating. I saw her breathing funny. It was just like what happened to Bilbo back in Bag End. It really looked like she was hyperventilating and I had been worried about her since.

I saw Bilbo dash to her side helping her in any way he could, to which I was thankful for, but seeing her run away just now, was not what she would normally do. Something must have happened, but what?

"Hetti," I turn and face Loki who was walking towards me "could I speak to you in private?"

"I told you I don't want to spe-,"

"Hetti, what I said to you, was uncalled for," whispered Loki "which is why I want to speak to you in private."

I watched him, wondering what he was up to. After what happened before, I was a little wary of him. Loki stepped closer, his eyes never left mine and I slowly let my guard down around him.

"Hetti."

Loki then held out his hand and I glanced at it, before deciding to place my own hand in his. The relief on his face was evident which confused me, as we walk towards the door. We were about to head outside when Gandalf remarked,

"I wouldn't go out there, if I were you?"

Both Loki and I turn and face Gandalf, who was in the middle of spreading honey on bread.

"Why?" asked Loki, his voice sounding harsh.

"It is not safe to venture out there," came Gandalf's reply, now cutting his honey sandwich in half "go through there," Gandalf points with his knife to a door that was slightly ajar opposite us "if you wish to speak in private."

I watch Gandalf give Loki a long look and I could feel my cheeks go warm. Loki never uttered a word, though he did pull me towards the door that Gandalf had suggested, unaware that Kili was watching us enter the room with narrowed brown eyes.

~~Loki's POV~~

Closing the door behind me, I turned and faced Hetti once more who was watching me with wary green eyes. I sighed, knowing it was time to tell her about my past. I did feel a little apprehensive, especially as I didn't know how Hetti would take my life story thus far. Sighing again, I sat her down on one of the strange looking chairs and started explaining my past.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me." I sniffed and laughed at myself.

"It is pefectly fine to show your emotions Elaina. It won't change the fact, that I love you for who you are." Thorin told me softly.

"I know, I know that. I just," I paused, wondering how I could tell him, "I just-," I trailed off, not knowing where to begin.

"Elaina, you can tell me anything," whispered Thorin "tell me what troubles you?"

I swallowed and looked at Thorin's blue tunic, willing myself to talk to him. When I began, I talked slowly and quietly.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning," I felt Thorin take my other hand, urging me to continue "I wasn't ill at the table earlier."

"I gathered as much," replied Thorin "was it a vision?"

I nod my head.

"It was when Beorn mentioned the wood Mirkwood, I knew something was off about that wood."

"Hmm," grumpled Thorin "you can say that again."

I look at him, not understanding what he had meant. Thorin graced me with a smile, causing me to smile back at him, though he never revealed what he meant.

"The vision came soon after."

"What did you see?" asked Thorin, softly.

"I was deep in the wood and at first there was nothing. All I could hear was a strange sound coming from somewhere but when I searched around, there was nothing there. Something made me glance upwards however and I was horrified to discover many spiders high up in the trees."

"Spiders?" enquired Thorin "You mentioned spiders before, could it be the same ones?"

I hadn't thought of that. Remembering what I saw as I held onto Bilbo's sword back in Rivendell, I clearly saw Bilbo thrusting his sword at a spider that was near him. Having seen the spiders a second time, I realised they were connected.

"I believe you may be onto something," I reply nodding my head "it would explain my unease towards them. Those spiders looked evil."

Thorin gently squeezed my hands, causing me to glance down at our entwined hands. I watch as he raises my hands towards his lips, brushing his lips on my knuckles.

"Will you now tell me why you ran away from Hetti's song?" asked Thorin, as I watch him trail kisses on my fingers "Surely her singing wasn't that bad?"

Despite myself, I smirk at his response.

"No, Hetti's singing had nothing to do wih my departure."

"Then what was the reason?"

We watch one another before I reply,

"My forgotten memories."

o0o

~~Loki's POV~~

Hetti never uttered a word while I explained about Thor, the Jotun's, Odin not being my real father and everything that I had recently told Elaina. By the time I had finished part of my life story, I had faced the other way. I didn't want to see the anger on her face, that was surely to be there.

I heard movement behind me and I braced myself for her scorn. Just because Elaina was willing to give me a second chance, I wasn't so sure that Hetti would feel the same. I knew explaining my past would help her understand why I am like this and in case someone told her before I could, I had to do it myself.

I knew I had to explain more of my past to Hetti. I was hoping that both Elaina and Hetti would be present when I explained on what I did next, but that would have to wait, until Elaina was herself once more.

A warm hand wrapped around my cold hand, bringing me out of my thoughts. I glanced down at Hetti's hand, before looking at her. She had a smile smile on her face, though her eyes were a little sad.

"Is this how you ended up in Middle-earth?" asked Hetti, I arch my eyebrow at her "When you fell from that bridge."

Despite myself, I grinned but shook my head.

"No, my dove, though it might have been a better alternative if I arrived in this land then."

"I don't understand!"

I sighed.

"My story is too long. I shall explain more with Elaina and yourself, if you permit it?"

Hetti's eyes widened.

"Elaina knows?"

"Yes, I told her while we were staying in that elf kingdom Rivendell."

It was Hetti's turn to arch an eyebrow.

"That was weeks ago, she never said a word." replied Hetti, looking at our entwined hands.

"Do not be angry, Hetti, I wanted to explain to Elaina my past as I knew she would listen. I never told her not to tell you, that was Elaina's doing. Though it does mean she is a trusted friend, one that I haven't had for a long while."

"That's not true," informed Hetti, looking back at me "Gandalf likes you, as does most of the company and myself and Elaina."

"Except Kili." I spat, narrowing my eyes, looking at the door where we had entered.

Hetti sighed, squeezing my hand, bringing my attention back on her.

"Kili is a nice person to know."

I narrowed my eyes again, not liking that answer.

"He is reckless," I sneered "it is his fault that you had your accident."

"Loki he meant no harm. I-,"

"No harm," I interrupted "I could have lost you," I pull her towards me "and I don't intend for that to happen again."

Before Hetti could react, I took this chance and kissed her. Holding her tightly, in case she should try and escape. I was persistent in winning her heart once and for all. I knew she was mine, but unfortunately, she was none the wiser.

I was a little surprised when she suddenly reciprocated this kiss. Hetti managed to free one of her arms I was holding and she placed it around my neck, before gently trailing her her fingers through my hair.

I kiss her long and hard before I shoved her against the nearest wall. Hetti gave a little moan as the wall hits her back but I soon make her forget that, by deepening the kiss. My hands tenderly held her face, completely unaware of a golden glow coming from the other side of the room.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

For a second I didn't say anything, as I was still trying to process what I had seen. It was Thorin that snapped me out of my thoughts by saying,

"Your remembering your past."

"Only segments." I informed him.

"Which were?"

Taking a deep breath, I explain what I saw, including that lone Messenger watching my younger self. Thorin's eyes widened and uncoupled his hands, before placing them around my middle.

"I'd like to know what those Messengers really are," said Thorin quietly "and how to get rid of them once and for all."

"I wish I had the answer for that." I replied sadly.

Thorin placed his forehead on mine, watching me carefully.

"In future, when you have any vision, good or bad, do not hesitate in telling me your concerns," Thorin sighed "you are my future and it pains me to see you like this."

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see a vision of my childhood like that," I admitted to Thorin who was stroking my back "it kind of freaked me out."

"I can imagine. Though please promise me that you will come to me if you feel uneasy about anything."

"I promise."

"Good." smiled Thorin, capturing my lips with his.

Just as the kiss was becoming a little heated, we both heard a scream from somewhere. We broke the kiss, looking at the door, before Thorin and I quickly got up and ran back towards the hall.

"What was that scream?" I asked Gandalf, who was in the process of opening a door on the left side of us.

I watched as Gandalf, Kili, Fili, Dwalin and even Bilbo were near Gandalf, with looks of worry etched on their faces.

"I have no idea," admitted Gandalf "Loki and Hetti are in this room and yet the door appears to be stuck."

"What do you mean stuck?" demanded Thorin.

I sensed a new presence on the other side of this door and I was getting mixed messages from my subconscious. Just what was happening in there?

_'Please don't let it be the Messengers!'_ I thought to myself, suddenly feeling angry.

Feeling my power surge throughout my body, I walked up to the door noticing Gandalf and the others move out of my way when they saw my right raised hand. For one split second, I hesitated, knowing I was about to demolish Beorn's door, before imagines of Hetti came in my mind. With that in mind, I blasted the door apart. I'd worry about the consequences later.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

I knew my back would feel sore later on, but for the moment, I couldn't care less. I felt Loki's hands start roaming around my body as the kiss deepened. His kisses are very druging and I could feel a warmth spread throughout me as he starts licking and nibberling my neck. I momentarily open my eyes and they widened when I saw a bright light across from us.

"Um Loki, is this your doing?" I asked him.

"Hmm," murmured Loki "doing what exactly? All I'm doing, is showing you what life will be like now."

"There is a bright glowing ball behind us." I remarked.

Loki stopped what he was doing and looked at me, noticing the concern on my face as I watched the glow grow brighter. Loki slowly turned around, while my eyes now notice something coming out of this brightness and despite myself, I screamed. I really hope it wasn't one of those black shadows.

I faintly heard pounding coming from the door, but my eyes stay on what was happening in front of us. Loki shielded me by going in front. His cold hand holding tightly to my own hand as we watch to see what was about to unfold.

Suddenly the door was no more and in walked Elaina closely followed by the rest of the company, though it was Elaina herself who was heading straight for the bright glow in the room.

"Elaina," Loki shouted "be careful, it's not what you think."

Elaina turned her head and glanced at Loki, before looking in front of her again.

"What do you mean?" snapped Elaina "We all heard screaming."

Sudden bursts of lighting came from nowhere and I was wondering what was happening.

"Is this your father Elaina?" asked Bilbo with concern.

"No. I've only known him a short while and yet I have never seen him appear here. This is new," replied Elaina.

I watch Elaina as she went stepped right in front of this mystifying bright glow, before shouting,

"Show yourself!"

A shadow comes and goes in the light before a solid form takes shape. Then the light slowly fades away, leaving in wake a man. I was clearly stunned and I watched as he slowly observed things, before he set his eyes on someone. He was looking directly at Loki which I thought was weird.

"Hello brother." the man finally said.

"Just who are you?" demanded Elaina, her right hand still raised.

The man turned and looked at her and his eyes widened.

"The Star Princess." He muttered.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand." replied Elaina.

"He said he's the star princess." remarked Ori a little timidly.

Despite himself, the newcomer burst out laughing.

"No, I'm not The Star Princess," He glanced back at Elaina "She is...I am Thor and I need to speak to Loki now!"

~~Elaina's POV~~

I slowly lowered my hand, knowing this man named Thor was not an enemy. I was miffed that he had called me The Star Princess. I watch Thor, then look at Loki, noticing him glare back at him.

"Thor," I began, again seeing him turn and face me "as in god of thunder?"

Thor grinned.

"Yes, that is correct. I see you know of me."

"Loki told me a little about Asgard." I admitted to him.

Thor took a long hard look at me, then grinned, which was a little off putting.

"Has Loki been of any help?"

"I am here you know!" sneered Loki, glaring at Thor.

"Yes, he's been a huge help," remarked Gandalf, stepping in "perhaps you and Loki would want to be by yourselves. After all, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Thor nodded his head but Loki shook his head.

"I have nothing to say," muttered Loki catching my concerned face "but I suppose I'd better."

I caught the somber expression on Loki's face and walked up to him.

"You have always been there for me," I whispered as Loki turned his attention to me "would you like me to stay for moral support?"

"Elaina perhaps Thor and Loki nee-." I heard Gandalf say but Loki interrupted him.

"It is most kind of you Elaina. I can take care of myself but perhaps things won't be so fragile with you around."

I smiled before turning around to face Thor who looked amused by all of this.

"Is that alright with you?"

"My lady, I can see you and my brother have a special bond. I do not mind if you stay."

"Thorin can stay as well," informed Loki walking towards me, though glancing at Thorin."No more secrets."

While the rest of the company walked out of the room, I walked up to Thorin, wondering what was to be said. Again I caught Loki's somber expression on his face as he watched his brother carefully.

_'Have faith,'_ I thought to him, seeing his blue/green eyes go on mine _'if you need moral support, just call out my name.'_

Loki graced me with a smile and nodded, before he returned his attention on Thor. I noticed that Thorin was a little suspicious with these new turn of events. I tenderly placed my hand over his, trying to reassure him that things have a way to work themselves out.

To be honest, I too was a little suspicious, but I knew Loki and Thor really needed to talk. I just hoped there wouldn't be a scene between the two brothers. For a while nothing was said between them, which brought me to my own thoughts to what Thor had said.

The Star Princess.

I had no idea why he called me that. Maybe when things settle down once more, I shall ask him on that matter. I had never been called that before and I thought it was a little strange to be referred by that title.

"It's been a while brother." said Thor, bringing me out of my thoughts "To be told you had lived while I saw you die in my arms, I should have seen this coming."

My eyes widened, not understanding and then I caught the smirk Loki gave Thor.

"Well, I had my reasons," grinned Loki "How's Jane?"

"Stop changing the subject Loki," snapped Thor, walking around the room "Why did you lie to me?"

"It's in my nature dear brother!" replied Loki rolling his eyes "After all I am the god of mischief."

Loki's tone of voice made me look closely at him. I don't know how I knew this, but I could see the turmoil in his eyes. He wouldn't hold Thor's gaze for to long and I wondered if deep down he was remorseful for what he did in his past.

"Just what is going on here?" asked Thorin in my ear, only for Loki to look at him.

He sighed and walked up to Thorin.

"I shall tell you Thorin," began Loki, turning his attention from me then to Thor "though I am not bothered if you will judge me. I did have my reasons back then."

"Loki," I said, again seeing that confused look on his face "no one will judge you. I haven't."

"I know you haven't Elaina, but I still haven't explained the rest of my story," Loki started pacing "By the time, I've told you the rest, even you may see me in another light."

I didn't say anything more. I knew Loki was about to carry on with his past, after filling Thorin in thus far. Glancing at Thorin however, I hoped he too would not cast judgement on Loki. I really believe that Loki is not as bad as he himself makes out, but would Thorin see that too?

I gently pulled Thorin towards the log chairs and we both sat down, waiting for Loki's story. Thor sighed and sat beside me, all the while watching Loki with narrowed blue eyes.

I felt Thorin's arm wrap around my middle as Loki stopped pacing and watched each of us with a somber expression on his face before he quietly explained what he told me while in Rivendell.

I was surprised that Thorin never said a word as he watched and listened to what Loki was telling us. I took a chance at Thor and looked at him, I could see his muscles clench when Loki betrayed him, but like Thorin, he never said a word.

I was slowly getting nervous and I only hoped there would not be a show down when Loki had finished. I closed my eyes, willing everything to be alright in the end, feeling Thorin gently squeeze my waist as if he too could feel my tension.

Loki suddenly stopped speaking and sighed.

"Now things get interesting here." He finally said with a little laugh.

"Loki!" growled Thor, clearly not in the mood for his wit.

I knew then, Loki was about to go further in his story and I knew this had something to do with Manhatten. A shiver went down my spine and I prayed that was not an omen for things to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called Faraway Voice by Katie Melua


	33. Truth, Trust And Confessions.

~~Hetti's POV~~

Sitting on my own, leaning on the table, I wondered just who that strange man Thor really was. The way he had watched Loki was unnerving. He did not look at all happy to see Loki, that was for sure.

"Hetti, are you alright?" asked Bilbo, sitting down besides me.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"W-Well, when we heard a scream, we all rushed over, but no one could open the door." explained Bilbo with a frown on his face.

I mirror his expression, not understanding how a door could not open.

"What do you mean, no one could open the door?"

I remember entering the room with Loki as he closed it behind him. I don't remember him locking it though. Was there even a lock on the door in the first place?

"The door was stuck Hetti," replied Bilbo breaking me out of my thoughts "Even Dwalin couldn't break the door down."

"What's that?" asked Dwalin, who had clearly heard what Bilbo had just said.

"I was just explaining to Hetti about the door that wouldn't budge."

"Hmm," was all Dwalin said as he walked away to the other side of the table "It had something to do with that god of mischief."

"Aye, I agree." exclaimed Kili, watching me intently.

I got up, completely angry at hearing the accusation that was clearly aimed at Loki.

"You're all wrong," I scorned at Dwalin and Kili "it had something to do with that newcomer coming out of that glow bubble thing."

A sudden burst of laughter caused me to turn to Fili. He too was watching me, chuckling softly.

"It is not funny Fili," I hiss at him "it was very frightening to see."

Without saying another word, I ran out of the hall, hoping there was an empty room, where I could think in peace.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

"I suppose I had better get on with it," sighed Loki "as you all know, I fell into the abyss but I was not yet defeated. I am very good at making an apparition of myself. Sometimes I've known to have made several of myself for entertainment."

"Loki," groaned Thor "back to the story at hand."

Despite myself, I smirked at the two brothers. Even though they were not blood related, I could see how they both act around each other. Loki glared at Thor, before continuing.

"I made an apparition of myself to appear on earth. From there, I began to influence a man named Erik Selvig, who was working with S.H.I.E.L.D. to turn his scientific knowledge to a blue glowing cube. This cube had unlimited energy for earth and with my encouraging words, Erik continued working on this cube."

I did want to know what S.H.I.E.L.D. was, but thought better of it. I would ask questioms later.

"I also made a deal with Thanos and The Other but I'll get to that later," Loki starts pacing around the room as Thorin asked.

"So you escaped this abyss then?"

Loki stops pacing momentarily and looks at Thorin.

"Yes, I managed to escape or I wouldn't be explaining all of this to you, now would I?"

"Loki!" sneered Thor "Control yourself."

Loki rolled his blue/green eyes and started pacing again. I watch him carefully and again I could see the pain etched on his face. Just what did happen here?

"I went to earth to take the cube, known as the Tesseract and it was while I was on earth, that my mother discovered that I was still alive and she tried to speak to me. I was having none of it though and told her it was not a good time to talk."

I turn slightly, catching Thor's hurt look and I found myself placing my hand on his arm, surprising him. I had no idea why he looked so sad, but I didn't like to see anyone upset. He graced me with a smile as Loki continued.

"A little later I was around but unseen. You see I was possessing Erik's body for my own goals."

"Oh for Mahal's sake," muttered Thorin "you really are something."

"Thank you," grinned Loki, causing me to roll my eyes "I was, sorry I should say Erik was introduced by a man named Nick Fury to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. underground base. Erik would now have a bodyguard named Clint Barton."

I had no idea where this story was going and I shiver a little knowing that Loki could manipulate another human being. I was a little disturbed by this and it clearly showed, when I felt Thorin tighten his hold on me, kissing my temple. I just hoped the things Loki would reveal, wasn't as bad as they seem. I was to be proved wrong.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

Running down the long hallway, I finally found a room that was unoccupied. Glancing at the room, I saw a bed, a night stand, a sink and a table in the middle of the room. In the middle of the table, were many flowers in a vase.

I close the door behind me and went over to the window and sat down on the chair, thinking things through. That glowing ball had frightened me, I really thought it was one of those dark shadows again. Sighing, I leaned on the windowsill hoping that Loki would not get angry with that newcomer.

"Hetti."

I turn my head and saw Kili by the door. I had not heard him enter. He slowly walked up to me, but I return my attention at the dark sky outside. A growl could be heard outside and I did wonder what that was, until that is, I remembered Gandalf tell us that our host can change into a bear. He was probably roaming outside, keeping an eye on things.

"Hetti, I'm sorry if I said something to offend you."

"It wasn't Loki's fault that door was wedged," I finally say "I think it was that man what caused that....I really thought it was one of those dark figures."

"I'm not following."

I turn around and watch Kili and decided to tell him about my past, before arriving here in Middle-earth. As I told him about my foster home, Kili knelt down beside me and placed his arm around my middle when I explained the fate of my carer, Mother Jane.

"I had no idea," Kili said after a while "and you say Elaina doesn't remember her childhood?"

I nodded.

"That's what Loki said."

Kili scowls when I mention his name and I sighed.

"He's not that bad, Kili."

"I just don't trust him."

"Why?" I asked him.

Kili got up and walked towards the bed. His back was to me and I wondered what the matter was. Getting up from the chair, I walked up to him and shyly placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Kili."

"Can't you see what he is doing?" Kili turned his head and I caught a glimpse of his sad brown eyes "He is using you for entertainment, while I just stand there watching you both, as you go all doey eyed on him."

Kili turned around and faced me.

"Hetti, I love you completely. You are in my thoughts daily," Kili took a deep breath then continued while I watched him, completely stunned "I know you are my one and yet to see Loki lay a claim on you as well, it hurts you know."

As I watched him, I suddenly saw the love in Kili's brown eyes and it lifted my spirits up. I hesitantly placed my hand on his cheek, only for Kili to move his head slightly.

"Don't do that, unless you are one hundred percent sure you feel the same about me."

I thought what Kili had said and came to realise that Loki never said any endearments to me. He more or less keeps staring at me or pulls me away from the others. True that he told me a little of his past but he doesn't act like a man in love as I can clearly see in Kili's gaze.

When Loki kissed me, it did feel nice but there was something missing. I watch Kili who is looking at the floor swallowing hard and I thought back when he kissed me. It felt like a firework that was about to burst into an amazing colour in the sky and it suddenly dawned on me that this is what love is supposed to me like.

Kili liked me, for me. He has never judged me. Sure he has played jokes but that makes him even more lovable and I smile as I realised that I do feel the same way. Slowly, I placed my hand on Kili's cheek, hoping he won't stop me this time. He looks back at me with a somber expression on his face.

"Kili," I placed my other hand on his cheek, gently stroking it "I am completely sure I feel the same about you. It just took a little longer to realise that."

Slowly, Kili pulls me towards him, holding me gently.

"What about Loki?" Kili asked, his brown eyes searching my face.

"Though I do like him, I prefer him as a friend." I whispered.

Kili slowly smiles and presses his body against mine.

"And me?"

I smile back, knowing this feels right.

"I see myself with a handsome dwarf for as long as he wants me." I admitted.

"I want you forever." grinned Kili, leaning towards me and captured my lips over his.

The kiss started out slowly as if Kili was still apprehensive with what I would do, but as soon as he heard me sigh into his kiss, I felt him relax. I could feel his hand gently go up and down my back causing goose bumps to appear on my arms.

I knew Loki wouldn't like these new turn of events but being in Kili's arms felt right and I wouldn't change a thing about it.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

Again Loki started pacing and it was clear he was having trouble in expressing his story to us now. It was while I was watching him that I saw what was on his mind and I felt my breathing increase seeing the scene unfold in my minds eye.

_I could see that Loki was now free from the abyss and had arrived to a place that I had no clue about. He was talking to a strange looking person that had a dark hood over his head and a gold mask over his face._

_They were talking about a pact of some sort, that would allow Loki to become a ruler of Earth, while Thanos and another, would take the Tesseract that was currently on Earth in the hands of the members of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_I watch on as Thanos gave Loki more knowledge through the Tesseract and gave him a gold staff that had a blue gem that looked more than just a jewel_ and I found myself shivering at that thought.

"Elaina, are you alright?" I heard Thorin say, breaking me out of Loki's mind.

I swallowed hard, tearing my eyes away from Loki, who was also watching me with concern. Did he know I was inside his mind? If that was the case, why didn't he push me out?

"Elaina."

I turn and looked at Thorin, he looked worried. I smiled and nodded at him, trying to reassure him that I was fine, but I could tell at once that he didn't believe me. He held me tighter and kissed my temple.

It appears that while I was watching the scene unfold, Loki was explaining everything to Thor and Thorin. For a few minutes, I refused to look at Loki, fearing what I would see next. I knew if I watched him, I would be back in his past and to me, that felt like a invasion of personal privacy.

"Perhaps we can have a few moments rest," suggested Thor standing up "I am a little hungry. Are there any pop-tarts around?"

I look at Thor, not understanding.

"What are pop-tarts?" I ask him, feeling Thorin's hand rub my back.

"Something my dear brother has gotten himself addicted too," replied Loki watching me "they are a flat pastry with a filling of strawberry jam or what not inside them. You then place them in a microwave and heat it up, before eating it...They are truly disgusting to eat and I have no idea why Thor would eat a whole box of them in one sitting."

We all look at Thor, who frowned at Loki.

"So no pop-tarts then?" He asked finally, causing me to snort out a laugh, earning a smile from Thor.

"What is a microwave?" asked Thorin and even I was lost with that question.

"Now look what you started." scoffed Loki to Thor walking out of the room.

I felt Thorin loosen his grip on me and I stood up, still thinking as to what I saw through Loki's mind. I knew there would be more to come and I prayed that I would not be able to get inside Loki's mind anymore.

"My lady, are you alright?"

"Hmm," I glance at Thor, noticing he was watching me "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

He smiled at me and stepped closer to Thorin and I.

"I asked if you were alright."

"I'm fine. Thanks for as-,"

"You are not fine," cut in Thorin "you were doing that thing again."

I frowned and looked at Thorin, completely lost as to what he had just said.

"What thing?" I asked him.

"You were breathing fast again. You saw something didn't you?"

There was no way I could bluff my way out of this, as I knew at once that Thorin would see through my lies. Instead I slowly nodded my head.

"What did you see?" asked Thorin, his hand continued stroking my back, which was comforting me.

"Loki." I admitted.

I then explained what I had seen through his mind. I noticed that Thor was frowning somewhat and I wondered if it was because I could delve in other people's minds.

"I didn't do this deliberately," I say to him, "it just happens. I'm still getting used to what has recently transpired around me"

Thor widened his blue eyes at me, before smiling.

"I know that my lady. I was just thinking about his past behaviour."

I was surprised that Thor seemed to know everything about me, while I had no idea who he was. I knew he was Loki's brother, but that was all I had knowledge about him.

"What do you mean?" asked Thorin, causing me to look at him.

"Well," sighed Thor "normally when we meet each other, he has a lot of snide comments to say but since seeing him here, he seems more...,"

"Trustworthy?" I suggested, noticing Thor grin at me.

"He is not trustworthy Elaina," replied Thorin "you know how I feel about him."

"I do," I nodded "but I believe he should be given a second chance. I have no idea how I know this, but I can see the remorse in his eyes when he explains things."

"Your too trusting my angel."

I shook my head, not agreeing with that.

"No, I'm certain Loki has changed and in time, even you will see that." I replied walking towards the door.

Judging by what I had just seen, I knew Loki did terrible things but since I have known him, I have seen a tender side to him. I only wish that Thorin could see that too. I knew there was more too Loki's tale and I knew it would be hard to sit and listen too, but I vowed never to judge him. It seems everyone has judged Loki for a long time and I aimed to stop that once and for all.

"My lady, you are certain that Loki has changed?" enquired Thor watching me "I know exactly what he's like."

I turned around and smiled at Thor, then said,

"Loki has been nothing but kind to me Thor. So in answer to your question, I do believe he has changed."

Thor grinned back at me.

"It is good to see someone who thinks very highly of him. He can be very difficult."

"Ahem!"

We all turned and saw Loki himself. He was glaring at Thor but I just smile at him.

"I thought you were hungry Thor," said Loki calmly "The food won't come to you, you know."

Thor walked towards Loki and smiled at him, before stepping out of the room. Loki then turned his attention on me and I suddenly felt a little self conscious and glanced to the floor.

"Could I have a private word with you Elaina?" asked Loki.

"I do not think so." snapped Thorin, grabbing hold of my hand.

I looked at Thorin and Loki who had a smirk on his face while watching Thorin.

"So overprotective," grinned Loki "Elaina is quite capable of looking after herself Thorin."

"I am well aware of that Loki," hissed Thorin "but she has been through a lot tonight."

Loki's face softened when he caught me watching him and he sighed.

"Very well, you can stay."

"So I should think." remarked Thorin, pulling me towards him.

I didn't have the energy to argue with Thorin or Loki, instead I just continued watching Loki, waiting for him to go on. He then walked to the middle of the room with his back turned toward us, he finally said,

"I know you were in my mind Elaina."

I gulped and tried to step near Loki, only Thorin stopped me. While glancing at Thorin who was shaking his head, I sighed.

"Loki, it was an accident." I admitted to him.

Loki turned and faced me with a somber expression.

"It wasn't an accident Elaina," I just stared at him, not understanding what he was getting at "I allowed you to enter my mind."

"Why?"

Taking a deep breath, Loki watched me carefully.

"Because I want you to understand what I was really like back then."

"You couldn't describe your tale like any normal person?" I asked him with wide eyes.

Loki laughed and despite myself I found myself smiling back at him. While Thorin just looked at the pair of us with a frown on his face.

"You should know me by now," Loki grinned "I like to do things differently."

I nodded in agreement.

"And besides, you could have blocked my memory thoughts at any time, but you never did."

"I don't have a clue on how to block images or people probing my own thoughts," I admitted to him "this is all so new to me."

Loki stepped closer and grabbed my free hand, taking no notice of the mumble Thorin was giving to him.

"And I will help you use that block technique Elaina, though you do have to listen to the rest of my story."

"With images?" I asked him.

Loki shook his head.

"No, not if you don't want to, but I will allow it," smiled Loki "for I trust you completely."

Before I could register what he had said, he let go of my hand and walked out of the room, leaving me with Thorin. I felt Thorin pull me to him while I was thinking of what Loki had said.

He said he trusted me completely and I found myself smiling at that. I knew I had found a good friend in Loki, even if he did do something bad. I just hoped that Thor would not cause problems while he was here.

"Are you really alright my angel?" asked Thorin breaking me out of my daze.

Again I saw the concern on Thorin's face and I gently cupped his cheek, seeing him lean into it.

"I'm fine Thorin," he was about to say something but I brushed my lips with his "it's just been a weird day."

"You can say that again," grinned Thorin against my lips "come, let's go out there. I want to know how that newcomer came here from nowhere."

He leaned towards me and kissed me before taking my hand and leading me back in the hall. It was going to be a long night, I could tell.

o0o

Sitting opposite Thor who was eating a stack of sandwiches filled with cheese and lettuce. I noticed that most of the company were missing. The only ones around the table was Fili, Balin, Bilbo and Gandalf who were all watching Thor with keen interest.

I was sitting between Thorin and Loki who was watching his brother with slight amusement. Thor caught me watching him and I averted my eyes to a sheep that was walking away from us. I didn't like the silence , so I decided to break it.

"Earlier you called me the star princess. I want to know why you said that?"

Thor placed his sandwich down and smiled at me.

"You have always been known by that name my lady."

"Please, call me Elaina," I say to him, gracing him with a smile "I have never heard anyone call me by that name before."

Thor turned his attention to Loki and frowned.

"You didn't tell her?"

Before Loki could respond, Gandalf spoke up.

"Ah, that may be my fault in that regard. You see until recently, Elaina had no idea who her real father was and as I knew Loki was joining this quest, I asked him to stay quiet about her namesake. Please forgive me."

I looked at Gandalf with disdain. I knew he keeps information to himself, but as it concerned me, surely he should have told me himself? Gandalf caught my eye and promptly looked away. I narrowed my eyes at that, not noticing the smirk Loki was giving me.

"In Asgard, everyone knows you as The Star Princess, Elaina," informed Thor, picking up his sandwich once more "you have always been known there."

"Why?" I ask him, clearly confused.

"Because of the prophecy." replied Thor, smiling at me.

I was even more confused. What prophecy? This was all news to me. Until recently, I thought I was just a normal girl, living with Bilbo and Hetti. Then we go on a quest with Thorin and his men, I find out along the way that I have a father living on a cloud. Oh and have these strange evil messengers trying to get me.

Now I'm part of a prophecy to which I had no idea about. I felt my head begin to ache and I instinctively placed my right hand on my temple. I tenderly rub my fingers on my forehead, willing the pain to recede, but it doesn't seem to work, the pain was getting worse.

"Elaina, are you feeling alr-," asked Bilbo, but I jumped up from where I was sitting and ran to a room where I could be sick in private.

~~Thorin's POV~~

When I saw Elaina run out of the hall, I stood up and started to walk in the direction she ran of too. Just what was the matter with her? I hoped it had nothing to do with the wounds that scum Azog did to her.

"It appears that Elaina's power has just increased."

I spun around and looked at Gandalf with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

He gave me a knowing look and I narrowed my eyes, wanting answers now.

"She blasted away a door, did she not?" smiled Gandalf and I nodded my head.

"Aye, that is correct." I replied.

"Unfortunately, Elaina used too much power and is now suffering the consequences."

I clenched my fists together. Gandalf should have warned her not to over do it.

"Don't look at me like that Thorin son of Thrain," reprimanded Gandalf, placing his hand in his pocket "give her this. It should ease her stomach and her head."

I walked over to him and held out my hand as Gandalf dropped a little bottle in my palm.

"She will be alright though, won't she?" asked Bilbo, looking at Gandalf with an anxious look on his face.

"She will be fine Bilbo," smiled Gandalf "I know Elaina had no idea of how strong her power will be. To her, she thinks she has just these visions and that power that we all saw before," Gandalf shock his head "no, there is more to Elaina than she herself realises. In time, she will learn to harness her power."

I knew Gandalf was right, I can still remember that bright light coming out of her hand while we were being chased by those Wargs before we entered Rivendell. I vowed then, that I would help her out as much as possible. Excusing myself, I turned around and walked to where Elaina had ran of too.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

"How long have you felt like this?" I asked Kili as he tightens his hold on me.

He smiles and kisses the corner of my mouth.

"Since the first meeting," He mumbled "when you were bending over retrieving your fruit Fili knocked out of your basket. I knew you were different to other lassies I've meet."

I pull away from him a little, arching my left eyebrow.

"Other lassies?"

Kili grinned at me and placed his forehead on mine.

"I just flirted with them, nothing more."

I was about to say something when the door flung open and Elaina ran in, towards the sink being sick. I pulled away from Kili and went to her aid.

"Elaina, what can I do to help?" I asked her, holding her hair away from her face as she continued to retch "Did you eat something dodgy?"

She slowly shook her head, as she leaned against the sink. Glancing back at Kili, I whispered,

"Could you open the window, let some air in here?"

Kili nodded and walked towards the window while I gently stroked Elaina's back. Heavy footsteps from outside caused me to look back at the door. Thorin looked around the room until he spotted me with Elaina and quickly walked up to her.

"Elaina, you need to drink this." I heard Thorin say softy to her.

Again Elaina shook her head, before she threw up again.

"What's happened to her?" I demanded to know.

Thorin never left his eyes of Elaina and I could see the love as well as concern in his blue eyes.

"She used to much of her power apparently," replied Thorin, after a while "she isn't used to it."

"Because of the door?" asked Kili, walking towards us.

Thorin glanced up and watched Kili, then at me. He then frowned.

"Could you both leave?" asked Thorin and it was my turn to frown.

"Elaina is more or less my sister. I'm not leaving her in this state!" I hissed, noticing Thorin narrow his eyes at me.

"Elaina needs rest, not someone who will bombard her with questions. No, both of you leave now. I'll take care of her."

"But-,"

"Okay, Uncle, we shall go somewhere else." said Kili, taking hold of my hand.

I didn't want to leave Elaina. She is my best friend and I hated seeing her like this. I caught Thorin's gaze and saw his face soften.

"Gandalf has given me some medicine. I will be here looking after her. Please Hetti, I'm sure Elaina just wants to rest now."

I stepped back and nodded my head.

"I'll be back in the morning though." I replied with a somber expression on my face.

Thorin graced me with a smile which startled me. I had never seen him smile at me before.

"I'm sure Elaina will appreciate that."

I felt Kili pull me away from Elaina and I reluctantly followed him but I momentarily stopped and turned my head to where Elaina was. She was still clinging onto the sink and I really wanted to help her but Kili, nudged me and I slowly went out of the room a little angry that I couldn't stay and help her.

"She'll be alright," I heard Kili say as he more or less dragged me towards a ladder "let's go up here. That way, we can keep an eye on Elaina from here."

I graced Kili with a smile and leaned against him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"My pleasure." grinned Kili.

We climbed up the ladder and noticed a lot of hay up here in the basic attic. I had no idea why there was hay up here but thought nothing of it. At least I could keep an eye on the door that Elaina was currently in. I was worried sick about her and hoped she was going to be okay.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I gently stroked my heart's back as she drank some water, before spitting it out. I hoped that she was over the worse now. I gently took her hand and guided her to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, clutching her temples again.

"Elaina," I whispered sitting down next to her "Gandalf gave me this bottle, it will help you."

"No," I heard her say "I'll must probably bring that back up again."

"No, no you won't my angel," I gently took her left hand from her temple and placed the bottle in her hand "have faith and drink this."

She shook her head and I sighed.

"Do you want me to force you to drink it?"

"Thorin, please, I just want my head to stop hurting me."

"It will," I reassured her "when you'll drink this medicine."

"Thorin."

I had had enough of this and I took the bottle out of her hands before tilting her head slightly. Thankfully her mouth was open, so I took this initiative and tipped the contents down her throat.

I didn't like treating her like this but I wanted her to get better. I heard her retch again and I honestly thought she would vomit the contents up again. I waited to see what she would do next and was surprised when she leaned backwards on the bed and rested her head on the pillows.

I placed the now empty bottle down on the night stand and went to the other side of the bed and crawled on it to be by Elaina's side. Placing my arm tenderly around her waist, I mumbled endearments to her as I slowly saw her breathing go to a relaxed state.

I knew Gandalf's medicine had something to do with that and for once, I was grateful that it seemed to do the trick. Kissing her hair, I closed my eyes, hoping that tomorrow Elaina would be back to her usual self.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I woke with a start, the sun was across my face and I turned a little, pulling the cover over my head to shield the brightness of the sun from me. I felt someone shift against me, but I try and get back to sleep. It was proving difficult when I felt an arm around me tighten around my waist.

"How are you feeling?" a familiar voice asked me.

"I feel like someone's wacked me over the head." I replied softly, shifting my body a little, feeling the hand gently stroke my waist.

I opened one eye as the cover around my head was pulled down and I frowned at Thorin for doing that.

"Hey, the sun is to bright," I mumbled trying to tug the cover out of Thorin's hand "and its cold."

Thorin pulled me to him and kissed my neck.

"Then allow me to warm you up." He whispered in my ear.

I could feel his body heat as he cocooned me with his arms and I welcomed it. I closed my eyes trying to sleep once more but the smell around the room, soon woke me up.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

I felt Thorin's soft chuckle and I opened my eyes watching him.

"Those dogs brought in some refreshments. The smell is coffee and toast."

I scrunch my nose. Food was the last thing I wanted to eat. After last night, the thought of food, made me feel queasy once more. Thorin caught my expression and kissed my forehead.

"Dry toast will settle your stomach my _Azyungal_."

I shook my head.

"Just a few bites," encouraged Thorin, uncoupling himself before turning his body away from me "you will soon feel better."

Thorin faced me again, holding a piece of toast in his hand. He watched me expectantly, as I just watch him and the toast in his hand. Rolling my eyes, I took the toast from him and sat up a little, noticing my stomach was a little sore from last night's episode. Slowly, I broke a piece of and cautiously placed the toast inside my mouth.

"You don't have to eat all of it," smiled Thorin watching me chew slowly "would you like a cup of coffee."

I don't normally drink coffee but I did need something to drink. I nod my head as I broke another piece of toast. Thorin got out of bed and picked up the jug which I had a feeling held the coffee in there.

While he was doing that, my mind started to take over and I thought of what Thor and Gandalf had said. I was still in the dark as to why I was named The Star Princess and what was all this about a prophecy. Just what was going on here? So many unanswered questions.

"Here you are." said Thorin, breaking me out my thoughts.

I snapped my head to where he was standing. He was holding out a streaming goblet of coffee and I took it out of his grasp.

"Do you want some sugar?" I shook my head "Milk?"

Again I shook my head.

"No thank you."

Thorin smiled down at me, before getting back in bed, taking hold of a shack of toast that was on a plate on his lap.

"I'm not eating all of that." I say to him, seeing the merriment in his blue eyes.

"I have to eat too my love," replied Thorin "I heard what you thought, do you want to talk about it?"

I watched Thorin as he smeared a little butter on the toast before I answered him.

"I don't know where to start," I sighed popping a piece of toast in my mouth "I'm just confused with that new name title."

Thorin placed the toast he was spreading back on the plate, then turned to me.

"It appears everyone on Asgard knows of me," I continued "even though I know nothing about them, other than Loki and Thor that is. That and the fact I have no idea what this prophecy is."

"Elaina," I looked at Thorin as he placed his arm around my shoulder "there is someone that may be able to answer your queries."

I sighed, leaning on his chest.

"I don't think Gandalf will explain his reasons for not informing me about all this."

"No not him," I looked up at him "your father knows everything. Perhaps you should speak to him."

"I don't think Bilbo knows anything either."

Thorin rolled his eyes and groaned at me causing me to smile back at him.

"I was referring to your real father, Elaina."

We watch one enough before Thorin shifted a little to cup my face.

"He would know more than anyone else. As I have a feeling, he watches everything on his cloud," carried on Thorin, kissing my nose "Ask him."

"I have no idea on how to reach him," I admitted to him "in the times I've seen him, it was him that summoned me. I wouldn't know where to start."

Thorin contemplated on what I'd said and nodded to himself. I knew he was thinking things through and I left him alone. I took a sip of my coffee, again scrunching my face from the taste of the hot drink.

"Too hot?" asked Thorin with a grin on his face.

"Noooo," I replied, placing the drink back on the night stand "bloody disgusting."

Thorin laughed.

"I did ask you if you wanted sugar."

"I never have sugar in hot drinks." I admitted, getting comfortable on the bed once more.

I placed my head on Thorin's shoulder while he ate his toast.

"I think you should ask Loki about how to reach your father, Elaina. He went to your aid when you first saw your father, didn't he?" asked Thorin after a while.

I thought back to my first meeting with Zeus, remembering Loki come from nowhere. I glanced up at Thorin who was watching me.

"Was he unconscious?" I asked him.

"No, while Gandalf was explaining things, Loki gave Gandalf a look. A look that Gandalf acknowledged him with a nod before he went of somewhere. A few moments later, he was back and you thankfully were not so pale anymore."

I nod my head, knowing this to be true. Though I had no idea how we got back to Middle-earth. This was all so confusing.

"When everything has calmed down between the two brothers, I will ask Loki how to speak to my father," I sighed, placing my head back on his shoulder "not that my father will listen to me."

Thorin placed his toast on the tray before returning his attention back on me. I shifted a little when I realised that Thorin was about to wrap his arm around me. I got comfortable and placed my head on his chest.

"He will listen my angel. He is your father and should be able to help you."

I wasn't so sure about that, but didn't say anything. Instead, I held onto Thorin, hearing his heartbeat relax me once more.

"I am glad to notice that you have colour in your cheeks now," murmurs Thorin, stroking my hair "I was worried."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my fingers trailing Thorin's tunic "I don't know what came over me."

"I do," I look up at him, not understanding "you were using to much of your power. That is why you vomited last night."

_'All I did was blast that door away. How could I have gotten ill from that?'_ I thought to myself.

"According to Gandalf," carried on Thorin "your powers have increased."

I frowned at that.

"And how would Gandalf know if my power has increased?"

"I have no idea, my angel. I am only repeating what he said."

I thought back to last night. All I did was blast a door away, which I really regretted doing. We were staying in Beorn's home and yet, I demolished his door. I could feel my cheeks go red for doing that.

Then I met Thor who told me I was The Star Princess, then later, he explained about this prophecy. That was when my head began to hurt. Was that where the connection started. I had a strange feeling it had nothing to with my power. I knew Thorin had a point, I wanted some answers and the only one that could help me was my father.

As soon as I was back to normal, I would ask Loki on how to see Zeus, though I really wasn't looking forward to facing my father once more. I had a feeling that my father was just as secretive as Gandalf was, which was bothering me and I didn't like that one bit.


	34. Teleports And Promises

I must have dozed off as movement against me woke me up. Opening my eyes, I realised I was leaning on Thorin's chest. I glanced up at him and saw that he was sound asleep.

Without wanting to wake him up, I gently move of him, placing his arm on his middle. I edge near the bed and quietly got up, holding my waist as it was still sore. Turning my head, I glanced down at Thorin who was still sleeping, before I made my way towards the door.

The door opened without a noise to which I was thankful for as I knew Thorin doesn't sleep as often as he should. I crept out of the room and wondered which way to go. Both sides of the hallway looked exactly the same and I was not in the right frame of mind last night to see where I was. Shrugging, I took a chance and turned to my right and hoped it lead to a familiar surrounding.

I saw a few dogs walking about but I tried not to take to much notice of that as I passed one along the way. Opening another door, I realised I was now outside and I relished in the morning breeze as it gently blew in my face.

Sighing, I walked towards a balcony and leaned against the wooden panelling, taking everything in. The garden was immaculate. How I missed this last night is anyone's guest. It was so large and tidy, with flowers of all sorts sticking out of the ground.

There was a little pathway leading towards a wood and I was curious to venture in there, but that very thought went out of my mind, considering that those Messengers are after me.

I return my attention back to the garden and if we are staying here for a little while, I would try and sketch this garden as I hadn't drawn anything important to me for a while now.

"How are you my lady?" came a voice behind me, causing me to jump a little.

I turned around and saw Thor there, gracing me with a smile.

"Much better thank you. Though I thought I told you to call me Elaina?"

Thor just smiled at me. I watch him carefully and I came to the conclusion that both Loki and Thor are two complete opposites of each other. With Loki you could see at once that he had a cocky attitude with everything around him, though several times, I had seen a vulnerable side to him.

Even though we had only just met, I could see that Thor was a thoughtful person, helping those that need it. I had a feeling we would be good friends but I only hope he won't be to hard on Loki. I return my attention to the garden in front of me and my thoughts instantly go to my father. Just how was I going to summon him?

"Are you alright? You look troubled."

"I'm just thinking about my father," I admitted to him "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I need his advice."

"You don't get on with your father?" asked Thor walking up to me now.

I grace him with a smile before I briefly explain how I met Zeus in the first place.

"It's not that I don't get on with him, it's just the way he came for me," I sigh, taking no notice of the banging doors behind me "to me, my father is Bilbo. He's been there for Hetti and I for twenty years. I will never abandon him."

"You have two fathers?" grinned Thor "Isn't that a little greedy?"

Despite myself I burst out laughing, remembering that was what Thorin had more or less said. I caught Thor's grinning face.

"I've known Bilbo a lot longer than Zeus," I said after a moment of silence "I completely trust him."

"And yet you would like some advice from your real father?"

"Well, yes. Though I have no idea on how to reach him."

I saw Thor frown and I sighed.

"Since meeting him, it has always been my father who has brought me to him. I have no idea on how to get up a cloud to speak to him."

"You want to know how to teleport to him." came a voice behind me.

I turn around and saw Loki approaching Thor and I. He had a smirk on his face and I wondered what set that off.

"What's with that look?" I asked him, noticing his smirk turn into a grin.

"Thorin is currently searching for you."

My eyes widen. When I had left Thorin, he was sound asleep. I knew I hadn't been gone long.

"He is banging doors looking everywhere for you," carried on Loki, his smile slowly fading "he really cares about you."

"I know," I nodded my head "I best go and look for him."

I start to turn around but was stopped by Loki.

"You wanted to know about teleporting?" He finally asked when I gave him a quizzical look.

"Yes," I nodded my head "I need to speak to my father and yet I have no idea on how to reach him."

"There are two alternatives," Loki stepped a little closer "you can either call out his name or try and teleport yourself. After all, you are a goddess."

I was no goddess. I am just a girl trying to blend in, but the way Loki and even Thor was watching me, told me a different story. I did not want to be treated any differently. I just wanted to be myself, that is all.

"I am not a goddess, Loki."

I roll my eyes at him when Loki grinned back at me.

"Oh but you are. You can't keep pretending that your life is simple now Elaina. You have always been a goddess."

We watch one another and Loki's face softened.

"Would you like me to be there for you when you summon Zeus?"

I did notice the change of subject and I was grateful for that. No words were needed as I slowly nod my head. I had no idea on how to summon him. All of this was new to me and I only hoped my father Zeus would answer my questions I had to know.

"I too would like to speak to your father," said Thor and I look at him with raised eyebrows "would you mind if I escort you too?"

I caught the scowl on Loki's face but I didn't have the heart to say no. Instead I nod my head while my eyes stayed on Loki.

"No, I don't mind. I just hope he's in a good mood."

"Wasn't he before?" asked Thor.

"He was alright, though I barely said a word until later." I replied.

I looked at both of the brothers, Thor smiled at me whlie Loki was looking at the ground.

"I best go and search for Thorin then."

I smile at both Loki and Thor before turning around.

"Let me know when you are ready to visit your father Elaina." I heard Loki say.

"Will do." I replied walking back the way I came.

Even though I had seen my father several times, I was a little nervous to what he would say to me. I wanted to know more about this prophecy and what it really meant. Just as I was about to open the door to where Thorin and I had stayed last night, I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me. Turning around, I saw Thorin with a somber expression on his face.

"Thorin, I didn't have the heart to wake you and I know I should apologise for that but you really looked so peaceful."

He didn't say anything, we just watched one another. Thorin then cupped my cheek before pulling me to him, rendering me speechless. Though he appeared calm, his azure eyes told me another story. I could see the worry in them and I instantly felt so guilty for leaving him.

Before I could finally find my voice, Thorin's lips descended on my own and I momentarily lost all of my senses, as he's free arm went around my waist holding me tightly.

It was like he was frightened that I would disappear should he let go of me. At first the kiss was soft and gentle but as soon as I relaxed in his arms, Thorin kissed me hard. I found myself placing my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Even though I could delve in his mind, I refuse to do that. It was up to Thorin to tell me his troubles.

"Never, ever scare me like that again," He whispered against my lips, giving me gentle kisses on my jawline and neck "I was worried sick about you."

"Thorin, I was looking for Loki. He-," but I was cut of by Thorin's kiss once more.

This kiss felt different than the others. This had an urgency to it. This kiss was very drugging and I welcomed it by holding onto him. Thorin broke the kiss to which I was very disappointed about, until I opened my eyes and saw the way he was watching me. He had a small smile on his lips yet his eyes had many emotions in them that I found myself taking a deep breath.

"I don't think I can wait until we reclaim Erebor." Thorin finally said, his voice a little harsh than intended.

I furrowed my brows wondering what he was referring too. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on mine. I could hear little noises coming from somewhere but my eyes never left Thorin's face.

He opened his eyes and we watched one another and the penny finally dropped. I now knew what he was talking about and a small smile came on my face as I ran my fingers through his dark hair.

"Only if you want to Elaina. I would never-," I shut him up by kissing him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked softly.

All I could do was nod my head. Thorin then shocked me by lifting me up with ease. His other hand opened the door before he walked in the room, holding me protectively. He then slammed the door behind us with his foot.

Thorin kissed me softly as he walked to the bed and gently placed me on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Though I was a little nervous to what was about to happen, I knew Thorin would take care of me and I found myself relaxing, as his hands slowly undo my buttons of my shirt.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

Hearing a door slam woke me up and I opened my eyes seeing a lot of hay on the floor around me. It took me a second or two to realise where I was. I remembered Kili and I confess our feelings for each other. Then Elaina running in the room vomiting in the sink, before leaving her alone with Thorin. I tried sitting up but an arm around me tightened around me.

"Where are you going?"

I turned my head a little watching Kili. He had his eyes closed, though he had a smile on his face.

"I'm wondering what that noise was."

"It's Uncle. Elaina walked out of the room a little while ago and its only now that he has realised this." explained Kili trying not to laugh.

I didn't find this funny. I was now worried for my sister. Elaina should not be walking around after seeing her last night. She should be resting.

"Where did she go?"

I finally managed to sit up and was about to get up only Kili stopped me by grabbing hold of my wrist.

"Relax, Uncle is currently looking for her. Elaina probably needed some air. Now, why don't you get comfortable and relax yourself."

"Kili, Elaina was ill last night and until I see for myself on how she really is, I will not relax."

Snatching my wrist from Kili's grasp, I crawled over to the ladder and was about to climb down when I spotted Elaina walking toward the room she was in last night. Heavy footsteps could be heard and I glanced to the source seeing Thorin walk towards Elaina.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when an arm went around me pulling me back a little. I glared at Kili who only grinned back at me. He then craftily stole a kiss from me holding me gently.

"Thorin, I didn't have the heart to wake you and I know I should apologise for that but you really looked so peaceful."

This caused me to return my attention to Elaina and Thorin. Even Kili was watching them. It was strange that Thorin never said a word though. All he was doing was watching Elaina. He then touched her face and I was curious to know what was about to happen.

"Maybe we should stop staring at them." whispered Kili against my ear.

"No, this is interesting."

Kili snorted out a laugh and I instantly dunked my head down on the floor hoping Elaina and Thorin had not seen us. I glared at Kili who was still trying to control his laughter. Slowly I looked at Thorin who was now kissing Elaina.

A smile came to me seeing this. I was really happy for my sister. Even though Thorin barely says a word to me, I could see that he loved her very much. Glancing back at Kili, I was a little surprised to see him smile back at me.

"You're beautiful," Kili whispered scooting closer to me "especially when you smile like that."

"Never, ever scare me like that again," We both heard Thorin say, though I was still watching Kili to notice what Thorin was doing "I was worried sick about you."

"Thorin, I was looking for Loki. He-,"

I glanced down at the two love birds seeing Thorin kiss her again. I decided to look away now, knowing their love should be between them. I felt Kili place his arm around my middle and I found myself leaning on him a little while I looked at the hay on the floor.

"I don't think I can wait until we reclaim Erebor." I heard Thorin say and I wondered what he was talking about.

Despite my better judgement, I watched Thorin as he leaned toward Elaina and I felt Kili run his fingers down my spine causing me to make a little noise. I glared at him, who had a huge grin on his face.

"Only if you want to Elaina. I would never-,"

This caught my attention and I watched Thorin and Elaina with keen interest. Of course they were kissing again but that soon stopped when I heard Thorin say,

"Is that a yes?"

My eyes went wide when I saw Thorin pick Elaina up.

"I feel a wager coming on."

"Don't you dare," I hissed at Kili watching him with disgust "Elaina has been through a lot lately. She doesn't need a betting scam going on."

I jumped when I heard the door slam from below us and I was relieved the little show we had just witnessed had ended.

"I won't you know."

I look back at Kili not understanding.

"You won't what?"

"I won't place any wagers on what we both have witnessed just now."

"Glad to hear it."

"On one condition though."

Kili's trademark grin came back then and I roll my eyes.

"What's the condition?"

Kili leaned close to me, cupping my face.

"You make me breakfast."

"Kili, make your own bre-,"

He cut me off with a kiss and I soon forgot what I was saying to him as Kili deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around me.

o0o

~~Bilbo's POV~~

I had barely slept at all last night. Here I was, sitting alone in the massive hallway thinking about Elaina. I was really worried about her. In all the years since Elaina has been in my life, she has never been ill at all. Seeing her run of like that, made me realise that I loved both Elaina and Hetti like they were my own children and I would try with all my might to protect them both.

I had seen the way Thorin had run after Elaina last night, which is why I hadn't followed her myself. I knew he loved her and would take great care of her. I would check up on her later, I decided. Sighing, I went to my pocket and took out the ring.

Since finding this ring, I feel a little confident with this gold band. When I first realised I could be invisible I was shocked. It was only when Elaina wondered where I was back in that cave that I realised what this ring could do.

I knew this magic ring would come in handy but I would only use its power in extreme circumstances. Other than Elaina, no one knew of this ring and that is the way I liked it. I didn't want to say anything about how I found this ring, at least not yet anyway.

I liked having this little secret and I knew Elaina wouldn't say anything either. Even though she didn't like the fact that I had decided to keep the ring, it was my choice as I now knew what this ring could do.

Hearing footsteps, I quickly placed the ring back in my pocket and grabbed a bread roll that was on the table. I broke a piece of when I saw Loki and the newcomer Thor sit opposite me gracing me with a smile.

Well Thor did, Loki refused to look at me. Instead he was busy grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl to pay any heed to me. There was another sound and I glanced to my right, seeing Gandalf walk up to the table that was now occupied.

"Ahh, you are awake Bilbo. Good," smiled Gandalf sitting besides me "I would like you to keep an eye on Elaina and Hetti when I leave the company for a while."

I just look at Gandalf with a frown. I knew Elaina could take care of herself as could Hetti. So why was he telling me to keep an eye on them both? It made no sense.

"Why do you want to me to keep an eye on Elaina and Hetti?" I finally asked, watching Gandalf place honey on a piece of bread.

"Hmm. Oh well, because you are their father to them and they might need a friendly face when things get a little too much for them."

That made no sense to me and it showed on my face.

"I believe they can look after themselves Gandalf." remarked Loki biting into his green apple.

I nodded in agreement. I knew Elaina now had a power within her to help her out and with Hetti, I knew she too could handle a weapon. I had a feeling there was something bothering Gandalf, yet I knew he would not say a thing about that.

"That may be true Loki, but it would ease my mind if Bilbo keeps an eye on them while I am gone. After all," Gandalf placed the knife he was using on the plate and looked at Loki with a somber expression "trouble could be around the corner and I would be most assured that Bilbo here will continue to look after them like he has done these past twenty years."

"Elaina has Thorin now Gandalf," points out Loki before he looks at me "no offence Bilbo."

"N-No you are quite right. She is with the one she loves. It is how it should be." I replied, gracing Loki with a weak smile.

I heard Gandalf grunt which caused me to look back at him.

"Thorin could still get the gold sickness." Gandalf remarked and I frowned.

"He might not," came Loki's response "He's love for Elaina is strong. I actually think this gold sickness will pass on to somebody else."

That caused Gandalf to watch Loki with wide eyes. Gandalf never said anything. He just watched Loki as the words he had said slowly sink in. Slowly, Gandalf nods his head.

"Yes, I believe you may be right," Gandalf finally said "we will have to wait and see on this new theory. Until that time comes," Gandalf looked back at me "please keep an eye on Elaina and Hetti."

I nodded my head noticing Gandalf's smile.

"Good." was all he said as he bit into his honey sandwich.

"What is gold sickness?" asked Thor looking at each of us.

While Gandalf explained Thor's question, I was mulling out my own thoughts as to what lay ahead of us. The way Gandalf had asked me to keep an eye on Elaina and Hetti made me realise that something dangerous was lurking in the background. I was not looking forward to going down that road, that was for sure.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

While I was waiting for my heart to return to normal, Thorin gets off me before he wrapped the covers around us both. He then sighs as he lays down next to me while I place my head on his chest hearing his own beating heart. Thorin placed his arm around me, stroking my back in a circular motion.

"What just happened?" I finally ask, shifting a little to get more comfortable.

"We just made love Elaina." chuckled Thorin.

"That was unexpected."

"Do you regret making love to me?" asked Thorin.

I was dumbfounded and looked up at him before I leaned towards him and kissed him, feeling him respond back.

"Did I ever stop you?" I asked to him.

"No."

"Or push you of?"

"No you never did." smiled Thorin stroking my cheek.

"Which means, I don't regret making love to you Thor-," Thorin stopped my talking by crashing his lips on mine "Thorin," I began seeing him frown that I stopped the kiss "where did all this come from?"

Thorin smiles at me lovingly.

"From the heart," whispered Thorin "when I woke up earlier and found that you wasn't here, I was worried sick. After seeing you ill last night, I wasn't sure if you were fully well again."

Thorin shifted a little holding me tightly, he then brushed his lips over mine.

"I did apologise," I sighed, placing my hand on his hairy chest, running my fingers through it "I was looking for Loki."

"Did you find him?"

"Not at first no. I bumped into Thor and got talking about Bilbo and my father, then Loki did turn up."

"And?" asked Thorin, running his fingers up and down my back causing me to shiver from his touch.

"He told me there are two ways to reach my father," Thorin just watched me, waiting for me to continue "I could either call out his name or just teleport myself there."

"Interesting. So what are you going to do?"

I shrug which caused Thorin to smirk at me.

"Both brothers will be coming with me when I do decide to visit my father."

"Would you like me there too?" asked Thorin, his lips near mine "for moral support."

"You don't have to."

"I would like to. He will be part of the family in due cause," He reasoned "I would rather your father be told of our engagement before someone else does."

We watch one another before I nod my head.

"As you wish." I whispered, smiling sweetly at him.

Thorin smiled back at me and edged closer to me.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips.

"I love you too."

I had a feeling we would be here for a while and for the first time, I welcomed the solitude with the man I love.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

I was sitting in the hallway finishing of my breakfast. Kili was currently searching for his brother, which left me to my own devices. Balin, Gloin and Ori were a little further up from where I was sitting, but I did not want to break up their discussions about the quest at hand. Instead, I just kept to myself.

_'Kili may have you now, Hetti,'_ I heard a voice inside my mind _'but you are mine.'_

I recognised the voice and look around, searching for Loki. He was nowhere to be seen but I could still feel his presence.

_'When you least except it, you will be by my side. That is a promise!'_

"Are you alright lass?"

I glanced at Balin who was watching me with concern. I smile at him, though even to my standards, it was not a genuine smile. In truth, I could still feel Loki's presence inside my head and even though he was not saying anything, I was waiting for his next weird comment.

"I'm fine Balin. Just tired. I've been worried about Elaina." I replied holding onto the goblet with water inside of it.

"She'll be fine lass," reassured Balin, smiling at me "Elaina is stronger than she looks."

I nodded my head, knowing that was the truth. Turning my attention back to my empty plate, I was startled when someone sat besides me. Glancing to my left, I saw a grinning Loki watching me back.

"Is this what you had meant? That I will be by your side?" I hissed at him, noticing his grin broaden.

"No," He whispered "you will be by my side soon enough my dove."

Loki leaned forward and pressed his forehead on mine. He's blue/green eyes lock on to mine and I can't seem to look away from him.

"You belong to me."

"Kili and I-,"

"Are doomed!" interrupted Loki.

I sucked in my breath. How dare he say such things.

"You know nothing!" I spat "Leave me alone!"

All Loki did was grin and shake his head.

"You'll learn the hard way then." He remarked pulling away from me and acted like nothing had happened.

I just watch him as he grabbed a jug of water and poured some into a goblet. He was really confusing me and I wasn't certain if that was a good or bad thing.

"You must be Hetti."

I faintly heard someone say my name and I managed to break free from Loki's strange little game he seemed to be playing. Turning my attention to the voice I had just heard, I saw the man from last night smiling back at me.

"Yes, that is me," I replied politely "you're Thor, correct?"

"Aye," He smiled at me "and you're Elaina's sister."

"You could say that," I smiled back at him "we're not blood related though."

Thor nodded.

"I know. Gandalf has been filling me in on things since I'll be staying for a while."

"Hmmm." I heard Loki say and I glanced back at him.

He was watching Thor with narrowed eyes and I wondered what the problem was. Loki then turned and caught me staring at him and his face softened. I felt his cold hand on mine under the table and he gently squeezed it.

_'In time you will realise that the right god will win.'_

I glared at him, standing up, pulling my hand free from his.

"I am not a prize. I am a human being! Just stay out of my head and my life!" I shouted at him, noticing he still had a smirk on his face.

Before he could counter my outburst, I quickly ran in the direction where the loft was and hoped I would calm down my beating heart. I loved Kili and there was no way I was going to be with Loki.

Climbing up the ladder however, all I could see in my mind's eye was a pair of blue/green eyes, ever watchful and I sighed in frustration not liking this at all.

~~Loki's POV~~

A smile played on my lips as I had watched Hetti run off. Yes, she was definitely worth fighting for. I knew Kili had told her he loved her but I could still see the hesitation in her heart. At this present time, she didn't know what she really wanted, but I aimed to change that.

"What have you done now brother?"

I glanced at Thor, noticing him narrow his eyes. I shrug and smile at him.

"I have not done anything. Hetti is just upset about her sister." I lied.

I could tell Thor didn't really believe me but I was past caring. Several footsteps could be heard and I looked to the source, seeing both Elaina and Thorin walk up to us.

"I'm ready when you are," She said, taking hold of Thorin's hand "Thorin's coming too."

I raised my eyebrows at them both. Something was different about them but I couldn't pinpoint what that was at this present time.

"I'm ready, are you?" I turned to Thor who was eating an apple.

"Aye, I'm ready." Thor replied, standing up.

Standing up myself, I ushered for them to follow me a little further away from the table and I then turned to Elaina.

"The ball is in your corner." I say to her.

Elaina sighed and took several breaths before she said,

"Father, we wish to see you."

A blinding light came down on us and then we were instantly teleported to Mount Olympus. Even though Zeus and I were not on friendly terms, I really hoped he would keep his opinions to himself about me. Me being here was for Elaina's benefit and I only hoped he would answer her questions without a showdown of some sort.


	35. A Prophecy That Can Not Be Broken

~~Elaina's POV~~

I was a little surprised to see that we were now standing on the cloud that I was beginning to familiarise myself with and I found myself sighing that my first teleport had actually worked.

I glanced around, noticing there was a table and several chairs in the middle of this strange room. I could feel my heart beating faster than what it should be and I willed myself that it was just Zeus, my biological father I was seeing and not a foe.

"There is no need to be nervous Elaina," a familiar voice echoed throughout the room and I frowned "you are always welcome here."

A light came from nowhere causing me to shield my eyes. Slowly the light dimmed and I uncover my eyes seeing a smiling Zeus who was standing with someone that I had never met before.

This newcomer was tall and had a athletic built. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing gold armour. I had no idea who he was, but I had a feeling I would get on with him.

"You look much better then when I last saw you Elaina," grinned Zeus heading towards me "I expect this has something to do with Thorin."

Zeus turned his attention to Thorin and I realised he knew about us.

"You know, don't you?" I finally ask him.

Zeus's smile broadened.

"Among other things, yes I do," Zeus stepped towards Thorin and held out his hand "you have my blessing to marry my daughter."

Thorin shook Zeus's hand with a little smile of his own.

"Thank you. I will love and protect Elaina with my life."

"Oh no doubt you will," remarked Zeus, turning his attention to Loki and Thor "it has been a while Thor."

I did notice the way Zeus had looked at Loki. This angered me. Why did I come here? I should have asked Gandalf instead! Sure he would be more vague around this subject, but at least Gandalf doesn't treat others with distrust. I was unaware that the strange man beside Zeus was watching me intently until he spoke up that is.

"My lady," I glanced at him wondering what he was about to say "could I have a word in private?"

I glanced at Thorin who was now speaking to Zeus, before I look back at this newcomer.

"I have no idea on who you are!" I said, feeling a red hue appear on my cheeks for admitting that.

"My apologies," He grinned back at me "I am Apollo, I am you're brother."

I just watched him with wide eyes.

"Brother?" I asked him.

I glance back at Zeus who was currently listening to what Thor was saying, before I returned my attention to...my brother.

"Yes I'm your brother," smiled Apollo "we have quite the big family here. I would introduce you to my twin sister Artemis, but she is currently on a errand."

Apollo then surprised me by embracing me.

"It is a relief to finally meet you Elaina."

Not knowing what to do, my hands hesitantly went around Apollo's waist. I just couldn't believe I had a sibling. Well several it seemed. Breaking away from the hug, Apollo glanced at Zeus then returned his attention to me.

"While father is speaking to Thor and your fiancé, could I speak with you in private?"

"About what?" I ask him.

"I just want to get to know you."

There was something weird going on here but I didn't want to make a scene.

"Sure," I finally say to him "lead the way."

I began to follow him, though I was still suspicious, only to be stopped by Loki.

"Where are you going?"

"I wish to speak to Elaina," Apollo said, now looking at Loki "if that's alright with you?"

"Not really!" snapped Loki.

"Loki-," I began but Apollo interrupted me.

"Actually, this does concern you too. You may come with us."

By now, I was getting curious as to what Apollo wanted to say to me, especially as it now had something to do with Loki as well. Glancing back at Loki however, I had this distant feeling that he knew what was about to be said.

"Very well," said Loki, with a somber expression on his face "I will come with you, but this is for Elaina's benefit, not yours."

I glanced at Thorin and Thor who were having a long discussion with Zeus. A sudden thought hit me then.

"Thorin will worry." I admitted, frowning a little.

"Will he?" replied Loki, causing me to look at him.

He now had a smile on his face.

"Leave that to me. Follow your brother, I'll be with you in a second."

"What are you up too?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh nothing really," Loki grinned at me "just an illusion. Go!"

I did not like the sound of that but, Apollo gestured me to follow him and with a heavy heart, I just went with him. He lead me toward a white cloud wall and I watched in stunned silence as the wall opened up. He then walked in but I glanced back at the others, knowing they were alright, before I stepped inside as well.

Walking inside, there was another table and chairs and several bookshelves and I realised, this must be a library. I was tempted to have a look around but I knew Apollo wanted to speak to me.

The door opened again and Loki appeared, still with a grin on his face. Just what exactly had he done. Loki walked up to me, though his eyes were now on Apollo.

"Please, have a seat." smiled Apollo.

I pulled the chair out from under the table and sat down. Apollo sat opposite me and was silently watching me, which was a little unnerving. Loki sat down besides me and the silence that followed was horrible.

"So," I began, trying to break this weird atmosphere "how many siblings do I have?"

Apollo grinned back at me.

"There are quite a lot and I'm sure you will meet them soon enough," He glanced at Loki who had a bored expression on his face "shall we begin?"

I just nodded and waited for Apollo to start speaking.

"You wanted to know about this prophecy of yours," I nodded "I predict many of them as well and they have all come true."

"How wonderful for you!" remarked Loki somewhat dryly, causing me to glance at him as he rolled his eyes at Apollo "I bet you were the centre of attention at a gathering!"

A small smile plays on my lips from Loki's cheek. Apollo however was not amused, in fact, he looked angry.

"Do not meddle with me, silver-tongued. I am not so forgiving as your brother and Elaina appears to be. I know what you did and it disgusts-,"

"Stop it!" I yelled at Apollo "just ignore Loki's last remark," I sighed and shook my head "you know something about this prophecy that concerns me, don't you?"

Apollo only nodded his head.

"Well, what is it?"

Apollo sighed and leaned forward, as if he was gearing himself up.

"It is foretold that you will save someone that is not in the company you keep!"

I just watch him, not understanding. Apollo sighed and continued,

"Your adopted father, yourself and Loki here," Apollo glared at Loki when he said his name "will travel with Thorin and most of the company to Erebor."

"Yes, I promised to help Thorin and his kin get their home back."

Apollo shook his head.

"No you don't understand! Bilbo, is that his name?" I nodded "Loki and you will venture deep in the treasury room. Bilbo will be searching for the Arkenstone, however," Apollo sighed again watching me intently "you will be speaking to the dragon, Smaug, breaking the curse that is around him."

I furrow my eyebrows trying to process what he had just told me.

"I'm sorry what?" I finally answer "Are you insinuating that I will have a conversation with a dragon that caused mass carnage to everyone in Dale and Erebor?"

"In a word, yes." replied Apollo "Smaug needs help."

"Your telling me!" I spat, taking no notice of the 'ehehehe,' coming from Loki's direction "That dragon is evil!"

"No he is not! He is under a curse, which is why you need to free him!"

Despite my better judgement I asked,

"What curse?"

I knew I would not like the answer to my question.

"Smaug has been manipulated by The Messengers. They poisoned his mind with words. Making him mad. Plus he can not change back."

Again I furrowed my brows at Apollo.

"What do you mean he can't change back?" I ask him icily "Change back to what?.... An egg?"

Again I heard Loki's laughter with him saying,

"Oh that was priceless.....An egg!"

"Loki!" I hissed, not finding this at all funny, in truth I was a little frightened at what Apollo would say next.

"Oh, but I like this. Keep it up!"

I glare at Loki, who now had a smirk on his face, before turning my attention back to Apollo.

"Smaug is a skin changer!" informed Apollo when Loki regained his composure.

"A-A skin changer!" I stammer a little "like Beorn?"

"Yes and you are to save him!" replied Apollo with a somber expression on his face.

o0o

~~Bilbo's POV~~

I was sitting outside on the porch, looking out at the garden in front of me. It was really taken care of and it made me think of my own garden. I really missed tending to my own garden, planting seeds in the soil, waiting for them to slowly spout out into beautiful flowers.

I missed home a lot. Though I will stay and help Thorin and his company reclaim their home. From a distance, I saw many bees being busy for their queen, by collecting nectar from the flowers. It was comforting to watch, that was until Hetti plonked herself down next to me. Glancing at her, I saw that she had a sad expression and I wondered what had caused that.

"What's the matter?" I finally ask her.

"Loki!"

I rolled my eyes. I knew what was going on. My head was not stuck in the sand. I knew that both Kili and Loki have shown her some attention. Though I must admit, I preferred her with Kili. He seemed more sensible than Loki, but it was not up to me on this matter.

"What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter," sighed Hetti, leaning on her elbow "he's just annoying!"

"Hmm, I have to agree with you on that matter."

For several minutes, nothing was said as we both watch the garden.

"Where is everyone?" Hetti finally asked.

"Gandalf was last seen speaking to our host. As for the others," I heard a door slamming from behind me, which made me jump "I have no idea."

"I hope Elaina is okay," said Hetti "she was so unwell last night. You know, I have never seen her ill before."

"I know. Maybe its because of who she is." I reasoned "she is the daughter of Zeus after all."

"Hmm, true," agreed Hetti, now leaning her head against my shoulder "I just hope she is over the worst to whatever made her ill last night."

I placed my arm around her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Elaina is stronger than she looks, as are you Hetti. Whatever Loki has done, don't let him intimidate you. Be the stronger person."

Hetti glanced up at me with a small smile on her face.

"You always know what to say."

"Not always," I chuckled "but I do try."

"Never change." whispered Hetti looking back at the garden.

I don't say anything. We just stay in this comfortable spot for a while, both in our own thoughts.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

"Do what?"

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Did Apollo seriously think I would save a dragon that had taken great delight in killing innocent people? There was no chance I would save a horrible, vile dragon that could kill me in seconds.

"You heard. You are to save Smaug."

I got up and glared at my brother.

"There is no way, I will save that dragon. He destroyed the city of Dale, not to mention killing people. I will have no part of this!"

I manage to find the door and pushed it, revealing a hole. Stepping back outside, I noticed the illusion Loki had created. I was watching myself, clearly having a discussion with Apollo.

Loki was besides the other me, though he looked extremely bored to tears to whatever Apollo was saying. I found this to be very surreal watching this, that was until Apollo and Loki came out of where we were moments ago.

"The prophecy can not be broken," whispered Apollo "you _will_ save Smaug."

"I bloody well won't!'" I shouted, noticing the illusion Loki had created evaporate into nothing.

Of course, this also made me aware that everyone was now staring at us and I cringed.

"What is going on?" asked Thorin walking towards me.

"Ask him?" I hiss, glaring back at Apollo "or better yet, ask my dear father! I'm sure he knows everything about this bloody prophecy as well...I'm out of here!"

Walking away from everyone, I muttered under my breath,

"Take me back to Beorn's home."

Without another word, I was teleported outside Beorn's house in a foul mood. There was no chance I would save Smaug. It would defeat the object. That dragon was evil, pure and simple.

"Elaina!"

I turned my head and saw both Bilbo and Hetti sitting on the porch steps and I sighed, but before I could say anything, Loki came from nowhere and grabbed hold of my hand, leading me away from Bilbo and Hetti.

"Where are you two going?" asked Hetti sounding a little annoyed, but Loki and I never answered as he lead me towards a stable.

"I am not changing my mind Loki!" I exclaimed as Loki shut the stable doors behind him "that dragon is-,"

"Innocent!" interrupted Loki, turning around and facing me "Smaug is innocent."

"How do you work that out?" I question him.

"Easy," replied Loki stepping closer "it was The Messengers that caused all that destruction, not the dragon!"

I shook my head.

"No, that is wrong. Smaug was seen by many that day. Using his fire breath on unsuspecting victims, crashing his body weight on a lot of buildings."

Loki shook his head and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Though some did see Smaug that day, he never once attacked anyone. He went inside Erebor, trying to fight the curse that was slowly torturing him. He knew being in that mountain would help him out."

Loki sighed and went toward a white horse. I watch him as he tenderly strokes the horses head before he continued speaking.

"He was desperate you see. Those Messengers really messed around with his head. Smaug needed to escape."

"But even Thorin saw Smaug attack others!" I exclaimed, not knowing what was true any more "Though by the way you are saying this, you are saying it was all The Messengers fault."

"Indeed it was!"

"How?"

Loki smiled, though it never reached his eyes.

"You've seen my illusion," I nodded "well imagine all of The Messengers combine their power together. Creating something so big to put fear into every living soul."

I closed my eyes realising what Loki was getting at.

"They created a duplicate Smaug."

"Exactly," confirmed Loki as I opened my eyes watching him "The Messengers were the ones that were responsible for everything that day, not the dragon!"

I watched Loki carefully and I knew at once he was speaking the truth, but this shocked me. Those Messengers were more dangerous and clever than what I realised. How did they even pull this off?

I went to a pile of hay and sat on it, trying to figure out what to do now. This was not what I was expecting. All this time I had thought Smaug was a greedy horrible dragon and yet that was not the case at all.

The stable doors opened and in walked Zeus, Gandalf and Apollo. I groaned, knowing I had to apologise to Apollo. Getting up from the hay, I quickly brush myself before walking up to my brother.

"I er, I'm sorry I snapped at you." I say to him.

"It is quite alright Elaina," smiled Apollo "I would have done the same."

Apollo glanced back at Loki and sighed.

"I suppose you explained what really happened?"

"Of course," replied Loki narrowing his blue/green eyes at him "I would have told her much sooner, only Gandalf thought it best to stay quiet."

"She was not ready yet Loki," Gandalf said, though he was watching me "as well you know that fact."

"You knew?" I glared at Gandalf.

Gandalf had the decency to look away before he replied,

"Yes I knew."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" I demanded.

"No, that is all. You are to save Smaug from the curse those Messengers did to him. You will then gain a powerful friend."

"Friends with a dragon?" I scoff.

"Elaina," Zeus steps near me "He is a skin changer, when you save him, he will revert back to his former self."

"And that is?" I ask him with a serious expression.

"Smaug is half human."

This was all to much for me. Not only have I got to save a dragon, it now appeared I had to befriend it.

_'What would Thorin think?'_ I thought and my eyes went wide _'What would he think?'_

"Thorin needs to know this!"

"No! no Elaina that is not wise." said Gandalf.

I narrowed my eyes at the wizard. He had no right to tell me what to do.

"He is part of my future," I spat at him "therefore, if I want to tell him, then I shall."

"You are also stubborn like him!" fumed Gandalf.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Thorin will know something is wrong and if he asks, I will tell him the truth."

I walked past Gandalf, Zeus and Apollo before adding,

"There will never be a secret between Thorin and I." With that said, I walked out of the stable, feeling like crap.

Just how was I going to explain to Thorin that Smaug was innocent?

o0o

Walking inside Beorn's hall, I spotted Balin and Fili around the table, eating some of the food that was covering the table. I went up to the table and sat down, next to Fili. Balin was sitting opposite me, eating some cheese.

"Balin."

He looked up and grinned at me.

"Hello lass. I hope you are feeling better today."

"Yes, I'm much better than what I was last night."

"That's good to hear," said Fili "it is not only uncle that has been worried about you Elaina."

I just smiled, not sure what to say to that. I saw a pitcher of water and grabbed it, finding a goblet nearby. While pouring the contents in, I ask Balin what was on my mind.

"Balin, could I ask you something?"

Balin glanced at me while chewing on his cheese.

"Ask away."

"You don't have to answer of course," I placed the pitcher back in its original position before carrying on "what do you remember when Smaug attacked Erebor?"

Balin watched me with wide eyes but judging from my own somber expression, his own features softens. He then had a faraway look on his face and I feared that was his way of telling me that I should mind my own business.

"It was awful," He admitted "one minute peace, the next a red dragon flies past, using his fire breath on unsuspecting citizens, smashing into buildings," I closed my eyes, now knowing that this was false "and the screaming that followed!"

"Did you see Smaug yourself?" I asked him, opening my eyes, holding onto the goblet, like my life depended on it.

"Yes, I did lass. That dragon very nearly trampled on me," Balin looked at me with a quizzical gaze "why do you want to know this?"

"Oh, I just had a dream about the dragon, which felt a little lifelike," I lied, sipping some water "I did not mean to upset you Balin. That was never my intent."

"You haven't upset me Elaina," He smiled at me "history should never be forgotten."

"What shouldn't be forgotten?" asked Fili.

"History, Fili," replied Balin slicing cheese in half with a knife "history, especially when we ourselves have lived through it."

"Um Balin, where were you when you saw," I glanced at Fili, who was watching me with concern on his face "um Smaug?"

"I was by the columns of Erebor. Was this in your dream too?" asked Balin.

"No," I reply, returning my attention to Balin "I just wanted to know."

Balin stood up and smiled at me, before walking away.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Fili.

I turn my head, noticing Fili was silently observing me. Though we haven't spoken much, I had this feeling he would not judge me.

"I wouldn't know where to begin."

"The beginning would help," grinned Fili "it can not be that bad."

I sighed.

"Oh, but it is."

"I've been known to be a good listener. So tell me what's bothering you."

Taking a deep breath, I slowly and quietly I might add, explained what Apollo and Loki had told me. I filled him in as best I could at what I had to do. Fili's face went from wide eyed to someone that believed what I had said.

"What are those Messengers?" asked Fili after I had finished.

"I wish I knew. They are after my power that I do know."

"That will never happen," said Fili, "Uncle and the rest of us will protect you with our lives."

"Thank you, though I can take care of myself."

Fili grinned back at me, before looking serious at me.

"I think you should tell uncle."

"He will not believe that a dragon was just a pawn in something more sinister."

"I believe you and deep down uncle will too, when you explain everything to him."

I sighed knowing he was right but I was worried that Thorin would shout at me. It made me feel a little apprehensive, if I was honest with myself. Speaking to Fili however, was rewarding. He had never interrupted me and I found myself growing to like him even more. Sure he was a prankster at heart, but I could see a caring dwarf besides me.

"Thorin will know something is wrong anyway, after my little outburst earlier," I admitted "I'll wait until he asks me."

"Chicken." smirked Fili.

I shook my head.

"No, just bidding my time."

"If you say so."

Despite myself, I chuckled at him. I knew he was only trying to help and I was thankful for that.

o0o

I leaned on the wooden railings looking at the garden. Well, to be honest, I wasn't really looking at anything, when I felt arms go around my waist.

"I wondered where you were." whispered Thorin, nuzzling his nose in my hair.

"I can say the same about you," I reply, placing my hands over his "where were you?"

"I've been speaking to Thor," He admitted "he speaks funny, but has many good stories to tell....Are you alright my angel? You left abruptly. I've been worried about you."

"I'm sorry to worry you Thorin," I leaned against his back "it's been one of those days."

"This is about the prophecy?"

All I could do was nod my head, knowing where this was leading.

"Will you tell me?"

I sighed and turned in his arms feeling him tighten his hold of me as we watch one another. I cupped his face in my palms and drew him toward me and kissed him with all the love I could muster.

I reluctantly broke the kiss, though my fingers gently stroke his beard, while I contemplated on how to tell Thorin what really happened when his home was taken from him.

"Something has clearly upset you Elaina," He said, brushing his lips on mine again "tell me."

I nodded my head, seeing the relief on his face.

"Not here though. Let's go somewhere private." I say to him, taking hold of his hand.

Thorin had every right to know what really happened to Erebor. Though as we walked in silence towards the room we had stayed in last night, my biggest fear was that Thorin would not believe me.

It had taken me a while to realise that Smaug was innocent, but would Thorin see it that way? Properly not, but he had every right to know what really happened that day. I started praying that things would be alright, but to be honest with myself, I was not convinced myself.


	36. Pride And Stubborness

I went back to the window as Thorin shut the door behind him. I was still trying to find a way in explaining what Apollo and Loki had said to me. I knew that Thorin would find this all hard to believe, but I knew he had to be told the truth.

Thorin wrapped his arms around my middle from behind as I glanced at the garden. I could see many beehives around the garden, several dogs walking around and a few birds sitting on the fences.

"Elaina, you wanted to say something to me."

I nodded.

"You won't like what I have to say to you."

"Try me." He whispered, brushing my hair aside so he could kiss my neck.

"It's about the prophecy."

"Hmm."

Thorin was distracting me with his skillful mouth, though I was adamant that I would tell him. I swallowed hard, willing myself to just spit it out.

"It's about Smaug."

"I'm listening."

"Um, I'm to help him."

Thorin trailed kisses on the side of my neck to my collarbone. I wasn't to certain if he had even heard me.

"Thorin, did you hear me?"

"Aye, I heard you. You are to help kill that blasted dragon."

This was not going the way I had wanted.

"Actually no," I paused, trying to find the right words "I'm to help free Smaug from a curse that is around him."

Thorin's kisses stopped and I could feel him tighten his hold on my waist.

"Do what?"

Swallowing hard, I then explained to him what had been said to me. All the while, Thorin's grip on my middle had tightened even more.

"Thorin, you are hurting me."

It was like he was not even listening. I tried prying my fingers on his, but he was holding me so tightly, that I found myself gasping out in pain.

"Thorin, let go of me!" I demanded.

He didn't and no amount of wriggling didn't loosen his hold of me. By this point, I was getting angry and without any warning, I felt my power come to the fore and hit Thorin. He cursed in Khuzdul as he finally let go of me.

I quickly sprinted to the other side of the room, watching him through narrow eyes. Thorin was now pacing and I could tell that he was also angry.

"When I tell you to let go of me," I began trying to control my anger "you do well to do that!"

"That dragon stole my home, killed many of my kin." snapped Thorin, obviously not listening to what I just said.

He was now frowning as he walked across the room. His posture stiff as he had his arms behind his back. Normally I found this quite endearing when I see him like this, today however, I was angry at the way things were turning out between us.

"No, that was The Messengers doing. I've already told you this. They made a duplicate of Smaug and used his image to terrorise everyone."

Thorin was still pacing, though I could understand what he was going through. I was just the same when I was told this information.

"You and Balin only saw the real mccoy while he was searching for a place to stop the curse that was coursing through him. Those Messengers have really done a number on him."

Thorin finally stopped pacing and watched me with a somber expression on his face.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe this, can you?" He said after a while "I saw with my own eyes what carnage that dragon did to my home, to my kin."

"Have you not been listening to a word I've said?"

"Oh I've heard it," hissed Thorin "I just find it very hard to believe. I know what I saw that day."

This was getting ridiculous. We were going round in circles. It was quite obvious that he refused to believe Smaug's innocence. I now knew how right Gandalf was, Thorin was a very stubborn dwarf.

"You will not help that despicable dragon Elaina. I forbid it!"

Despite myself, I snort out a laugh.

"You forbid me?"

"Aye, I do."

I just watch him, dumbfounded.

"One way or the another, that dragon will be destroyed."

"He will not be destroyed Thorin. I will help Smaug, in any way I can. He is innocent."

"Innocent?" hissed Thorin "More like a murderous, treacherous leech that stole my home because he wanted my gold!"

I shook my head. There was no reasoning to him. It was a mistake telling him this. I walked towards the door. I knew he would not listen, at least not while he was in a foul mood.

"Where are you going?"

I glanced back at him and said,

"While you are in this mood, I think it would be wise if I leave you to your thoughts."

"Elaina-," began Thorin, stepping towards me, but I interrupted him.

"No, it is clear to me that you won't believe what I say on this matter. So for now, I shall leave you alone."

Before I had a chance to open the door, Thorin dashed towards me and grabbed hold of me, pinning me against the wall.

"I never said I didn't believe you. I just know the story you say is fabricated."

"Fabricated?" Thorin nodded as I manage to push him of me "Are you saying both Apollo and Loki were lying then?"

"They could have just said all of that to start a conversation with you."

"Do what?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing "Even Zeus and Gandalf knew about this. Maybe you should speak to Gandalf yourself, see if my story _does_ match his."

"Elaina."

"No, just leave me alone for a while," I opened the door and stepped outside "I need to clear my head."

Before he had a chance to retaliate, I walked away from him, clearly hurt that he thought I was just telling him a story. If this was how he was going to be, I can not see us being together anymore.

_'I will help Smaug!'_ I thought to myself _'Everyone deserves a second chance and I aim to heal him in any way I can.'_

Turning the corner, I went past several sheep and headed for the doors that lead outside. I sat down on the porch steps trying to control my own anger. This quest was really taking a toll on me and I had no idea what to do.

"There you are."

I turn my head and saw Bilbo and Thor heading towards me. They both had a smile on their faces, which went when they saw the somber expression of my own.

"What's wrong?" asked Bilbo

"How long have you got?" I whispered, taking in a deep breath.

"Should I leave, my lady?"

I looked at Thor and smiled.

"No, stay. Though please stop calling me 'my lady'. Elaina will do."

Bilbo sat down next to me and placed his hand on mine.

"I've always got time for you Elaina," He replied "what has happened?"

Taking another deep breath, I explained what had recently happened. Bilbo had every right to know, after all, he will also be there. However, I could tell he was a little shocked when I told him about Smaug.

"So the dragon is like Beorn then?" asked Bilbo after I had finished "A skin changer?"

I nod my head.

"Yes. The Messengers have placed a curse on him, which is why I have to help him. Of course when I explained all of this to Thorin, he took it the wrong way."

"Well, I can see his point," I just watch Bilbo with raised eyebrows "and I can see your point too. If the dragon is indeed innocent."

"He is."

Bilbo patted my hand and continued speaking,

"Then you do what you have to do. Thorin will have to take on board that you are to help out a massive dragon. Don't let him bully you Elaina. You do what you think is right. I'll help you as much as I can."

I placed my head on his shoulder, clearly touched that he would help me out. Though I had no idea on how I could get rid of Smaug's curse. I only hoped that I would have an answer for that when the time came.

"I too will help you, my," I just look at Thor with a hint of a smile "Elaina."

"You are staying?" I asked him.

"Aye, someone has to keep an eye on my brother." smiled Thor.

"Loki isn't that bad." I reply, noticing the grin on Thor's lips.

"He certainly likes you." replied Thor with a knowing smile.

"And Hetti." points out Bilbo, looking at the bees that were hovering nearby.

I just smile, knowing the love triangle between Kili, Hetti and Loki were their business and not ours. Though my thoughts soon went back on Thorin. What would convince him that I was speaking the truth. I wish I knew the answer to that.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I just couldn't get my head around this whole story. Smaug innocent? I close my eyes remembering what that dragon did. Not only did he steal my home, he used his brute strength and fire breath on everything that was in its way.

Now Elaina tells me that this dragon was not to blame, that those Messengers created another dragon. I knew Elaina was not lying, I could see it in her eyes as she explained what was told to her.

I wasn't angry at her. No, I was angry with her brother Apollo for feeding her this tale of claptrap. It was time to speak to him. He had to be told that Elaina was to trusting, that she would stop at nothing in helping others.

Sighing, I opened my eyes and headed for the door. Just as my hand reached the knob on the door, a voice behind me said,

"You really are a stubborn dwarf!"

Turning around, I saw Zeus looking back at me with a frown on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him. How dare he insult me!

"I suppose you heard everything that was said in this room?" I finally ask him.

"Of course."

"Don't you believe in privacy?"

"Not when it is common knowledge," replied Zeus walking toward the window "Elaina speaks the truth. Smaug is not the guilty party here. That would be The Messengers. As well you know that fact."

"I find this very hard to believe." I muttered under my breath.

Zeus turned and faced me with a somber expression on his face.

"What exactly did you see that day?" He finally asked.

I then explained that the air around Erebor felt weird. That before spotting the dragon, there were many kites high in the air, which quickly were destroyed when he showed himself.

I can still remember pulling my grandfather away when that dragon flew inside the treasury room. Many lives were lost that day and I have never forgotten, especially when no one would help us.

"Hmm, interesting and yet you still refuse to believe he is innocent!" smirked Zeus "Just keep an open mind Thorin. You will see the truth soon enough."

With that, Zeus disappeared, leaving me confused than what I was before. Sighing, I opened the door and stepped out. I hated this strange atmosphere and I wanted answers now. Apollo had to be here somewhere.

I walked down the long hallway in an extremely foul mood. I heard footsteps heading towards me and I glance up seeing Balin head this way.

"What is it?" He asked me.

I did wonder why he was around this area but was not in the mood for idle chatter.

"It does not matter." I replied to my old friend.

"Come now Thorin, I can tell you have something on your mind. What is it?"

Glancing around the hallway, I return my attention to Balin and sighed.

"It's something that Elaina has informed me about."

"Oh?" asked Balin with a small smile "What's that then?"

"Not here." I replied turning around and heading for the room that I had just vacated.

Once we were both inside, I explained everything Elaina had told me. I wondered how Balin would take this kind of news, after all, he was also there that horrible day. Time will tell on what my friend would think of this new development.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I had followed Thor and Bilbo around the garden. I watched Bilbo's face become animated when we approached the beehives. I stayed well away of them but Bilbo walked a little further watching the bees come and go as they pleased.

"Maybe I should have my own bees," remarked Bilbo turning to face me "when this quest is over of course. Think of all the honey I could have."

I just grin at him as our host Beorn was heading our way. He was holding onto a lot of chopped up wood and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Honey on toasted bread," grinned Bilbo oblivious to who was now behind him "hmm, that would be very nice indeed."

"Would it now?" remarked Beorn.

Bilbo jumped a little before slowly turning around.

"I meant getting my own b-bees. I would never-," Bilbo trails off, his cheeks going red.

"You would never do what?" asked Beorn, dropping the wood on the ground.

"T-take any your bees." whispered Bilbo, now looking at the ground.

I instinctively place my arm around Bilbo's shoulder. I did not like seeing him like this. Even though he had gained confidence in himself, seeing him act like this, in front of Beorn, broke my heart.

"That is good to know," smiled Beorn, looking at Bilbo then at me "you really look like her you know?"

I frown, not understanding.

"Who?"

"Your mother."

I was stumped and it clearly showed as it was now Bilbo's turn to place his arm around my waist.

"You knew my mother?" I finally ask him.

"Aye I did."

"What was she like?"

I really wanted to know everything about her. The good and the bad. He took the time in discussing what my mother was like. Beorn explained that before she met Zeus, she would take the time and travel around Middle-earth helping anyone in need. She was a healer and her skills were known throughout.

As Beorn carried on, I momentarily closed my eyes, visualising her tending to the injured and sick. Though it was only recently that I knew of her existence, I could feel her presence nearby and I actually welcomed that.

"Alasse was a kind and compassionate lady. Always had the time to listen to others. She was quite close to the elven king Thranduil." carried on Beorn.

I opened my eyes, with raised eyebrows.

"Who?" I asked him.

"King Thranduil. He lives deep in Mirkwood forest."

Beorn stopped talking as he turned around, looking ahead.

"I have only met him once," said Beorn after a while of silence "Thranduil more or less keeps to himself, though he did travel out here with Alasse when-,"

I look at Beorn wondering why he had stopped talking. His features changed to a frown and I wondered what had caused that. I caught Thor's somber expression and I had a feeling he too, knew what was the matter.

"No," Beorn turned and faced me once more, though his frown was still there "I shall only tell you about Alasse's good deeds. The trouble that followed her, is still painful to mention."

I hesitantly placed my hand on Beorn's arm which startled him. He graced me with a small smile and I could tell he had thought very highly of my mother. Though I did want to know what had happened, I did not press him to tell me.

I had a feeling this trouble that had followed her, was connected to the Messengers and a deep hatred filled my body revolving them. They were part of the reason my mother had died.

While Beorn continued speaking about Alasse, I made a solemn promise to myself that these Messengers would get what is coming to them. There had to be a weakness to them. It was time to look for answers on how to destroy them.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

"I did wonder why Elaina was asking about Smaug earlier."

I had been looking out of the window as I explained everything to Balin. I turned around and looked at my old friend with shock.

"She did?"

"Aye, she wanted to know where I was when Smaug attacked us."

"And what do you make of all of this?" I asked him, crossing my arms around my chest.

Balin sighed and walked up to me.

"Honestly?"

I nodded my head.

"I think you and Elaina need to discuss this yourselves. It is not my place to pick sides."

Balin placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"However, seeing as her father, brother and even Loki are insisting that Smaug is innocent, maybe there is a ring of truth to it. There are two sides to every story, is there not? Perhaps it is time to hear Smaug's version."

"Me, speak to a dragon?" I scoffed.

"Thorin, you did ask for my advice."

"Aye, I did," I grace him with a smile "it's just a lot to take in."

"Hmm, then search for your lady, Thorin. You both need to talk about this."

Balin walked towards the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. Before pulling the door open he added,

"Don't shut Elaina out."

"I would never!" I exclaimed.

"Before you met Elaina," Balin turned and faced me, though his hand was still on the doorknob "you were very closely guarded around others, but seeing you with her, you are more approachable."

"Balin!"

"You know it is the truth," smirked Balin pulling the door open "now go and find her."

Before I could say anything, Balin walked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Even though I was still suspicious of Smaug being innocent, I knew Balin was right. I needed to calm down and speak to Elaina and sort this out.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

"Are you really alright, Elaina?" asked Thor, breaking me out of my thoughts.

He was currently sitting besides me, while I watched Bilbo helping Beorn plant flowers in his garden. While I was thinking of Thorin and this argument we had. I had no idea on how to rectify this.

"I am fine." I reassured him, gracing Thor with a smile.

I could tell at once that he did not believe me, which caused me to sigh in defeat.

"Maybe Gandalf's right, maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. I know I have hurt Thorin."

"No my lady, you did the right thing."

"I did?"

I turned and faced Thor fully, noticing him smile back at me.

"Aye you did."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"You did the right thing," Thor confirmed "keeping secrets will only lead to trouble. Thorin will come round. Finding out that Smaug is really a victim and not the instigator is a lot to take on board for him."

"I know, though he is very stubborn."

Thor laughed while I quietly watch Bilbo, while I process what Thor had said. I knew he was right, I too had been the same when I discovered the full story. Though I did hope Thorin would listen to reason, but of course he hadn't.

I listen to Beorn who answered Bilbo's questions about his trimmed garden, on how to keep it neat and tidy. I could tell that Bilbo was feeling homesick. He tried to act like he was happy travelling with Thorin and his kin, but even I knew he missed home. Come to think of it, I did too.

Bag End had been my home for twenty years and I had felt completely safe. Then this quest came along and I found myself being curious to what was out there. So I willingly accepted this adventure. I don't regret coming along, especially as I now class everyone as my friends.

"Thank you for befriending Loki," Thor said after a while "I know he can be very annoying at time."

"Naw, Loki is alright. I liked him straight away," I admitted, watching Bilbo plant a few seeds in the soil "he's actually been very helpful to me."

I turn my head a fraction, noticing Thor watching me with interest. So I quickly explained that he was the one that came to my aid when I first discovered who my real father was.

"I know Loki has done bad things," I continued, returning my attention to Bilbo "but as I keep saying, everyone deserves a second chance."

"I hope you are right Elaina, but I know from experience he can be very unpredictable."

I didn't say anything. I knew there was some unfinished business between Loki and himself and it wasn't my place to say anything on that matter. I heard the doors behind us open, but I try not to take any notice to who was either stepping in or out of Beorn's home, that was, until I heard his voice.

"Elaina."

Turning a little, I saw Thorin standing there, closing the door behind him. He acknowledged Thor who stood up and graced him with a smile.

"I'll leave you too alone." Thor said, walking away from us now.

I return my attention to Bilbo. I had no idea what to say. After all, the last time I had spoken to Thorin, was when we were disagreeing about Smaug.

"Elaina, could we perhaps go for a walk?"

Getting up from the steps, I turned and faced Thorin with a small smile. I knew he was trying to make amends to what had recently happened.

"Of course." I replied, walking up to him.

I could see the relief on his face when I had accepted his offer. Taking hold of his right hand, we silently walked away from Bilbo and Beorn and headed towards the massive garden.

"Don't get lost!" shouted out Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" I scorned at him, glancing back at him.

He had a lopsided grin on his face and I found myself grinning back.

"How can we get lost in a garden?" I asked him.

"Well, you are with Thorin-," Bilbo trailed off when Thorin stopped walking and turned and faced him.

"Go on." replied Thorin, clearly interested where this was heading.

"I-I-I mean, you did get lost twice while you were in the," Bilbo swallowed hard "Shire. I should just be quiet."

"Bilbo," began Thorin, glancing at me then back at the hobbit "I do not get lost."

I gently pulled Thorin away from Bilbo and began walking away from a laughing Bilbo.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

While everyone was keeping themselves to themselves, I was pondering on what Loki had said.

_'When you least except it, you will be by my side. That is a promise!'_

I narrowed my eyes. How dare he treat me like this. I am not a toy, I am a human being, for crying out loud. Climbing down the ladder, I made my way back to the hall, noticing Fili and Kili helping themselves to the food that was on the table.

"Hetti," grinned Kili, walking up to me "where have you been?"

"Nowhere. I just wanted to be alone for a while." I admitted.

"Oh."

I could see the hurt in Kili's brown eyes and I instinctively cupped his cheek.

"I didn't mean it that way. Blame Loki." I whispered to him.

Kili narrowed his eyes as he watched me.

"What has he done now?"

"Nothing, he just wound me up."

"You are alright though, aren't you?" He asked, taking my hand away from his cheek.

"I'm fine," I reassured him "I just walked away from him."

"Good." murmured Kili, leaning towards me and brushing his lips on mine.

"Can you do that elsewhere," I heard Fili say "I would like to eat this meal without the sound of smooching, thank you very much."

Despite myself, I snort out a laugh, breaking away from Kili and watching his brother who looked very uncomfortable.

"Why should I, dear brother? I'm just showing my affection."

Kili walked away from me and slapped his hand hard on Fili's back.

"Perhaps you should find your own lass, then you would understand."

"I do not need a lass, Kili."

"Who doesn't need a lass?" asked Thor, walking through the double doors at the far end of the room.

"Fili, he hasn't got anyone to-,"

"Just stop it!" I demanded, noticing six pairs of eyes watching me with disdain "Who cares if Fili hasn't got a lass or whatever you call us. It is entirely up to him. Do not fight amongst yourselves, because it will only lead to conflict."

With that, I just walked out of the hall, not liking the behaviour of Kili. Just what was the matter with him?

o0o

~~Thor's POW~~

As I watch Lady Hetti walk out of the hall, my eyes went back to Kili. I haven't known these dwarves for long, but I could tell there was something off with him. Fili stood up, taking his plate with him.

"I have no idea what is up with you today Kee, but please leave me out of your little disputes with Hetti. I am not amused by it and I can safely say, either is Hetti herself."

Fili gave me a nod with his head before leaving the hall. My eyes narrowed as I watched Kili, grab hold of an apple.

"Morph back, right this second!"

Kili, looked over to me with a stupid grin on his face.

"I know it is you Loki, I am not stupid."

A green mist went around Kili/Loki and then I saw a grinning Loki biting into his apple.

"What gave it away?"

"Your lack of charm!" I replied, walking up to him "Why are you doing this?"

Loki sighed and dropped the apple on the table.

"I was bored."

My eyes widened.

"You were bored?"

"Did I stutter?" Loki sat back down, placing his legs on the table, watching me with amusement "I am just helping Hetti out, by showing her that Kili is an idiot."

"This is not the way to charm a girl, Loki...Hetti seems clearly interested in Kili, why are you doing this?"

Loki sighed, looking at the door that Hetti vacated.

"She belongs to me."

"Does she indeed?" I walked over to the other side of the table and sat down "This is the wrong way of wooing her."

"Wooing?" smirked Loki "not a word I would use."

"No, your word is cunning. Perhaps you should leave her heart alone." I advised him.

"Never! Hetti belongs to me. She is just blind at the moment. There will come a time when she will see that prat Kili for who he really is."

"You leave her alone brother. She is not a play thing."

"I will leave her alone," replied Loki "but will she be able to leave me alone?"

While he was in this mood, it was impossible to speak to him. It is just as well that I am staying. I will have to keep an extra eye on my dear brother and of course the others, just in case Loki started morphing into them as well.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

We walked for a while in our own thoughts. I was thinking of my mother. Beorn had explained that she came here several times in her life time. I really wanted to know everything about her. I wondered if I would ever met the elven king Thranduil. my mother's friend.

"Elaina," I heard Thorin say, breaking me out of my thoughts "I wish to apologise for hurting you and being-,"

"Stubborn?" I interrupted, with a smile.

"Elaina," growled Thorin, pulling me to him "I am trying to say I'm sorry."

"As am I," I whispered, "I hope I didn't hurt you with my power."

Thorin shook his head.

"No, though I did deserve it."

"No you didn't. You have every right to be angry."

"Hmm, and yet this tale of Smaug being innocent, is still a lot to take in."

I nod my head.

"We will soon see whether the dragon is innocent or not," carried on Thorin "but until that time comes, can we not discuss this matter?"

I watch Thorin and I could tell someone had spoken to him since. I just nod my head, noticing the relief on his face. It had been a very long day and I would be relieved when this day had ended.

I initiated the kiss which some what surprised Thorin, but he soon got over that as we both deepened the kiss. I was glad that he had opened his eyes regarding Smaug, even if it was just a little bit. Smaug needed rescuing and I would see it through to help him out as best as I could.


	37. Help In A Dream

_I knew I was not in Beorn's home for one thing, the place I was now in, was very chilly and dark. The air was no better either, just where in the world was I?_

_"Elaina?"_

_I turned to the source of voice and I could faintly make out a tall person heading towards me._

_"I did wonder when you would arrive here." carried on the very familiar voice._

_"Loki?" I questioned, not sure what was going on here._

_"Were you expecting someone else?" Loki chuckled, walking towards me "I expect you're wondering where we both are."_

_"Somehow, I don't think we are in the real world."_

_"That is partly true," replied Loki who now had a green mist around him "though your body is safe against Thorin's," Loki chuckled at that "your soul is here in the dragon's reach."_

_The green mist that was around Loki suddenly moved causing a light to appear from nowhere._

_"Dragon's reach, you mean Smaug?"_

_Loki who was looking upwards at the light he had just created, turned to me with a small smile on his face and nodded his head._

_"Yes, Smaug. You are here to weaken the first part of his curse."_

_I just looked at him like he was mad. I knew I would have to help Smaug out but, I was not expecting to do this by being in dream land._

_"Believe me, this is the only way to set him on the right course," carried on Loki, when I did not say anything "it will be much easier."_

_"I have no idea on what to do," I confessed to him "after all, it is still new to me. How can I even help Smaug?"_

_Loki graced me with a smile, while making another light appear from the green mist that was still around him._

_"Just be yourself Elaina. That is all you need to worry about."_

_"Easier for you to say."_

_Curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask,_

_"Just what are you doing?"_

_"Come now Elaina, I thought you were intelligent!" grinned Loki "It is blatantly obvious that I am making lights appear, so you and I will be able to see better. Now then-," trailed of Loki watching me with a somber expression on his face._

_"Now what are you up too?" I asked him._

_I did not like the way he was watching me. In fact, it was very off putting._

_"You need to be protected." informed Loki, the green mist now going around me._

_I was about to give him a piece of my mind when a sudden roar came from nowhere._

_"What was that?" I asked, looking around the dank area._

_It looked like we were deep in a cave. The walls were slightly damp and there was a strange smell in the air. The smell wasn't unpleasent, it reminded me of the rain when it hits the cobble stones and grass._

_"I do believe that was the sound of who you are trying to help," smirked Loki to which I glared at "come, the sooner you help Smaug, the sooner you can befriend hm."_

_"Easier said than done." I muttered under my breath._

_Now that there was a light, I glanced around our surroundings. I discovered we were not in a cave, but in Erebor itself. There were many broken down walls and there were many broken relics but what really caught my attention, were the two massive stone statues that had somehow survived the onslaught of Smaug's anger._

_Both statues were finely crafted. The left statue was holding onto a sword in his right hand, while in his left hand, he was carrying a shield as if waiting for a fight to start. I looked at the shield and noticed it was very detailed._

_The shield had a strange marking on the centre of it and around that, were little blue and green gemstones all around the edge of the shield. My attention went back to the centre. That mark reminded me of what Gandalf had done back in Bag End, placing a rune on the door of my home._

_"That is the mark of Durin," informed Loki, sounding quite bored "looking at the right statue, really reminds me of someone, don't you think?"_

_I looked at Loki then at the statue he was referring too. As my eyes trailed up to the statues body, again I noticed he too was holding onto a weapon. An axe was in his right hand though he was not holding a shield like the other statue was._

_I turned my attention to his face and a little gasp came out of my mouth causing Loki to snicker. Ignoring him for a moment, I slowly walked up to the statue completely transfixed. The statue looked exactly like Thorin._

_The only thing that was different however, was the little braid on his beard, this was carved beautifully. Whoever did this, was very skilled. I knew Thorin did not have a braided beard now and I wondered why that was. I would have to ask him. Turning my attention to the left statue, a sudden thought came through me._

_"This must be Thorin's brother Frerin," I whispered, turning to look at Loki "Thorin explained what had happened to him. My heart goes out to him."_

_"Thorin will be pleased that these two statues are still standing, yes?" smiled Loki and for once, it was a genuine one._

_"Indeed!" I replied, gracing him with a smile of my own._

_Sighing, I turned my attention to where we were headed._

_"Let's get going, this curse needs to go."_

_"Follow me."_

_Taking a last look at Frerin and Thorin, I took a deep breath and began to follow Loki. When we started to walk, the lights above us were following us, which was a comfort. I had no idea on what to expect from all of this._

_The air was more stale than what it was a few moments ago. There were no more statues, only broken walls and doors and many bones, to which I tried not to tread on them. A sudden roar caused me to stop and turn to my left. My eyes went wide when I saw a large silhouette hovering nearby._

_"Who dares to wake me? Was it you?" bellowed a voice._

_"Speak to him," urged Loki "he will not harm you. He can not see us."_

_"What?"_

_"Why do you think I placed lights around us? It is a barrier to protect you from the evil from within."_

_"I noticed you haven't got this barrier around you!" I pointed out._

_Loki had the gull to snort out a laugh._

_"Darling, I am the god of mischief, I do not need protecting. Now speak to him."_

_"And say what?" I replied, noticing the silhouette move a fraction more._

_"I don't know! Tell him anything. The more he hears your voice, the more he will gain your trust."_

_"What?"_

_"Just do it!"_

_Glaring at Loki, I returned my attention to the silhouette that was slowly heading our way._

_"I-I-I mean you no harm," I stuttered "I just want to talk to you."_

_"About what?" snapped the voice of Smaug "On how to steal my treasure?"_

_I shook my head knowing that Smaug may have what Thorin could get. The gold sickness. If this was true, it could be harder to gain the dragon's trust._

_"I have no need for your treasure," I admitted, knowing that was true "I just want to help you."_

_"Help me? What makes you think I need help?" sneered Smaug "I do not need help, I am a dragon who has-,"_

_"Who is under a curse!" I interrupted him, my voice slowly gaining confidence._

_The shadow on the walls stopped moving and I knew Smaug was close by. Question was, when would I finally see him?_

_"You know of my problem?"_

_"Yes and I would like to help you."_

_A loud noise came in the direction of the shadow and then slowly, the silhouette slowly diminished and in its place, stood a massive dragon, looking around the place._

_"I can hear and sense you and your companion, yet I can not see you. Why is that?"_

_"Well, the reason you can not see us," I began glancing at Loki once more, who had a grin on his face "is because we are not really not here."_

_"That does not make any sense!" scorned Smaug "Explain yourself!"_

_Taking a deep breath, I explained as best as I could on how I am here in the first place. That to me, being here in Erebor was a dream that Loki and I could travel into._

_"And you say you could help me?" replied Smaug._

_"That is correct." I answered._

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Elaina Baggins," I replied "and I would like to heal you from this curse that is inside your head."_

_"What if I do not want any help? What would you do then?"_

_Looking up at the big red dragon, the light that Loki had created caught Smaug's eyes as he was still searching for us. His eyes I realised, were showing me what was really in his mind._

_Guilt and despair._

_Those Messengers really had done something to him. I really had to help him, though I still had no idea on what to do._

_"None of what happened to you is your fault Smaug."_

_"Pffft."_

_"It's true and I can clearly see in your eyes that you are innocent."_

_"Don't believe her," I heard Smaug say in a low raspy whisper, turning his head to his right "she is trying to trick you."_

_"But what if she can help me?" said Smaug in the voice he had spoken to me._

_I turned to Loki who was looking up at the dragon with wide eyes. I had a feeling even Loki wasn't expecting this new development._

_"I tell you, it is a trick!" came the low voice "She just wants the mountain and all its contents. Find and kill her!"_

_This was getting ridiculous. Partly because if Smaug did try and attack us, he would only make himself look like a fool. He could only hear my voice, not actually see me. I knew I had to gain his trust now rather than later, but still I had no idea on how to achieve that._

_" **Calm him down, by singing to him!"** came another voice._

_It had sounded female. I had heard this voice before, but where? I turned to Loki who was still watching Smaug. I realised he had not heard another voice which confused me._

_" **Believe in your power Elaina, it will help Smaug."** came the voice again._

_Just as I was about to reply to this new voice, a sudden calmness came to me. I had no idea where this had come from, but it did ease my mind. A song that until now, was lost deep in my mind, came out of nowhere and I took a step forward and began to sing._

_**'A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain** _   
_**Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.** _   
_**It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,** _   
_**Waiting to sail your worries away.'** _

_I paused, looking up at Smaug who had since stopped moving his head and was now looking directly at me. That should have alarmed me but when I glanced at Loki, he urged me to continue with this song. Taking a deep breath, I returned my attention back at Smaug and sang._

_**'It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain** _   
_**And your boat waits down by the quay.** _   
_**The winds of night so softly are sighing,** _   
_**Soon they will fly your troubles to sea** _

_**/** _

_**So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.** _   
_**Wave goodbye to cares of the day.** _   
_**And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain** _   
_**Sail far away from lullaby bay.'** _

_As I sang the last note, I felt the power within me envelop me. Raising both my hands up, a white power came out of the palms of my hands and I then concentrated on Smaug._

_"You will never have him," sneered the evil voice again "he belongs with us."_

_"No," I shouted back, the white power in my hands waiting to be released "Smaug needs to be himself once more."_

_With that, I clenched my hands together feeling the warmth from the power within, before reopening them, letting the white power finally escape from my hands. It was like before, when we were all being chased by that Messenger and those Wargs, my power was once again helping me._

_The room we were in, shook a little but that did not deter me. Using both my hands, I could feel the power that was from within, hit Smaug's head, entering the cause of the problem._

_"You will never win, witch," the voice said again "even now an army is being prepared. Soon you will bow-,"_

_I had, had enough of this evil voice of Smaug so, using all that was left of my power, I again concentrated on where the root of where this curse was, his head. Smaug growled out in pain and though I did feel guilty, I never stopped using this strange power that was imside of me_.

_A green mist then went around Smaug's entire face and at the corner of my eyes, I could see Loki using his own magic._

_"Don't mind me," smirked Loki "I'm just here to amuse myself."_

_The green mist joined forces with my white power and together, the power intensified, as it swirled around Smaug's head. The two powers combined, that actually went inside Smaug's open mouth._

_The light was still visable as Smaug tried desperately to spit it back out, but he was having no luck with that. Fire then came out of his mouth as I saw the last of our combined work die down._

_"NOOOOoooooooooo!" screamed the evil side of Smaug "It can not be."_

_Slowly, I felt my hands fall to my sides before I fell to my knees, completely drained. I felt Loki's arm go around me as I tried to get my bearings. I could hear Smaug roaring in the distance, smashing anything that was in his way. Then I felt and heard a massive thud._

_With all the strength I could muster, I slowly looked ahead. My eyes went wide when I saw an unconscious Smaug not to far from where Loki and I were._

_"W-Will he be alright?" I finally say to Loki._

_"Oh he'll be fine. He'll must probably have a major headache when he finally awakens. Nothing serious," replied Loki giving my shoulder a little squeeze "how about you, are you alright?"_

_Turning my head, I caught the concern on Loki's face but I graced him with a small smile._

_"I will be though I thought I had to do this alone?"_

_Loki's trademark grin came back._

_"I did nothing," I frowned at that "When we will see Smaug again, as soon as you open that pretty little mouth of yours, he will know what you did to him. Smaug is not an idiot. Though that voice he was portraying did make me realise that these Messengers are clearly dumb."_

_"Dumb but powerful." I surmised."_

_"Exactly. Come, let us leave. I expect you would like to be in the arms of Thorin once again."_

_"Loki-," I began but my voice trailed of into the darkness, though I did hear Loki's 'ehehehe' coming from afar._

I jumped when an arm stroked the small of my back causing me to turn my head to my right side. There slept Thorin, unaware to what I had recently done. With great care, I turned and faced him, noticing his arm now tighten around me.

I gently placed my left hand on his hairy chest, running my fingers through it. I was relieved to be back in a familiar surrounding. I trailed kisses on his stomach to his navel, hearing and feeling a soft laugh coming from my heart's lips.

"That tickles." mused Thorin, causing me to chuckle.

"Aha, I think I've found your weakness." I remark as my fingers once again went through his chest hair, trying to tickle him.

"You think so, do you?"

"I know so!" I chuckled.

Before I knew what was happening, Thorin moved and was now on top of me, pinning his body against mine.

"You were saying?" He whispered, his face mere inch's from my own.

I did not say anything. All I did was place my right hand on his beard, remembering the statue of him. I saw Thorin shut his eyes briefly before brushing his lips against mine.

As the kiss deepened, I could hear Thorin hum something. It took me a second to realise what it was and I broke the kiss watching him with curious eyes. He only grinned back at me.

"Do you know that you sing in your sleep?"

I could feel my cheeks burn to which Thorin noticed and I knew it was time to explain to what recently happened.

"Thorin, I-,"

"I already know." interrupted Thorin.

"I don't understand."

Thorin had the cheek to smirk at me.

"You not only sang in your sleep, you were also talking."

"Oh dear!"

"Not out loud," I watched Thorin's hand as he pointed to his head "I heard every thought that you said to...to...-,"

"Smaug." I finished for him, seeing Thorin nod his head.

"Aye, that dragon. Plus I also heard what Loki was saying too!"

"You did?"

Thorin nods.

"He was right about something though," I raised my eyebrow waiting for him to continue "you were in my arms."

"Thorin," I smiled, lifting my head to brush my lips against his own "you are showing your softer side."

"Please don't mock me my angel," though Thorin did sound harsh with his words, I could see a playful smile forming on his lips "tell me something, what is Erebor like now?"

I sighed and looked away and try to explain to what I had seen.

"It was cold and there are many broken walls and what not."

I turned my attention back to Thorin who was watching me intently.

"I did however see two statues," I began once more "somehow they have not been touched by Smaug's anger."

"Yes, I remember you speaking to Loki about my brother."

"Hmm, That's because the two statues were of your brother Frerin and yourself."

Thorin's blue eyes widened, as if he could not believe my words were true.

"Are you certain?"

I nodded and then descripted the two statues in detail, noticing Thorin close his eyes as I go on.

"I can hardly believe they would still be standing." Thorin said after a while.

"They are," I replied, gently stroking Thorin's beard "though your statue really did catch my attention."

"Oh?" smiled Thorin, opening his eyes, watching me.

"Your statue had a bead in his beard. Why haven't you now?"

Thorin looked away again and I wondered if I should have kept my mouth shut about this. The way Thorin was looking, nearly broke my heart. Only moments ago we were both laughing, now Thorin looked like he was about to get upset.

"After Smaug attacked," began Thorin, though I didn't have the heart to correct him about Smaug this time "and we finally found a new home Ered Luin. I wanted to remember what we had lost. So I cut of my braid on my beard, then trimmed it."

Thorin returned his attention back to me. The sadness in his eyes were plain to see. My hand trailed up to his cheek, letting him know that he was not alone anymore. That he could tell me anything.

"I've been trimming my beard ever since. To remember what myself and my fellow men have lost."

"Will you ever grow your beard again?" I asked him, gently.

"I don't know Elaina. At the moment, I doubt I would do that. The memory is too much, too painful."

My fingers gently went back on his soft beard, stroking it. Thorin closed his eyes leaning his face against my palm.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," I whispered "I know that could not have been easy to tell me."

Thorin reopened his eyes and watched me.

"I will always tell you about my life my angel," he leaned forward and crashed his lips against mine "you are my heart, soul and body. Always remember that."

"I will," I reply, brushing my nose against his "and the same goes for me."

"Let us focus on the here and now." smiled Thorin and I arch my eyebrows with a confused look on my face.

"I don't think I follow."

Thorin tilts his head back and laughed. It was nice to hear him laugh again.

"Well my dear, please allow me to show you."

Before I could do anything, Thorin grabbed hold of me and reversed our positions. I was now on top of Thorin whose hands were now stroking my back. He watched me with a small smile on his face and I knew then what he had meant.

" _Men lananubukhs menu."_ I say to him, seeing his smile broaden.

"I'm glad to hear it, my angel."

His lips once again went on mine all the while, his hands were slowly traveling downward. His touch alone, gave out little messages to my heart.

" _Men lananubukhs menu,"_ whispered Thorin "now, let me show you what love is really like."

The line was a little corny but the way his hand was stroking my skin, made me realise that making love to Thorin would always be like this. Even though this was still new to me, I would welcome these moments for a long time to come.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

I had no idea what had come over Kili. So what if his brother was still single, it was up to Fili to change that and not Kili. There was just something off with Kili's behaviour. The way he acted towards Fili was very weird and I hated that.

Footsteps came up to me and I turn around expecting to see either Kili or Loki. Walking up to me was Thor who had a somber expression on his face.

"My lady, could I have a word with you?"

"You may."

"What are your intentions with my brother?"

I found myself looking at the ground. I could actually feel my cheeks go red.

"My head is telling me that Loki would be the perfect choice for me," I began, slowly meeting Thor's blue eyes "but, my heart is telling me that Kili is the one for me."

I was surprised when Thor placed his arm on my shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"Trust your heart, not your head."

Despite myself I snorted out a laugh. I was not expecting him to say that.

"I can see Kili adores and loves you, whereas if you stay with Loki, he would only confuse you with each passing day."

"I can take care of myself." I reply, defending myself.

"All I'm saying is, my brother even hurts whose he loves. You have been warned."

With that, Thor let go of my shoulder and walked off, leaving me even more confused then ever.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

I watch my angel as she slept on my chest. My fingers gently touch the small of her back. I would treasure these moments. Since meeting Elaina, a calm feeling has crept into my very being.

Before ever seeing her, I did not trust others. As I knew all to well that people in towns and villages had always acted strange around me. I slowly shake my head remembering the sneers from strangers as I crafted blades and axes for them.

They had no idea on what had happened to me and my kin and yet that did not stop the snide comments. If it hadn't of been for Dwalin, I think I might have used those weapons I made, on whoever dared mock me.

I was brought back to the present when I felt Elaina's hand brush against chest. I glanced down at her, noticing she now had a smile on her face, though her eyes were still closed.

"You're so comfortable." She whispered.

A low chuckle escaped my lips which caused her to open one brown eye.

"It's true. Who needs a pillow when your chest is so comfortable."

"You are a very strange woman."

"Aww, but you love me for it." came her response.

"Who told you that?"

I felt and heard her laugh as she looked up at me.

"A little while ago, you said you loved me."

"I was clearly drunk!"

A lopsided grin came from her face causing me to smile back at her, as I tenderly caressed her cheek

"Drunk on something, alright." She murmured, watching me with a smirk on her face.

"I would like to hear that song you sung earlier."

Elaina looked a little taken aback and I wondered what the matter was.

"Truth of the matter is," She said a little quietly for my liking "until today, I had completely forgotten that song had even existed."

"Because of Zeus."

Elaina nodded her head.

"The memory lapses are still tripping me up."

"Elaina, do not force yourself to remember. Your past will come back to you, in its own time."

"I know, though if it wasn't for that females voice, I would never have thought to sing at all."

I look at her with concern.

"What female voice?"

She then explained how this voice told her to sing to the dragon.

"As soon as I heard her voice, I knew exactly what to do," carried on Elaina "I wonder who she is."

"Maybe you should speak to your father, he knows everything." I remarked, remembering earlier when he eavesdropped on Smaug's innocence.

"Perhaps later, I just want to relax for a while."

"I like the sound of that," I murmured, pulling her towards me "we can relax together, for a little while at least."

"Hmm." was all Elaina said before I kissed her.

She broke the kiss with a smile on her face, before she sang the song I had heard earlier.

'A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.

I found I could listen to Elaina sing for hours, she had a lovely singing voice. The song she sang was unusual, but I quite liked it. Though it sounded sad, it had a message in there.

That no matter what happens, things will work themselves out. I hoped that would be true, for I had no idea where this road was now leading us and I did not like that in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song Hushabye Mountain is taken from the film 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.


	38. Darkness And Disagreements

~~Elaina's POV~~

I rolled over on to my side waking up finally when I realised Thorin was not besides me. Opening my eyes, I looked to where he had rested and found a note on the pillow. Smiling to myself, I sat up and picked up the note and began reading it.

_My angel,_

_Seeing as you were busy dealing with that...dragon last night, I thought you should sleep for as long as you wanted. I will be with Dwalin in the garden duelling with him, should you need me._

_Yours always,_

_Thorin._

Sighing, I stretched my limbs before getting out of the bed. There was no way I was staying in bed all day, even though it was tempting. As I grabbed hold of my clothes that were in different parts of the room, a wave of nausea hit me and I quickly ran towards the sink to vomit, but nothing came up.

Just as suddenly, the nausea vanished, leaving me baffled. I tried not to think about it to much, thinking that I had gotten up to soon or something. I put my clothes back on and then decided to see what the rest of the company were doing.  


o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

After Thor had left me, I kept pondering on what he had meant. Why would Loki hurt those he loved? I wondered what he had done. To get a warning from Thor was not what I was expecting. While my mind was on what Thor had said, I kept walking, until I reached the main hall.

I realise that I was on my own and to be thankful, I was actually relieved about that. The last time I was here, Kili was acting strange around his brother and I really wasn't in the mood for another scene to unfold.

Sitting down on a chair, I reached across the table and grabbed hold of a jug of water. It was when I did that, that I heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind me. Trying not to take no notice, I poured the contents in to a goblet.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

I inwardly groan. I knew that voice all to well now.

Loki.

The god himself decided to sit right next to me while I placed the jug back on the table. Taking hold of the goblet, I was about to get up when I felt his cold hand go around my wrist, stopping my attempt of escape.

"Please Hetti, stay."

This caught me off guard and I turned my head and watched him with wide eyes. Loki was staring back at me with a somber expression on his face. Even I could tell something was bothering him, though I would not ask what that was.

"Stay," He repeated, pulling my wrist so that I had no choice but to sit back down "You do know that Kili is wrong for you."

I rolled my eyes. He had no right to say that about Kili.

"It is true, little dove. He may like you now, but there will come a time when his brown eyes will stray and fall for someone else."

I didn't have to listen to this. I tried to pry my wrist from his grasp, but he only held onto to it tighter.

"I speak the truth."

"Ha!" I retort, glaring at him "Coming from the god of lies."

"I am not lying about this, Kili will only hurt you."

I could feel my anger course through me. How dare he say such things.

"Funny, that is exactly what your brother said about you!"

Loki's green/blue eyes widened, before he narrowed them.

"He knows nothing!" He sneered.

"Thor told me that you would hurt those you love," I admitted "is he wrong?"

"He knows nothing!" Loki repeated, now turning his head, so I couldn't see his reaction anymore.

I had no idea why Loki and Thor hated one another or I should point out, Loki hated Thor and it wasn't my place in asking either brother. It must have been major whatever that was. My eyes went back on the goblet I was holding, trying to get rid of this strange air between us.

 

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

I walked down the hallway wondering where everyone was, when I suddenly felt very dizzy. I stopped walking and held onto the wall, trying to let this feeling wash over me. First the nausea, now this. I knew something was a miss.

Taking steady breaths, willing myself to be well again, I tried walking again but I suddenly felt so lightheaded that I found myself collapsing onto the wooden floor. I tried getting up, but I just had no strength left.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ I thought to myself.

Just as I was about to try and get up once more, I could hear faint footsteps coming from somewhere, though I was more concerned in getting up from the floor.

"My lady."

I suddenly felt myself being lifted up from the ground and being carried. By now, my head was pounding and I had to will myself to look to who was carrying me. With great difficulty, I glanced up and saw Thor holding me protectively.

"Thor-," was all I said, before the darkness claimed me.

 

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

I could feel Loki's hold of me tighten and I frowned. I did not like this one bit.

"You have no right to treat me like this." I said at last.

"I have every right," was Loki's reply "you belong to me."

I shook my head.

"No, I belong to Kili and deep down you know this to be true."

Averting my eyes to his ever watchful gaze, he whispered as he drew near to me,

"You belong with me and if it wasn't for that obstacle that is hindering our time together-,"

"Kili is not an obstacle," I interrupted him, narrowing my eyes at Loki "he is a kind, loving dwarf who-,"

"Who nearly killed you," pointed out Loki with a smirk on his face "or did you forget that you nearly drowned?"

Without any warning, my free hand connected with his check. My hand was now stinging from the blow that had slapped him, though I chose to ignore that. How dare he always ridicule Kili. Now glaring at Loki, I realised he now had a massive grin on his face, which really angered me even more.

"There she is, the feisty woman who always sticks up for riff raff!"

Before I could tell him where to go, Loki pulled me to him and kissed me. At first I tried to push him off, but the more I did that, the more demanding this kiss was. He held me tightly as his mouth moved over mine and I really tried to resist him though it was clear to me, that I was losing this fight.

Slowly my own lips worked against his and the air around me suddenly changed. Loki loosened his hold of me and I felt his cold hand go up and down my back as the kiss deepened. Though this felt wrong, I couldn't seem to stop this kiss.

"Quickly get out of the way." came a very frantic voice.

Breaking the kiss, I turned in the direction of the voice and saw Thor walking up to us. He was holding someone in his arms.

"Make room on the table." Thor said.

Without saying a word, both Loki and I pushed the plates and goblets aside as I finally saw who Thor was holding and my heart nearly stopped beating in my chest.

"Elaina?" I looked at Thor with concern on my face "What has happened to her?"

By now even Loki was looking at Elaina. He had a look of worry etched on his face, which was understandable, as I felt the same.

"I do not know. I saw her on the floor, trying to get back up."

Thor gently placed Elaina on the table.

"Could you stay by her side while I look for Zeus or Gandalf?" asked Thor, glancing at Loki.

"Of course." replied Loki.

I wondered what had happened to my dear friend. The last I saw of her was when she was talking to Thorin, by the bedroom door. Thinking that though, she did vomit last night. Maybe she was still getting over that.

Never taking my eyes of Elaina, Thor quickly ran to look for help. I then glanced at Loki quietly as he hesitantly placed his hand on her forehead. It was the way he was watching her that I came to the sudden realisation.

It wasn't me he was in love with, it was Elaina herself. It all made sense to me now. As Elaina was now with Thorin, Loki knew he had lost her. So I was the next best thing. I watch as he gently stroked her hair, noticing the worry in his blue/green eyes of his.

"It's all making sense now." I began, my green eyes never leaving his face.

"What is?" Loki asked, catching me staring at him, the concern he had for Elaina was plain to see.

"This obsession with me."

"You want to talk about this now?" snapped Loki, while I silently nod my head, as he sighed "It is not an obsession."

"Yes it is. I've just realised, that it is not me you want. It is someone else entirely."

Loki turned and faced me fully. His lips curled up with bemusement, while his fingers were absently playing with Elaina's hair.

"Oh this I have to hear."

I nod my head then continued with my theory.

"It's not me you love," I emphasised the 'love' with my fingers noticing Loki roll his eyes at me "it is someone quite closer to home."

Loki watched me with raised eyebrows before bursting into laughter.

"And who am I supposed to really love?" Loki asked me with an amused twinkle in his eyes "Surely you are not suggesting I have feelings for that...that dwarf?"

Despite myself I snorted out a laugh, then slowly shook my head.

"No, not Kili, he's already spoken for."

I heard a sound from across the hallway and glanced in that direction, thinking Thor was returning with help. There was no one there, but I had this feeling we were being watched and that unnerved me a little.

"The person you have true feelings for," I continued, returning my attention to Loki, who was watching me with his trademark grin on his face "is Elaina."

 

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

_Everything was dark. I couldn't see what was in front of me. When a loud noise came from nowhere I gasped out loud, wondering what was going on._

_"I know your there, siren." came a voice in the dark._

_I knew that voice and despite myself, I sighed in relief._

_"Smaug, why can't I see you?"_

_"Pfft, Welcome to my world."_

_"You didn't answer my question." I point out, shivering when I felt warm air on my face._

_I knew Smaug was close to me, I could sense his presence, though I had no idea where he was. I really wished I could see what was going on. Though, I hated not being able to watch what was happening around me. It made me very uneasy, that was for sure._

_"The curse is still here." I whispered, more to myself, though I had a feeling he had heard me._

_"Though the voice in my head has gone," I heard Smaug sigh before continuing "there is still a trace of this curse here."_

_"How do we get rid of this curse then?"_

_"I thought you knew what you were doing?" snapped Smaug._

_I did find it a little strange that his anger didn't bother me, normally I would retaliate and tell any rude person where to go, but I knew Smaug was still dangerous. I didn't want him to start attacking me, even though the dark was actually my cover right now._

_"All I did was sing and then use my power," I admitted to him "there must be something I missed, but what?"_

_"You tell me siren!?!"_

_I furrow my eyebrows, not understanding why he was calling me siren. A low chuckle came from Smaug which echoed around the place my soul was currently held in._

_"W-What's so funny?"_

_"You want to know why I keep calling you siren, don't you....Elaina?"_

_"How did-," I trailed of but Smaug quickly carried on._

_"It seems we are now connected. Whatever you did before, created this mind link. Which is annoying. I would like to keep my thoughts to myself, thank you very much."_

_With the exception of Thorin and even Loki, I did not really like having another voice inside my head. I was beginning to see what Zeus was getting at, I had to start blocking out everything inside my mind, though I still had no idea on how to do that._

_Come to think of it though, I never sensed Smaug's thoughts in my mind, which should have raised an alarm or something. Maybe feeling ill was his way of getting inside my head, it did make sense. Feeling sick, the light-headedness, now this._

_"I'm sorry about that Smaug," I swallow hard, trying to get my bearings around this strange place we were both currently in "I'm still new to my power."_

_"Oh wonderful!" sneered Smaug "A novice witch. This day can not get any better."_

_"Um, I'm not a witch," I point out "apparently I'm a goddess."_

_"Right and should that mean anything to me?"_

_"I, um, er."_

_I coughed trying to figure out what to say and do._

_"Great, a goddess with a speech impediment. How lucky am I!"_

_His rudeness was really getting on my nerves._

_"Listen you, I haven't got a speech problem. I just don't have any idea on what to do at present."_

_"Hmm, then we are doomed aren't we?" replied Smaug._

_I was about to give him a piece of my mind when I thought I heard my name being called out._

_"Did you hear that?" I asked Smaug._

_"Hear what?"_

_"Elaina." came the voice again._

_"That!"_

_"I heard something," admitted Smaug, "aren't you going to answer the voice? Or do you expect me to roar?"_

_If this was what Smaug was really like, sarcastic and rude, I was not looking forward in helping him out when we finally did reach Erebor._

_"Must you be so rude?"_

_"Yes." came his short reply._

_I exhaled, trying to calm my anger down. Now was not the time in arguing with a massive dragon. I had to think on what to do next._

_"Elaina, just say something!" The voice said again._

_That voice sounded like it was close to us now._

_"Who is that?" I called out._

_"Oh thank the stars. It is I Thor. Just keep talking while we try and reach you."_

_"We?"_

_"Yes, Loki is with me."_

_"Oh goodie," I heard Smaug say "more people to enter my dark mind."_

_I furrowed my brows. I had thought we were in a place, but by the way Smaug was talking, it sounded like we were inside his head. If that was the case, that was creepy. I inwardly shudder at this thought, hoping Smaug was just being sarcastic once more._

 

o0o

A few minutes earlier...

~~Hetti's POV~~

The look on Loki's face was priceless. One moment he was grinning like he had won a game, now he was staring back at me with a shocked expression on his face. His blue/green eyes searching my face for any sign of a lie. I knew I wasn't lying, in fact, I was 100% certain I had hit the nail on the head.

"Think about it," I carried on before he could "other than Thorin, you have always been by Elaina's side."

"As a friend." Loki finally said, though he was now avoiding looking at me.

His gaze fell back on Elaina herself.

"At first, I think that was the case, but as time went by, your feelings for Elaina grew stronger. You could not do anything about it, knowing that Thorin felt the same way about her. Which is why, you then decided to turn your attention to me."

"You have got this all wrong, little dove," Loki surprised me by cupping my cheek with his free hand "I only see Elaina as a friend nothing more, whereas with you-," Loki trailed of, grinning back at me.

"I haven't got this wrong Loki. You are in love with Elaina, while I love Kili."

"Love? He doesn't know the first thing about love!" sneered Loki, taking his hand off my cheek.

I did notice that he didn't argue his case against Elaina. Which made me realise my hunch was correct, he did love my sister, but I knew he would never admit that to me.

"Yes he does and I know he loves me back. Whereas with you, you just want to chase anyone you can get because the one you really want, is out of reach."

Again Loki looked at the unconscious form of Elaina while I sighed before I continued, watching him carefully.

"I am certain that you have feelings for Elaina, not me. So please stop pretending that you and I will live happily ever after, because my happy ever after belongs with Kili."

"That kiss we just shared proved otherwise." smirked Loki, though I just shook my head.

"That kiss was nice, but we both know where our hearts really lie."

For the first time since meeting Loki, I could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"You love Elaina, not me."

I stepped back from him, now glancing at Elaina.

"Now if you would excuse me, I will now look for Bilbo. He'll want to know what is happening to Elaina."

As I walked away from him, I felt the relief wash over me. I knew Kili was for me, I was certain of that. Just as I turned a corner, a hand grabbed hold of my wrist, pulling me in a dark corner. Before I could scream, lips descent on mine and I instantly relax, knowing Kili was the one holding me.

"I do love you Hetti." He whispered, his nose, nuzzling against my own.

I realised he must have seen what had recently transpired with Loki and I and I instantly felt very guilty about that.

"I'm sorry Kili, I-," I began but his lips were on mine again.

He kissed me slowly and tenderly as my arms went around his neck. This kiss was how it should be and I relished in this blissful moment. All to soon, Kili broke up the kiss, though he did have a smile on his face.

"You chose me over him," Kili started laughing "that will dent Loki's pride."

"Kili," I scorned him "it is not funny."

"Oh, it is," grinned Kili, watching me with love in his eyes "so, he loves Elaina does he?"

I groan, knowing Kili will start winding Loki up about this.

"I have a feeling that is the case, yes," I admitted "but he is in denial. He knows Elaina is with Thorin, which is why he started chasing me."

"Uncle should be told of this."

"No," I urged him, playing with his soft locks "I do not think anything will happen. For one thing, Elaina will soon tell him to back off, should he come between Elaina and Thorin."

"Hmm, you do have a point," replied Kili, brushing his lips over mine "thank you for coming to your senses."

"Kili-,"

He quickly kissed me, stopping me from telling him off. Truth of the matter was, I was happy being in the arms to a dwarf that loved me wholeheartedly. That is until I remembered why I walked off in the first place. Breaking the kiss I said,

"I need to find Bilbo."

"Why?"

"Because Elaina is unconscious on the table over there. Didn't you notice?"

Kili shook his head, clearly shocked.

"No, I was too busy watching Loki trying to take the women I love from me...We should inform Uncle as well."

"Good idea." I replied.

I hoped Elaina would be alright. Seeing her like that, brought back the foster home again and I hated that. Sighing, Kili and I headed outside, where I knew Bilbo was. I hoped Thorin would be easy to find though.

 

o0o

~~Loki's POV~~

All these thoughts swirled inside my head. I was certain Hetti was wrong, I was not in love with Elaina. I only saw her as a friend. Though thinking that, she was the first person who has really listened to me, since mother. Elaina had even said that everyone deserves a second chance. I remember feeling relieved when I told her part of my past thus far.

"Smaug!" I heard Elaina whisper to herself.

I returned my attention to the very person I was thinking about and I frowned. I knew then that she was back with that dragon. My fingers gently touched her forehead once more and my frown increased.

She was cold to the touch. Just what was going on here? It was like before, when she first encountered her real father. Only I knew that was not the reason why she was like this now. Footsteps could be heard from behind me, but I refused to look. I was more concerned about Elaina.

"How long has she been like this?"

I finally glanced up and saw Gandalf leaning over Elaina with worry etched on his face, noticing Thor also had the same look .

"She's been like this for a while," I replied, before Thor could "she did mention the name Smaug though."

Gandalf's head suddenly looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Tell me you didn't solve the curse yourself, Loki?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't have to. Elaina went to Erebor on her own accord. She used her power on him."

Gandalf straightened up and glared at me. I wasn't at all intimidated by this. Gandalf had never frightened me in the least, in fact, nothing frightened me.

"Are you quite mad?" snapped Gandalf "Those Messengers could have been there."

"Other than Smaug and his second voice, there-,"

"Do what?" interrupted the wizard "What voice?"

I rolled my eyes, not liking the wizard's tone of voice.

"It looked like Smaug was having a discussion with himself, so Elaina got rid of that voice. It was the curse after all, causing him to have a split personality."

"You fool. You should have waited for me. This is all making sense now. We need to bring Elaina back...She is in danger!"

Both Thor and I looked at Gandalf with shocked faces. What did he mean that Elaina was in danger? When we were there last time, it was just Smaug.

"Is the dragon the threat?" asked Thor, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No, he is just as innocent as Elaina is," Gandalf looked down at Elaina before going on "you say there was a voice besides Smaug."

"Yes, that is correct." I replied.

"Then we have little time in bringing her back. Thor-,"

Sudden footsteps could be heard which made Gandalf stop talking. Turning around, I saw Dwalin, Thorin and Bilbo heading our way and despite myself, I rolled my eyes, knowing the hobbit would make a scene.

"What has happened?" asked Bilbo, now running up to Elaina "Is it her power?"

"Hmm," remarked Gandalf "No, Elaina is back with the dragon it seems."

"What?" spat Thorin "I thought she dealt with that...-,"

"Dragon?" I finished for him, when he refused to finish his sentence.

"Exactly, the dragon."

"As I was saying," Gandalf now glared at Bilbo. Dwalin and even Thorin before he returned his attention at Elaina "Thor and Loki, I want you both to see whereabouts' Elaina is and bring her back. The longer she stays there, the more danger she is in. In fact, I have a feeling she is inside Smaug's head."

"Sorry what?" Thorin asked with a frown "Smaug's head, I don't understand."

"I'll explain later Thorin," replied Gandalf "right now she needs to return to us, before The Messengers get wind of her appearance."

Without saying anything, I took hold of Elaina's right hand and begrudgingly grabbed hold of my dear brother. It only took me a few seconds to sense where she was and without further ado, I teleported Thor and myself inside Smaug's mind.

 

o0o

_I should have realised it was going to be pitch darkness here. Tuting, I used my magic causing a green light to appear around Thor and myself._

_"Do you think that is wise brother?"_

_"Relax, no one other then us can see this light," I replied "do you really want to walk around in complete darkness?"_

_"That is besides the point. You have no idea what else could be lurking inside this dragon's head."_

_"Oh perish the thought that we might run into a stray thought from Smaug's memory bank." I retort, already getting annoyed that Thor is here with me._

_For a while neither of us spoke, which I was thankful for. All I wanted to do was quickly find Elaina and get out of here. Truth of the matter was, I was getting worried for her well being._

_I had this feeling we were being followed and nothing would make me happier than to attack this nuisance, but until we find Elaina, this was not going to happen. Again, my thoughts went back to what Hetti had said earlier, I knew I only saw Elaina as a friend nothing more, so why was Hetti so insistent that I had feelings for Elaina?_

_"Elaina, can you hear me?" shouted Thor suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts._

_I just rolled my eyes, not saying anything. I was now on full alert. Whatever was behind us, was slowly edging near the both of us and I did not like that at all._

_"Listen you, I haven't got a speech problem. I just don't have any idea on what to do at present." came a very familiar voice._

_"Did you hear that?" asked Thor._

_"Yes, Elaina's voice was quite close by." I admitted to him._

_Both Thor and myself stopped walking and slowly looked around. Though everything was dark, the green hue from my magic made things a little easier to navigate the area we were currently in. Why did Elaina have to jump right into a blasted dragon's head, I'll never know._

_"Hmm, then we are doomed aren't we?" came another voice._

_Thor turned and looked at me with one raised eyebrow._

_"Smaug I presume?"_

_"The one and the same," I replied "though he does sound a little different, but that could be what Elaina did to him previously."_

_"Hmm, Anyhow, let us find her quickly," said Thor walking ahead of me "Elaina, just say something!"_

_"What do you want her to say," I piped in "a story?"_

_"Loki, you are not helping." snapped Thor._

_A small smile came as I watched him, taking great delight in winding my dear brother up._

_"Who is that?" Elaina called out._

_"Oh thank the stars. It is I, Thor. Just keep talking while we try and reach you."_

_"We?"_

_"Yes, Loki is with me."_

_"Oh goodie," I heard Smaug say "more people to enter my dark mind."_

_Despite myself, I chuckled at the dragon's response. It seems Smaug has developed a sense of humour._

_"Elaina," I finally shouted out "Sing to us."_

_"I beg your pardon!?! came her response "Now is not the time to sing a song Loki!"_

_I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night/day/whatever, being inside a massive dragon's head._

_"Sing, then we will establish where you are situated."_

_"My brother makes a fair point," I rolled my eyes at Thor "talk or sing, so that we can reach you."_

_"Fine," snapped Elaina "but I am not singing...I shall ask you all a riddle which Gollum could not answer correctly. Perhaps you three can."_

_"Good grief." I muttered as I looked around, knowing that something was definitely near us now._

_"Have you a better idea Loki?" came Elaina's voice._

_"No...Just get on with it."_

_"I can not be felt, seen or touched, yet I can be found in everybody. My existence is always in debate, yet I have my own style of music."_

_I grinned, already knowing the answer but I kept my lips sealed for the time being. I wanted to know what Thor would say on this riddle._

_"Any idea my dear brother."_

_"I'm thinking." replied Thor._

_"We haven't got all day." I remarked, my grin broadened when Thor glared back at me._

_"What is a Gollum?" asked Smaug._

_"Um," I heard Elaina reply "it is a creature that lives inside another mountain. I think once upon a time, Gollum was a hobbit, though I am not certain on that."_

_"What is a hobbit?"_

_Again I rolled my eyes._

_"Can we get back to this stupid riddle?" I asked rather rudely I might add, but that presence behind us was edging closer to us and I wanted to deal with that before Elaina got hurt._

_While Smaug and Thor were shouting out wrong answers, I was gearing myself up for a fight. I knew now that Gandalf was right, I could sense a Messenger behind me and I wanted to stun it before it could inflict its own power on any of us._

_"Oh for crying out loud," I snapped, knocking into something "the answer is a soul!"_

_"Ouch!" remarked Elaina "Do you mind not stepping on my foot?"_

_"I would say sorry," I replied, relieved to have finally located her "but we have a pressing matter at hand."_

_Raising my right hand, I extended my green light and cast it around Elaina. She blinked several times, getting used to the sudden light around her._

_"What pressing matter?" She asked when she could focus probably once more._

_"Since being here," I began, watching her intently "I have had a feeling we were being followed."_

_"Now you tell me!" hissed Thor, grabbing hold of Elaina "We need to leave right this second."_

_"What's been following you both?" asked Elaina, looking at Thor and myself._

_"One of the Messengers!" I replied, glancing over my shoulder, knowing it was heading towards us._

_"What about Smaug?"_

_Was Elaina serious? There was no way I could bring a massive dragon back at Beorn's house._

_"I will be fine, siren. I am used to this hindrance. I shall see to this intruder myself."_

_"Wait, what about the trace of this curse?" Elaina glanced up to the darkness "Surely, I could aid you with something."_

_"Pfft...you are called siren for a reason," I heard Smaug reply "when you return to your real world, hymn or sing from time to time. Though your singing does irritate me, it does knock these idiots away for a while."_

_"She will do that." said Thor, holding Elaina a little tighter now._

_Thor then turned his head and looked at me._

_"Ready when you are."_

_Without any warning, I turned around and threw a concealed dagger at the Messenger that had slowly crept up to us. It hissed out in pain as I watched the Messenger try and dislodge the dagger I threw at it. Did this thing really think I hadn't noticed its presence? The smell alone was a dead give away, for one thing._

_The Messenger hissed out in pain again, as I threw another dagger at it. I then quickly grabbed hold of Elaina and Thor, before this lone Messenger called for backup. A sudden roar came from above, but I wasn't wasting time to see what was about to happen next. Holding my brother and Elaina, I quickly teleported us out of there._

_"We will meet again siren." I heard Smaug say, as we finally get out of the dragon's head._

 

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

Everything felt a little hazy. I knew I was back in Beorn's home but the feeling that Smaug was still in danger worried me. How and why were one of those nasty Messengers inside Smaug's mind? It made no sense at all.

"Elaina."

I gingerly opened one eye before opening the other. I knew I was lying on something hard and I knew that my back would not appreciate that later. I momentarily closed my eyes only for them to open again, when I felt warm fingers touch my face.

"My angel." whispered Thorin.

I could clearly see the worry in his blue eyes, to which I felt incredibly guilty about.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back.

"Do not apologise, I know this was not your fault," smiled Thorin "I'm just glad you are back safe and sound."

"I-,"

"Ahem!"

I tried looking at Gandalf, but Thorin was currently in the way.

"Yes, well, before you both get intimate with each other," I heard Gandalf say, causing me to go red in the face "I want to ask you some questions Elaina."

"Can't this wait?" snapped Thorin, moving a little so that I could finally see Gandalf for myself "As you can clearly see, Elaina has been through a lot."

"Thorin," I slowly got up, noticing there was quite a crowd around me "it's fine. I can answer a question or two?"

I could tell that Thorin was not amused by my answer, but he never said anything. He simply sat beside me on the table that I now realised I was on and placed his arm around my middle, holding me protectively.

"She means only two questions Gandalf," said Bilbo, narrowing his eyes at the wizard "anymore than that, then Thorin will automatically take her away, to rest."

A smile formed on my lips at Bilbo's words. I always knew he would finally open up and speak his mind. Long may that continue.

"Bilbo-," began Gandalf but Loki interrupted.

"No, the hobbit is right. Two questions, that is all."

Gandalf huffed a little then nodded his head. He then turned his attention to me and I suddenly felt very small. What was he about to say to me? That was the question.

"How did you get to Smaug?"

"You mean, the first time?" I asked him, Gandalf nodded "I fell asleep and suddenly I was in Erebor."

"Erebor?" shouted Dwalin "Could this be true?"

I nodded.

"I was there," I turned my attention to Loki, who was watching me intently "with Loki."

"Hmm." I heard Gandalf say.

"Don't!" I say to him, now returning my attention back to Gandalf.

"Don't what?"

"Don't blame Loki for this. This happened on its own accord. As I said before, one minute I was with Thorin, then the next....Erebor."

I watched Gandalf as he suddenly started pacing the floor. I could tell he did not like what had recently happened, but why? That was a question I really wanted to know. Would I get it though? Probably not.

"Loki should have taken you back," snapped Gandalf, now glaring at me, "do you realise how dangerous this could have been for you Elaina."

"Well, perhaps if you had informed me of my heritage, then this sorry mess may have been prevented!" I snapped back at him, feeling Thorin stroke my back, trying to calm me down.

"I was protecting you, child."

"Maybe so, but you should have warned me about all of this. Instead, I met a strange man on a cloud, telling me he was my real father," I sighed shaking my head "now I have this weird power inside of me. This is all new to me.....You should have warned me about all of this!"

"I had my reasons," replied Gandalf, now looking anywhere but me.

"So," I continued, feeling my anger come to the service "how could I have stopped myself from venturing in dream mode 'Erebor' when no one and I do mean _no one,_ told me that I could bloody travel like that in the first place!"

I heard a familiar 'ehehehe' laugh, though I did not find this at all funny. I knew that Gandalf should have opened up to me from the beginning, but did he? No! Instead, all of this had to happen.

"I understand that you are upset." said Gandalf after a while.

"Oh no, I'm actually ecstatic. Can't you tell?" I replied sarcastically, before glancing at everyone in the room "Where is my dear old father anyhow? He should be here!"

"He had something to do," admitted Gandalf "though your brother Apollo is currently speaking to our host. Do you wish to see him?"

I shook my head. In truth, I wanted to be left alone. Meeting Smaug twice in one day was a lot to take in, especially when I have just discovered one of those Messengers lurking in Smaug's head. I knew that would have to be dealt with as well, but I had no idea what to do at this present time.

"Elaina," I heard Thorin say, before he sighed "I think it is time Elaina be left alone. She's been through enough for one day. Come my angel, let's go somewhere private so you can rest."

As I turned and looked at Thorin, I suddenly felt very drained and fed up. My anger that I recently had, had ebbed away, to which I was grateful for. I turned my head and caught Loki silently watching me. Though he graced me with a smile, I could see the turmoil in his eyes and I found I did not like that one bit.

"Without Loki's help," I said after a while, still looking at Loki "Smaug would have gotten worse...Thankfully that part is over now."

"Can someone please explain what you are babbling on about?" asked Dwalin "Why would the dragon Smaug get worse. It will be killed, won't he?"

I just shook my head, finally looking at the floor. I could hear Thorin sigh and I knew that he had some explaining to do.

"We'll will speak soon, Dwalin." replied Thorin watching me with concern, his hand running up and down my back.

I didn't see the little nod that Dwalin did, as my eyes finally went back on Gandalf. He was looking at nothing in particular and I wondered what was going through his mind.

"You need to control your power Elaina," Gandalf said with a frown on his face "today you were lucky that nothing bad had happened to you. Next time, it could be your downfall."

The wizard sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand, while Thorin now held me to him. The sound of his heartbeat and his warmth, relaxed me.

"Loki, from tomorrow onwards, I want you to teach Elaina on how to control her power." carried on Gandalf.

I rolled my eyes. We were going in circles again.

"It was an accident, for crying out loud! I had no control over this!" I looked at Loki, then back at Gandalf, not liking the way things were now going.

"Which is why Loki will help you channel your power to your advantage."

I frowned, knowing that would be difficult now.

"Um, not that I don't need the help, but, er," a nervous giggle escaped my lips before I could stop it "I have a mind link with Smaug now."

"I'm sorry?" whispered Thorin, looking down at me.

"It's true," I nodded my head "he told me himself. Plus it makes sense as to why I felt so ill in the first place."

"My angel, what am I going to do with you?"

Though I could tell Thorin was not happy with this latest development, I knew there was a reason why Smaug and I were connected, though at this moment in time, I had no idea why that was.

"The innocence of fools." muttered Gandalf, under his breath, but I heard him and I narrowed my eyes.

"You should know about that!" I snapped back, gently moving Thorin, so I could get off the table.

Gandalf didn't seem shocked that I spoke back to him, he just looked at me with a determined look on his face.

"We will have to shatter that mind link." said Gandalf.

"Nope, not going to happen."

"Elaina, until you come face to face with Smaug in the flesh, it is not safe to speak to him through mind thoughts."

"I'm getting confused," came Bilbo's voice "what mind thoughts?"

I turned and gave Bilbo a small smile.

"I will explain everything to you, when I have regained my strength."

Though Bilbo had a pained look on his face, he graced me with a small smile as he slowly nodded his head.

"As for you Gandalf, I will not be erasing any mind links to people I know."

"People?" spat out Dwalin "It's a bloody dragon, for Mahal's sake."

"Um about that-," I began, looking back at Dwalin with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Now is not the time Elaina." snapped Gandalf, glaring at me.

I haven't known Gandalf long but I had never seen him look so angry before. I should have been shocked and upset, but I found that I was not. In fact, I was past caring at this moment in time. Before I could retaliate however, Thorin picked me up and then looked back at Gandalf.

"Elaina needs rest. Whatever you have to say to her, will now have to wait...Excuse us." said Thorin, who then walked away from the rest of the little crowd with me in his arms.

"I can walk you know." I point out to him.

"No, you have been through a lot today."

I sighed, while resting my head on his shoulder as Thorin took me back to the bedroom where we had been staying in. Seeing the bed, made me shudder a little, which caused Thorin to look at me.

"Are you cold?" He whispered.

"No, not cold," I replied, forcing myself to look back at Thorin "just a little apprehensive."

Thorin sat on the bed while I made myself comfortable on his lap. We watched one another and I could clearly see the worry in his blue eyes.

"About what?" He finally asked me.

"This power inside of me, for one thing," I sighed before nesting my head on his shoulder once more "I don't like it...I wish things were like they were."

"Go on."

"I miss my old life...I miss The Shire, Bag End, the picnic's in the wood, even the other hobbits."

A stray tear came from nowhere but I quickly brushed it aside, hoping Thorin hadn't noticed.

"Do you regret joining this quest?"

The words that had come out of Thorin's mouth shocked me and I moved a little so that I could see him fully. He was looking anywhere but me. With my free hand, I placed it on his cheek, forcing him to look at me, though his eyes refused to meet my own.

"No never," I placed my forehead against his, feeling his hands tighten around my middle "all I'm trying to say is, everything has changed. Some bad, but mainly good," I whispered against his lips "especially with you."

I pressed my lips against his and let him know in my own way that he meant the world to me. One of Thorin's arms slackened around me and I felt his warm hand against my jawline.

"This quest is fine," I whispered, my eyes closed as I felt his thumb brush a strand of hair from out of my face "it's just this power I have, it is beginning to frighten me."

"Elaina?"

Taking a deep breath, I don't say anything more. What could I say? That I was frightened on what would happen next. That if I fall asleep again, would I wake up in real life mode, or dream mode?

"Elaina?"

I realised I must have zoned out and I instinctively placed my hand on Thorin's beard, before I slowly explained this to him.

"You are not alone," Thorin said, after I had finished "you have me and everyone else to rally around you. Never forget that."

"I know," I opened my eyes and looked at Thorin "hopefully Loki will help me out."

"Hmm." was Thorin's response, causing me to chuckle at him.

"There is no need to be jealous." I point out to him.

"I am not jealous. I just do not trust him."

"You may not might trust him now but soon, you will...In time at least."

I meant that too. I knew Loki still had some explaining to do regarding his past, but I knew that whatever he has done, he has atoned his sins. I could clearly see in his eyes that he has had a very difficult life and I hoped that Loki would be alright.

"We will see, my angel. At least his brother seems to have some sense with him."

I arch my eyebrow at Thorin, noticing him watch me back, with his own bemused look.

"You only like him because his name is like yours," I teased, "Thor."

Thorin's response was to gently pull me of his lap so that I landed on the bed. He instantly got on top of me with a grin on his face.

"Is that so?" I just nodded "You are a strange lady."

"I know, you told me that already, but like it or not, you're stuck me with."

"Which I'm thankful for," whispered Thorin, leaning closer to me now "when you feel ill or troubled, please come to me. Seeing you unconscious again, made me very nervous."

"I promise," I nodded, knowing that I meant that "you are my future now. No secrets."

"Good."

Thorin closed the gap and kissed me and for the moment, I could forget what had recently happened. Although seeing Gandalf like that, was not what I was expecting. I was used to seeing a carefree wizard that didn't take anything for granted. Now though, I saw a side to him that I did not particularly like.

For the time being, I would just stay away from him, as he had brought forth my own anger and that troubled me even more. I wasn't normally an argumentative person, yet when Gandalf belittled Loki, I actually felt the anger inside of me well up, ready to explode with rage. No, that was not me. That anger had something to do with this power that was inside of me and I hated it with a passion.


	39. Block, Anger And Onwards

When I spotted Loki a little while later in the garden, I had to ask Thorin to leave me. Of course Thorin hated that idea, until I explained that I needed Loki's help with controlling my power. Before Thorin went, he cupped my face and kissed me.

"Be careful my angel," He whispered against my lips "I'll be with Dwalin again, should you need me."

I just nodded, then watched Thorin leave me. Sighing, I walked up to Loki who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

Loki turned and looked at me with startled blue/green eyes. He quickly recovered and gave me his trademark grin.

"What can I do you for Elaina?"

"Well, grumpy Gandalf said-,"

"Ahh," Loki's grin broadened "then you are here for my help."

"I just want to stop teleporting into dream mode."

Loki's smile faltered a little as he watched me.

"I can't stop that Elaina. That is part of your main power."

"But I don't want it!" I protested "It feels wrong roaming in a place I have no knowledge about."

"You seemed to be at ease when we were at Erebor!" pointed out Loki.

"That's different. Erebor is part of this quest," I shook my head, momentarily closing my eyes "I do not want to be inside anyone's head. Until Smaug's little outburst earlier, I had no idea I was walking on his brain cells."

I opened my eyes when Loki burst out laughing to which I found myself frowning at.

"It is _not_ funny!"

"The way you come out with words."

I don't say anything, I just arch my eyebrow watching him.

"Walking on brain cells....Oh I was not expecting that."

Loki finally composed himself though he still had that grin on his face.

"Well, at least someone is happy about this," I was fuming "because if this is part of my power, then I bloody well don't want it."

I turned on my heel thinking perhaps Apollo could help me instead, only Loki grabbed hold my arm halting my attempt of leaving.

"Wait! I will help in all that I can but to do that," began Loki turning me around "you have to get rid of all this negative energy."

"What are you-,"

"Since returning, your emotions are all over the place, yes?"

I couldn't find the words as to how Loki knew that. Since speaking to Gandalf, my anger had refused to leave.

"I noticed it when you and Gandalf were having a debate," Loki surprised me even more when he placed his slightly cold hand on my right cheek, gently stroking it "you need to let the anger out."

We watched one another as I took on board to what he had said.

"How?" I finally say.

"By using your power."

"But that will tire me out." I point out, remembering the last time I had used my power.

"No, not this time...When you used this power before, you were unaware that it had strengthened. Which is why you were so ill. That won't happen again, your body will have adapted by now."

I was still unsure. I did not want to be sick again.

"What are you doing brother?" came Thor's voice, causing Loki to let go of my cheek.

"Elaina needs help in dealing with her anger." explained Loki, never taking his eyes of me.

"Why? What have you done now?"

"Thor," I turn and face him "Loki has done nothing. Why do you keep doubting him?"

I sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Thorin does it too, always having little digs at his expense," I could feel my temper flare up again and that bothered me "if it isn't Loki, its Bilbo and quite frankly, I am getting rather peeved off with it all. "

A warm tingly feeling went through my veins and without any warning, a bright light shot out through my hands. I watch on hopelessly as the light that had come out, darts around the garden like it was looking for something in particular.

"W-What the-," I just could not find the words to what I had just done.

"And there is the anger!" smirked Loki "Focus on it, and destroy it."

Like an idiot, I just watched as the light whizzed everywhere, causing most of the animals to have an effect by making whining noises. I had no idea what to do. In truth, I was a little scared that another ball would come out of my palm if I did anything.

"Elaina, believe in yourself," I heard Loki say "focus!

"What's going on?" came another voice, but my eyes stayed on the strange ball of light.

Slowly I raised my right hand not really knowing what to do and waited for the longest moments.

"You can do it," encouraged Loki "just think of something you really hate and hit it."

"Maybe we should inform that wizard."

It was when Thor had said wizard, my anger flared up again. That tingly feeling had returned only this time, I was prepared. Closing my eyes, I visualised the ball hovering high in the air. No noise could be heard as I mentally prepared to strike.

Clenching my right hand, I did what Loki had suggested and focused. When my eyes reopened, I unclenched my hand and another white light came out of my palm hitting the previous ball of light head on.

"That's it," shouted Loki sounding pleased with himself "you got it."

The ball then exploded leaving in its wake, little clusters of stars falling to the ground. When the stars hit the surface, they instinctively disappeared. My hand was still raised in front of me as I watched what I'd have done in stunned silence.

"Elaina!"

An arm took hold of my raised arm, bringing it down which brought me back to my senses. Turning my head slightly, I saw Thorin look at me with worry etched on his face.

"What have you done to her?" sneered Thorin, now glaring at Loki.

"I did nothing. I just helped Elaina with her power." replied Loki.

"It's true," I finally say "Loki helped me. I had so much anger burning inside of me, I didn't know what was happening to me," I sighed turning my head to look back at Loki "so with Loki's guidance, he helped me to unleash it."

"Elaina."

I turned fully when I felt Thorin's fingers stroke my own fingers, again seeing his concerned face once more.

"I'm fine," I reassured him "the anger has gone and I actually feel like myself once more."

A thought stuck me then.

"That anger wasn't mine in the first place."

I nod my head knowing that was true.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dwalin, holding his axe tightly.

"It is part of the curse inside Smaug's mind...It all makes sense now."

"Well lass," carried on Dwalin, "I'm glad someone knows what is going on here. All I saw was a ball of light heading towards Thorin and I."

"Oh my!" I exclaimed looking at Dwalin then at Thorin with a mortified look on my face "It didn't hit you both did it?"

"No, my angel. Though it did make Dwalin fall on his behind."

"He is jesting lass." said Dwalin now glaring at his old friend.

"Am I indeed?" smirked Thorin.

Though I smiled at the two of them, my thoughts soon went back on how to block anyone from entering my mind. I had no idea how to shut that part of me, this was still all so new to me.

"Elaina."

My eyes instantly went on Loki's blue/green eyes and I instantly felt weird.

_Instead of Thorin and everyone else being in Beorn's garden with me, I knew I was somewhere else now. For one thing it was night time here and there were a lot of people all looking at the same thing._

_Being curious, I too looked and saw a man with a helmet on his head. The helmet was strange to look at. It seemed to have two horns coming out of the helmet itself. It was gold in colour. For something so strange, I found it completely fascinating, that was until I saw who was wearing it._

_Loki_.

_The way he was looking at everyone actually made my stomach knot together. The anger and smugness was clear to see and when I saw that he was holding onto a weapon that looked like something Gandalf would have, I flinched._

_"Kneel!" Loki demanded._

_I watch as everyone does not do as he commanded._

_"I said-,"_

_I watch in stunned silence as he stamps his weapon on the ground, which caused blue lights to appear from nowhere, before disappearing once more._

_"Kneel!!!" shouted Loki._

_When he had said that, everyone that was around me, kneeled on the ground. I watch on in horror realising all at once that this was part of Loki's memory and I wondered what was happening here._

_"Is not this simpler?" carried on Loki looking at everyone on the floor "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."_

_I didn't want to see this but I had no idea on how to escape Loki's past memories._

_"Not to men like you!" came a voice with an accent with it._

_I looked around until I saw an old man stand back up, watching Loki with weary eyes. This seemed to delight Loki as he now had a smile on his face._

_"There are no men like me." corrected Loki, his smile broadened._

_"There are **always** men like you!" scorned the man._

_This man was either very stupid or very clever to stand up to Loki, while the god of mischief was acting this way. It seemed Loki agreed to what was running through my own mind, as I heard him say,_

_"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."_

_My eyes went wide as Loki prepared to use that strange looking weapon he was holding onto. He aims this weapon at the old man and a blast came out of the top of it but it never hurt the old man._

_Another man in red, white and blue came from nowhere and deflected Loki's blast with his shield, causing Loki to stumble and get knocked down. Just as Loki got up, I felt the scene change around me._

_**'Now what is going on?'** I thought to myself._

_The scene changed to a place that I had only recently re-discovered. The playground. My feet were rooted to the spot as I watched my younger self playing in the sandpit with Hetti knowing for a fact now, that a lone Messenger was watching my younger self._

_I did not want to see this but again, I had no idea on how to stop this memory from showing itself to me. The orange eyes watched on and I really had the urge to warn my younger self to go inside the home but I knew that could never be._

_I look at how I used to look like, not a care in the world while my younger self happily played with her best friend Hetti. This little girl had no idea on the danger that was going to take place several nights later._

_'Wait! How did I know that?'_

_My eyes went back on the Messenger and I gasped out loud. No longer was this thing looking at mini me. No, this thing was now looking directly at me._

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

At first I didn't realise that something was not quite right with Elaina. I just thought she was speaking to Loki through this mind link between them. It was when I spotted Loki's worried face, I looked back at Elaina. My eyes went wide as blood seeped out of her nose. Elaina was doing nothing but gaze back at Loki without blinking as was Loki himself.

"Elaina!"

I gently pushed her to get a reaction. Nothing. I tried turning her around so that she would stop staring back at Loki but to no avail.

"Someone get that blasted wizard," I shouted "something has happened to Elaina."

"What has my brother done now?" I heard Thor say, but I take no notice of him.

I could hear running but my own eyes stayed on my hearts own eyes. Just what was going on between this idiot Loki and my angel. Just as suddenly, Gandalf pushed me away to which I growled at, but the wizard was now looking at Loki then back at Elaina to pay heed to me.

"Do not move her!" said Gandalf "She has to figure this out for herself."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"This is my fault," Gandalf muttered to himself "I thought she would be ready."

"Your fault?" I sneered at him.

I wanted answers now.

"Yes, she has to control these mind blocks and yet, I was not expecting this!"

"Will she," I stalled knowing I would not like the answer "be alright?"

Gandalf's silence was my answer. Whatever was going on between Loki and Elaina, I hoped she would come back to me. Pulling a hankie from his robe, Gandalf handed it over to me and I tried to clear the blood from her nose, though it was still bleeding.

"Come back to me." I whispered to her.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

_Somehow I knew this Messenger knew it was me, as I watched it straighten itself up and started to head towards me. By know, I was panicking. I had to do something. Looking back at my younger self and Hetti anger suddenly flared up._

_How dare this revolting thing watch me and Hetti like a peeping tom. How dare this awful thing be here at all. These messengers should never have existed. Just as i was about to try and defend myself, I momentarily closed my eyes, thinking of......flowers?!?_

_A warmth then enveloped around me and as I slowly reopened my eyes, there was no Messenger walking towards me, no younger Hetti or myself playing in the sandpit, just millions of flowers around me._

_The smell of them filled me with hope knowing that this was the way to block out any thoughts that dared tried to attach themselves to me. The flowers were what I had remembered back in the Shire. Red roses, tulips and even sun flowers could be seen, plus many more. Just as suddenly, the flowers disappear before I too return to the garden of Beorn's._

Taking a sharp intake of breath, I felt my waist being squeezed, being me back to the present. I noticed instantly that my nose was running and I instinctively wiped it with the back of my hand and gasped out loud when I saw blood on my hand.

"Elaina," I heard Thorin say but I continued to look at my bloodied hand "oh thank Mahal that you have returned."

He gently kissed my temple and finally I tore my eyes from my hand and looked at a very worried looking Thorin.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled "I have no idea what just happened."

"I do," sneered Thorin, using a cloth on my bleeding nose "this has something to do with Loki. He did something to you, rendering you immobile."

I gently pushed Thorin so that I could look at Loki. His blue/green eyes watch me back with so much remorse, that it made me feel guilty for entering his mind in the first place.

"It is not Loki's fault, it is mine entirely."

I turned my attention to Gandalf himself. He was standing between Thor and Dwalin looking at me then at Loki, shaking his head to what had recently transpired.

"I thought you were ready child," carried on Gandalf now returning his attention to me "and I am deeply sorry for what ha-,"

"To little to late!" I interrupted him, pushing Thorin away, as I walked away from everyone.

"Elaina!" I heard Gandalf say "I am sorry."

I stopped walking and turned around facing the wizard once more.

"That's just it though, you are not!" I walked up to him, my eyes watch his every movement "You told me to ask Loki for help, which I did. Then look what happened!"

"Elaina-,"

"Don't you dare say you are sorry," I hissed back at Gandalf "After what I have just seen, I will never trust you again...You mean nothing to me!!"

I turned away from the wizard suddenly feeling a little drained and I could even feel tears well up from my eyes, though I refused to let him know that he had really upset me.

"But my brother was the one-," began Thor but stopped when I looked back at him.

"Oh my! For the last time, this was not Loki's doing. It was all this wizard's fault...Now if you all would excuse me, I would like to be left alone!"

Before any more words could be spoken, I turned on my heel and headed back inside the hall. I could see Bilbo, Kili, Fili and even Hetti around the table joking around, though I refused to go to them. I had to much on my mind.

Seeing Loki with all those people completely threw me. Just what was going on there? I could hear several footsteps behind me, but still I walked on, taking no notice to who was behind me.

_'Though what Gandalf did was uncalled for,'_ came Zeus's booming voice inside my head _'he was trying to be helpful.'_

"Hmmm." was my reply.

_'It is true daughter and in time, you will realise that...I would like you to thank Loki for me. It was him that created the image of those flowers to block out any more memories for you. That was fast thinking...Always remember flowers Elaina, flowers.'_

By now I had stopped walking, trying to get my head around to what Zeus had said.

"Elaina."

Slowly I found myself turning around, knowing that Loki was right behind me. As was Thorin who quickly pulled me towards him burying his nose in my hair holding me tightly.

"I take it you both heard what Zeus had just said." I ask them both.

While Loki nodded his head watching me intently, Thorin held me tight saying nothing.

"Elaina I-," began Loki but I cut him off.

"It is not your fault."

"Actually, it is."

"I knew it." hissed Thorin, turning a little to glare at Loki.

"I did it because you have to be prepared to what you could face," carried on Loki "though I wasn't expecting you to see some of my own past. After all, there is still much to tell you."

"What were you doing to all those people?" I finally asked him "Why did you make them kneel before you?"

Loki sighed and looked at the floor.

"I will tell you everything Elaina, but in my own time."

"Alright, just one question to what I saw."

He looked back at me and nodded his head.

"Who was the red, white and blue man that knocked you down?"

Despite himself, Loki roared with laughter, causing Bilbo and Fili to glance back at us.

"That is a man that has spend the past seventy years frozen solid until he was found. He goes by the name 'Captain America'."

"Frozen?" Loki tilts his head and smiles at me.

"Yes...another tale to tell you in time...I'll leave you two alone."

Loki then turned the way he had come and left me with Thorin.

"Come," Thorin whispered "lets get you cleaned up."

I didn't say anything more as Thorin tenderly took hold of my left hand and led me away towards the room we have been sharing. Though the anger from before had all but left me, I felt completely numb.

Remembering that lost memory was worrying me now. That Messenger knew I had been there. If that thing had managed to get to me, what would have happened? I found myself shuddering at that thought as Thorin opened the door leading to the bedroom pulling me gently inside the room.

Once inside, Thorin momentarily let go of my hand while I headed towards the window, looking at nothing in particular. Thorin brought me back to the present when he turned me around before cleaning the dried blood from my nose. In fairness, I had completely forgotten about this weird nose bleed.

"I can do that." I finally say to him.

"No, allow me." Thorin replied, as he continued cleaning me up

"Thorin, I am not a child."

"Oh that I know," Thorin smiled at me with a twinkle in his blue eyes, causing me to blush and look away from him "last night our bodies were joined together while we-,"

"Thorin!"

Thorin only laughed while I could feel my cheeks burn even more as he wiped away the blood on my skin. I knew he was trying to humour me, to which I was thankful for.

"Perhaps you should take your clothes off as well." points out Thorin, now looking down at my clothes.

"Thorin now is not the time for-,"

I watched him as he pointed at my top. Looking down, I groaned out loud. The blood from my nose had dripped onto my shirt.

"Brilliant," I muttered to myself "clean on today as well. Have to find a bloody lake now and clean this mess up."

"Or you could just throw it away or burn it."

I narrowed my eyes at him who now had a crooked smile on his face.

"What's come over you?" I finally asked him "Normally you're so...."

"Caring and loving."

"Actually I was about to say, serious and always alert."

Thorin stopped dapping my face with the wet cloth and cupped my face with his free hand. His blue eyes had many emotions in them that I suddenly felt very small in comparison.

"Can I not care for you?"

"Of course you can."

"Seeing you like that, watching Loki," Thorin sighed "I felt so helpless."

I wrapped my arms around his torso as we both watched one another.

"I can not lose you as well Elaina."

"You are not going to lose me," I reassured him "for one thing, I think I know how to block any unwanted intruders when they try to get inside my mind."

"Oh?"

"I just think of flowers."

Thorin's looked at me with a baffled look on his face causing me to snort out a laugh.

"Flowers?" I just nodded my head "Well, at least that is something at least."

"Apart from that Gandalf business, that anger has gone."

"Maybe you should speak to-,"

"No!" I interrupted Thorin "Gandalf has made his bed, now he can lie in it...I will never speak to him again."

"Aren't you a little hasty my angel? He was trying to help you in his own way."

I shook my head. If it wasn't for him, this mess would never have happened. I could still see those evil orange eyes as the Messenger turned his/her attention to me. A shiver went down my spine causing me to shake a little. No, there would be no more talking to that wizard Gandalf.

Warm lips went on mine, bringing me back to the present. The kiss deepened when I felt Thorin's hand go around my waist. He momentarily stopped kissing me and was now in the process of taking of my top.

"Take this bloody thing off and bin it."

"So commanding," I chuckled hearing him growl, though I did as he asked "I will not bin this. I will wash this when I come across a lake."

"Will you indeed?"

Just as I took of my top, Thorin promptly grabbed hold of my shirt and opened the window. My eyes went wide as he threw my bloody garment out of the window, before shutting the window once more.

"There, much better." was his response with a triumphant smile on his face.

Pushing Thorin aside, I looked out the window not seeing my top anywhere. I turned and faced the dwarf that had stolen my heart who now had a lopsided grin on his face, while I narrowed my eyes at him clearly not impressed.

"Well, I know what you will be doing, while I get my things together."

Thorin shook his head.

"No my angel. If I retrieved that shirt of yours, it would remind me what just happened to you."

I just look at him in stunned silence as he continued.

"I never want to see that shirt ever again."

"Well it seems you have gotten your wish," I muse, placing my arms around his neck as he held me quite tight against him "though if you ever do that again, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Promises, promises." replied Thorin, brushing his lips against my own.

o0o

~~Gandalf's POV~~

Holding onto my staff as I gazed across the garden, my mind was on another matter entirely, Elaina. I had misjudged her. I really thought she was ready, clearly she was not. Though I was a little sad when she had said those words to me, I knew that in time things would be back to normal in due course.

"Are you alright?"

I turned a little, seeing Thor walk up to me.

"Truthfully, not really," I returned my attention to the bees. "I miscalculated. Though Elaina's power is growing, I had no idea that would happen."

"It was Loki's doing, my lord. Do not take it to heart."

"It was not your brother's fault. It was my fault entirely," I sighed "when I'm gone, I would like you to look out for Elaina. Which means no arguing with Loki."

I heard Thor walk towards me but said nothing.

"Loki and Elaina have become firm friends and I would like that to continue. She has calmed him down Thor, as a friend should do. Please don't jeopardise that."

"After what he did in Manhattan and then thinking he had died, it will take time but I will do as you ask. If however he keeps taunting me, I won't back down from him."

"Thor," I turned a little looking at this god "just ignore his jibes. Loki certainly loves winding people up, don't let him get to you. In time, you, Loki and even Elaina will have to join forces soon enough."

I caught the concern on Thor's face and I instantly regretted revealing a little of what was to come.

"What do you mean?"

"All in good time."

A storm was brewing slowly I might add, but it was heading towards Elaina. I only hoped she would be ready when that time came.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

After finishing packing my bag, I knew it was time to leave, especially when Gandalf had informed us all that it was now time to move on. I would miss this place and of course Beorn himself. I would like to come back here when everything was settled, this house was really peaceful.

"Are you ready?" asked Thorin.

"Yes. Are you?"

I looked at him just as I grabbed hold of my bag from the bed.

"Aye, the sooner we leave, the sooner we will get to Erebor."

I walked up to Thorin and pressed my lips on his.

"Though we still have a long way to go, things will be alright." I reasoned, hoping that was true.

To be honest, I had no idea what was going to happen next. I knew Gandalf was going to leave us soon, leaving us to decide on what path to chose.

"I hope you are right my heart," replied Thorin "but with Azog and those...Messengers around, we will have to be extra careful now."

Opening the bedroom door I glanced back at the room we had been sharing, suddenly feeling very sad to be leaving. With a heavy heart, I walked alongside Thorin to our next destination.

o0o

It was nice riding on a horse once again. I fondly remembered Midna and hoped that she and every other pony from the start of the quest were all right. I was riding in the back with Bilbo and Loki side by side of me, Thorin was at the front speaking to Gandalf about something.

Apollo was ahead of me as was Thor, I was a little surprised seeing Apollo with us but never asked him on why he was with us. It was up to him if he wanted to tell me himself. Hetti and Kili were laughing among themselves on the same horse I might add, causing me to look back at Loki. I was taken back however when I found he was not staring at the antics of Hetti and Kili but was watching me. Just as I was about to say something to Loki Bilbo said,

"I heard what happened Elaina," I looked at him seeing the concern on his face "why didn't you tell me yourself?"

"Yes dear sister," agreed Apollo pulling his reins so that his horse kept in line with Bilbo's own pony "why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone," I admitted looking ahead of me now "it's not something that can easily be placed in a conversation."

"But you had a nose bleed that refused to stop bleeding! I was actually rather worried when Gandalf informed me of that." said Bilbo with a hint of hurt in his voice.

I never said a word, not knowing what to say.

"You and Hetti are all that I have," carried on Bilbo "and I know you have a god up on a cloud as your real father, but to me, you and Hetti are my daughters."

I was touched with what Bilbo had just said. I watched him with a smile on my face.

"I feel the same Bilbo. You mean the world to me."

Bilbo leaned to his side and managed to grab hold of my arm squeezing it.

"Next time something like that happens, do let me know, alright?"

"There won't be a next time," I replied "but you will be the first to know."

"After Thorin of course." chimed in Loki with a laugh.

Despite myself I laughed with him, knowing that was true.

"What's so funny?" asked Fili turning his head and looking at each of us.

"Is it a dirty joke?" asked Bofur with a smile.

"No Bofur, no dirty jokes this time."

"Awww, Tis a shame, a good joke would certainly cheer me up." remarked Bofur.

I smile at him but say nothing.

"I'll tell you what I found funny, well not funny ha ha, but funny peculiar," began Fili with a smile on his face "I was having a little sparring match with Gloin earlier, keeping away from those two love birds over there."

My eyes instantly went on Hetti and Kili who seemed to be in their own little world to notice what was happening around them.

"One of Beorn's dogs actually started barking," carried on Fili "which caught Gloin's and mine attention. We both walked in the direction to where the barking was taking place, when we saw the dog had something on his head and was in the process of walking backwards."

"What was on the dog's head?" asked Bilbo.

"When I reached the dog, I pulled the material of him and looked at it. It was a white top. Mahal knows where it came from, though it did have a stain on it."

I could feel my cheeks go red now knowing that Fili was talking about the shirt that Thorin had thrown out the window. I found myself shifting a little on my horse, feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"A stain?"" asked Bilbo.

"Aye, a stain. I believe it was blood but I can't be certain on that." replied Fili.

"Blood?" asked Bilbo followed by a nervous sigh.

"Aye, it looked suspiciously like blood but Gloin thinks someone had a meal with some tomatoes and made a mess of the shirt."

_'Please let the ground swallow me up!'_ I thought to myself, completely forgetting that both Thorin and Loki could hear my thoughts.

I was actually relieved when Gandalf stopped his horse, meaning it was time to part ways with him and now travel on foot, leaving the horses to return to Beorn's home.

"Well, this is where I shall leave you all," began Gandalf as I got of my own horse, stroking his mane before walking towards Thorin "keep to the path at all times, never stray. I will return when I am able."

I could feel Gandalf's blue eyes look at me, though I refused to acknowledge him in any way. I meant what I had said, I would never speak to him again.

"Elaina." I heard him say, but I just walk past him never saying a word.

Gandalf may think I was being very childish, but he never saw what I had seen. Two orange eyes staring back at me as that Messengers headed towards me. I was just thankful for that scene change, I would have to thank Loki for that. Sighing, I continued walking, taking no notice of the mumbles that had started when I purposely blanked Gandalf.

"Take care dear sister," came Apollo's voice, causing me to turn around "I'm going with Gandalf. I can sense danger where he is going, he should not go alone."

Before I could say anything, Apollo pulled me to him, embracing me.

"In time, you will forgive Gandalf," He whispered in my ear "don't shut him out."

We watched one another. We haven't known each other long but already I felt close to him.

"You will see me again Elaina."

He then kissed my temple, letting me go.

"Take care of her for me." Apollo said to Thorin.

"I will do just that." replied Thorin, gracing my brother with a smile.

I watched Apollo leave with Gandalf to a place filled with danger. I hoped everything would be easy on them, that there wouldn't be any obstacles hindering their own journey. Even though I was still angry at Gandalf, I didn't want him to get hurt. I prayed for both of their safety.

o0o

We were now inside the forest and had decided to camp here tonight. I wasn't really hungry but did sit besides the fire, quietly listening in to the banter around me. I stoked the fire with a stick trying to forget this day ever existed.

"What's wrong Elaina?" asked Fili, walking up to me "Have you and Gandalf had a falling out?"

I looked at him expecting to see his usual cockiness but my eyes widened a little by the way he was looking at me. He looked worried. I had not known him for long and yet, I had never seen him look so serious before.

"You could say that." I admitted to him, as Fili sat besides me.

"Care to talk about it? I promise I won't breathe a word to anyone else, including Kili."

I took in a deep breath watching the others joking away. Even Thorin was laughing at something Dwalin had just said. Slowly, I explained to Fili what had happened earlier, (minus the Loki memory of course) telling him what I had seen in that memory.

"That Messenger knew it was me and advanced towards me. I was about to use my power but then the scene changed again....That is why I did not speak to Gandalf, in fact I doubt I ever will."

"Does uncle know about this?" asked Fili now looking at Thorin himself.

"Most of it...expect for the part of that Messenger."

Fili turned and looked at the fire taking everything in.

"Just what are these Messengers?"

"I have no idea but they crave power, my power it seems."

"We will keep you safe Elaina," smiled Fili, placing his hand over my own "after all, you will be part of the family soon, won't you?"

Again my eyes widened. Did Thorin tell Fili and Kili of our engagement?

"The way uncle looks at you, reminds me when my father looked at my mother. It's nice to see uncle smile and be at ease."

My eyes instantly went on Thorin while Fili was speaking. It was like Thorin knew we were talking about him as he caught me staring and so excused himself with Dwalin before walking towards Fili and I.

"For too long he has been so distant but now he is approachable, thanks to you." carried on Fili, completely oblivious that Thorin was on his way over.

Fill patted my hand, before letting go of it.

"You belong with him Elaina and I welcome you into my family....We will find a way in disposing those Messengers.....Auntie." grinned Fili getting up and walking away once more.

He turned back with a soft smile and said,

"Your secret is safe with me, though I do think you should tell uncle everything."

I just watch him walk off in stunned silence.

"Tell me what?" asked Thorin taking Fili's place as he sat down next to me.

"It matters not. It's all in the past."

"Elaina."

I sighed, rubbing my temple, knowing a headache was forming.

"Fili guessed that something was wrong and listened to my woes." I replied stoking the fire with the stick once more.

"Because of what happened?" I nodded my head "Fili really takes after Dis. Always finds the time in listening to others, helping them out."

"I look forward in meeting your sister," I whispered feeling Thorin's arm go around my waist "even though I'm not a dwarf."

"Hey."

Thorin took the stick out of my hand and turned me around so I was now facing him fully.

"Dis will love you. She has never had a bad word to say about anyone. Stop doubting yourself."

"I'm-,"

Thorin stopped what I was about to say by crashing his lips against my own. For a few blissful moments, it was just Thorin and I.

"Oi, get a room."

"That's going to be difficult, don't you think Gloin," chuckled Hetti "we are in the middle of a forest."

Several chuckles could be heard while I wrapped my arms around Thorin's waist. I knew this very forest would cause us trouble soon. I still remember seeing those spiders in my mind who were around Bilbo as he used his little sword to fight them off. There was something dangerous about this forest and I had a feeling these spiders were just part of this problem.

There was music in the air and I looked to the source of it, noticing Bofur play a very familiar tune. I groaned knowing this song all too well. Moving my head a little I saw Hetti giggling while Bofur was playing on his flute. She then dragged Bilbo up from the log he was currently sitting on. He had a reluctant look on his face.

"Come on Bilbo, you know you love this song as much as me." laughed Hetti, pulling Bilbo away from the comforts of the fire.

"I don't like singing in front of people." admitted Bilbo who now had red cheeks.

"Oh Pfft...Elaina will help too, won't you dear sis?"

"Uh...No!" was my reply, causing the rest of the company to laugh.

"Oh come on, we need some cheering up. The atmosphere is horrible."

I knew Hetti did have a point, but I really wasn't in the mood to sing. I just shook my head, seeing Hetti frown at me.

"We need three people to sing this Elaina....Please!!" pleaded Hetti, but again I shook my head.

"Leave her be Hetti," said Bilbo gracing me with a smile "Elaina looks tired."

I winked at him telling him in my own way my thanks. I felt Thorin squeeze my middle while I watch Hetti. She did not look happy at all.

"Fine, Bilbo, we will have to do this together then."

"Hetti-," began Bilbo but she had already started singing by then.

_'There's an inn of old renown_   
_Where they brew a beer so brown_   
_Moon came rolling down the hill_   
_One hevensday night to drink his fill.'_

I was must surprised when Bilbo actually joined in with the next bit.

_'On a three-stringed fiddle there_  
 _Played the ostler's cat so fair_  
 _The hornéd cow that night was seen_  
 _To dance a jig upon the green._  
  
_Called by the fiddle to the_  
 _Middle of the muddle where the_  
 _Cow with a caper sent the_  
 _Small dog squealing._  
 _Moon in a fuddle went to_  
 _Huddle by the griddle but he_  
 _Slipped in a puddle and the_  
 _World went reeling.'_

I watched everyone around Bilbo and Hetti as most of the company were now clapping to the tune. I rested my head on Thorin's chest, closing my eyes, listening to my two dearest friends sing this lively song.

_'Downsides went up,_

_Hey!_   
_Outsides went wide._   
_As the fiddle_   
_Played a twiddle_   
_And the moon slept till Sterrenday._

_Upsides went west_

_Hey!_   
_Broadsides went boom._   
_With a twiddle on the fiddle_   
_In the middle by the griddle_   
_And the moon slept till Sterrenday._

/

( _Hetti)_

_Dish from off the dresser pranced,_   
_Found a spoon and gaily danced._

_(Bilbo)_

_Horses neighed and champed their bits_   
_For the bloodshot Moon had lost his wits.'_

By now even Bilbo seemed to have relaxed a little. He had definitely come along way since being in the Shire and I loved him even more for being himself.

_(Hetti)_

_'Well, cow jumped over, Dog barked wild,_   
_Moon lay prone and sweetly smiled._

_(Bilbo)_

_Ostler cried, "Play faster, Cat!_

_(Both)_

_Because we all want to dance like that._

/

_Gambol and totter till you're_   
_Hotter than a hatter and you_   
_Spin all akimbo_   
_Like a windmill flailing._   
_Whirl with a clatter till you_   
_Scatter every cotter and the_   
_Strings start a-pinging as the_   
_World goes sailing._

/

_Downsides go up_

_Hey!_   
_Outsides go wide._   
_You can clatter_   
_With your platter_   
_But the moon slept till Sterrenday._

_Upsides go west_

_Hey!_   
_Broadsides go boom._   
_With a batter and a clatter_   
_You can shatter every platter_   
_But the moon slept till Sterrenday.'_

~~Thorin's POV~~

By now all my men including myself were laughing and stomping our feet on the ground as Hetti and Bilbo start dancing around the camp fire. The song was quite catchy, though I was surprised Bilbo was actually singing and prancing around.

_(Both)_

_Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle_

_Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle,'_

Everyone expect, Elaina, Loki, Thor and myself repeated what Hetti and Bilbo just did which went for a while.

_(Both plus the company of my kin)_

_'Hey-yey-yey-yey-oh-ho_

_Hey-yey-yey-yey-oh-ho_

_Hey-hey-din-gen-do_

_Hey-hey-din-geli-do_

_Hoo-rye-and-hott-a-cott-a ho_

_Hoo-rye-and-hott-a-cott-a ho ho_

_Hott-a-cott-a-hotta-ko_

_Hott-a-cott-a-ko-cott-a-ko-ho_

_Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle-hi-ho_

_Fi-fo-fiddle-diddle-hi-ho_

_Ho fiddlee-ding-galli-do_

_Ho fiddlee-ding-galli-do_

_Hoo-rye-hoo-rye oops-oops- ay!_

_Hoo-rye-hoo-rye oops-oops- ay!_

_Hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-mi-fo-fo_

_Hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-mi-fo-fo_

_Hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-hotta-cotta-mi-fo-fo!_

/

_Downsides go up_

_Hey!_   
_Outsides go wide._   
_With a twiddle on the fiddle_   
_In the middle by the griddle_   
_And the moon slept till Sterrenday._

_Upsides go west_

_Hey!_   
_Broadsides go boom._   
_With a batter and a clatter_   
_You can shatter every platter_   
_But the moon slept till Sterrenday.'_

There was a loud round of applause when the song had finished. Hetti even made Bilbo bow before she too did the same. Glancing down I saw Elaina sound asleep on my chest. It was understandable that she would be so tired after what she has recently been through.

Holding onto Elaina, I got up and headed towards our bedroll. Laughter and talking could still be heard but my eyes stayed on my angels sleeping form as I gently placed her on her bedroll before laying down next to her.

The image of her frozen form was still fresh in my mind. Never have I felt so helpless. Even though she blamed Gandalf, I myself think Loki should never have tricked her. It was his fault that this had happened.

Somehow I would have to keep Loki and Elaina apart. He is a bad influence on her. She has enough on her mind as it is. I placed my arm around her, holding her against my chest, hoping that the next day won't be another disaster, completely oblivious of Loki watching me with narrowed eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song 'The Cat And The Moon' is taken from the musical version of The Lord Of The Rings.


	40. The Courage In Bilbo

~~Elaina's POV~~

I woke with a start, remembering the previous days activities. I knew Loki was not to blame in this, though Thorin thought otherwise. I was very curious however on what Loki's memory had shown me.

Why did Loki treat those people like that? All of them were terrified as they were forced to kneel. I knew Loki would tell me his past in his own time and until then, I would never question him. Though seeing that scene, was very unnerving.

 _'Perhaps he too had a nuisance inside his head.'_ came a voice inside my mind, causing me to jump a little.

A chuckle behind me made me realise that Thorin had heard my thoughts. Turning a little, I caught the smile on his face, though his eyes were currently shut.

' _Must you do that?'_ I thought back, _'Couldn't you at least cough or something when entering my mind?'_

Thorin opened one eye and looked at me, his smile broadening.

"How does one cough while in thought mode?" Thorin asked out loud "Have you ever tried it?"

"I, um. No," I admitted to him, feeling my cheeks burn a little "I believe it can not be done."

"Exactly! The things you say."

I wasn't in the mood for any playfulness today, so I tried getting up. Thorin was having none of it though. His arm tightened around my waist and pulled me back down. My own hand went around Thorin's warm hand, trying unsuccessfully to loosen his hold of me.

"You need to rest," He whispered against my ear, causing me to curse out loud "such fine words coming out of your mouth, my angel. Did Bilbo teach them to you?

Thorin then began kissing my ear causing me to smile despite myself, especially when he started kissing my neck. His beard was now tickling me which made me giggle a little, hearing Thorin himself chuckle behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling Thorin's hand start trailing down my body now.

"I thought it was obvious."

My eyes widened a little.

"You want to get intimate with me in front of the others?" I whispered, again feeling my cheeks burn.

"We are completely alone," laughed Thorin, brushing his lips against my outer ear "when you fell asleep on me, I picked you up and carried you a little further from the rest of the company. You needed rest Elaina. Bofur, Hetti and many others were singing song after song last night."

I felt Thorin tighten his hold of my waist as he continued speaking.

"After what happened yesterday, I knew you would not appreciate being woken up with very rowdy dwarves. I was only thinking of you."

I was clearly touched though my thoughts soon went back on Loki. I really wanted to know if he was truly alright. I could see the genuine remorse on his face after what had happened to me.

He had admitted that he brought me to those past scenes, but I found I could not be angry with him. No, my anger was with the wizard. In all my life, I have never had a bad word to say to anyone, but the way Gandalf has been treating me, it has completely destroyed my trust in him.

I was brought back to the present with Thorin's gentle caresses and I gasped a little, when Thorin somehow managed to get on top of me, grinning down at me, before crushing his lips on mine. All thoughts of Loki, Gandalf and everyone else disappeared. I was more concerned with the here and now.

o0o

~~Hetti's POV~~

There was a strangeness in the air. Looking around, the trees gave me a weird feeling of unease. These trees were not straight for one thing. They were all twisted. The branches looked like giant arms, ready to grab hold of you at any moments notice. I shivered when I realised it had something to do with this very forest.

Looking around, this place really gave me the creeps. Normally when I went in a forest back in The Shire, I was completely content and at ease. I do not feel that way here. There was just something off about this forest, though I could not pinpoint why that was.

"Are you alright My lady?" came a voice behind me.

Bombur brushed past me with an armful of ingredients for this mornings breakfast when I glanced in the direction to who had spoken to me. It was Thor. He was currently watching me with a small smile on his face, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Apart from being in a creepy forest, I am completely fine."

"You do not like forests, I take it?" asked Thor, now walking up to me.

"That is not the case at all. Back in The Shire, Elaina and I would spent hours in a forest. While Elaina drew pictures, I used to love climbing up trees, looking at the landscape." I replied with a smile.

The smile soon faded as I glanced back at these strange trees and felt goose bumps appear all over my arms. This forest was really creeping me out.

"It's this forest, " I continued, returning my attention to Thor "something feels very wrong, though I can not fathom why that is."

"There is magic in the air," came Loki's voice "it has been here for a very long time."

I watched Loki as he walked up to Thor and myself, though he was also looking at the forest with a frown on his face.

"Something is stirring the leaves. What was once a tranquil forest, is now filled with a forbidden magic that all that lives here, will not be normal. I suggest you all be careful."

As Loki spoke, his blue/green eyes went on me and stayed there. He had the look of concern on his face and for the first time since knowing him, that worried me. If Loki himself was concerned, then that proved there was something wrong with this forest.

"Thanks for the concern brother," said Thor, causing me to break eye contact with Loki "but I'm sure things will be alright."

"Don't be so sure of that," I replied, shuddering a little "this place is creeping me out. Which is a first, normally I jump at the chance at exploring any forest. Not this one."

With that, I walked away from both of the brothers with a frown on my face.

o0o

~~Elaina's POV~~

_I could tell at once that I was back in a dream state. All around me was a white mist, nothing else. It was a little confusing for my liking. The question was, what was I about to see this time? I did not want to see another scene from Loki's own thoughts at this present time and I didn't want to see that lone Messenger either. I could feel a presence behind me. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned around coming face to face with Gandalf._

_"Gandalf what are-," I began, only for the wizard to stop my speaking._

_"Trouble is coming to you Elaina, you must prepare for it."_

_Gandalf then looked around as if he was looking for something._

_"You are stronger than you think child, never lose your light. The Messenger's now know that you can travel in dreams. You must be extra careful when entering the dream realm now," carried on Gandalf, now returning his gaze back on me "they could be laying in wait for you."_

_"It's not something I can stop at will!" I pointed out to him "This is still something I'm trying to understand."_

_Gandalf graced me with a smile, then he nodded._

_"With Loki's help, you will fine. He and his brother Thor, will be with you when you finally come face to face with the leader of the Messenger's. You will never be alone when that time arrives."_

_We both heard a strange noise in the air and I had a feeling that was not good. The air around me was now becoming stale as I looked around, trying to pick up on what was wrong with this place._

_"You are now in Mirkwood forest," my eyes went back to Gandalf "you must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again."_

_The noise was getting louder and I knew I had to leave._

_"No matter what may come, stay on the path!"_

Was the last thing I heard before I woke up with a start. I could feel my heart beating at an alarming rate. I felt Thorin's gentle caresses going up and down my back while I tried to get my bearings back together again.

"Tell me your heart!" He asked softly.

Moving ever so slightly on Thorin's chest, I looked up at him, seeing his blue eyes watch me. Stretching my right arm, I placed my hand on his beard, gently stroking it with my fingers.

"Was I sleep talking again?" I asked him, noticing Thorin now had his eyes closed.

"No my angel," He smiled, as he leaned into my touch "though I can tell something is troubling you. What did you see?"

Sighing, I continue stroking his beard, while I thought on how to explain what the wizard had said.

"Gandalf was in this dream," I began, seeing Thorin's eyes open watching me intently "the place was weird. There was a mist all around us, nothing else. I never want to go there again, if I'm honest with myself."

"Couldn't you get out of there?" asked Thorin, raising his left arm before placing his arm behind his head, leaning on it.

"At first I didn't want to leave, I was more surprised in seeing Gandalf there than anything else."

Again I sighed, looking directly at Thorin. I would keep quiet about what Gandalf had said, about my fate with The Messengers. Instead I simply said,

"Gandalf said that as we are now in Mirkwood forest, we should always stay on the path."

Thorin raised his eyebrows but said nothing, as he watched me.

"Do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again. That is what he told me."

Thorin surprised me by roaring with laughter. I didn't find this funny. I knew Gandalf spoke the truth. Thorin's laughter died out when he saw the worry on my face.

"There is nothing to laugh about Thorin," I began, turning my head a little, looking at the trees "trouble is coming. I can sense it."

"What do you mean?"

I return my attention to Thorin and say with a somber expression.

"There is something about this forest that I do not like. Please stay on the path!"

"Elaina, nothing will-,"

"Please!!" I interrupted him.

I took a deep breath before I continued.

"I know Gandalf and I have had our differences but he knows what he is talking about. If we stray from the path, danger will come to us."

"It is just a forest, like any other we have walked in."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, seeing Bilbo once again, defending himself from the many spiders that were near him.

"This very forest is where Bilbo will slay spiders." I reveal to Thorin, reopening my eyes, looking at him.

Thorin's eyes went wide and I knew he finally understood what I was getting at.

"You mentioned that before." said Thorin.

I nodded my head.

"Yes I did. If we stray from the path. Spiders will come from everywhere doing god knows what to us. All the while, Bilbo will use his sword and defend himself from these massive critters."

"If there is a shortcut in the forest, we should take it."

I shook my head. I had a feeling Thorin was not going to help at all.

"No, I'm with Gandalf on this matter. We must stay on the path."

"Elaina, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." He pointed out to me.

"And we will, but we have to stay on the path!"

We were going in circles and I didn't like that one bit. I could tell Thorin was already thinking of a way to get out of the forest in any means possible. This stubborn dwarf who has claimed my heart was going to test my patience, I was sure of it.

o0o

After gathering our things together, we were all walking in the forest. Thorin was in front walking alongside Dwalin talking quietly among themselves. I only hoped Thorin would heed Gandalf's warning, but something told me that was not going to be the case.

Bilbo was currently walking with me as was Loki. We were right at the back and though there was banter ahead of us, my mind was on something else. I kept going over to what Bilbo could do, fighting of those spiders. Every so often, I kept glancing at him wondering if he had practiced using his sword at all.

"That's about the ninth time you have been watching Bilbo," I heard Loki say "why are you doing that?"

I should have realised that Loki watched everything around him.

 _'Has this got something to do with the ring he is carrying?'_ Loki asked me in thought.

Glancing at Loki, then back at Bilbo who seemed to be in his own thoughts. I sighed and shook my head.

"No," I said aloud "nothing to do with that."

"Then what is troubling you?"

"Spiders." was all I said.

"What about them?" asked Loki, but I paid no heed then, as I stopped Bilbo from walking on further.

"Can I ask you a question Bilbo?" I asked him, seeing the startled look in his grey eyes.

"What's the matter Elaina? Do you feel unwell again?"

I shook my head, now seeing the concern on his face.

"I am fine," I reassured him, gracing Bilbo with a smile "have you been practicing?"

He furrowed his brows looking at me with a confused expression on his face. I had a feeling, I would not like the answer when he finally realised where I was coming from.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't think I follow."

"The little sword you have, have you been practicing on how to use it probably?"

A snort of laughter from behind me, caused me to turn around, noticing Loki's grin widen. I was even more surprised to see Thor besides his brother. The last I checked, he was in the middle of the company, having a discussion with Balin and Nori.

"What's so funny?" I asked Loki, my brown eyes returning to the Mischief of God himself "This is a very serious question!"

"Really? How so?" asked Loki, clearly enjoying himself now "Why should this burglar need to use his letter opener?"

"My brother does make a fair point," said Thor "What is troubling you Lady Elaina?"

Returning my gaze back in Bilbo who was watching me, I simply said,

"Bilbo, you will need to use that sword of yours soon. Please be prepared!"

"What do you mean!" He replied, scratching his head in confusion.

"Hurry up, back there!" someone shouted, though Bilbo needed to know what could happen.

I decided it was better to tell him the truth, though I was really praying that we would not stray from the path at all.

"Do you remember when I looked at your sword, back in Rivendell?" I asked him.

Bilbo nodded his head, so I continued,

"Well, as soon as I touched your weapon, I was momentarily brought inside this very forest, where you my dearest friend, were fighting off a lot of spiders!"

Bilbo swallowed very hard, now looking at the forest around us.

"S-Spiders?" He finally managed to say "Why would I be fighting them off?"

Now looking at the forest, then back at Bilbo I sighed, knowing he would not like what was about to say.

"Because I believe in a short while, we will stray from the path and that is where the problems will occur."

I happened to glance back at Loki and was slightly shocked to discover that he was no longer smirking. He now had a somber expression. It was a little unnerving if I was honest with myself.

In all the time I have spent with him, Loki has always had a cockiness about him. Always so sure of himself, now though, he now looked as worried as I did, which meant I wasn't the only one that felt very uneasy about this forest.

"What do you mean stray from the path?" asked Bilbo "How can that even happen?"

Not saying a word, my eyes went on Thorin who was now pacing up and down watching Bilbo, Loki, Thor and myself with a frown on his face. I swiftly looked back at Bilbo, seeing the worry in his grey eyes.

"I hope we shall stay on the path, but please be prepared. There is something about this forest that sets me on edge and it's not just the spiders either."

"I am not as skilled as you are Elaina," said Bilbo, frowning now "I wouldn't know what to do."

"Well, it would helps if you stick the sharp pointy end in your intended victim." mused Loki.

"Brother, I really don't think your helping." remarked Thor.

My eyes stayed on Bilbo, noticing him flinch a little. Sudden footsteps forced me to look away, knowing full well who it was.

"Why have you four stopped walking?" asked Thorin, looking at each of us.

I could not think of what to say, knowing for a fact that Thorin would not be amused with what was being said about Bilbo and what could happen.

"We were just chatting," said Loki, his trademark smirk back in place which went just as suddenly when he met my eyes "when Elaina said she felt dizzy."

I narrowed my eyes at him, not liking this one bit, until I felt a warm hand go around my cheek, causing me to look back at a very concerned Thorin.

"Does he speak the truth?"

"I did feel weird a little while ago but it has since passed."

"Have you eaten anything?" asked Thorin.

Glancing at the ground, I mumbled.

"No," Thorin sighed "but that's because we were in a hurry."

Before I knew what was happening, Thorin grabbed hold of my wrist and frogmarched me away from Bilbo, Thor and Loki. Turning my head, my eyes locked onto Loki's once more and I gave him a glare telling him in my own way, I was not amused with his lies.

"Bombur, I know you have food on you," I heard Thorin say, "hand some over for Elaina."

"Thorin there really is no-," I began, but Bombur placed three apples and three carrots in my right hand, leaving me speechless.

Looking at Bombur I found myself saying,

"Thanks."

He graced me with a smile before walking off.

"Now, I want you to eat all of this."

Looking at the fruit and vegetables I frowned.

"Eating to many apples will cause me to have a stomach ache." I pointed out, hearing a grunt from Thorin.

"Fine, just eat one apple, but eat the rest. Fili, make sure Elaina eats." said Thorin, turning towards where Dwalin was.

I just watch his retreating form with narrowed eyes.

"Care to explain what's really going on here?"

"Nothing." I replied, catching the smirk on Fili's face.

"Really? Because the way you glared at Loki a few moments ago, tells me a different story."

Somehow, I knew lying to Fili was not going to work. So I quietly explained everything, including the strange dream I had off Gandalf. From time to time, Fili glanced back, looking at Bilbo with a smile on his face. My own eyes went on Hetti and Kili, laughing at something that was clearly funny to them.

"So, your saying Bilbo will save the day," asked Fili "by using his letter opener."

"I wouldn't go that far," came Loki's voice from behind me "he lacks something."

"Loki!" I scorned him.

"What? I am only speaking the truth. He is not a warrior, he is just a........gardener."

I know I shouldn't have, but I snorted out a laugh, knowing that Bilbo did indeed enjoy tending his garden. My eyes went on Thorin who was frowning back at me. I raised a carrot to my lips and bit into it.

"Why did you lie?" I mumbled to Loki, while I chewed on the carrot.

My eyes stayed on Thorin, his frown deepened and I sighed. This was going to be a long day, I was sure of that.

"I am the God of Mischief," chuckled Loki "and besides, I like tricking people."

"At my expense!" I retorted, turning my head, looking at him "I was not dizzy! Now thanks to you, I have to eat this."

Loki's blue/green eyes trailed down towards the apple and two and a half carrots I was holding onto. A smile spread across his face causing me to roll my eyes.

"If you don't want it, don't eat it," He simply said "after all, the real reason why he pulled you away from me was because apparently I'm a bad influence on you."

"How are you a bad influence?" I asked him.

"After what happened yesterday, Thorin has made it very clear that he intends to separate us."

"How do you-," I began, watching Loki closely, then I realised "You shouldn't go inside peoples heads like that."

"He was talking about me, therefore it is my business."

"You can read my uncle's thoughts?" asked Fili, shaking his head in wonder.

I didn't say anything. My attention went on Dwalin who was at this moment was thumping his weapon on the ground. My eyebrows raised wondering what he was doing.

"This way." I heard him say.

Looking at the ground myself, I could faintly see paving stones through the grass we were walking on and I realised this is what Gandalf had meant. We were already walking on the path Gandalf had insisted we stay on.

"I can indeed read minds," I heard Loki say "but if your uncle thinks he can stop me from being near Elaina, he will soon be very disappointed."

"Thorin will indeed be disappointed," I remark, still looking at the pathway "in the not to distant future, you , Thor and myself will be-,"

"The path...it's disappeared!" shouted out Nori and I instantly closed my eyes, knowing things were about to change for the worse.

"What's going on?" asked Dwalin.

The feeling in the pit of my stomach was now churning. It seemed we had failed Gandalf's advice.

"Elaina are you alright?" asked Fili, sounding concerned.

Reopening my eyes, I just shook my head as I watched Thorin carefully.

"We've lost the path!" remarked Oin.

Dropping the apple and carrots on the ground, I walked to where Thorin was and looked back at the ground, the path had indeed vanished. In its place was a steep cliff which meant there was no more path ahead of us.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" demanded Thorin, though I just shook my head.

"No, it's too late now. We have somehow strayed from the path. We will never find the pathway now."

"Of course we will find it Elaina," reasoned Hetti "we just have to backtrack a little."

I never said a word to Hetti. My thoughts were now on Bilbo. That vision I had of him using his sword now seemed a certainty and I was worried sick.

"After what I told you, you still managed to stray from the path." I said, facing Thorin.

Thorin's blue eyes went wide from my outburst.

"I mean," I carried on "how hard is it to follow the path? Now all I see is a very steep cliff! What on earth were you doing?"

"Other than the fact I was making sure you were alright," snapped Thorin "do not blame this on me Elaina!"

"Of course I was alright," I snapped right back at him "I was never dizzy in the first place. I was preparing Bilbo be-,"

"Bilbo?" cut in Thorin, now looking at the hobbit himself, before returning his attention back on me, his features softened "Your vision."

All I could do was nod. By now, I was completely worried. Other than spiders being in this forest, I had a feeling there was something else around. I really did not want Bilbo to get hurt whatsoever.

"I'll keep an eye on him," said Thorin gracing me with a smile "but we do have to leave now."

I knew he was right, we did indeed have to move on, though I did not like this one bit. Turning around, I began heading back towards Bilbo. I heard Thorin sigh and was a little surprised when he never uttered a word. For the time being, I was going to be near Bilbo at all times, just until things went back to normal.

o0o

We had been walking in the forest for a while now and from time to time, most of the company kept stopping and searching for the way out of here. The whole forest was quite eerie to look at.

The trees were getting to me, I knew spiders were up there biding their time. I could tell that most of the company were getting agitated as the trees were making it hard to determine where we were heading next. Everything looked the same.

"I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar." I heard Balin say.

"It's got to be here." remarked Dori.

"What hour is it?" asked Thorin.

I looked up, trying to see the sky, but the trees were blocking my view. My feeling was growing stronger. I had a hunch that we were being followed and it had nothing to do with those spiders.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." remarked Dwalin, causing me to roll my eyes.

We hadn't been in the forest that long, though it sure felt like it.

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" moaned Thorin.

"Well, if you had stayed on the path," began Loki "we wouldn't be in this mess now, would we?"

"You would dare-," I heard Thorin say, but I quickly jumped in.

"Loki!"

I turned and looked at him startled that he was now glaring at Thorin.

"We were always meant to travel this way."

Loki's eyes went on me, the anger on his face all but disappeared.

"You don't know that."

"I do," I replied, knowing this to be true "just be prepared."

~~Bilbo's POV~~

I listen to what Elaina had said to Loki and I couldn't help seeing the fear in her eyes. Even though she told me about the spiders lurking around here, I couldn't help thinking there was something else she was holding back on something.

I could hear the others talking among themselves as we carried on walking through this forest. Touching a tree, I felt something sticky between my fingertips. Why did I touch the tree? Shaking my head as I wiped my hand on my clothes, I stopped what I was doing when I had a strange whispering noise.

As we continue walking, I look around and had to blink several times in astonishment. I was watching myself walking backwards. What was going on here? I turn and look around, spotting Dori behind me and again see myself. I was beginning to feel a little strange. My entire vision kept changing.

I rubbed my eyes trying to clear this weird feeling away. When I pulled my hands away from my eyes, I saw Ori leaning down and picking up something from the ground. Then Dori snatched whatever Ori had away from him.

"Look." Ori said.

"A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves in these woods." Dori remarked, looking at the pouch in his hand.

I watch on in silence as Bofur takes the pouch from Dori. Something strange was happening here and it was very unnerving.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." said Bofur.

A sudden realisation went through me which made me say,

"Because it is yours. You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost."

"And here I thought, Bilbo was just an observer!" I heard Loki say "Very clever hobbit."

I looked at Loki noticing he was now grinning at me. Before I could say anything to him, Dwalin spoke.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east."

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Oin pointed out.

Once again the dwarves have started bickering among themselves. Sighing, I look up hoping to find a clue to where to go next. I raise my eyebrows when I spot a tiny potion of the sun through the trees far above me.

"I can see the sun." I say quietly, though I know no one is listening to me because of the noise the others are making.

"What did you say Bilbo?" asked Elaina, looking at me with concern in her brown eyes.

I grace her with a smile before saying, a little louder than before,

"The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to-,"

"What? What's that?" interrupted Thorin, looking around the forest.

Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." yelled Thorin.

"We've been watched ever since arriving in this forest," came Elaina's voice "please be careful."

"Elaina-," began Thorin, but my eyes went on a tree, taking no notice to what was being said.

Walking up to it, I start climbing, only to be stopped by Hetti.

"What are you doing?"

"I saw the sun. If I climb up, I will be able to pinpoint where the exit is." I explained to her.

"I'm coming with you," my eyes widened "oh come on, you know full well I love climbing up trees and besides," Hetti chuckled "it beats listening to the bickering around here."

Before I could stop her, Hetti started climbing up. Rolling my eyes, I followed her lead. I try not to notice the spider webs that were everywhere. Though I could still hear what the rest of the company were saying, I concentrated on reaching the top. My arms and legs went on branch after branch, following Hetti and finally, my head breaks through the tree leafs and into air that I welcomed gladly.

~~Elaina's POV~~

After watching Bilbo and Hetti climb up the tree, I had that feeling that we were all being watched once more. In fact, it was growing stronger. Just as I was about to express my concerns on this matter, several spiders stopped me.

Sighing, I quickly grabbed hold of my sword and instinctively struck my weapon inside a spiders stomach. The hiss it made when I pulled out my sword alerted the others and they quickly went to work on the other spiders.

There was a problem however, just as we killed one, another spider took its place. Once again, I had that feeling I was being watched and I hated that with a passion. While plunging my sword in another spider, my eyes went wide when I saw many spiders advancing on the rest of the company.

My heart clenched when I saw Thorin and Balin being wrapped up in some sort of a cocoon and just as I was about to deal with the matter, a hand grabbed hold of my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"It is too dangerous to rescue them for the moment Elaina," points out Loki "there are far to many off this critters."

"If you think for one second that I will leave them to their fate," I spat back, sticking my sword at a spider from behind me "you are clearly mistaken."

"Lady Elaina," I heard Thor say, walking up to us, as was a very concerned Fili "my brother has a point. There are too many spiders here. We need to leave this strange forest at once."

"I'm not-," I began, before I stopped speaking.

My eyes scan the forest, searching for anything that was not a spider. The feeling of being watched was now getting to me.

"There is something else in this forest," I finally say, "and I'm not sure what it is."

"What do you mean?" asked Fili, finally breaking his silence.

"I've felt it too," admitted Loki "ever since we came inside this forest, I have been waiting for something to happen. These spiders are only part of the problem."

Watching Loki, I knew he spoke the truth. There was indeed something about this very forest that set me on edge. Though if he thought for one second that I would leave Thorin and his men, he will be sorely disappointed.

"You are one stubborn lady," smirked Loki, looking at me, before looking at the now retreating spiders "looks like luck is on our side."

Loki sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, we will do it your way Elaina. I do like a challenge."

"Loki," scorned Thor, holding onto his strange hammer weapon "now is not the time for your remarks."

"After all," continued Loki, taking no notice of Thor "Hetti is among them, is she not?"

"And my brother and uncle." I heard Fili say.

I shook my head, watching Loki carefully. Hoping he wouldn't start anything just yet.

"No, she climbed up a tree with Bilbo before those spiders came."

Loki raised his eyebrows and looked up at the trees, knowing what was on his mind.

"That's where the spiders have retreated!" snapped Loki, walking towards a tree, before he turned and faced Thor, Fili and myself "Well. what are we waiting for? Let's save the girl."

"And the others!" I point out, narrowing my eyes at him.

Loki's only response was a grin. Rolling my eyes, I placed my sword in my belt and headed towards the tree Loki was now leaning on. Just as we were about to start climbing up, a voice behind me said,

"Leaving so soon?"

Spinning around, I saw a lone female elf, holding onto a bow, which was pointed at us all.

"I really don't have time for this!" I snapped, hearing Loki's (ehehehe) in the process.

Raising my left hand, I flicked my wrist, taking the bow she was holding right out of her hands the bow went high up in the air, before falling down on the ground. The elf in question gasped out in surprise, looking back at me as if I was mad.

"How dare you!" sneered the red haired elf "Do you really think that would-,"

"Tauriel!" came a voice not so far away.

A blonde haired elf appeared, though he was armed, he was not aiming his weapons at us. In fact, he was staring back at me with a small on his face. I realise it was this very elf that had been watching us, but why?

"Oh goodie," I heard Loki sneer "another elf and a royal one at that!"

My gaze went on Loki who was now glaring back at the two elves. Arching my eyebrows I waited for him to continue. However he did not, when a load noise from behind me made me turn around.

There right in front of me was a Messenger.

o0o

~~Bilbo's POV~~

(A few minutes earlier)

The more I breath in this air, the more my head starts to clear, now knowing there was something very wrong with that forest. Taking another deep breath, I could see several blue butterflies flying around Hetti and myself.

"Now this is why I love climbing," grinned Hetti when I looked over to her "looking down at everything. Smell that air Bilbo, it is so much clearer up here and look at those butterflies.....Wow!"

I found myself smiling back at Hetti before I look up at the sun. It was now setting. I did what Hetti was currently doing, looking at everything. It was truly a beautiful sight to see. I found myself laughing when I look into the distance and see several landmarks. I knew I had to let the rest of the company to what Hetti and I could see.

"I-I can see a lake! And a river. And the Lonely Mountain. We're almost there!" I shouted, hoping the others had heard me.

I furrow my brows when I didn't get a reply.

"Can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello?"

Catching Hetti's own worried face, I look down, hoping to spot the others. Suddenly, I could hear a thumping noise coming from the distance and glance back up.

"Hello?" I found myself saying.

The trees around us are now moving haphazardly and I wonder what is causing that? What ever it is, it is heading straight towards Hetti and myself. I had to warn the rest of the company.

"We need to get down." I say to Hetti.

Hetti only nodded while I slowly descend down the tree. From time to time, I look around, hoping that what ever that strange thing was had slowed down. I was about to step on another branch when I tripped over a spider web and I felt myself fall several feet downwards.

"Bilbo!" yelled Hetti.

Though I did hear her I was currently bouncing off branches and I cried out in pain as I continue to fall down. Somehow, I did manage to break my fall by grabbing onto a branch and I sighed in relief. That relief was short lived however when my eyes went on a web that was breaking apart and in its place, was a massive spider opening its fangs at me.

"Hetti" I yell "stay where you-,"

I realise I am falling again and I land on my back on a very big spider web. I try to move but I found that I can't. I am stuck to this web and am unable to move. Meanwhile the spider comes near me and starts wrapping me up tightly with web.

Most of the dwarves have also been captured by these giant spiders, having hung them upside down from the tree branches. Another spider near me, starts towing me towards the rest of the company, then reaches for me with its jaw.

' _This can not be happening!'_ I thought to myself _'If I stay like this, this very spider will probably poison me and then what will happen? I'll die that's what.....Think Bilbo, think!'_

I had to get away from this spider and I saw my chance when the spider bends towards me and I slowly move my right hand to where my sword was and started swinging it around. The spider in front of me made a deafening noise when I realised that I had plunged my sword in the spider's body.

I don't stop though, I keep repeating hurting this massive spider, noticing the blood going everywhere. I finally manage to fling the spider over the edge of the branch I had been lying on, watching in satisfaction as this spider was now crashing to the forest floor.

Taking no chances, I quickly get to work and rip of the cocoon of spider webs I was currently in. Glancing up, I saw the rest of the dwarves wrapped up hanging from the branches.

"Get moving Bilbo," shouted Hetti, "I got this."

Just as I was about to say something, I spotted another spider. I quickly move out of the way and hide behind a tree trunk as the spider I was now watching, climbed up the other side of the trunk.

 _'I have to do something,'_ I thought, looking up at Hetti as she frantically tears apart a cocoon ' _think!'_

I place my hand in my pocket and felt the ring that I had found back in that cave. Taking it out, I look at the gold band, now knowing what to do. Without giving it much thought, I slipped the ring on my finger and became invisible.

Everything was weird now. Though I tried not to take to much notice of that. I could now understand what the spiders were saying and that sent chills to my whole body.

**"Kiilll theemm. Kiill theemm!"**

Glancing back at Hetti, I saw that she was still trying to rip open the cocoon.

 **"Their hide is tough. There is good juice inside."** I heard another spider say.

**"Stick it again! Stick it again! Finish it off!"**

I watch in disgust as many spiders surround one wrapped dwarf. The dwarf in question was trying to kick back, but was not getting anywhere, as he was wrapped up so tightly in the cocoon.

 **"Ahh! The meat's alive and kicking!"** sneered a spider, watching it prey.

 **"Kill them, kill them now. Let us feast."** came another spider.

This had to end now, before someone got hurt or worse, died. Holding my sword in front of me, I slowly made my way towards the spiders. I quickly duck just in time as another spider crawls along a branch above me, heading straight for the company and Hetti who had finally managed to loosen up the cocoon she was working on.

If she wasn't careful, the rest of the spiders would realise she was trying to free our companions. Looking around the ground, I spotted a piece of wood and grabbed hold of it, before throwing the wood to the side, causing all the spiders to rush after the noise I had just created.

 **"What is it? What is it? Kill it! Feast! Feast!"** I heard a spider say.

Of course one spider had to stay behind. It was about to eat one of my friends.

**"Fat and juicy. Just a little taste."**

I realise who the spider was referring too and narrowed my eyes as the spider was about to eat Bombur. I sneak up behind this spider and strike it on its rear end with my sword.

Of course the spider spins around and hisses, looking around to what had hit him. I knew this spider could not see me and that gave me the upper hand as I started slicing at the critter, hitting away its leg and part of its head.

 **"Curses! Where is it? Where is it?!"** hissed the spider.

Feeling confident, I take off my ring, showing myself to the spider. I smile back at it before I speak to this spider.

"Here!"

Before the spider could do anything, I thrust my sword into the spider's head.

 **"It stings! Stings!"** hissed the spider.

"Sting. That's a good name." I whisper to myself.

I glance upwards again, looking at the rest of the company who are still wrapped up and tied up. From where I was standing, I could not see where Hetti and I hoped she was alright.

"Sting." I repeat, looking back at my sword.

I run towards the cocoons and using my sword named 'Sting', I cut them all down. They land on the forest floor and start ripping off their wrappings, cursing and yelling the entire time.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur shouted out.

"Bilbo!" everyone else yelled out.

"I'm up here!" I announce from the tree branch I was on.

Just as I was about to join the rest of the company, a spider came from nowhere and had managed to pin me down. I had no idea where my courage came from though, as I placed my sword in front of me just in time before the spider thought I was his/hers dinner.

I didn't think, I just stabbed at the spider's stomach and was relieved when the spider dies. That relief was very short lived as the spider falls off the branch taking me with. My legs were trapped in the spider's legs.

We both smash against branch after branch as we continue to fall down. My ring comes away from me and I am now frantic in finding my magic ring, before it goes missing. Thanks to the dead spider, my landing was smooth. I quickly get up in search of my ring.

' _Where is it?'_ I thought to myself, looking everywhere for my ring.

Stopping suddenly, I slowly look over my shoulder and I sighed in relief when I see my ring lying on the ground. I began to walk towards it, my eyes never leaving sight of this magical ring.

Just as I had reached my goal, a strange looking spider came from the ground just behind my ring. I watch in horror as the spider's legs move the ring as it starts to crawl towards me.

I narrowed my eyes then charge forward, my sword raised, ready to deal with this creature. I started yelling as I repeatedly plunged my sword in the spider. I didn't stop, until I was completely certain it was dead. By now, my sword was embedded in the spider's neck.

I pulled my sword out then stab this menace through the head. I am panting hard while I watch the very dead spider. Taking a deep breath, I head towards my ring and pick it up, then shows the dead spider my secret weapon.

"Mine!" I hiss to the dead spider.

I lower myself on the ground and sit down, looking at this wonderful ring. Then sudden realisation hits me to what I had just done. I had just killed many spiders. All the blood and spider webs were evidence of that fact.

I suddenly feel very sick. How could I have done that? I am so ashamed of my actions. I found myself covering my mouth, shaking my head in disgust. Taking another deep breath, I was about to place my ring away when I heard a noise ahead of me.

Very slowly, I got up and walked to where I heard the noise. I was expecting to see Thorin and his kin, instead, I saw Elaina, Thor, Loki and Fili looking at something to there left.

Turning in that direction, my eyes went wide when I spotted a black armoured person slowly heading towards my adopted daughter and friends. I could faintly see that Elaina was using her power on this person, but I could tell this black armoured person wasn't stopping.

Without thinking, I placed my ring back on and made my way towards the danger that awaited me. I had a feeling then, that this being was the one that would do anything to get Elaina's power. I couldn't have that.

What I was doing was dangerous, but there was no way that I would allow anyone to hurt who I cared for. Raising Sting, I began running. This time, I never yelled as I advanced towards this being.

 _'If this is how I die today, then so be it.'_ I thought to myself.

"Elaina, concentrate!" I heard Loki say.

"I'm trying," huffed Elaina "I'm not used to this!"

Now right behind the very being that was as dangerous as anything that I had faced, I mentally prepared myself, looking for any weakness that this thing had. Of course, I couldn't find it. I just had to chance it.

Licking my dry lips, I held onto my sword, before taking my one and only chance in helping Elaina out by thrusting Sting at the back of the black armoured legs. As soon as my sword touched this nemesis, I was knocked backwards, while this very being started wailing uncomfortably.

"It's working!" exclaimed Fili.

"T-That is not my doing!" said Elaina, sounding confused.

"This is not over!" hissed this monster "Your power belongs-,"

A sudden burst of white light went around this nemesis before disappearing altogether.

"What was that?" came a voice I knew I had never heard before.

My eyes darted to Elaina, who looked visibly shocked.

"What," She began now shaking her head "made that Messenger wail like that? That was strange."

"Who cares," remarked Loki "that thing is dead."

Again Elaina shook her head.

"No, not dead, it will come back I'm sure of it!"

There was several footsteps heading towards us though I stayed where I was, my magic ring being very useful once again.

"Elaina," came Thorin's voice running up to her, taking her in his arms "thank Mahal that you are safe."

"Likewise." Elaina replied, wrapping her arms around Thorin's waist.

Just as things couldn't get any worse, several elves were now surrounding Elaina, Thorin and the rest of the company. One of the elves stepped forward, aiming his bow at Thorin.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure!" the elf said with a note of disgust in his voice.

~~Elaina's POV~~

I had no idea on what had just happened. I knew my power was still growing, which is why I knew I wasn't doing a good job in getting rid of that Messenger. Then all of a sudden, the Messenger started wailing. It really made no sense to me at all.

Now being in Thorin's arms, I welcomed his embrace. Taking no notice of the elf for the moment, I looked at Thorin. He was covered in spider webs. Using my right hand, I gently wiped a few spider webs out of his raven hair, catching the blue pools of his eyes as I continue removing them.

"I mean it!" the elf said once more.

Taking a deep breath, I turned a little, looking at this elf in question. Even though he has been here since that Messenger arrived, I never really took in his appearance, until now that is.

He was tall, wearing a very dark green armour. He had long blonde hair that was tied securely by a braid. Even though he was glaring at Thorin and I, I'll admit, he was a very attractive elf. Looking back at Thorin I sighed, closing my eyes for a split second. As I reopened them, I turned and face the elf with a frown on my face.

"Look, I've had it with everything today!" I snapped at this elf who was now aiming his bow at Thorin "so, will you kindly lower your weapon or so god, I won't be responsible for my actions towards you!"

"I have no qualms against you Star Princess," came his response "it is just the dwarves I have a problem with."

Taking a deep breath, I glanced back at Thorin who was watching me with worry etched on his face.

"Then you do have a problem with me," I replied, looking back at this elf with narrowed eyes "you touch them, you'll-,"

A sudden thud made me stop talking, making me look to the source. On her knees Hetti had her arms around her chest, shaking uncontrollably.

"I d-d-don't f-feel so g-g-good." was her reply, before collapsing on the ground.

"Hetti!" both Kili and Loki yell at once, both running towards her.

It was Loki that reached her first, cradling her in his arms. I let go of Thorin and also ran up to my sister, kneeling besides Kili who had a worried look on his face. Looking at Hetti, I look at her, noticing that she had become really pale. I reached out my hand and placed it on her forehead, she was burning up.

"Take us to your father's realm!" demanded Loki, looking at the elf that was in charge "Now!"

"Why should I listen to a prankster like you?" sneered the elf.

As gently as I could, I searched Hetti's body for any sign of a wound. I was miffed however, when I couldn't find any. Hetti momentarily opened her eyes and I watch as she looks at Loki with a small smile on her face.

"S-Smile L-Loki, it s-suits y-you." She said raising her left hand before touching his cheek lovingly.

Just as suddenly, Hetti closed her eyes again, lapsing into unconsciousness.

"No!" cried out Kili, taking her hands in his "Come back to me Hetti!"

My eyes never left Hetti, this was not what I was expecting. Something was very wrong here. I knew that I had the gold flask on me, but with newcomers near me, I just did not trust myself to use it on Hetti. That would have to wait, unfortunately.

"Whoever you are," I began, my own hand wiping the hair from my sister's face "take us to where you reside. My sister needs medical help."

"Elaina you can not be serious!" remarked Thorin "I will not enter-,"

"If you think for one second I will leave my sister to get worse," I butted in, now glaring at Thorin "then you really don't know me at all!"

Nothing was said from Thorin, though he was weighing up his options. Hearing movement, I saw the blonde haired elf approach me, lowering his weapon at last.

"My father is expecting you Star Princess," He looked over at the rest of the company, frowning in the process "follow me."

I too frowned, hearing 'Star Princess' once more. Getting up from the ground. I watch Loki pick up Hetti. I then looked at Kili, seeing the anguish on his face. I gently squeezed his shoulder saying softly to him,

"Don't worry, I'll help her out as soon as I can."

Kili never uttered a word, though he did grace me with a small smile. I only hoped I could indeed help out Hetti. As there was no wounds on her, my frown increased as to what had happened to my best friend and sister. I aimed to found out the truth, no matter what.


End file.
